One Step Forward, Four Steps Back
by Kyoto-Caitlyn
Summary: After defeating Loki, Thor left earth and his fellow Avengers to bring Loki to Asgard so he would face justice for his crimes. Once he got there, his circumstances had changed, making it difficult to try and convict his criminal brother. For once the light had faded, the adult Loki was gone and a child was in his place. WARNINGS: Torture, Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER ONE: Homecoming

As Thor materialized into Asgard the first thing he noticed was that Loki was no longer holding the Tesseract. The light faded and Thor could see once more. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Loki was nowhere to be found. _This must be one of his schemes_, Thor thought. Thor turned to leave when he felt someone lightly touch his thigh.

"Thor?" It was a small, almost angelic, voice coming from his feet. The voice belonged to a small child, one barely out of infancy. Thor turned and knelt down to find a black haired boy on all fours, his green eyes full of confusion and fear.

"Loki," Thor breathed, instantly recognizing the boy as a child version of his younger brother. The boy's, Loki's, bottom lip trembled and he looked like he was about to cry. The adult's clothing was surrounding him, Loki literally swimming in a sea of black and green. A few tears escaped his eyes as he sat on his bottom, shivering.

"Wha's happening?" he asked, "Why am I naked, brother?" Thor wrapped the adult's cape around the boy and hoisted him up on to his hip. Loki buried his face into Thor's shoulder. Thor looked him over and saw that the child had retained all his injuries from the earthly battle and must be in pain. As he did this, fear struck him; guards and soldiers knew Thor's method of returning and knew also that he would bring with him the war criminal Loki. They would swarm at any moment, frightening the shaken child even more. Thor rubbed Loki's back soothingly, waiting.

"Thor," Thor turned to face the gate-keeper, Heimdall. Thor nodded to him and continued rubbing Loki's back.

"What a strange occurrence," Heimdall commented.

"Aye," Thor agreed, "strange indeed." Thor paused for a moment, wondering how to phrase what he was going to say next.

"Brave Heimdall, you know my father well," Heimdall nodded, and Thor continued, "What will he do to Loki? Will this...occurrence change anything?" Heimdall sighed deeply.

"I know not young prince what this transformation of Loki's will do for his own sake. Loki, babe or not, is a war criminal who threatened our relations with multiple realms and killed many." Thor nodded thoughtfully.

"Aye, but I do not think the boy has any recollection of committing those crimes. It is a troubling matter." Thor said. Heimdall nodded and Loki lifted his head up to look at Thor.

"Crimes?" he asked softly, "Wha' crimes? I didn' do anythin' wrong." The innocence in his words made Thor wince a little. So the child truly had no memory of his crimes. Would this deter the All-Father's wrath? Thor hoped so. He gave Loki a sad but warm smile and ruffled his hair.

"You need not worry of that yet, dear brother." Loki's brow furrowed as he studied Thor's face.

"When did you get so big?" Loki asked. Thor laughed softly.

"I will tell you later," Thor said. The sound of hooves was approaching and Thor sighed. "We have company to host now, brother." Loki looked behind him and saw hundreds of soldiers on horseback coming toward him and Thor. Loki studied the scene, wondering why all these men were coming this way. Had Thor been away? Loki couldn't remember his newly eight-year-old brother leaving the palace. So why? Loki assumed he would know soon enough. The leader of the soldiers stopped his horse and his brow lowered in confusion. He couldn't see Loki anywhere. Had he died in battle? Confused, the man got off his horse and approached Thor.

"Greetings, prince!" he called. Thor turned and the soldier stopped dead in his tracks.

"What in Odin's beard is this?" he asked, Thor approaching him.

"This, good fellow, is Loki." Thor said. Loki turned his head and blinked at the man, then buried his face into Thor's shoulder once more.

"He's a little shy," Thor commented, stroking the boy's hair. The soldier blinked.

"He is nothing but a babe! What are we to do? We cannot arrest him!" he said, his hands on his hips.

"Tell me your name," Thor said. The solider bowed.

"I am Askr, Lord Thor," he replied.

"Then, kind Askr, escort myself and Loki home. We have much to discuss with Odin." Thor said. Askr bowed again and gestured to his horse. Thor nodded and climbed on, Loki clinging to him for dear life.

The convoy was under way, and Loki shifted in Thor's lap. His green eyes were still wide and fearful. Thor decided to chat with him, make him feel safe.

"So, Loki, how old are you?" Thor asked. The child looked at him.

"'M five," he replied softly, a small smile playing on his lips. _So young!_, Thor thought.

"Hmm..." Thor murmured, unsure of what to say next. Children weren't exactly his strong suit. Luckily for him, Loki spoke up.

"Did you go on a journey?" Loki asked.

"Sort of," Thor replied.

"Did I go with you?" Loki asked again.

"Sort of," Thor said again. Loki glanced down at his small, battered body.

"Guess tha's how I got hurt," he commented. His eyes got wider as he looked at Thor. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Thor shrugged.

"Not as bad as you," Thor answered quietly. Loki sighed.

"I wish I coul' 'member," he said softly. Thor looked away. _No, you don't, he thought_, Loki snuggling up to him silently.

Loki was asleep when they reached the palace. Thor careful dismounted as to not wake Loki. He looked around and saw Frigga, his mother, standing on the stairs, waiting for them. Her face was tear streaked and pale with worry for her sons. Thor walked toward her, her face confused.

"Thor," she began, eying the bundle he was carrying, "where's Loki?" she asked.

"Mother, this is Loki," he replied. Frigga gasped and Loki woke up, a smile splitting his young, chubby face.

"Hello mother," he chimed, reaching out to her. Frigga stood in shock for a moment, Loki's arms still outstretched. Thor nodded at her and Frigga blinked. She grabbed the boy, securing the cape around her child, and he immediately nuzzled into her, inhaling her scent. Thor gestured for Frigga to follow him and she did, Loki clinging to her.

"What happened to him?" Frigga asked.

"I'm not certain, mother. We left earth and he was a man. We return to Asgard and he is a child. Even Heimdall held no answers." Thor explained.

"Do you think Odin will pardon him?" Frigga asked. Thor sighed.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't remember his crimes, but he has many. This may not change a thing." Thor said. Frigga sighed sadly and stroked Loki's raven hair.

"I hope Odin can find it in his heart to do so," Frigga whispered. Thor said nothing, but agreed inwardly. He hoped Odin would be merciful. Askr escorted Thor, Frigga and Loki to Odin's audience chamber and hesitated at the door.

"Should I come with you Lady Frigga?" Askr asked. Frigga nodded.

"Of course. It might delay Odin's anger." Frigga responded, holding Loki tighter.

"I shall go first," Thor said. Frigga nodded and Askr knocked on the door.

"Come," came Odin's booming voice from the other side of the door. Askr opened the door and went in, bowing.

"All-Father, I have good news. Thor has returned." Askr announced. Odin straightened up in his chair.

"And of Loki?" he said.

"I'll let Thor and Frigga explain," Askr said, walking to the side of the chamber, Thor taking the center. He bowed deeply, trying to get on Odin's good side. Frigga stood back, waiting for the right time to enter.

"Rise Thor," Odin said. Thor stood and made eye contact with his father.

"Where is Loki?" Odin asked. Thor stiffened.

"I assure you, father, I apprehended him with the aid of some Midgardians called the Avengers. It was a glorious battle, father, and Loki was defeated." Thor began. Odin's face hardened.

"Then where is he? Askr mentioned Frigga. Where is she? What is going on?" Odin asked.

"Frigga will speak shortly," Thor said, "Father, something odd has occurred. When Loki and I materialized in Asgard, Loki was no longer a man, but a child of five. He is here, father, in Frigga's arms." Thor finished and Frigga stepped into the room, Loki in her arms. Odin stood and approached, Frigga holding him tighter.

"Father, I assure you, the boy has no recollection of his deeds." Thor said softly, not wishing to anger Odin. Loki turned to look at Odin, his green eyes wide. Odin stared at him, studying the small, bruised boy. Loki looked back at Odin intently, not fully understanding what was going on. After studying Loki for several minutes, Odin walked back to his throne and collapsed in it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wife, take Loki and care for him. Thor, stay here," Frigga nodded and left, Loki waving good-bye to Odin. Askr closed the door behind them and Odin beckoned Thor to stand at the foot of his throne.

"My son, do you know if this is a trick of Loki's?" Odin asked.

"I do not, father," Thor admitted, "but we should not harm the child." Odin grunted.

"I am not entirely convinced that this occurrence was an accidental one." Odin said sternly. Thor stiffened but knew better than to argue.

"Leave," Odin said, "I shall inform you of my decision tomorrow." Thor bowed and left, heading for Loki's chamber. It had not been used in months, and Thor had truly missed Loki's presence, especially when he thought his brother to be dead.

Thor entered and looked around. The room was a medium green with stone floors, the bedspread a lighter green. No one had touched this room out of respect for the dead, so books and clothes were still scattered around and piled up. The desk was covered in notes, quills and spell books, the room still smelling of the adult Loki. Thor looked into the closet and saw numerous childhood things packed away, Frigga insisting they stay in Loki's room. Thor smiled at the portraits of a younger, happier Loki, his own artwork bellow it. At the bottom of the box was Loki's old blanket, a ratty old thing that Loki slept with until he was twelve. There was also a stuffed goat, one Odin had given him as an infant. Thor grabbed the blanket and goat and placed them on Loki's bed, knowing he would need them tonight. Thor then sat on the bed and waited to see Loki and inform Frigga of what Odin had said.

"Thor!" Thor turned and saw a bandaged and bathed Loki sprinting to meet him. Thor smiled warmly as Loki climbed into Thor's lap, bouncing slightly.

"You seem to be feeling better," Thor commented. Loki nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Mother bathed me an' fixed all my cuts. It took a long time t' find a pair of pajamas tha' woul' fit me, though. But tha's okay! I like these." Loki said, talking fast. Thor glanced over to Frigga and their eyes met.

"You should check in the closet. You kept a lot of his childhood things." Thor said. Frigga nodded and sat down.

"I did so for both of you," she said softly. Thor blushed slightly.

"Yes, I know," he hated admitting it, but Thor often rummaged through those things, fondly remembering his careless early years. As they sat there, Frigga leaned over so that her lips were touching Thor's ear.

"Darling," she whispered, "what was Odin's word?" Thor turned his head so that now his lips were touching her ear.

"He will enlighten us tomorrow. We shouldn't frighten Loki, not now when there's nothing to fear." Thor whispered back. Frigga nodded then stood.

"Well, Loki! It is time for sleeping." she said cheerfully, almost as if her conversation with Thor hadn't happened. Loki's young face fell.

"So soon?" he asked. Frigga nodded.

"Yes, dear. You can speak with Thor in the morning." Loki sighed, but crawled off of Thor's lap all the way to his pillow. Frigga tucked him in and kissed him. She blew out the candles as she and left.

"Thor," she said, "what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Thor shrugged.

"I know not mother. All I know is that I will support Loki." Thor said.

"It's funny, having a little boy again," Frigga paused for a moment. "Do you think it's reversible?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps. I hope not." Thor said.

"Why do you wish so?" Frigga questioned.

"He has a second chance at life. That is something that men seldom experience. He may choose good." Thor said.

"Think on this, son. Perhaps after this experience, he shall be a new man, blessed with a new chance." Frigga said.

"That will be so if father doesn't kill him," Thor said. Frigga grabbed Thor's arm.

"Don't say that. War criminal or not, Loki is still our son. I wouldn't let Odin kill him, even if I had to flee and hide for all eternity." Frigga said.

"You say that now," Thor said, "until he is put right. What if he still chooses evil? What if Loki destroys all of Asgard, slaughtering millions like he nearly did on Midgard? Would you protect him then?" Thor asked.

"I…I know not," Frigga admitted. Thor embraced his mother and kissed her.

"Fear not and sleep well. No harm will come tonight." Thor said gently. Frigga nodded and left, Thor standing in the hall way alone.

Instead of sleeping, Thor took a walk. He wondered what would come of Loki in the morn. He worried what Odin's decision would do to Frigga, to Loki. The moon was high, engulfing the empty halls with pale light. Thor rested upon a rail and looked over the peaceful, sleeping kingdom.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Thor turned and could barely make out Odin in the dark. Thor nodded.

"Yes, it is. How I miss Asgard when I am away." Thor said. Odin was now standing next to him, his old hands gripping the rails.

"Son, you know I love both you and Loki right?" Odin asked.

"Of course," Thor instantly replied, even if he didn't entirely believe it. He knew Odin loved him dearly but recently, he wasn't sure about Loki. Odin didn't even attempt to find Loki when he fell from the bridge, didn't try to console Thor over the loss of Loki. Was that how fathers behaved? Thor wasn't so sure.

"Then you'll know that whatever happens tomorrow, it is because I love Loki. I want him to be a good, strong man, and that can only be achieved through a firm hand." Odin said. Thor said nothing, but couldn't ignore the strange feeling in his stomach. Was it apprehension or foreboding? Was Odin outright saying he was going to punish Loki? Thor couldn't be sure, but he did know that he didn't like the feeling he was getting.

Thor bid Odin good night then headed to his chamber, Odin's words still swarming in his head. He was worried about tomorrow and what would become of Loki. The child didn't remember anything and was stuck in the body, mind and feelings of a mere babe. Thor shook his head. This wasn't right; Loki shouldn't be punished as a child for crimes his elder-self committed. They should wait until Loki is returned to normal-if it is even possible to do so-to convict him. Thor entered the room and saw a lump under his own red blanket. He approached it, poked it, and it moaned softly in that same small voice he knew as Loki's. The boy sat up, his eyes heavy with sleep and rubbed them.

"Loki," Thor began, "why are you in my bed?" Loki yawned.

"'M s'rry," Loki said tiredly, "but my room is too dark an' scary." Thor smiled. He might as well humor him while he can.

"You may stay," Thor said, getting into bed. Loki instantly cuddled into Thor's side and released a contented sigh. Thor put an arm around the boy, Loki's raven hair tickling his nose.

"Sleep well, Loki," Thor whispered as sleep claimed him too as its own.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWO: Odin's Word

Loki awoke feeling warm and with sunlight dancing on his eyelids. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching slightly. Glancing over, Loki saw Thor was already up. Loki decided to get up too; he needed to eat and get ready for the day. Frigga kept talking of an important meeting that father was requiring him to attend. Loki wasn't happy about that, but he knew better than to argue. He had no choice but to go. The floor was cold as Loki walked to his own chamber. He was sure his feet were going to freeze. He entered his room and saw Frigga rummaging through his closet. Loki approached her.

"Mother?" he asked, "Wha' are you doin'?" Frigga glanced over and gave him a quick smile.

"I'm trying to find something nice for you to wear, but everything is either too big or too small." Frigga replied. Loki sat cross-legged next to her.

"Oh," he said, "Can I help?" Frigga nodded.

"Of course, dear," she replied. Loki smiled and bent over to help her dig through his closet in search of clothing for him to wear.

An hour and a couple spells later, Loki was finally dressed and fed. It had taken him a few tries to get the spell he needed right, but he eventually got it and successfully shrunk something. Frigga fussed with it afterwards, making sure he looked nice. Loki really didn't understand why it mattered so much, but it also didn't bother him. He knew he had to look nice for Odin's meetings.

After eating, Loki spent the morning with Thor. Thor held his hand and took him horseback riding through Loki's favorite circuit. Even though he claimed to be fine, Loki knew that something was bothering Thor; he looked nervous. Loki didn't like it. As they stabled their horses, Loki was determined to make Thor tell him what was troubling him. He took a deep breath and used magic to block the doorway of the barn off. Thor sighed as he saw what Loki was doing; light reflecting off the glass barrier Loki had created.

"Loki, enough of this foolishness," Thor said. Loki shook his head.

"Not 'til you tell me wha's wrong," Loki replied.

"Loki, what troubles me is not for you to know. Now drop the glass." Thor said sternly. Loki sighed and waved his hands. The glass barrier was gone in an instant. Thor then took his tiny hand and led him out of the barn.

"I do appreciate your concern, brother," Thor said softly. Loki huffed a little.

"Yeah..." Loki muttered. Thor gripped his hand tighter as they entered the palace. Askr was waiting for them. Loki could hear Thor sigh loudly as Askr approached them. Loki saw that Askr, like Thor, looked anxious.

"Would you like an escort Lord Thor?" Askr asked. Thor nodded and pulled Loki into his side.

"Very much; thank you." Thor said. As they began walking, Loki tugged on Thor's tunic.

"Thor? Wha's this meetin' 'bout? Why is e'eryone worried?" Loki asked. Thor smiled warmly at him.

"All is well, Loki. I know not what this meeting is about." Thor said, not meeting Loki's eyes; a lie. Thor lied. He did know what it was about, but he wouldn't tell Loki. Why? They had always been honest with each other. At least, that's what Loki remembered. Maybe things had changed. Loki shook his head. Nothing changed! He and Thor would always be close! So why would he lie? Despite the unsettling feeling Loki was getting in his stomach, he decided not to ask Thor again. _He must have his reasons_, Loki thought.

Just as the day before, Askr knocked, Odin said enter, and they all bowed. Odin gestured to chairs and they all sat. At least, they would have if there had been enough chairs. Frigga and Loki were left standing, one chair remaining. Loki gave Frigga a warm smile and gestured for her to sit.

"Thank you love," Frigga said, sitting. Loki stood awkwardly for a moment, then shifted to stand by Thor. Odin cleared his throat and stood.

"I have called you to resolve a troubling matter," Odin said. His gaze was locked on Loki, making him tremble under the stare. Odin continued, "The past months have been filled with anguish, death, and betrayal, all due to one person. And that person is in this room." Loki blinked. In this room? Who would do such a thing? Surely not Thor or Frigga! It might be Askr, but he was high-ranking solider who probably didn't want to tarnish his reputation. So by that logic, that meant Loki was the cause of what Odin had said. Loki gasped and staggered on his feet. His crimes! It made sense now! This meeting was to decide his fate! Loki felt his knees shaking. This was not a place he wanted to be. Odin must have sensed that Loki had figured out that it was him who was being accused.

"Loki, I am not sure how this happened to you. Thor claims it was accidental; the act of an outside force. Thor also claims that you have no relocation of your horrendous crimes. I do not believe this so easily." Odin rounded on Loki, his breath on Loki's neck. Loki was sweating and had the sudden urge to pee. What was going to happen to him? His own father thought him a criminal!

"F-father," Loki began. Odin hit the back of his sweaty head.

"Silence!" Odin bellowed. Loki heard Frigga let out a sob.

"Loki!" Odin called, now facing the pale boy, "Because of your betrayal and thirst for power, you threatened war. Midgard was in peril and you wrecked much havoc. You are hence forth a war criminal of Asgard and will be subject to daily interrogations until this situation is cleared up. You are stripped of your titles, your rights. Askr, bind him and take him away." Loki's eyes darter rapidly back and forth. He looked to Thor, who was now standing.

"Father please! He is only a child!" Thor cried. Odin scowled at him.

"Silence, Thor, or you will face the same as Loki." Loki's lip trembled as Askr bound his hands together. He looked up at the All-Father, his eyes pleading with him. He wanted to speak, but couldn't find his voice. As Askr led him away, Loki felt the tears fall.

"Father!" he cried, his small voice breaking, "Father please! I didn' do anythin'!" Odin didn't even look as Loki begged. Desperate, Loki turned to Thor.

"Thor! Brother, please! Don' let them take me away! 'M good!" Loki's voice grew fainter as Askr dragged him away, Thor unable to do anything. Odin kept his gaze on Thor's scowling face as Loki's begging could no longer be heard. The two men held their silence until Thor suddenly stood and stormed out of the room.

Askr led Loki to a hallway that he didn't recognize. Loki didn't look up as they stopped. He had stopped crying but only because he was in shock. His own father was treating him as a war criminal. For things he couldn't even remember doing no less!

"Shut your eyes. You may never see how to reach your destination." Askr said. Loki thought it was an odd request, but he obliged. Once more, Askr tugged on the ropes that bound him and continued to lead Loki to his prison.

They didn't walk much longer when Askr told Loki to open his eyes. When he did so, he wished he hadn't. The walls were blood stained, the entire area smelling like dried blood. There were two doors and a barred cell, the cell Loki assumed he would call home. Askr undid Loki's ropes and gently nudged him inside. The floor was cold and it smelled heavily of blood. Loki stood and watched Askr shut the cell and locked it. The cell, equipped with bare essentials, was small and dark. It was so cold. Loki glanced over to the bed and saw there was no blanket. Regardless, Loki commanded his shaking legs to walk over to the bare, molded mattress. Loki slumped on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He shivered a little and shut his eyes, praying that this was all just a bad dream.

Thor was fuming, staring straight into the face of Odin. It took every ounce of his self-control to face Odin after Loki's sentencing and even more of it not to strike him. His father would not see reason and Thor could not make him see reason. Odin was facing the kingdom, the sun setting and light growing dim.

"Father, I implore you. The boy is five years old and cannot remember anything but that. Please, reconsider!" Thor cried. Odin shifted, but not out of discomfort or awkwardness.

"I assure you, Thor, I do not act out of cruelty or anger. I act on a basis for truth. I need to know what the boy knows. If he speaks the truth and he knows nothing, he will be freed. Afterword, we will try to set him right." Odin said. Thor released a quiet grumble from his throat.

"Why," Thor said though a clenched jaw, "so you can punish him further? Make him suffer more? Break him?"

"Enough!" Odin bellowed angrily, "I understand you care for the boy, but you cannot allow your blind love for him distract you from justice!"

"This is justice?" Thor cried angrily. "Punishing a mere babe for crimes he didn't commit?" Odin turned to face Thor, his one blue eye ablaze with fury.

"He did commit them! Loki is a war criminal! Petty circumstances and childhood innocence will not stop justice!" Odin boomed. Thor dropped his gaze.

"Then this discussion is over," Thor said wearily, "just know this. I will do everything in my power to protect him, regardless the costs." Thor then left and retired to a sleepless night.

The following morning, Thor was awoken early by Frigga. She informed him that Odin was calling some special announcement in front of the kingdom that Thor had to be at. Shrugging, Thor prepared for the day, dressing and attempting to do something with his unruly blonde hair. Satisfied, Thor left and met with Frigga who was standing outside his chamber door. She said nothing and began walking down the hall, Thor galloping slightly to keep up.

"Do you know what this is about?" Thor asked. He had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and hoped he had nothing to worry about.

"I have an idea," Frigga responded, her voice strained. Thor sighed; he had feared this. Odin was about to announce to the kingdom Loki's return, status, and punishment to all the people therefore shattering any chance of fixing Loki's reputation in Asgard. This was one of the worst things Odin could do for the boy and he was about to do it. Worst of all, he was making Thor watch as Loki's future slipped away because of a few petty words. It made Thor nauseous.

The two finally arrived, Askr nodding at Thor. Thor nodded back and looked around, spotting Odin in his finest gown. This alone irritated Thor. This was not a happy or proud announcement and Odin was sporting not only his finest, but his favorite party gown to make the statement. Thor gritted his teeth at the sight, anger boiling up in his chest. Frigga put a hand on her son's shoulder as a warning not to speak out of turn; Odin's warning still stood. Thor sighed in understanding and dropped his gaze from Odin. More members of the guard were entering from the balcony and nodded toward Odin. He nodded back and the members stepped toward Thor and Frigga, bowing low.

"The ceremony will begin shortly," they said. Thor's brow lowered in confusion.

"Ceremony? What ceremony? Why wasn't I informed?" he asked. The guards exchanged worried glances with one another.

"Pardon us Lord Thor, but the ceremony is for you. You are being deemed a war hero today, but Odin wanted to surprise you." they explained. Thor's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe a word of that. Why would Odin keep that a secret? He wouldn't. Odin was never one for surprises. He used to spoil Thor and Loki's birthday presents when they were young, unable to contain the secret. It was out of character. It was a lie, something Loki would do. _Ironic_, Thor thought bitterly as the guards bowed and left, escorting Frigga on to the balcony. They then escorted Thor, then Odin. The three of them stood on the high ledge, staring into the bright sun. The entire population of Asgard was there, probably all wondering why Odin was ordering this in the first place. Thor dropped his gaze from the faces of his people and stared at his feet. This was not a happy day. He refused to pretend it was. Odin raised his hand and the crowd was silenced instantly.

"Greetings," he began his voice booming and proud, "I call you all here so we may all celebrate an amazing victory brought to us by Thor." The crowd roared and Thor tried to give a convincing smile, but his heart wasn't in it. The crowd quieted and Thor stopped smiling, his gaze planted firmly on the ground.

"The war criminal Loki has been apprehended and is being punished in Fjørlag-Bryggja as we speak. It was Thor who fought him, Thor who captured him. Thor, my dear son, saw firsthand the misdeeds and bloodshed of Loki. He saw the murder and horrors, and he preserved. And yet," Odin paused and Thor glanced up. Odin's face was twisted in some sort of expression that was a mixture of triumph and pain. Thor could see a triumphant and proud gleam in the old man's eyes, but his mouth was turned downward, almost in a grimace. Thor didn't know what to make of that.

"And yet," Odin continued, "my son sides with Loki. My son defends Loki, a war criminal charged of horrendous crimes. This is a most troubling matter. Thor has done no wrong, yet sides with a man who has." Thor growled and turned to face Odin, his blue eyes a blaze.

"You are wrong," Thor said through a clenched jaw. Odin turned to face Thor, his face stoic.

"Please speak up, Thor! I believe the people deserve to know why you side with slime." Odin said loudly. Thor scowled and stepped forward, angry toward Odin and love for Loki fueling his every step, his every breath. He inhaled deeply and raised a hand.

"Friends, before I explain my position on Loki I want you all to understand something. I am not a traitor. I am a brother, and my brother was a troubled man. I side with him because he needs me too. Loki is my little brother and he needs me now more than ever." Thor paused and gazed out into the crowd. In his head he could Lady Sif scowling bitterly, thinking how she knew all along how awful Loki truly was. He could see the Warriors Three bowing their heads in sadness over the grief Thor felt and wondered how they felt now. Thor shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing.

"The reason I stand by Loki goes beyond the bond of brothers. No, this borders on injustice. When Loki and I returned from Midgard, Loki was no longer a man, but a child of five. I do not think it right to punish a child with in Fjørlag-Bryggja for crimes he cannot remember committing. He is only a child and yet my father, your All-Father, sentences him to the pit with no real promise of return. Loki has a second chance and I believe we can raise him to be a new, better man. Fjørlag-Bryggja is no place to do so. I feel it wrong and unjust to keep Loki there, and that is why I stand by Loki." There was complete stillness after Thor had finished. No one moved nor spoke as Thor stood there, his chest heaving. He looked around the crowd as they stared at him and he wondered what was going through their heads. Did they see him as a traitor, a conspirator? Did he manage to change people's views on Loki or did he not make any difference at all?

"You are just as bad as Loki, then!" came a sudden, angry voice. Thor's eyes grew wide as murmurs of agreement rang through the courtyard. He could hear Frigga hold back a sob as the murmurs grew to shots of rage, not all directed at Thor.

"Loki should be put to death!"

"He is the son of Laufey and has no business here!" Thor turned angrily to Odin when he heard that.

"You told them?" he growled. Odin nodded.

"But of course. The people deserve to know." Odin replied. Thor stepped closer, his whole body trembling with rage.

"That was a private family matter! No one outside of our family deserved to know of Loki's true birth!" Thor yelled, anger coursing through him like poison. Odin, his own father, had told the people of Asgard that Loki was adopted! Odin told the entire kingdom that Loki was a Jotun! He must of announced it sometime after Loki had disappeared and Thor searched for him on Midgard. Thor was more than angry, he was disgusted, repulsed even. He could barely stand the sight of his own father.

"I was right," Thor spat bitterly, "you are a fool." Thor spat at Odin's feet and left, the crowd's angry jeers ringing in his ears.

"What do you mean I cannot see him?" Thor asked angrily. Askr sighed sadly.

"I have orders. You are not allowed to see Loki. I cannot allow you passage into Fjørlag-Bryggja. I am sorry." Askr said. Thor punched the wall and let out a cry.

"This is wrong! Loki is a boy, not a criminal! I want to see him!" Thor yelled. Askr came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And you shall, just not now," Askr said softly. Thor glanced up at his friend, his eyes glistening with sadness.

"But that is too long," Thor said sadly, walking away and leaving Askr alone.

Thor roamed the hallways, reminiscing on his childhood. He and Loki had been close when they were young, always doing everything together. However, Thor's friends never cared for Loki, excluding him and bullying him constantly. But Thor was always there for him, managing to leave engagements early to check on his brother. Loki had often admitted to loneliness, but declined Thor's offers to stay with him.

"Go and be with your friends, brother," he would say in voice full of false cheerfulness, "I shall be fine. I have-er-studying to do." Thor knew better, but obliged. Slowly, the two drifted apart, not spending as much time together as they once had. Thor hadn't noticed this rift until after his banishment. He realized where both he and Odin failed and felt terribly guilty. Thor's eyes widened and he stopped walking, his heart racing. Were the reasons he sided with Loki not the reasons he had declared on the balcony? Was guilt the thing motivating him to protect Loki? Guilt of pretend smites and failed relationships? Guilt of ignoring his brother? Guilt for arrogance and kingship? Thor wasn't sure. He shook his pounding head, blood rushing in his ears. He was so confused, his thoughts and morals blurred, crossing each other and not making any sense. Was the child Loki truly innocent? Could he be blamed for crimes he committed as a man? Was guilt Thor's motivation? Thor sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. There were so many questions and no answers. Loki didn't remember his manhood and could offer no answers. All Loki knew was innocence and childhood. He knew nothing of Midgard, smites and family squabbles.

"Thor," Thor turned to find the Warriors Three and Lady Sif walking toward him. Thor was uneasy at their arrival. Normally the sights of such close and good friends would bring Thor comfort. That was not the case today. Today all Thor could feel was sick to his stomach.

"Yes friends?" Thor greeted, pushing his hair back. Sif scowled.

"What is the matter with you?" She cried, "Why would you side with Loki? Do you know nothing of his deeds?" Thor glared at her.

"Watch your tongue, Sif," he said coldly. Volstagg stepped forward, sadness in his eyes.

"Thor, my dear friend, I believe it unwise to support Loki. I know he is your brother but he is a criminal. This could really hurt your family." Volstagg said.

"Hurt my family? My family is in ruins! Mother always weeps and father is always angry. And Loki…poor Loki…." Thor trailed off. Sif snorted angrily.

"Poor Loki? Oh yes, poor little Loki!" she cried in a high, mocking voice, "He murdered hundreds and started a war, but poor Loki! He is a boy so shouldn't face justice!" Thor was shaking with anger.

"He cannot remember!" Thor yelled back at her.

"But, does that matter? He betrayed your trust and your family. He is the reason poor Frigga weeps." Frandal added.

"Aye," Hogan agreed softly, "boy or not Loki is evil. He is a trickster and if you support him Thor, he will trick you once more." Thor dropped his gaze. Hogan was a wise man who always offered helpful consul when Thor was confused. But Thor couldn't bring himself to agree; yes, Loki was a trickster, but as a boy it was all in good fun. No one got hurt when Loki was a child. His pranks and lies were small and innocent as a boy, and malice was rarely intended. And since Loki was a child, he wasn't dangerous. Then again, Hogan may be referring to what Odin suspected; that this was all a plot made by elder Loki to gain something. Once again, Thor could not-would not-believe that. Loki was a good natured child and he did nothing wrong. His treatment and imprisonment was what was wrong. Thor took a deep breath.

"Friends, I do not care about my reputation as prince, nor do I care of past deeds. I do not think this is some ploy of Loki's. Hiemdall and I agree that this was done by some outside force and Loki had nothing to do with it. Loki is a child, one undeserving of Fjørlag-Bryggja. I will not deny that Loki is a trickster but he is not a menace. Think back to our childhood and remember that Loki, not the Loki with whom you hold rightful anger against. Think of them as different people because they are. One is a criminal but the one alone and frightened in Fjørlag-Bryggja is not that Loki. The one in that place is an innocent boy who has committed no crime. I know I cannot make you see, but ask you to try. Please." The Warriors Three and Sif dropped their gazes but Thor held his.

"Dear friend, I am sorry, but if you stand with Loki, you stand against us." Frandal said. He and the other two men left, Sif still glaring at Thor.

"I can't believe you," she snapped, still glaring angrily at Thor.

"Sif please, be reasonable," Thor said softly. Sif huffed at him.

"Reasonable. Do you know what I see as reasonable? Punishment for crimes. Criminals forced to pay for their wrong doings. Just because you don't see it that way, don't push it on me. I hate Loki, and if you stand with him then I hate you too." Thor's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. Sif, one of his oldest and most beloved friends, just said she hated him.

"S-Sif…Sif please. You are my friend. I mean no malice in siding with Loki. I only wish to keep him safe." Thor said quickly.

"What about keeping us safe? You let Loki roam free and no one in the nine realms is safe! He is dangerous…a monster…." Sif said, ending on a whisper.

"You're wrong," Thor said, approaching Sif. He attempted to put a hand on her strong shoulder but she pushed it aside. "Sif, he has the opportunity to grow into a new man. He has the chance to do good. I assure you, he's not dangerous." Sif snorted and walked away.

"No Thor. It is you who is wrong," Thor watched Sif go, sadness filling him up like a river flows into an ocean. His four closest friends stood against him all because he wished to protect Loki. Because he believed Loki could do good, that Loki deserved to grow up and be a good man. Thor walked away and walked passed Odin and Frigga's chamber. He heard Frigga's sobs echoing through the room, each so loud and painful that not only could Thor hear it from closed doors, but he could feel them. They were deep, heartbreaking. She cried for her broken family. Thor walked away and the guards didn't look at him. If they did, they glared at him or whispered "traitor" or "Frost-Giant lover" under their breaths. His friends were gone and Loki, his constant friend and anchor, was gone and unreachable by all means. For the first time in Thor's life, he truly felt alone.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER THREE: It Starts

WARNING: This chapter contains the torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

Loki awoke shivering. His cell was colder than it was when he arrived the day before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw a tray of food by the barred door. Loki got out of bed and sat cross-legged on the floor by the tray. He reached out to grab an apple when something else caught his eye; there was a note on the tray. Curious, Loki picked up and opened it. The words "It Starts" were written quiet poorly at the top, an actual letter beneath it.

Good morning Loki. Be sure to eat all your food before...You need your strength for...Just be a good boy and eat all your food. Brace yourself; it will not be an easy day for you and it only gets worse. I can't bring myself to explain. Eat your food, Loki. Dammit!

Lo! eat it all! You need it!

...

Good luck, Loki.

There was no name and the whole thing was poorly written, like the author was upset or in a hurry when he or she wrote it. Feeling his stomach growl, Loki headed the letter's advice and ate all the food given to him. He finished and stood, wondering what was starting today. Loki shrugged it off, deducing that part was a cruel joke, not meant to be taken seriously. Loki finished getting ready and sat down, boredom and loneliness consuming him.

Lunch was approaching when Loki heard footsteps. He glanced up and saw a figure in all black with a hood coming toward him. Loki backed up until his back was against the wall, trembling violently. The figure's face was covered.

"Come," it said. Loki sat shaking for a moment as the door opened, his back flat against the wall.

"Come," the voice said again. Loki nodded, all color gone from his young face. He stood up on shaking legs and cautiously walked over to the cloaked figure. The figure didn't speak again, but instead silently gestured for Loki to follow. A door to the left opened and the pair entered, Loki glancing over his shoulder. He actually missed his cell; odd.

The figure led Loki past many doors, the hall retaining the smell of old, dried blood. Loki was still shaking, his eyes wide with fear. He foolishly hoped Thor would come and save him, though he knew it wasn't possible. Thor didn't even know where this horrible place was. Finally the figure stopped and opened a door and led Loki inside. The room was small and it didn't have the blood smell. Instead, it smelled strongly of what Loki could only assume was old urine. He crinkled his nose in disgust. The room only contained a table with leather straps and multiple jars.

"On the table, please," the figure said. Loki nodded and shakily climbed on to the table, his legs dangling.

"Remove your clothing, please," the figure said. Loki blushed violently and his fear increased.

"W-why?" he managed to whisper.

"Remove your clothing, please," the figure repeated, its voice sterner. Loki's bottom lip trembled as he obliged, first removing his shirt. Tears leaked away and he removed the rest. He stared at the cloaked figure, crying silently, naked on a table.

"Lie down on your back, please," it said. Loki did so. The figure came and strapped his small arms and legs down to the sleek, cool metal table. Loki glanced around the room and his fear dwindled a bit. Nothing in here looked particularly dangerous, save the figure. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he feared.

"This is the agenda for today, Loki," the figure said. "I will ask you questions. If you answer correctly, nothing happens. If you answer incorrectly or you lie, you drink this." The figure brought over a jar and Loki caught a whiff of the liquid inside. It smelled awful and the scent wasn't familiar at all. As much as he wanted to ask what it was, he knew better.

"Are you ready?" the figure asked. Loki nodded.

"Good. What is your name?" Loki sniffed. That sure was an easy question.

"L-Loki," he answered, fear in his voice.

"Your full name please," it said.

"Loki Odinson," Loki said. The figure gripped a cup and dipped it into a jug. He then forcibly opened Loki's mouth with one hand and dumped the liquid into Loki's mouth with the other. The reaction was instantaneous. Loki could feel the liquid burn the lining of his throat and stomach as he swallowed. His stomach- which was still full from breakfast-instantly bloated, the liquid filling in the gaps. The figure stepped back and dipped the cup into the jug again. It got close to Loki, the cup dripping.

"What is your full name?" it asked again, the cup dripping menacingly. Loki scowled a little despite the pain.

"I j'st tol' you. I didn' lie." Loki said honestly. The figure lowered its arm and Loki exhaled in relief.

"Who is your father?" it asked.

"Odin," Loki answered confidently. Again, the figure came and forced Loki's mouth open and poured the entire cup into Loki's mouth. Loki gaged as it went down, his throat burning as he did so. The figure shrunk back and Loki began coughing and spluttering. He didn't understand; he wasn't lying. Why was he still forced to drink the foul liquid? The figure came back and Loki had the courage to glare at it, its hand folded around the cup.

"I didn' lie! My father is Odin and my mother is Frigga! You shoul' know that, living in Asgard after all." Loki said, his voice already strained due to the liquid. "What is that stuff anyway?" Loki asked his eyes on the cup.

"Enough," the figure said, its voice hard, "How old are you?"

"Five," Loki said. Much to Loki's displeasure, the figure forced the burning, foul liquid down Loki's raw throat. Loki's eyes filled with tears, not understanding why he was getting punished. He wasn't lying! The figure walked back to the jar, Loki now coughing up blood. His gasped, pain ripping through his burning throat. The figure came back and Loki eying the cup nervously.

"How old are you, Loki?" Loki raked his brain. He was five! He knew he was! His birthday was three months ago! Yet he was accused of lying! He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong! Unsure of what to say, Loki repeated his previous answer, but worded it differently.

"I am five years old," he said slowly, his throat burning. The figure poured the cup in. Loki's eyes filled with tears, the pain intensifying. The coughing was getting worse, blood splattering across his bare chest.

"'M not lying!" he cried, the tears spilling over. He suddenly had an increase of pressure in his bladder. He suddenly understood what was going on. The point of this was to humiliate you until you told the truth. The problem was that Loki wasn't lying, so he couldn't understand why the figure continued to torture Loki. All he had done was speak the truth.

"How old are you?" it asked again, another full cup in its grasp. Loki took a painful, deep breath.

"I am presen'ly five years old," he said, bracing himself. The liquid didn't come. Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

For a little over an hour and a half, the questions continued, Loki only getting accused of lying more and more. The pain and pressure was intensifying with every question, his stomach bloated and breathing labored. Sometimes the liquid would go down Loki's wind pipe instead of his esophagus, causing not only more pain, but his breathing to become shallow and labored. Loki wasn't sure how much longer he could make it. Another cup went down his throat and Loki was trembling. The pain and worry of urinating all over himself and the table was getting too much to bear. The figure returned with another full cup of liquid and Loki began to move around in a futile attempt to get away.

"Please!" he begged, "No more!"

"How many Midgardians did you kill?" This question struck a nerve. Kill? Loki had never killed anyone! He didn't want to! Loki began to cry, big fat tears rolling down his chubby, filthy face.

"I didn'! I honestly don' know what you're talkin 'bout! I didn' kill anyone!" Loki cried. The figure approached, and Loki's cries increased in volume.

"No! Please! It hurts!" Loki tried getting away again and he locked his jaw. The figure, of course, was stronger than the boy and Loki was easily over powered by the figure. The liquid tore through tissue and Loki couldn't hold it any longer. He felt the release of the warm liquid and shut his eyes. Afterword, the pain intensified, his throat and stomach feeling like they were a flame. He opened his eyes again and saw the figure wasn't holding the cup anymore.

"Odin was hoping you would last longer," it said as it unfastened Loki's bonds. Loki fell to the floor in a heap, the pain almost unbearable. His throat, chest and stomach were throbbing so hard that Loki was afraid they would rip if he moved even an inch. At this point, Loki didn't care about the urine at all; he just wanted to leave the room. He was just too terrified to get up.

"Can you walk?" Loki shook his head miserably and the figure picked him up. Loki was relatively silent to his cell, the figure dressing him and handing him water and bread.

"Eat when you are calm. I shall fetch you again tomorrow." The figure left leaving Loki alone.

When Loki had calmed down, he drank some water and instantly felt his burnt tissue cool down. He felt good enough to eat and tried to, but after just a few bites, felt too sick to continue. He set the bread aside and felt bile rise up. He felt shaky and sweaty, and no matter what position he was in he was uncomfortable. As Loki changed positions, he vomited all over himself, the pain intensifying. He drank more water and ebbed the pain, but was now covered in vomit. Loki lay down on the bed and curled up, sobbing until he fell asleep.

"How did it go?" Odin asked. The figure bowed.

Not as you had hoped. The boy only lasted two hours." the figure replied.

"That's to be expected," Odin said, "he is a child after all." Odin sunk into his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked.

"He truly seems to not know of his sins." the figure answered.

"That or he is just a good liar," Odin commented.

"Shall I follow the schedule?" the figure asked. Odin nodded.

"Yes. The boy knows more than he lets on. Being a child won't change anything." The figure bowed and left, Odin sighing heavily. He sat wearily in his throne and a knock sounded from his now closed door. Odin groaned and sat up.

"Come," he called. Much to his displeasure, Thor walked in, clearly upset. Thor, who didn't bother to bow, walked right up to the foot of the throne and sat down.

"What troubles you?" Odin asked.

"Do you not know the pain you cause your family?" Thor asked softly.

"Do you speak of Frigga?" Odin questioned. Thor shrugged.

"Her and myself. Due to your announcement, my friends have abandoned me. Because of your sentence, mother weeps. Can you not see?" Thor said. Odin sighed.

"You don't understand. This must happen. Both you and Loki must be taught your separate lessons." Odin explained.

"Lessons? How does torturing a five-year-old teach him anything but fear?" Thor asked.

"If that is what Loki must learn, then pain shall be his teacher." Odin replied. A low growl emitted from Thor's throat.

"That is cruel and you know it," Thor growled.

"You yourself admitted to abandonment by friends and yet all you care about is Loki. Why?" Odin asked.

"What you are doing is wrong, and no amount of isolation will change my opinion." Thor said, his jaw locked.

"It is good for a king to have strong opinions. But," Odin said, his lips almost touching Thor's ear, "it is also wise for a king to know when to let certain ones die." Thor stood and hurried away, his back to Odin.

"Who was that cloaked man?" Thor asked.

"A keeper of Fjørlag-Bryggja. You heard our discussion?" Thor nodded.

"Most of it. What did you do to him? What else do you have planned?" Now Odin stood and walked toward a crest of arms on the wall.

"Have you ever heard of kveisa?" Odin asked. Thor shook his head.

"No, what is it?" Odin chuckled softly.

"It's a dreadful drink, not one you would serve at parties or banquets. When swallowed, it reacts with flesh and literally burns it, intensifying as more and more is swallowed, coating the throat and stomach. It also has unpleasant side-effects, causing severe pain in the stomach and throat. It also eats away at the tissues, causing throat, stomach and bladder injury the more it is ingested." Odin explained. Thor cocked his head to the side. Why was Odin telling him this?

"Not that this isn't interesting, but why did you tell me?" Thor questioned, turning to face Odin again. Odin glanced back, that triumphant yet sad look in his eye again.

"You asked what happened to Loki." Odin stated simply. Understanding flashed in Thor's eyes and was quickly replaced by anger.

"Is the damage treatable?" Thor asked through grit teeth.

"Most of it. Some prisoner's throats never fully recover. However, since Loki only lasted two hours, he should fully recover." Odin explained.

"Why was he forced to drink kveisa in the first place?" Thor cried angrily. Thor had never felt such anger before, not even in battle. How dare Odin and the keepers of Fjørlag-Bryggja submit a five-year-old boy to that! It was grotesque to say the least.

"If he lied or answered a question wrong he was forced to drink," Odin said, not looking Thor in the eyes.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Thor shouted, unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"I knew you would react that way," Odin responded, obvious disappointment in his tone.

"What's next? The rack?" Thor asked angrily. Odin scowled at Thor.

"Hold your tongue, Thor. I will not inform you of my plans or of Loki's schedule. Neither of those things are of your concern." Odin hissed, his brow lowering over his good eye. Thor scowled back.

"I think it is, father. Loki is my brother and therefore my-" Thor began, his voice rising in anger.

"No," Odin said slowly, rounding on Thor, "he is my son and therefore my responsibility! Not yours!" he bellowed. As a small child when Odin would yell like that, Thor and Loki would quiver in fear and admit their wrong doings. Now as a man, Thor could stand his ground and no matter how loud the All-Father screamed would change a thing. Thor would always see the child Loki as innocent and see the punishment he faced as wrong. Nothing would change that. So instead of cowering like a child, Thor bowed lowly in an action of mock respect.

"Fine, All-Father. I see your position on the matter of Loki will not change. Good night," Thor turned on his heal and left, his cape billowing behind him. Thor stalked past Frigga's chamber, not noticing that the door was slightly open.

"How did it go Thor?" came a small female voice. Thor stopped and turned. He saw Frigga peeking out from behind her door, her eyes full of sorrow. Thor sighed and walked to her.

"Not well, mother," he began, "father will not change his position on Loki." Frigga eyes shimmered in the dim light with what Thor assumed were tears.

"He's only a little boy," Frigga whispered, shutting the door behind her. As Thor stood there, a realization struck him. Odin's actions were causing damage to not only Loki, but his entire family. As Loki sat in Fjørlag-Bryggja to suffer from crimes he committed in a past life, Frigga's heart broke and wept and Thor was defenseless to stop his family from falling apart. The worst part was that Asgard now viewed their golden prince as a traitorous lunatic, one that sides with war criminals. His family was being torn apart, his kingdom in disarray over succession and all because of one little boy. Not that Loki could-or should-be blamed; all this was Odin's doing, Odin's choice. The All-Father chose for Loki to be sent away, therefore set the fate for his family and kingdom. As Thor walked to his chamber, the sun was barely visible in the sky. Asgard always looked beautiful at sunset, but tonight Thor only saw hate.


	4. Chapter 4

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER FOUR: The Shadow's Favorite Room

WARNING: This chapter contains the torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

In the days that followed Loki's initial meeting with the figure, he had begun to have violent nightmares. Every passing day the torture got worse, simply because Loki didn't know the answers to the questions he was being asked. Because of these nightmares, Loki had begun to call the figure the Shadow. It followed him everywhere, so it seemed, ready to drag him back into the torture rooms. Loki hated the Shadow and had become very paranoid, always looking behind his back waiting and expecting it to come and get him. The anticipation of the Shadow's arrival and mood was worse than the hatred and the fear Loki felt because it only increased those feelings. He would lie awake at night wondering if it would snatch him up and take him away. So if he wasn't having nightmares, Loki lied awake in a terrified sweat, waiting for that monster to come and take him away.

A week had passed since the first day and Loki thought he was dying. He had lost a lot of weight because he couldn't hold food down, his raven hair that once shone was now very filthy and lackluster, and his body was bruised, sore and gaping open like a rotting wound. He had been poked, hit, beaten and poisoned, sometimes all within the same day. Loki wondered if he'd die down here. The absolute worse part for Loki was that Thor never came. Since his arrival in Fjørlag-Bryggja Loki had believed that Thor would come to save him. He knew deep down that was stupid, seeing as Thor had never ventured into Asgard's most feared prison, but it didn't stop him from thinking it. Loki missed Thor; he missed his smile and his voice, the way he believed in him when no one else would. He remembered playing together in Frigga's favorite orchard, the flowers swaying casually in the wind. When Loki had looked up and saw Thor as a man, he did realize that not everything would be as he remembered, but he had hoped that they would spend time together. That hope of seeing Thor again and spending time with his beloved brother was what Loki thought was keeping him alive.

On the eighth day, the Shadow came before lunch as usual, carrying a different aura about it. It beckoned once more and Loki limped out of his cell a feeling of dread filling his whole body as they walked in silence. This day, the Shadow took Loki to the room all the way at the end of the hall. It opened the door and a wave of nausea immediately overcame Loki. The room smelled worse of blood, vomit, flesh and other waste products than any other room he had been in so far. His face paled as he looked around. Multiple devices all of which Loki had no clue what their purpose was were folded and pushed up against the walls, the most ominous being the leather straps on the floor. Loki was shaking and whimpering softly.

"Remove your clothing please," the Shadow commanded. With shaking hands, Loki stripped and the Shadow took them out of the room and out of sight. The Shadow came back, closed the door and pulled out one of the devices from the wall. It was a long, thin wooden table with leather straps on it.

"Lie down please," the Shadow said. Loki crawled up on to the table and the Shadow fastened the straps around Loki's wrists and ankles, making sure that Loki's palm touched the table. The Shadow then turned and pulled out a steaming pot with a pair of metal tongs. Loki was very wary of the white hot metal tongs that the Shadow was carrying.

"There will be no questions today," the Shadow said softly, briefly brushing the tongs to Loki's arm.

"No questions?" Loki asked, shocked at how meek his voice was. It was probably from lack of use seeing as Loki had no one to talk to. He only really used his voice to scream or cry out, not really speaking in days. That was odd for him because he loved to talk. This place stole his voice it seemed.

"No," the Shadow answered, "This is a punishment day." Loki felt a shiver go down his spine when the Shadow said that. Without a further word, the Shadow grabbed Loki's right thumb and pushed skin away from the nail. It then placed the tip of the searing tongs on his nail, the heat burning Loki's skin.

"Wha' are you doin'?" Loki asked frantically as the Shadow stood still for a moment. That feeling of dread and anticipation that Loki hated so much was there as the Shadow stood there for what felt like hours, Loki's heart beat rapid with fear. The Shadow made a funny noise and in one fluid motion, ripped the nail off of Loki's thumb. Loki screamed in pain and glanced over; where his thumb nail once was now only housed blood and flesh. Loki felt the burning sensation of the tongs and looked over. The tongs were now on his index finger. Loki shut his eyes and waited for the rip that would separate his nail from his finger. It came again and Loki cried out, not daring to look at his bloody finger. The tongs shifted to his middle finger of his right hand and Loki had already had enough; this hurt worse than most Loki had experienced in Fjørlag-Bryggja.

"Please! No more!" Loki begged as the Shadow clamped the tongs harder on Loki's nail. Rip. Again, over and over until his both hands had no nails at all. Loki's hands were on fire. He was in hysterics, calling out for Thor, still hoping his brother would burst in and scoop him up in his strong arms. He fantasied for a moment, imagining Thor kicking the door down, smashing the Shadow into the ground and grabbing Loki and rescuing him from the hell he was trapped in. Loki knew it was silly to think this way, but it made the pain in his fingers bearable.

The Shadow put the tongs away and came to release Loki. It told Loki to stand and it pushed the table back against the wall. The Shadow then gestured to the restraints in the floor.

"Lie there please," Loki, scared out of his wits, obliged, the Shadow locking the straps. The Shadow walked away and vanished, and Loki wondered if he was going to be left here to starve. It might be less painful than anything else the Shadow could do to him at this point. Moments later, the Shadow came back and Loki felt himself trembling and whimpering again. The light reflected off of something in the Shadow's hand and Loki squinted to make it out; it was a knife. Loki's whimpers quickly became hysterical as the Shadow stalked closer; blade high, then it knelt down. Loki was very aware of the blade's proximity to his body. He could almost feel the tip poking him in the arm as the Shadow hovered over him.

"N-n-no! Please! 'M s-sorry!" Loki begged, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for. He assumed that was the right thing to do. It had said he was being punished. However, the Shadow didn't speak. Instead it touched the tip of the knife to Loki's abdomen and paused, Loki in a state of panic.

"Please no!" the Shadow ignored Loki's pleas and without a word, it cut deep into the abdomen, warm blood gushing like a fountain. Loki's screams became hysteric sobs as it cut deeper, eventually stopping and moving inches higher to repeat the process. As the third incision was cut, Loki passed out, the pain too unbearable to stay awake.

When Loki awoke, the first thing he realized was that he was still bound to the floor. The second thing he noticed was a needle in his arm. The third thing was a chorus of squeaks coming from some place in the torch-lit room.

"Lost feeling in your stomach yet?" the Shadow asked. Loki whimpered, and realized that he had. All feeling in his stomach was gone. He wasn't even sure if it was still bleeding. What did the Shadow do to him? The Shadow came and pulled the needle out, the small wound bleeding slightly.

"You're probably wondering what this is," it taunted, waving the needle around. Loki tried to speak, but no words would come out; only moans, whimpers and rasping. Loki began panicking again. What was in that needle?

"It is a narcotic. It cuts off speech and pain receptors. Not to worry, both will return shortly. It was also mixed with a third substance; adrenaline. Now you'll remain awake for the remainder of our time together." Loki shivered a little at the Shadow's tone of voice. It sounded happy, like it was enjoying this; that alone made Loki want to vomit.

"See this?" the Shadow asked softly. Loki glanced up and saw that it was holding a cage. Loki nodded mutely.

"This is the end of our session today," it said, opening the cage. Hundreds of rats spilled out of it and scurried around. Loki huffed. Rats? Big deal, he thought. He was less panicked until the Shadow began making sounds that Loki could only assume was laughter. Loki glanced at this stomach and saw dozens of rats scrambling atop it, little feet and claws touching his exposed muscle. If he were capable, he would have screamed.

"You're wondering why the rats like you so," It wasn't a question. Loki nodded slowly.

"I sprinkled sugar on it to attract them and..." There was a pause, "invite them to feed." Loki felt his heart skip a beat. The rats were going to eat him alive! How he wished he could scream! Perhaps Thor would hear and save him. Loki still had faith in Thor, even though he never came. He still believed his brother would save him. He really hoped he would. However, his drugged mind was too foggy to fantasize again, so the best he could do was hope.

Feeling was slowly returning to his stomach and Loki began to wince as he felt dozens of pairs of teeth gnawing away at his muscle. He wondered how long the Shadow would allow the rats to stay. He hoped it wasn't too long. More feeling returned and the pain increased. Loki was whimpering and crying, unable to brush the rats off of himself. _Thor will come, Thor will come_, he thought over and over, keeping his mind off the intense pain. Instead of fantasy, he was using Thor as a tool to ignore the pain. It probably wouldn't work for too long, but Loki kept silently calling out to Thor as the rats continued to gnaw on his open wound.

Things only got worse for Loki from there. The Shadow-who thought the rats were losing motivation-placed a hot metal box with the bottom cut out on Loki's stomach. Most of the feeling in his stomach was back, but he still could not speak. The metal burned his delicate skin and he felt the rats search frantically for an exit. After a minute or two, the chewing continued, only it was more frantic, more desperate, more deliberate. The rats were attempting to chew threw Loki as means to escape the box. Loki tried to thrash around in an attempt to knock the box off, but he was too weak. The box remained and the chewing grew stronger still. The pain was unbearable, but due to the drug the Shadow had given him, Loki was unable to pass out. Thor will come, he thought, less of himself believing it with each passing minute. It wasn't even working to distract Loki from the pain anymore. Loki's inaudible crying got heavier and more hysteric as the rats cut deeper, some reaching his intestines. Loki wanted to scream, kick, do anything to scare the rats away, but was unable to do so. He was trapped and forced to stay awake as rats literally ate him alive. It didn't last much longer after the addition of the box. The Shadow wasn't allowed to kill Loki, so after thirty long minutes, it removed the box and the rats from Loki's abdomen.

"Lie still please. I shall return momentarily." The Shadow left and Loki caught a glimpse of his stomach through his peripheral vision. It was disgusting; the four incisions were now gaping wounds, intestines visible and spilling out from them. Loki threw up a little but swallowed the rest-the action of vomiting caused not only extreme pain, but caused his already injured intestines and stomach to rip and shift further out of place. The Shadow returned and placed the intestines back into the boy's abdomen, then sloppily closed the wounds with magic. It then picked Loki up, carried him back to the cell and dressed Loki without cleaning him up. The Shadow gave him his nightly bread and water.

"That was my favorite room," the Shadow said as it left Loki alone. Loki was so disgusted and humiliated that he only drank the water but threw the bread against the wall, curled up and fell in to a fitful sleep.

As Loki slept, a fever came over him. Loki woke up and groggily looked around, unsure of where he was. Memory flowed back into him and Loki shivered slightly. He wiped a hand across his forehead and found it covered in sweat. Loki felt weaker than he had in days and he tried to get comfortable. Lying on his back was painful because of the bruising and swelling on it. His stomach offered no comfort either; his wounds threatened to open and tear if he dared to lay on it. He couldn't lie on his sides, so he decided that his back was the least painful and dangerous of all his options. Loki kept getting flashes of hot and cold, but the sweating stayed constant, making Loki speculate that he was running a fever. He shivered as his head began to pound. Now dying didn't seem too bad.

"Oh Loki…" Loki turned his head. A male figure was standing a few feet from his cell. Loki lifted his head, but couldn't make out the figure's face.

"T-Thor?" Loki asked. The man didn't respond, only got closer. Loki squinted, but still couldn't see his face.

"I am so sorry, Loki," the man said slowly. Loki blinked and sighed loudly. His head was pounding and his fever was raging. He deduced that he was delusional; only seeing this man because his fever was so high.

"'S 'kay," Loki replied slowly, his words sluggish and slurred. He could hear the man choke a little. Was this man crying? For him? Loki didn't understand.

"A-are…are you crying?" he asked the man. He was glad his voice was back; he actually forgot how much he loved to talk.

"Perhaps young one," the man answered, his voice strained yet gentle.

"Oh," Loki said softly, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to thank this man for crying, but rather for caring about him. No one but Thor and Frigga seemed to care anymore. Loki felt his own eyes watering but didn't wipe them away. He let the tears flow freely, not caring about how painful it was to intake deep breaths.

"Do not cry, Loki; you'll hurt yourself." the man said softly.

"'M sorry," Loki replied. A pause occurred and Loki bit his lip. He wanted so badly to ask this man if he was his brother, his feverish mind unsure of who's voice was speaking. If it was Thor, Loki wondered if he would rescue him this night. Finally, Loki plucked up enough courage to ask.

"Are you Thor?" Loki asked softly.

"If you need me to be," the man replied softly. Loki felt strangely at peace as the man, the "not-Thor", spoke to him in deep, soothing tones. It sure did remind him of how Thor talked, but his voice wasn't right. Loki couldn't put his finger on what was wrong with not-Thor's voice that made him not-Thor, but it truly wasn't Thor. It didn't hurt to pretend.

"Can you tell me a story?" Loki asked, his green eyes fixed upon not-Thor. In the dim light, Loki could barely make out not-Thor nod.

"Of course prince…of course," not-Thor replied, leaning up against the bars. A moment passed as not-Thor stood there thinking of one to tell. Loki felt bad for putting not-Thor on the spot, so he felt it appropriate to suggest one.

"Can you tell me of Odin's battle with the dragon?" Loki suggested. Once more, not-Thor nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can. I know it well." And so he did.


	5. Chapter 5

On my word that's sooo sad! Is it Odin feeling remorseful? Because I don't  
know how he can ever fix the damage he's done but he'd better try! The rat  
scene was so horrible I wanted to cry! Poor Loki...

**Perhaps Odin does feel bad. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks so much for the review Erikstrulove! You are amazing!**

**To everyone else who has reviewed, followed or favorited thank you so much! It means so, so much! You guys are absolutely amazing! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER FIVE: Thor Returns

WARNING: This chapter implies the psychological torture and refers to the physical torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

It had nearly been two weeks and Odin still wouldn't allow Thor to see Loki. It was frustrating and troubling at the same time. Thor knew how seriously the Høndla-Fjørlag* took guarding their dwelling, but he still found it odd that he wasn't allowed to see Loki. Frigga was mad with worry, and Thor was desperate; he had to see Loki, make sure Loki was okay. And if he wasn't, Thor was prepared to go against Odin's wishes and rescue Loki. He'd take Loki to Midgard and hide there among Jane or his others allies there. Thor only hoped they could be wiser than Odin and see Loki as he truly was; a child. Not as a war criminal, but as a five-year-old child. That was maybe the greatest challenge of all.

On the tenth day since Loki's imprisonment, a realization struck Thor. There were soldiers in charge of dropping prisoners off at Fjørlag-Bryggja and knew the way well. Askr and Thor had grown close since Loki's arrest and Thor recalled Askr taking Loki away. It was slim that the loyal young solider would help Thor disobey Odin, but he had to try; he had to see Loki.

Askr was easy to find. He and Lady Sif were sparring blades in the early afternoon air, the sun warm. This worried Thor; he and Sif weren't exactly on good terms. They had had a falling out since Loki's arrest, Sif siding with the All-Father. He was worried about how she would react to him even daring to talk to her. Taking a deep breath to calm is rapid heart Thor walked over, his head high.

"Greetings friends," he called. The two stopped sparring and Sif glared daggers at Thor. Askr bowed deeply.

"Greetings Lord Thor," he said.

"I am sorry to intrude, but I must speak to Askr." Sif opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Thor's massive hand. "It is an urgent and private matter, Sif." Sif's eyes narrowed.

"Is this about Loki?" she asked. Thor scowled.

"That doesn't concern you, Sif," Thor said. Sif was growing very irritating indeed. Her distrust in Thor had spread faster through the kingdom than the plague. Not only did the entire kingdom know Thor's position on Loki but they also knew how Sif felt. Sif was known in Asgard for her sharp blade and her even sharper tongue. She had been sulking around the cobbled streets, proclaiming her disapproval and distrust of Thor, people murmuring in agreement with her. Thor couldn't even leave the palace because the jeers of his people had reached heights he felt even Loki didn't know. After Thor had silenced Sif, Askr turned to face him.

"What do you need to say dear friend?" he asked, putting his sword away. Thor gestured to the palace.

"Let's speak there," Thor said. Both men bid Sif farewell (Sif never acknowledging Thor again) and left, Thor leading the way. He went into the library-arguably his least favorite place in the palace but Loki's favorite- and shut the door. Thor looked around, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Askr asked.

"Loki once showed me a hideaway that he found here when we were both children. I'm trying to remember where it is." Thor explained, walking away. Askr followed him in confusion, the rows of books seeming more ominous as Thor continued not to speak. After about ten minutes, Thor made a little gasping sound and grabbed a ladder. He began climbing up it and Askr followed. They climbed the entire length of the ladder and Thor crawled on top of the shelf and disappeared. Askr's brow lowered in confusion as he reached the top. He climbed on to the shelf and saw a square opening and crawled inside. Thor was already there, sitting in the cramped hole.

"It was bigger when we were smaller," Thor mused, thinking on happier times. Askr sighed and sat down. He pitied Thor; he had lost his best friend in more ways than one. It was painful for everyone to watch Thor and Loki grow apart as they aged, their paths splitting from each other. And now that they had a chance to rebuild their bond, Odin ripped them apart once more. It truly was heartbreaking.

"I'm sure it was Lord Thor. What do you need?" Askr asked.

"I must see Loki and I know you know where he is." Thor said, jumping straight to the point. Askr looked up and his eyes narrowed. Thor was worried Askr was going to refuse and belittle him right there. He knew it was a foolish to ask Askr to help him with such a task, but he wasn't sure who else to turn to. Askr was one of the only people who would still speak with him.

"That's dangerous talk, Lord Thor," Askr said softly.

"Aye, but it is important. Loki is a boy, a young one at that. I vowed I would protect him and have been unable to do so. You offer me a chance. Please, noble Askr, assist me." Thor said, getting on his knees, attempting to kneel before Askr inside Loki's cramped hideaway. Askr backed away slowly, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure that is wise, Thor. We both risk too much in sneaking into the Fjørlag-Bryggja unannounced." Askr said. Thor lifted his head and locked eyes with Askr.

"I beg you. Get me in then get me out. I just need to see him. Please." Thor begged, lowering his head again. Askr sighed deeply.

"Bring your hammer. The Høndla-Fjørlag don't take kindly to intruders." Askr said reluctantly. Thor flashed Askr a smile and stood.

"Hopefully I will not need its strength at all," Thor replied cheerfully. Askr smiled weakly back and the two began planning their entry into Fjørlag-Bryggja.

The following day, Thor had Mjölnir at his waist and walked to the meeting place he and Askr had agreed to. Askr was there already, his back up against the wall, eyes closed in thought. Thor approached feeling slightly guilty that he was putting Askr under so much pressure-but he had to see Loki.

"Morning Askr," Thor said. Askr opened his eyes and glanced up.

"Thor. Do you have it?" Askr asked softly. Thor nodded.

"Aye," he answered. "Are you prepared to leave?" Thor asked.

"As prepared as I shall ever be," Askr replied, moving from his post.

"Then let's go."

Askr led Thor past the armory and down a long skinny corridor lit by few torches. At the end of the hall was a drop off. The light was dim and Thor couldn't see what was beyond the drop off. He walked forward to get a better look, but Askr grabbed his arm, holding him back. Thor gave Askr a look and Askr shook his head.

"You cannot know yet." Askr said simply, moving toward the drop off. Thor heard him inhale deeply and kneel down. Askr began sliding his hands across the floor, as if looking for something. Thor watched closely as he did this, watching what Askr did so he could repeat it later if needed to. After a couple minutes, Askr stopped, his hand folding over something that Thor couldn't see. Askr made a pulling motion then stood up, the ground rumbling beneath his feet. Thor backed away a couple steps in surprise.

"Loki wasn't as startled. Then again, he was just sentenced to..." Askr trailed off, not meeting Thor's eyes. "Look to it now." Askr said, pointing toward the drop off. Thor cautiously walked over and peered down, his eyes widening. There was a slanted path down ward, lit by a single torch at the top. He couldn't see what lay deeper, but he now knew this was the entrance to Fjørlag-Bryggja. He had no idea that the most feared prison in all of Asgard had been below his home for so long. Askr was now standing next to him, looking down the hall.

"Did you watch?" Askr said. Thor nodded.

"Aye; I now know how to make the entrance appear." Thor responded. Askr grabbed a nearby torch and began walking.

"We must make haste. The Høndla-Fjørlag will be aware of this within an hour." Thor nodded and followed Askr down the path to Fjørlag-Bryggja.

It only took ten minutes for Thor to understand why this place was called Fjørlag-Bryggja. People from many realms were in spaced out cells that lined the walls. All of them were thin, pale and battered. Many of them were moaning softly, some even begging to Thor to save them.

"Please Odinson! End it!" They would cry out but Thor wouldn't look them in the eyes. He glanced over and thought he saw dead bodies in some of the cells; he thought he smelled it. _Please let this fate not be that of poor Loki_, Thor thought. Askr kept his head down the entire time, not looking at anyone. He had made this trek multiple times and knew better than to look; it would haunt dreams if he did. Eventually, Askr paused and looked around, obviously confused. They were in front of an empty cell. Thor walked to his side, possibly just as or more confused than Askr was.

"What troubles you?" Thor asked softly. Askr shook his head.

"This is Loki's cell, but he's not here." Askr said. Thor's eyes widened.

"Is it... Is he..." Thor couldn't finish his sentence. To his relief, Askr shook his head.

"Nay, friend; he goes after high noon. It is an hour before noon now. He should be here." Askr explained. Thor knew what Askr meant when he said Loki left after noon. Askr was referring to the daily torture sessions all prisoners were subjected to. Thor hated thinking about Loki having to live through that day after day. He looked at the empty cell, panic rising in his chest.

"Then...where is Loki?" Thor asked sadly.

"I may know, but you will not enjoy it." Askr said, moving away from the cell.

The two moved deeper into Fjørlag-Bryggja in search of Loki. Askr was moving quickly, Thor right behind him. They walked for five minutes down a musty hallway that smelled of dried blood when Askr stopped at a door.

"Loki may be in here, friend," Askr said. Thor hurried over and clutched the nob; it was locked.

"Dammit! It's locked!" Thor cried. He grabbed his hammer and prepared to strike it but Askr held him back.

"No you can't! That will alert the Høndla-Fjørlag to our presence all the more quickly! Allow me," Askr stepped in front of Thor and began to pick the lock. Thor blinked, surprised that Askr held that talent. It only took a few seconds, the click sounding and Askr opening the door. They both slipped inside, the torch brightening the dark room. The smell of the room was grotesque, Thor's eyes watering as he stepped inside. Thor searched around anxiously and his eyes locked on a small heap in the far left corner of the room.

"Loki," he breathed.

"Do not run to him. It will only frighten him. Be cautious and talk slowly to him." Askr said. Thor nodded and slowly walked over to the lump. He knelt down and gently shook the boy. Loki jerked awake and looked around frantically, his eyes wide. Thor noticed that the boy felt hot, like he was running a fever.

"Loki," Thor said gently. The boy swung his head around and met Thor's gaze.

"T-Thor?" Loki asked. His voice was small and raspy. Thor nodded.

"Aye; it is me." Thor said softly. Loki's body convulsed and a loud sob came from him. He flung himself onto Thor, his tears wetting Thor's shirt. Thor rubbed his back and picked him up, angered by how light Loki was. Thor cradled the boy closely, hushing him as he sobbed. Askr watched as Thor did this, the torch still flickering softly.

"You came back," Loki said through his sobs. Thor smiled at him.

"But of course brother. It was more delayed than I would have liked, but I did come." Loki looked up at Thor with hopeful eyes.

"I knew you would. The Shadow said you wouldn', but I knew you'd come." Loki said softly. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"The Shadow? Who's the Shadow?" Thor asked gently. Loki lowered his gaze and was shaking slightly. Thor wondered if it was because of sickness or fear.

"It's a monster," Loki whispered.

"Lord Thor," Askr said softly, "We must make haste. It is almost high noon." Thor nodded.

"Are you taking me home Thor?" Loki asked, innocence ringing in his voice. Thor lowered his gaze, unwilling to look him in the eyes as he told him no.

"Not today," he replied. Loki clung tighter.

"Please take me home. I wanna go home!" Thor shook his head.

"Loki, I swear, I shall come again and take you from this place. Just not today," Thor said. Loki looked up at Thor, his green eyes swimming.

"Promise?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"I swear it," Thor answered. Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder and inhaled Thor's scent.

"I love you," Loki whispered into Thor's ear. Thor patted Loki's back then placed him on the ground. Now that Askr had come near with the light, Thor could see Loki more clearly. He had burns, bruises and lacerations all over his body. His clothes were filthy, covered with crusted vomit and blood. Thor felt a deep swell anger toward the Høndla-Fjørlag and the one Loki called "The Shadow". They had tortured the boy to the point where he was sick from his wounds. It was disgusting. As he studied his battered brother, a new question entered Thor's mind; how long had Loki been alone in this room? How long had it been since he ate? Thor shook his head. It didn't matter; in a couple days' time, Loki would be free.

Askr motioned to leave once more and Thor said good bye to Loki. As Thor was leaving, he heard Loki whisper, "Please don' leave". Thor sighed heavily and left, shutting the door. Askr locked it and he and Thor left, feeling very down trodden as they went.

"He is running a fever," Thor commented as they walked away from the door. Askr nodded.

"I was afraid that would happen. Prisoners don't receive healthcare while in Fjørlag-Bryggja." Askr explained his voice sad.

"What sort of illness is it?" Thor asked.

"Infection. Since no one cleans his wounds, they got infected." Askr answered. He fell silent and Thor didn't feel like talking after that. He hated seeing Loki like that; so small and helpless. It made Thor experience anger that he had seldom felt before, it boiling in his chest and infecting the rest of his body. They reached the end of the hall in silence when Thor saw Askr stiffen.

"What?" he asked softly. Askr's eyes grew wide.

"No...not now..." Askr whispered, his body shaking.

"Friend! What is wrong?" Thor asked, a little louder. Askr didn't speak again, and Thor strained his ears, listening. Footsteps, slow and steady, coming straight for them. Thor gripped Mjölnir and turned around. Coming toward him was a completely black figure; it had to be one of the Høndla-Fjørlag. Thor stood tall, ready for battle. Askr was a weary, not looking at the figure but drawing his sword regardless.

"Leaving so soon?" the figure asked in a high pitched, strangely masculine, voice. Thor growled lowly. It chuckled darkly and continued, "You don't want to join us?"

"Who are you?" Thor bellowed. The figured walked forward stopped only when mere feet separated it and Thor.

"I am called Margr-Vígaferli. Who are you? Why did you come here?" Margr-Vígaferli asked, it's voice amused sounding.

"I am Thor, son of Odin. My business here is not yours to know." Thor said proudly. Margr-Vígaferli's posture changed to a slouch. It was difficult to read it seeing as its face was covered.

"If you did not intend to stay, you shouldn't have come...Odinson." Margr-Vígaferli said, it's voice high and icy. It got closer and Thor tensed, his grip on Mjölnir tightening.

"Are you threatening a son of Odin?" Thor asked coolly. Margr-Vígaferli stopped again, a mere foot away from Thor. It's nails were long and bloodstained. Margr-Vígaferli exhaled in Thor's face and its breath smelled like death itself.

"I thought that I already had," it said. In a swift motion, Margr-Vígaferli had lunged at Thor, digging its nails into Thor's arm. He tried swinging Mjölnir, but his arm wouldn't respond at all. Margr-Vígaferli laughed-at least that's what Thor thought it did-then it removed its nails and pierced the other arm.

"Funny, isn't it?" Margr-Vígaferli asked in amused tone.

"What did you do?" Thor asked, both arms unresponsive.

"Didn't you know? The Høndla-Fjørlag's nails secrete a chemical that paralyzes instantly. It's temporary of course, so no need for alarm." Thor glanced back at Askr, who was now out of sight. The solider had fled, leaving Thor to fight off the Høndla-Fjørlag alone. Margr-Vígaferli was now stabbing Thor's legs, rendering him helpless. Thor collapsed in a heap as his legs gave way under him, only able to look up and glare at his attacker.

"You see, Odinson, one doesn't just walk into Fjørlag-Bryggja and then walk out again." It got close to Thor's face, it's disgusting breath entering his nostrils. "You're mine." Just then, a warrior's battle cry was heard ringing from the hall. Thor looked up and saw Askr drop to the floor and put distance between himself and Margr-Vígaferli.

"You will not harm a second son of Odin," Askr growled, the tip of his sword at Margr-Vígaferli's neck. The two held their positions for a moment, both weighing the options. Askr stood ready to strike at any moment while Margr-Vígaferli just stood, waiting. After a few minutes, Margr-Vígaferli shifted its weight and backed away.

"I've always liked you, Askr. I never want to see Thor in Fjørlag-Bryggja again, or he will be mine." Margr-Vígaferli turned its back to them and stalked away. Askr then scooped up Thor from the floor and placed him on his back.

"Thank you," Thor said as Askr carried him out of Fjørlag-Bryggja.

"My pleasure, Lord Thor. It was...nice to see young Loki again." Askr said awkwardly.

"Hmm...How long does the paralysis last?" Thor asked.

"No longer than six hours," Askr replied.

"Good," Thor said, "I must prepare for my trip back to Fjørlag-Bryggja. Loki cannot remain there." Askr signed.

"Is that wise? Don't get me wrong, Thor. I agree that the child shouldn't stay there, but can't you wait until Odin pardons him?" Askr asked. Thor sighed deeply.

"Then you don't understand. Odin still believes this to be a scheme of Loki's. He is not safe here, especially now that he is sick." Askr narrowed his eyes. He glanced back at Thor and gave him a confused look.

"Thor, when you rescue Loki, where will you take him?" Askr asked.

"To Midgard. I have allies there." Thor answered.

"That is true, but they may not agree to hide the boy. They may be as blind as all of Asgard." Thor sighed deeply.

"Yes, I know. But I have to try."

They were silent the rest of the journey out of Fjørlag-Bryggja. Multiple thoughts were swarming in Thor's head like angry bees. He didn't know for sure when he would return to the Fjørlag-Bryggja, but he knew Loki wouldn't survive much longer. If he were a man, things would be different, but seeing as he is a child he would die if left alone in that room for much longer. That gave Thor mere days to devise an escape plan that ensure both their safety. Askr took Thor to his chamber and bid him good night, adding that when Thor went back to Fjørlag-Bryggja, that he was on his own. Thor nodded in understanding and bid Askr farewell. He wasn't sure when he would see Askr again. Feeling was returning to his arms and he managed to pull himself up to his pillow and get under his blankets. Thor was finally comfortable when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come," he called tiredly. The door opened and Odin walked in. He walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"I didn't see you all day," Odin began, "Sif thought you were...up to something." Thor kept a straight face.

"She hasn't been fond of me, father, since you told all of Asgard about my position on Loki." Thor said softly. Odin chuckled softly.

"She should have been born a boy; it would have suited her well." Odin commented lightly.

"What brings you here?" Thor asked. Odin shifted slightly.

"I heard something odd," Odin began. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he said, keeping his voice steady.

"Indeed. I heard that you and Askr snuck into Fjørlag-Bryggja today." Odin said calmly. Thor knew better than to lie.

"Yes. We did sneak into Fjørlag-Bryggja. It was on my hands, father. Askr only agreed out of friendship." Thor said.

"Why?" Odin said.

"To see Loki," Thor replied. Odin sighed.

"You dishonor me, son, by going there. No son of Odin should go." Odin said. Thor grit his teeth.

"What you fail to realize is that a son of yours is currently down there suffering. You have no idea what they've done to him father." Thor said sadly.

"But I do." Thor fought to keep his voice steady.

"So then you know that his wounds are infected and he has a fever?" he asked angrily as Odin stood.

"Yes. Not to worry son; he will soon be ready to leave and rejoin our family." Odin said. Thor scowled.

"You mean if he survives?" Thor spat bitterly then continued, "And then what? Be bullied and hated by all? That's no life for a boy. You must release him now father, clear his name. Allow him a chance at a decent life! At a life at all!" Thor bellowed.

"So," Odin said slowly, "you believe this is irreversible?" Thor shrugged.

"I am uncertain," Thor admitted, "but I hope it is permanent. Fate has given Loki a second chance. This time I will ensure he chooses good." Odin's brow furrowed.

"Nevertheless, it is worth looking into." Odin said, leaving.

"Oh, and Thor," Odin turned to face him, "I will release Loki on my timing. And if you ever return to Fjørlag-Bryggja again, you will regret it." Thor stared blankly at Odin as he left, then at the closed door. Thor lay down and rolled over, pondering Odin's words. When he said regret, did he threaten the same punishment of Loki's? Surely not, but Thor wasn't entirely sure. He didn't really trust Odin any more, not since Loki's imprisonment. He felt regret that their relationship had suffered, but feared what would become of Loki more. Thor closed his eyes, but never slept at all that night.


	6. Chapter 6

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER SIX: The Escape

WARNING: This chapter implies the psychological torture and refers to the physical torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

Two full days had passed since Thor and Askr ventured into Fjørlag-Bryggja. Since then Thor had planned every aspect of his rescue of Loki and their escape from Asgard. Hiemdall had agreed to assist Thor and Loki out of Asgard and into Midgard, and that he would locate an ally of Thor's placing Thor and Loki as near to that person as he could manage. He also agreed to cover for them as long as he was capable of. That was much more than Thor had asked for or expected and was extremely grateful. Thor had decided early on from Askr's advice to break in at night. The Høndla-Fjørlag must sleep a full ten hours uninterrupted, so Thor decided to go at midnight. He just hoped that the Høndla-Fjørlag were sound sleepers. On the third day since his original trek, Thor was in his chamber preparing for the rescue. He was studying the Fjørlag-Bryggja in detail (maps given to him by Hiemdall) when someone knocked on his door.

"Come," Thor called, hiding his maps. The last thing Thor wanted was for Odin to walk in and discover what he was planning. To his relief Askr came in, Frigga following close behind him. Thor noticed that Frigga looked distraught.

"Askr tells me you're planning on going to the Fjørlag-Bryggja," Frigga said sadly.

"Yes mother," Thor said. Frigga walked over and took Thor's hands in her own.

"Thor, I know you can do it. Please, just be careful and look after Loki. I know you won't return..." Frigga said, her voice trailing off and eyes filling with tears. Thor kissed his mother's check lightly.

"We shall return, just not right away. It is dangerous for the both of us to be in Asgard right now. Midgard is safest for both of us." Thor soothed. Frigga gave a dry sob.

"I know that, son. It's just that this will be the third time in months that I have lost both my sons." Frigga whispered. Thor felt an instant pang of guilt; the last few months had been rough on his mother. In such a short time, one son left home forever and committed horrible war crimes and the other chased after him thus becoming enemies with the other. It was difficult for Frigga to watch her sons fight to the death over things that they shouldn't be fighting about at all. To make matters worse, they were separated again and one was in the most dreaded prisons in all the realms. Perhaps if she and Odin had been honest with Loki from the beginning…Not that it mattered now. There was no reasoning with Odin and what had occurred couldn't be erased. The guilt rose up in Thor's chest, pressure increasing as he continued to stare into his mother's pain-filled face. It was almost too much for him to bear.

"I am sorry that I hurt you and that I continue to hurt you," Thor said, breaking eye contact, "but this is something I must do." Frigga nodded and embraced Thor.

"I love you, mother," Thor said.

"And I you. Tell Loki that I love him," Frigga said softly. Thor nodded and the hug ended. Frigga kissed Thor's forehead and left.

"Thor," Askr began, "please be cautious. Fjørlag-Bryggja as you know is a dangerous place." Askr said. Thor nodded and patted Mjölnir.

"Fear not, Askr. Loki and I shall be fine." Thor reassured him. Askr smiled briefly and nodded.

"Loki is a lucky child," Askr said. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why is that?" Thor asked. He could think of no reasons in any way that Loki would be considered lucky. In a short period of time, his whole life was flipped upside down due to circumstances beyond his control. From his point of view, he was happy and playing with Thor the day before his transformation and was now imprisoned for war crimes some maniac committed. How did that make Loki lucky?

"To have such a great older brother," Askr answered, a smile playing on his lips. Thor blushed slightly; that was unexpected. People seldom complemented his brothering skills, especially of late. Thor had never considered himself to be a great brother, thinking himself as being decent at best. Thor returned Askr's smile, thoroughly flattered and embarrassed.

"Thank you," Thor replied, blush still filling his cheeks. He and Askr shook hands and then embraced briefly. Askr said his good-byes then left, leaving Thor to prepare for the night ahead.

In the hour before midnight, Thor crept out of his chamber with Mjölnir in his belt. He followed the torch lit hallway to the point where only a few torches shone and the floor cut off; Thor had arrived at the drop off. Acting fast, Thor dropped to the floor and repeated Askr's actions from the last time, running his hands across the floor. After a moment of searching blindly in the dim light, Thor's hands wrapped around a lever. Thor pulled on it and the sounds of ground rising up were heard. He waited until the torch at the top of the path was seen before venturing onward. Thor grabbed the torch and began to walk down the slanted hall to Fjørlag-Bryggja.

The prisoners were quiet when Thor walked passed. They were all sleeping, slumped against the walls of their cells. The smell of the prison was just as strong as it was the other day and just as sickening. Before checking the room Loki was in the last time, Thor looked into the cell Askr stopped at and found that it was empty. Thor sighed and headed down the hallway. When he reached the door, it was locked again. He gripped Mjölnir tightly, raised it, then struck the door. The door broke off one of the hinges and Thor kicked the door, moving it aside. He stepped over it and walked in, the smell worse than it was three days ago. Thor glanced around and saw Loki lying down against the wall. Thor hurried over and scooped Loki up without waking him and sprinting out of the room. Loki was passed out and more feverish than he was three days ago. Thor held him close, the gentle and constant sound of Loki's heartbeat pounding in his ears. Loki's heartbeat was keeping him from panicking.

Within ten minutes, Thor and Loki were out of Fjørlag-Bryggja. Thor was sprinting through the halls hoping that none of Odin's guards would spot him cradling Loki to his chest. Luckily, Thor ran into no problems and ran out of the palace without being seen. The cobblestones were rough and caused Loki to bounce in his arms. Loki stirred a little and moaned. Thor glanced down and was met by Loki's sleepy green eyes.

"Thor?" he questioned tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, Loki. All is well." Thor soothed. Loki nodded and nuzzled his face into Thor's chest. The boy shivered feverishly, but didn't stir again. Thor stroked Loki's sweat-soaked hair and kept going.

Thor ran to the Bifrost Bridge where Hiemdall was waiting. The sad sight of the broken bridge reminded Thor of the battle were Loki left, thought to be dead. But with the boy in his arms, it was difficult to dwell on that painful day. Thor reached Hiemdall, who was holding a knapsack in his hand. The gate-keeper handed it to him, Thor taking it and rummaging through it, neither one speaking. Inside were a change of clothes for each person and two blankets, one of which was Loki's prized green one. At the bottom was Loki's stuffed goat. Thor placed everything back inside the bag and looked up confusedly at Hiemdall.

"Where did this come from?" Thor asked.

"Frigga prepared it and delivered it to me earlier this evening. She was worried for you." Hiemdall replied. Thor nodded and Hiemdall turned away. Thor walked forward to stand at the gate-keeper's side.

"Are you ready, Lord Thor?" Hiemdall asked. Thor nodded.

"Aye," Thor replied, holding Loki closer. Hiemdall took a deep breath and a blue light engulfed Thor.

"It is good to have the Tesseract back," Hiemdall murmured as the light grew stronger. Thor felt his feet slowly leave the ground. The familiar sensation of traveling by the late Bifrost pulsed through his veins as Hiemdall faded away. Stars surrounded him as he rocketed through space, eyes watering. It was over nearly as soon as it happened. Thor found himself standing in a field, the blue light still glowing like fire. He walked forward and realized he was standing on a hill, overlooking a brightly lit city. Thor recognized it as the city of New York. He adjusted Loki so that he wasn't cradling him anymore and began walking down the hill toward the city.

Pepper Potts was exhausted. She was helping Tony organize city clean-up programs to help speed up the recovery of New York after that battle. On top of it all, everyone in the world wanted to speak with Tony and it was her job to sort through them. The car was speeding down the highway toward the city when the car suddenly screeched to a halt. Pepper gasped and leaned over to talk with the driver when she saw why the car had stopped. Thor was standing in the middle of the highway, squinting in the bright light of the car's headlights.

"Oh my God," she breathed, stepping out of the car. She hurried over, Thor glancing over and meeting her eyes. She stopped a couple of feet from him, his blue eyes glinting beautifully in the light.

"Evening maiden," he called. Pepper gasped as she saw that Thor was carrying a small boy in his arms.

"Uh… you're Thor, right?" Pepper asked. Thor smiled, his teething catching the light.

"That's right," he responded cheerfully.

"My name is Pepper Potts. I know Tony Stark. Would you like a ride?" she asked gesturing toward the stopped car. She looked closer at the little boy and saw how pale and sickly he looked. Pepper wondered what happened to him and why Thor had him with him. She shook her head; that was a question for later.

"You would take me to the building they call Stark Tower?" Thor asked. Pepper nodded.

"Well, I'd take you anywhere you'd like to go, but yes; if you want to go to Stark Tower then I'll take you to the Tower." Pepper explained. Thor adjusted the boy in his arms and nodded.

"I shall go with you," Thor said. Pepper led Thor to the car and he slid inside. She went to the other side and got in. Thor didn't put the boy down nor did he put his seatbelt on.

"Keep going," Pepper told the driver and the car began moving again. Pepper pulled out her phone and began to text Tony; he'd probably want to know that Thor was back on Earth. Once she was finished, Pepper glanced over at the boy. He was still sound asleep, some drool escaping from his mouth. He was awfully cute, but visibly hurt. Pepper kept staring at him and saw multiple cuts and bruises on his exposed skin. His clothes were visibly torn and dirty, the smell finally reaching Pepper's nostrils. The sweat forming on his pale forehead made Pepper suspect that he was running a fever. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go ahead and ask who this mysterious little boy was.

"Who's that?" Pepper asked. Thor blinked and looked at Pepper.

"Hmm?" he murmured, obviously tired.

"Who's the kid?" Pepper asked again. Thor glanced down. His face went from content to pained in a matter of seconds. Pepper wondered what that was all about.

"Oh," Thor said, "believe me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Pepper's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh," Pepper said, "Why? What happened to him?" Thor sighed again, his face in a sort of grimace.

"It is a long tale that you shall hear when Stark is present," Thor explained, obvious sadness and guilt in his voice. The boy moaned and shifted a little, but didn't wake. Thor buried his face in the boy's hair. Pepper's phone vibrated and she looked at it; the message was from Tony.

"_That freak's back already? That was fast. What does he want?_" Pepper sighed and began typing her response.

"_I'm not sure, but he's got a kid with him._" Pepper sent the message and glanced over. Thor was stroking the child's hair. Pepper smiled and waited for Tony to text back. Buzz. She picked up her phone and read the message:

"_A kid? Damn, that's strange. Think it's his?_" Pepper thought for a moment and looked at the two of them. They sure didn't look related and Thor had only mentioned one woman to Tony, a girl by the name of Jane Foster. Pepper was assuming that Thor had come from Asgard so it was safe to say that this boy wasn't the son of Thor and Jane. Plus, from what Pepper understood, Thor had only known Jane for a few days, making it highly unlikely that this boy was their son. However, nothing was set in stone and Pepper honestly didn't know anything about Thor at all.

"_Not sure. It doesn't look that way but you never know._" Pepper put her phone away and saw that Thor was watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Pepper asked. A thousand questions ran through her head about the boy, why Thor was here, are you comfortable…etc.. She realized that she wouldn't get any answers right now, but it was difficult to keep her mind clear. Thor's face was full of confusion and she realized that he was staring at her pocket.

"No. What are you doing?" Thor asked. Pepper took out her phone and glanced at it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, realization flowing through her, "I was texting Tony," Pepper explained. Thor's brow furrowed as she spoke, clearly not understanding what she was saying. She knew that he had limited knowledge of Earth things having only visited twice and it made since that he would be totally lost on a topic like texting.

"Texting? What is texting?" Thor asked.

"Um...well..." Pepper began, unsure of how to explain such a simple concept to an Asgardian demi-god, "It's like talking to someone through the phone but instead of calling them, you type out what you want to say and send it to them. It's faster than calling." Pepper explained.

"Fascinating," Thor said, "But how does Stark receive your letter?" He asked as her phone buzzed again. Pepper blushed slightly and checked her phone.

"Excuse me," she said, reading Tony's message.

"_That's bizarre. Is he coming to the Tower?_"

"_Yes, we'll be there soon._" Pepper put her phone down and stared out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy stir. She looked over and saw him blink, revealing two big, frightened green eyes.

"Thor? W-wha's happening? Where are we?" he asked frantically, shivering into Thor's chest. Thor stroked his hair, obviously trying to calm him down.

"It's alright little one, you are safe," Thor soothed. The boy didn't seem to know Pepper was sitting next to Thor, making this whole thing more awkward for her.

"'M cold," the boy whispered, getting closer into Thor's chest.

"I'm so sorry," Thor choked out, his voice pained and full of guilt. Pepper felt a twang of pity for Thor; he clearly blamed himself for the boy's condition. Although unsure of what happened to him, she knew it wasn't pleasant. The boy didn't speak again and a silence fell upon them, not broken until Pepper's phone buzzed again. The boy frantically looked around for the source of the sound and locked eyes with Pepper's. His gaze was so strong it was almost intimidating.

"Don't worry," Pepper said, feeling awkward since she didn't know the boy's name, "it was just my phone." The boy's brow furrowed.

"Phone? Wha' does tha' mean?" he asked. Pepper sighed and glanced down at the phone, unsure of how to explain it.

"Well…a phone is a device that allows you to talk to people that are far away from you." Pepper explained in the simplest way she could. His eyes widened in amazement and he looked at her phone as it buzzed again.

"Someone really w'nts to talk with you," he commented, looking away. Pepper smiled and opened the messages, knowing already that they were both from Tony.

"_Hope the kid's house trained._" Pepper rolled her eyes at that one and read the next one:

"_Heeelloooo? You still there or are you not talking to me?_" Pepper stifled a giggle and responded:

"_Of course I'm still talking with you Mr. Stark, and I believe the child in question is in fact 'house trained'_" Pepper sent it and saw the child staring at her again. She instantly assumed he needed something.

"Do you need something?" she asked, still feeling awkward that she didn't know his name. He shrugged.

"Not really. I just w'nted to know your name." he said innocently, flashing a grin. For not feeling well and clearly injured, he was surprisingly in a good mood.

"Oh," Pepper said, "my name's Pepper." The boy's face split into a full-fledged smile.

"Tha's nice," he said still holding her gaze, "well, my name's Loki!" Pepper felt her heart stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ynath Esrith: **First, thanks so much for your thoughtful reviews! I appreciate the feedback! We can only hope that the Avengers will be more understanding than Odin was!

**FTA92:** Thanks for all the reviews! You're awesome! I'm so glad your enjoying the story! Loki is really, really cute! I'm sure Tony will warm up to him in no time at all!

**Erikstrulove: **Thanks for the reviews! You're great! Your theory is really, really interesting. Is it what's going on? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**The feedback for this has been awesome! Thanks so much for your interest! You guys are awesome! Don't be afraid to point out any grammatical, spelling errors or anything that just doesn't flow right. I just want to improve and pointing that stuff out will help me improve! Now onward! **

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER SEVEN: Stark Tower

WARNING: This chapter refers to the physical and physiological torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

Pepper gasped loudly, tearing Thor's gaze from the window to her frightened and pale face. Loki cocked his head to the side, not understanding what he had said wrong. She had shared her name with him, so he shared his name with her. That was polite, right? Loki glanced up at Thor whose eyes were full of worry.

"What is wrong?" Thor said slowly keeping his voice calm and steady. Pepper gestured to Loki who was still sitting in Thor's lap.

"T-that's Loki! Why? Why'd you bring him here?" Pepper exclaimed, fear in her voice. Loki's brow lowered sadly.

"She doesn' like me…" Loki sighed, trailing off. Thor shushed him and looked at Pepper who was starting to panic.

"It's all right, he's not going to hurt anyone, are you Loki?" Thor said gently. Loki shook his head.

"Nope! I won' h'rt anyone!" he answered. Pepper's breathing slowly returned to normal and she felt her heart rate drop. What had happened to Loki? Why was he so young and small…and adorable?

"S-so…what happened to him?" she asked hesitantly. Thor shrugged, his blue eyes staring fixedly at her.

"I am uncertain," Thor said glancing around then adding, "I assure you, this is no trick or scheme of Loki's doing." Loki yawned loudly and despite herself Pepper began to giggle. The kid was really cute, and it wasn't likely that a five-year-old wanted world conquest, right?

"I trust you," Pepper said. Her phone vibrated, reminding her of her conversation with Tony. Tony! He of all people would want to be kept in the loop. What was she supposed to say if he asked who Loki was? Pepper glanced nervously at Thor, unsure of what to do.

"I'm assuming you want to tell Tony in person," Pepper stated. Thor nodded deeply.

"Aye. If you can avoid it, do not tell Stark." Thor requested, Loki's head resting on Thor's chest. His face bore an expression of pain.

"It h'rts," Loki whimpered softly. Sighing, Thor began to stroke Loki's hair, labored breaths sounding from the boy. Pepper felt pity for him as she opened the message and read:

"_That's excellent news; I'd hate to make you clean that up._" Pepper rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"_Of course, Mr. Stark. See you soon._" Pepper wrote, sending the message and hitting her head on the seat back. It had been a long day for her and she knew it wasn't about to end any time soon.

The car pulled up to Stark Tower and dropped them off in front of the entrance, Thor and Loki at the front. The car drove away and Pepper walked inside, Thor behind her. Loki was still in Thor's arms, Thor gripping him tight. He looked more alert than he had in the car, his wide eyes taking in as much of the building as he could. Pepper took Thor to an elevator and hit the correct button. It slowly rose through the floors, Thor standing pretty still, Loki squirming in his grasp.

"Thor?" Loki said, whining slightly. Pepper glanced over and saw that Loki was fighting to get out of Thor's arms, his eyes scanning the elevator. "Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"At a friend's house. You'll see soon," Thor said. Loki looked over at Pepper, blushed a little, and then buried his face in Thor. Pepper smiled and the door opened; Loki was really beginning to grow on her.

"Follow me," Pepper said. Thor followed, Loki still squirming. His green eyes were wide with curiosity, never seeing such a building in his life (to his knowledge, anyway). Pepper took them to an open room that Thor recognized as the room they found Loki in at the end of the battle. Thor glanced down at the still moving Loki nervously; Loki's eyes were still wide, but no new emotion in them. It wasn't likely that Loki would remember this room or that horrible battle, but still; Thor didn't want Loki to remember. He didn't want to remember, but that day still consumed his thoughts. Thor was worried that Loki may remember getting beaten by the Hulk inside this room and snap, reverting to his evil ways. Luckily, nothing happened and no snapping occurred, but nonetheless Thor held the boy closer. Pepper saw Thor glance nervously at the boy for that brief moment only to see him break his gaze and stare at the floor instead. Pepper took a seat and gestured for Thor to sit as well.

"Please sit. Tony will be down shortly." Pepper said. "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you," Thor said. Loki's face split into a smile as he tugged on Thor's shirt.

"Thor? Can I get something?" he asked.

"Of course," Thor responded. Loki wiggled a little (still struggling to break free of Thor's grip) and turned to face Pepper.

"Can I get some milk please?" he asked. Pepper smiled at him and stood.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Pepper disappeared and the boy was still looking around.

"Is Tony your friend?" he asked.

"Aye," Thor replied. The child's brow furrowed and Loki dropped his gaze.

"She didn' seem too happy when I tol' her my name," he said sadly.

"Loki," he said softly, "She has a reason, one that you will not be happy to hear. What matters now is that she likes you."

"'Kay," he said, a hand wiping feverish sweat from his dirty brow. He looked at the back of his hand and crinkled his nose. "Oh yuck," he muttered, wiping his dirty hand on his shirt. Pepper returned shortly with a glass of milk and Loki eagerly took it. As he sipped it, Thor and Pepper made awkward small talk for a few minutes. Thor was anxious for Tony to come as Loki was getting more and more antsy as the minutes passed. Loki's fever was getting worse and he needed sleep. This wouldn't be possible of course until Tony was completely up to date with everything that had occurred in the last two weeks. Thor wasn't looking forward to talking about that painful time, but knew that Tony wouldn't rest until he knew everything.

"Thor! How pleasant to see your face again," Thor looked up and saw Tony Stark enter the room, a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand. He walked over and sat down by Pepper, kissing her and eyeing Loki.

"You didn't tell me you had a kid," Tony said mockingly. Thor scowled and Loki shifted on his lap. Loki glared over his milk glass at Tony and lowered it so he could see the man properly.

"'M not his son!" Loki corrected, sounding insulted. Tony studied the kid and Pepper suddenly looked on edge.

"You look pretty beat up, kid," Tony said. Loki dropped his gaze, muttering quietly. To both Thor's and Loki's delight, Tony didn't press the issue of Loki's appearance.

"Stark, I seek your assistance," Thor began. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"Oh? What do you need Shakespeare? A new cape?" Tony asked mockingly. Thor scowled.

"Nay, tis not it," Thor said, "See him?" Thor gestured to Loki. Tony nodded a look of confusion mixed with curiosity spreading across his face.

"As he said, he is not my child. He is my little brother; he is Loki." Pepper glanced over nervously at Tony whose eyes had become the size of grapefruits. Shock became anger as Tony continued to stare at Loki, the boy shivering either out fear or his fever. Either way, he wished Tony would stop looking at him like that.

"If he's Loki, why'd you bring him here!?" Tony said angrily, his brown eyes ablaze.

"Look at him. He is a little boy who needs medical attention. I thought you could help me." Thor said calmly.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked, his voice still full of venom.

"I am uncertain," Thor admitted, "All I know is that when we arrived in Asgard, Loki was a five-year-old boy." Pepper gulped.

"And did he, uh, face justice?" she asked awkwardly. She had a bad feeling that punishment was where Loki's injuries came from. Loki looked away, shaking slightly.

"Aye, he did. Wrongly I might add. He cannot remember anything." Thor explained. Tony scratched his chin and looked at the boy. His eyes studied every inch of Loki, taking careful attention to the growing deep red stain in the front of the boy's shirt. Loki was still shaking and both Thor and Tony knew it was a fever induced tremor. Tony sighed heavily, shutting his eyes and taking a deep drink from his glass.

"So he's not dangerous?" he asked, eyes glancing up from over the glass. Thor nodded.

"Of course not," Thor said.

"Well, I allow him to stay tonight. Pepper, after getting them settled, make some phone calls." Pepper nodded in understanding and stood. She approached Loki slowly, smiling at him. He didn't look up, his face twisted in a pain filled grimace.

"Hi. Are you done?" she asked softly. Loki nodded and she took the cup away from his shaking hands.

"Wanna see where you're sleeping?" Pepper asked. Loki nodded shyly and hopped off Thor's lap. He winced as he hit the floor, clutching his stomach. After steading himself, he and Pepper walked off, leaving Thor and Tony alone.

"So," Tony said, "do you think Loki did this to himself?" Thor shook his head.

"No, I don't. I and one other believe this to be an outside and accidental occurrence. Loki didn't do anything." Thor said.

"You said he faced justice for what he did. What happened to him? What sort of punishment did the kid face?" Tony asked. Thor winced slightly, a flood of bad memories washing over him like a tidal wave. He really didn't want to tell Tony-or anybody for that matter-about what he saw in Fjørlag-Bryggja. There were a lot of things still shrouded in mystery seeing as Thor wasn't there for most of Loki's imprisonment and wasn't sure what happened when he wasn't there. Truth be told, Thor didn't even want to know what those people-if you can call them that-did to his little brother. He sighed deeply and sunk into the chair, the soft cushions bringing him little comfort as he began his tale.

"It is difficult to talk about, for both of us. So I beg of you not to ask Loki about it; he is only a child. Odin arrested him and sent him to Fjørlag-Bryggja, the highest security dungeons in all of Asgard, possibly in all the Realms. The creatures that guard the Fjørlag-Bryggja are known as the Høndla-Fjørlag. They are a horrible race that loves to torture others and it is for that sole reason that they run Fjørlag-Bryggja. They took Loki to that place and tortured him for two weeks. I-I didn't see most of it. The only torture I saw was his isolation where he was locked up alone in the dark for days." Thor said, his voice breaking. Tony had a somber look on his face. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not sure of what to say. It was an odd feeling for him since he always had a witty comment or cruel remark to make about anything said to him. This time however, he didn't. It was really freaking him out.

"I may not like Loki, but the kid didn't deserve that." Tony said finally. There was a pause. "Or did he?" Thor looked at Tony as the words left his mouth, shocked.

"What?" Thor asked trembling slightly out of anger. Why was the entire universe against his little brother?

"I mean, Loki did terrible things. He is a criminal, now a fugitive. He murdered over eighty people." Tony said. Thor sighed in agreement; it was true. Loki had done truly monstrous things, but that was a different man. This Loki was a boy, not a murderous lunatic like his elder-self. But there seemed to be no convincing anyone of that so very obvious fact. At least, it was obvious to Thor. But was that because of guilt or a false sense of loyalty? Thor shook his head; he hated it when those confusing thoughts clouded his head. He tried to shake them away so he could speak once more.

"True as that is, that was, in a sense anyway, a different Loki. I don't know if this is reversible or not and until I do, I shall treat elder, corrupt Loki and young, innocent Loki as two different people." Thor said. Tony nodded but his eyes were still full of doubt, distrust.

"I can see that, but it's hard to do considering what this "elder" Loki has done." Tony said. Thor sighed deeply; why was it so hard to make people see? Loki wasn't dangerous and there was nothing to mistrust about him. He was a boy! A small one at that! And here Thor was speaking with one of the smartest men he knew and he couldn't even make Tony Stark see reason. There was just no winning it seemed.

"It isn't so difficult," Thor mused softly, "the boy makes it hard to feel that way." Tony shook his head and took another drink.

"Tell that to all of New York, S.H.E.I.L.D., and the families of all the people he killed," Tony said bitterly from his cup. Thor huffed a little, his arms crossed.

"Perhaps so," Thor said softly, then adding, "Will you help him?" realizing that Tony had never actually agreed to help Loki. Tony shrugged indifferently.

"I don't want to, but I can't really let a kid suffer, even if he is Loki." Tony said indifferently, downing the rest of his drink and standing up. Thor smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank you Stark," he said gratefully, the only response a waved hand and the sounds of a pouring drink.

Loki was exhausted by the time Pepper had finished arranging the room he and Thor would be sharing for the night. She was fussing obsessively over every detail-big or small-of the room and seemed very over worked and stressed. Loki on the other hand was crabby and whiny partially because of how late it was and because of his awful sleep schedule while in Fjørlag-Bryggja. His fever was steadily climbing, his head was pounding and all the while he could feel warm blood trickling from his stomach with every breath he took. Honestly he didn't care where he was sleeping so long as he got to and was with Thor. He just wanted to surrender to sleep and he wanted to do so fast.

"Are you done?" Loki whined, rubbing his itching eyes. Pepper straightened her back and huffed, her hands on her hips.

"Hmm...Yes, that'll do. I've never taken care of royalty before." She mused, messing with the bedspread. One of the features of Stark tower was that it had many rooms to house people on business trips for free. It was an alternative to a hotel and much more convenient. Loki sighed loudly. He sniffed and sadness filled his chest.

"Don' call me royalty," he said sadly. Pepper glanced over, confusion in her gaze.

"Why not?" she asked, "I mean, you did horrible things, but you're still a prince regardless right?" Pepper was referring to Loki being king Laufey's biological son, which of course Loki didn't remember at all. She wasn't sure if Odin had disowned him either, so she automatically assumed that he was still a prince. Plus, it was in his blood line, so he really couldn't escape, regardless if he could remember or not. Loki shrugged and sniffled again, the volume of each sniff increasing.

"Nah," he said quietly, "I dunno 'bout bad things, but I was stripped of my titles when father..." Loki trailed off, not wishing to continue. Pepper sighed in understanding, letting the subject drop. She didn't want to bring up bad memories and give the kid nightmares.

"Oh," she breathed. She had no idea what Odin had done to punish Loki for his crimes, but she knew it probably wasn't pleasant. Deciding to change the subject to something less awkward, she turned to face Loki, a smile on her face. Loki yawned and grinned back, sleeplessness written all over his young face.

"Okay, let's get ready for bed," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Loki yawned and walked over. He was grateful that soon he'd be able to go to sleep; maybe he wouldn't hurt so bad tomorrow.

"Oh," Pepper said, "Um...is there anything you need to do before hand?" Loki shrugged indifferently.

"I'd love t' brush my teeth if that's okay," Loki answered.

"That's fine," Pepper said. She showed him the bathroom then stopped just as she was about to leave.

"Would you like to take a bath as well?" Loki glanced down at his dirtied appearance and blushed slightly.

"Um, yeah, if that's okay," Loki said softly. Pepper smiled at him as she started the water for him.

"Tell me if that's too hot or too cold," she told him, the boy limping over and sticking a dirty hand under the stream of water.

"This is fine," he said. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, Loki shifting nervously on his feet. Pepper quickly realized that Loki might be too hurt or sore to undress and bathe by himself and she blushed slightly.

"Do you, um, need any help?" Pepper asked. Loki's face turned even redder.

"Yeah…" he said, trailing off and hiding his face from view. Pepper patted his dirty head tenderly and left, leaving Loki alone to shuffle his feet anxiously.

"Excuse me," Pepper said as she reentered the room she had left the men alone in a few minutes earlier. Thor and Tony looked at her, a smirk spreading across Tony's face.

"Is the baby ready?" Tony mused. Thor glared at him, Pepper hiding a giggle. Thor had never caught on to Tony's sense of humor.

"Uh, almost. He needs your help with something, Thor." Pepper explained not saying what he needed help with. Tony would never let the boy live it down if he knew. Thor nodded and stood.

"Alright. Lead the way," Thor said. He bid Tony goodnight and followed Pepper to the bathroom.

When they arrived, Loki was in the same spot Pepper had left him in. Pepper turned the water off and Thor quickly understood what was going on. He got down on Loki's level and looked him in the eye.

"It's alright to need help," he said in a gentle voice. Loki met his gaze and muttered something that Thor didn't understand. Thor grinned and ruffled Loki's messy locks with a massive hand.

"Will you two be okay?" Pepper asked, not wanting to be a bad host. Thor looked up at her and smiled. Pepper had been very kind and wonderful tonight when Tony hadn't been. Tony was a lucky man to have such a woman at his side.

"Yes, we shall. Thank you so much Miss Potts." Thor said, Pepper blushing slightly. She left the room, blush still on her checks and said good night, shutting the door behind her. Thor chuckled lightly to himself, returning his attention to Loki.

"Lift your arms please," Thor said softly. Loki obeyed, wincing as he did so. Thor gently removed the boy's filthy shirt, revealing the horror that was on his stomach. Thor gasped as he looked at the four roughly closed lacerations on Loki's abdomen, some of them still bleeding slightly. Loki blushed and looked away, trying to hide his face. He was ashamed of them, seeing them as not only reminders but as weakness on his part. If Thor had been in his position, he wouldn't have allowed Margr-Vígaferli to hurt him the way it hurt Loki. Thor quickly took some toilet paper and pressed on the bleeding wounds, attempting to get the bleeding to stop. Loki hissed in pain and glanced over.

"Wha' are you doing?" he asked through a clenched jaw. He wouldn't cry; he would not cry, not in front of Thor. Besides, he had shed too may tears already.

"You cannot bathe with these wounds bleeding, Loki. I need to get them to stop." Thor explained slowly, keeping his voice calm and steady. The last thing he wanted was to frighten Loki any further. Loki bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep from crying out, tears of pain welling up in his eyes.

"'Kay," he muttered, trying to keep his mind off the pain. After a few minutes, Thor got the bleeding to stop and he continued to help Loki undress. Once naked, Thor lifted him up and placed Loki in the warm tub, the water instantly soothing Loki's stiff and sore muscles.

"This feels so nice," Loki mumbled softly, closing his eyes. Thor smiled and poured warm water over Loki's dirty head.

"I know it does," Thor agreed, lathering up shampoo in his hands. He began to scrub Loki's head, the suds becoming a dull brown has he scrubbed. Loki opened his eyes and glanced up, his nose wrinkling at the sight.

"Yuck," he said, an arm extending to help. With a free hand, Thor gently pushed Loki's tiny arm back down. Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Thor quieted him.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and I will clean you up." Thor soothed. Loki nodded and shut his eyes again.

"'Kay," Loki said softly, then sighing in content. Thor smiled at him and continued to scrub his small brother.

After Loki was all clean and dressed, Thor decided to take a shower. He still found the shower fascinating, not having anything remotely like it in Asgard (besides a waterfall) and dressed into the spare clothes that Frigga had packed. When Thor returned to his and Loki's room, he noticed that Loki was still awake, fumbling nervously with the bedspread. He kept looking around the room, as if he was expecting someone to come and take him away. Thor set the bag Hiemdall had given him on a chair and dug through it, retrieving Loki's things.

"Here Loki," Thor said, handing them to him. Loki's face brightened as he took them. He knew about the change of clothes (seeing as he was wearing them) but didn't know that his goat and blanket were also there. He cuddled the goat to his small chest, the blanket hanging limply from his arm.

"Thank you! But, how did you get them?" Loki asked. Thor sat down on the bed and began to stroke Loki's now clean hair. He was glad to see the normal shine was back in Loki's raven hair.

"Mother knew we were leaving Asgard. She spoke with Hiemdal and prepared a bag for us to take. These things were inside." Thor explained.

"Oh," Loki said, "I love mother." Loki then lay down, and Thor smiled warmly. Oh yes, Thor loved his mother as well, but Loki and Frigga had always had a special relationship. Thor was always closest with Odin, having more in common with his father. They both saw that success came from winning in battle and they both had a taste for war. But Loki had favored Frigga, who allowed clinginess and cuddles. Not to say that Thor did not enjoy to be coddled by his mother when he was small; he too enjoyed being apart from Odin for the softer side of parenting. But Loki always felt more comfortable with Frigga. She loved talking with him when Odin wouldn't even listen, loved hearing about his accomplishments and pain when Odin didn't have the time or ear to hear Loki out. Loki's relationship with Frigga was special, and it was something Thor couldn't fathom. He still did, however, feel that warmth that Loki felt when the very thought of his mother entered his mind; a warmth that he wouldn't feel for a while as he was so very far away from her.

"As do I," Thor agreed as he began to tuck him in, "now sleep. I will see you in the morning." Thor kissed Loki's forehead and turned out the lights, the bathroom light still glowing faintly. Thor prepared for bed himself then got in it and glanced over at Loki's bed. His soft, gentle breathing put Thor at ease; Loki was finally safe. Thor smiled and rolled over, falling asleep quickly for the first time in two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER EIGHT: Aftermath

WARNING: This chapter refers to the physical and physiological torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

Though Thor slept well that night, Loki did not. He was plagued with nightmares and night terrors all night. Eventually, he crawled into bed with Thor with the thought that Thor could make the bad dreams go away. Although that didn't work and he still had terrifying dreams, Thor was there to put a comforting (and sleepy) arm around Loki when he woke, allowing him to cry on his chest.

When morning came, Thor awoke, feeling semi-refreshed. If Loki had slept more soundly, so would have Thor. That wasn't the case, however, but Thor didn't mind; Loki was safe. As he prepared to get out of bed, he glanced over and saw Loki thrashing about, in the throes of a nightmare. Thor sighed sadly and put a hand on Loki's small shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Loki," he said softly, "time to get up." Loki stirred and his eyes opened. He shot up, his breathing heavy, and glanced over at Thor. The boy's eyes filled with tears and without any warning he launched himself on to Thor. Thor, though surprised, wrapped his strong arms around Loki as he cried, murmuring soothingly into his ear. Thor could recall Frigga doing so when he was small and frightened, and Thor figured Loki could use reminding of Frigga. After crying for a while, they both got up and left the room, Loki not speaking at all. He held on to Thor's hand silently and allowed his brother to guide him through Stark Tower.

"It's about time," Tony said as the two approached, "How rude of you to make me wait in my own building." Pepper scowled at Tony, but said nothing.

"Is it arranged for Loki to see a doctor?" Thor asked. Tony smirked and walked behind his bar counter. He prepared a drink for himself and sat on the counter.

"Sort of," Tony began, taking a sip of his drink, "You see meat-swig, hospitals and doctors require paper work and identification which neither you nor the kid can provide. Even with my influence, we wouldn't get helped." Thor's brow lowered. Stark had promised to help Loki. If he couldn't see a doctor, how in the world would he get healed?

"Are you saying that no one will help us?" Thor asked, his temper rising.

"No," Tony said, setting his drink down and hopping off the counter, "I'm saying it's in short supply." Thor sighed deeply.

"Dammit," he muttered. Loki looked up at him for a moment, then cast his gaze downward. "Isn't there anyone who can help?" Thor asked.

"Actually yes, but even that gets complicated," Tony said, picking his drink up again.

"How so?" Thor asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The only man with medical training that would look him over without paperwork may not be willing to see him," Tony explained, gesturing with his glass at Loki. Loki didn't look up or speak. His gaze stayed fixed on the floor. Thor put a comforting hand on Loki's tiny shoulder, warmth pulsating from him. The fever was worse and Thor was concerned. How much longer could Loki last without seeing a doctor? And who was this man who may refuse to see Loki?

"Why is that?" Thor asked his heart pounding in his chest.

"Because," Tony began, drinking again, "that man is Bruce Banner." Thor's eyes widened; that was some of the worst possible news that Thor could have received. Banner hated Loki more that Tony could ever dream of.

"Banner? He'd never agree!" Thor cried. Tony huffed and sat down.

"That and he's hard to track," Tony said. Thor was sweating; what was he going to do? Loki needed to see a doctor. He was hurt and in daily pain, not to mention the risk of his infection and fever getting worse. Thor shook his head; if he had to, he'd find Banner himself and drag him all the way to New York.

"No, we must seek him out! Loki must see someone!" Thor said, his grip on Loki's shoulder tighter.

"I agree beautiful, which is why I had Pepper call Fury for you last night." Thor blinked; that was unusual, not to mention unexpected. From what Thor knew of Tony, he wasn't the kind of man to get caught up in affairs that didn't concern him. He didn't really even want Loki at the tower. Yet, he called Fury. Why? Thor shook his head; he could get an explanation for that odd piece of behavior later. A more pressing matter was at hand anyway; Thor needed to know what Tony had told Fury in the first place. The last thing Thor needed was S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing that Loki was on Earth and hunting the boy down like a dog.

"What did you tell him?" Thor asked. Tony shrugged and finished his drink.

"Just that you were back on earth and needed medical attention. Fury said he'd find Banner and send him here. Hopefully that bag of nerves gets here soon." Tony said, scratching his chin.

"Thank you," Thor said, relief in his voice, "You are a better man than people credit you for, Stark." Tony laughed.

"Okay, fine, but can we eat? I mean God! It's almost ten and I haven't eaten yet," Tony said, rounding on Pepper, "I blame you." Pepper smiled.

"I'll have Jarvis start the stove. What would you like?" Pepper asked. Tony waved his hand dismissively and walked back to the bar. Pepper turned to Thor and Loki.

"He's letting you decide. I can get you almost anything you'd like to eat." Pepper said. Thor grinned sheepishly.

"Do you have Poptarts?"

An hour and two boxes of Poptarts later, everyone had eaten. Loki refused to eat at first, but Thor managed to coax him into it, sparking a love for the Midgardian food in the child, though he didn't eat much. The boy complained of stomach pain and stopped eating before he had finished his first Poptart. Loki still wasn't speaking and visibly didn't feel well, but that wasn't what was bothering Thor. What had the thunder god worried presently was Banner. He knew that Banner and Hawkeye favored Loki least out of his comrades and knew that Banner's reaction to treating Loki may go...badly. Thor was seriously considering asking Tony to call Banner off, but knew Tony had no ability to do so. Fury (and by default S.H.I.E.L.D.) was pulling the strings meaning that Banner was on his way and no one could do anything to stop it. After cleaning up, Loki laid his head in Thor's lap, the boy shaking violently. His hair was soaked with sweat and he was whimpering quietly. Thor sighed and stroked Loki's sweaty hair, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He knew Loki wouldn't be fully soothed until he was well again, but Thor at least wanted to try. Pepper seemed to notice.

"Do you want me to pick him up some medicine while I'm out?" Pepper asked her eyes on Loki. Thor nodded and met her gaze.

"Yes, that would be nice. If you could, Loki and I require Midgardian attire as well." Thor said, his hand mechanically running through Loki's sweaty hair. Pepper nodded.

"Of course. That's why I'm going out anyway. Tony didn't want you two running around in and I quote 'stupid-looking Baroque era mugs on for days on end.'" Pepper said with a laugh. Thor's brow knitted together in confusion and Pepper quickly added, "Tony hates the Baroque era." Thor shook his head, still not understanding.

"I do not understand. What is this Baroque era?" he asked, Loki shifting his head slightly on Thor's theighs. Pepper blushed madly and waved her hand.

"Sorry, never mind! I'll just see you later." Pepper turned on her heal, clearly embarrassed (and Thor didn't understand why she was) and left, Tony still behind the bar counter. Thor had pretty much forgotten about Tony; he hadn't spoken much during breakfast. He instead just sat back there and ate with Pepper in near silence. It was odd since Tony never seemed to shut up during their mission. However, Tony's unusual silence was not the most pressing issue on Thor's mind. The most pressing issue was Loki. The boy was slipping in and out of consciousness, his fever causing violent tremors throughout his body.

"Loki?" Thor asked softly. The boy's eyelids fluttered and he peeled them open, his green eyes glazed over.

"Hmmm…" Loki responded.

"Would you rather go lay down in your bed?" Thor questioned, his voice soft and soothing. Loki smiled.

"When'd your face get so fuzzy? It wasn' like tha' y-yes-yesterday." Loki giggled, his words slow and slurred. Thor chuckled and ruffled Loki's hair.

"I assure you, my facial hair has not changed since yesterday." Thor said. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you sure? It sure looks like it t' me." Loki stated. Thor picked Loki up and stood, carrying the feverish boy, who was clinging to him like mad. He walked to the room and placed Loki in the bed they had shared last night, tucked him in and handed him the goat. Thor then pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. Loki squirmed a little in bed and tried to remove the covers from his little, feverish body. Thor put a gentle, yet firm, hand on the covers to prevent Loki from taking them off. Thor could remember that when he would run fevers as a boy, Frigga would tell him to keep his blankets on. She would tell him even if his body felt like it was too hot for blankets, it really wasn't. He felt it appropriate to follow in Frigga's footsteps, keeping Loki secure and warm in the covers. Loki moaned and kept trying, even though it was useless.

"Don't do that Loki," Thor said sternly. Loki met his gaze and scowled. If he wanted his blankets to come off, they were going to come off. He stuck his tongue out at Thor and continued to try to squirm away from Thor's hand.

"You can' tell me wha' t' do," Loki slurred, his feeble attempts at escape growing weaker by the minute. Thor gave Loki a stern look, trying to tell him that he indeed could tell him what to do. Odin and Frigga weren't around, so Loki by default had to listen to Thor. However, Loki wasn't particularly in the mood to listen today, his little head pounding like someone had trapped a humming bird inside it. So he continued to struggle, Thor rolling his eyes.

"Come on now, Loki. Do not act like this. Mother always says it is best to stay warm when you are sick." Thor said calmly. Loki stopped struggling for a moment, a strange yet beloved memory coming to him. While in Fjørlag-Bryggja that man, his "not-Thor", had come and spoken to him the same way Thor was speaking now. Was it possible that not-Thor was actually Thor? Loki wasn't sure, but if not-Thor was in fact Thor, he wanted to know so he could thank him for lulling him to sleep with that story. Loki got himself into a sitting position, his glazed eyes focused on Thor.

"Thor…how well do you know the story of Odin's fight against the dragon?" Loki asked. Thor tilted his head back and let out a howl of laughter.

"Tis one of my favorites, little brother. Would you like to hear it?" Thor asked his voice still full of laughter. Loki quickly shook his head.

"No, but I'd like t' thank you for telling it t' me in Fjørlag-Bryggja. It helped me go to sleep after…" Loki trailed off, not wishing to talk about one of the last torture sessions he had had with the Shadow. That one was definitely one of his least favorites. Loki looked back up at Thor, surprised to see his elder brother's look of confusion.

"What are you talking about Loki?" Thor asked gently. He assumed the fever was making Loki talk nonsense. Loki scowled and lay down; so not-Thor wasn't Thor after all. Too bad.

"Ne'er mind," Loki slurred, shutting his eyes. Thor blinked and grabbed one of Loki's small hands in his own giant one.

"You can tell me," Thor encouraged, trying to get Loki to talk more. Loki groaned and peeled open one of his eyes.

"The day I got the cuts on my stomach, I was really, really sick. I couldn' go t' sleep by myself, but this man came t' my cell and started talkin' t' me. His voice was like yours, but different at the same time. I can' explain, but I knew it wasn' you, but I w'nted it t' be you. Anyway, not-Thor started t' tell me that story and I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was gone." Loki explained sleepily. Thor's brow lowered. Who would come down and do that? Or was it all just some dream that Loki's feverish mind created so that the boy would sleep? Thor didn't know, but was extremely curious about the person Loki called "not-Thor".

"And did this 'not-Thor' every come to see you again?" Thor asked. Loki's face scrunched up in thought, attempting to rack his brain and remember if he had.

"Yeah," Loki finally answered, "he did. He tol' me another story." Loki yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay then. You can tell me about it later. Right now you should sleep." Thor said gently, planting a kiss on Loki's warm forehead. Loki nodded and shut his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome his tired body. Thor slumped in his chair, wondering who this "not-Thor" was and why he would care enough to see Loki. No one in Asgard cared for Loki as Thor did besides Frigga, and Loki had specifically said that "not-Thor" had a man's voice. Confused but unable to ask Loki any further questions, Thor had no choice but to let the subject of "not-Thor" drop for the time being.

Time marched on slowly for Thor after that. He sat on that chair for what felt like days, only to glance over at the clock and see the numbers only change by one digit. Thor hadn't quite learned Midgardian time keeping but understood enough to know that when a number on the clock changes, a minute (or something small of that equivalent) had passed. He knew looking at the clock constantly would not help time go faster, but he felt his eyes wondering over there constantly. Loki had a death grip on Thor's hand, his breathing shallow yet relaxed. Besides being dead bored, Thor was quiet relaxed and content knowing that Loki was going to be okay and that he and his brother were safe.

However, boredom was quickly overcoming Thor. He always preferred to be doing something and what he was doing was absolutely nothing. Perhaps Stark had a sparring ground some place. It would make since considering Tony had to pilot that metal suit constantly. Why wouldn't he have a sparing area? Thor silently slipped out of Loki's tiny yet strong hand and quietly left the room, the boy only stirring as he left. He walked down the hall in search of Tony. Even if he didn't have a sparring area, at least Tony was someone to talk to. He reached the bar area and found no sign of Tony anywhere. Not knowing where else to look, Thor wondered around the open room, his eyes locking on a pair of double doors near the elevator. Thor crept over and turned the handle, not bothering to knock. He cracked the door open and peered inside. Tony wasn't inside so Thor went in shutting the door behind him. The room contained a desk and many other items spread out on the floor. Thor went over to the desk and saw many papers scattered sloppily on top of it, and two Midgardian devices that he instantly recognized as a telephone (not the ones carried in pockets) and a computer. The computer screen was showing many different pictures of automobiles and Thor accidently brushed his hand up against the laptop's touch pad. He jumped as the screen changed and a man's voice called:

"You are not authorized to view this data". Thor backed away from the desk slowly and didn't stop until his back it the corner of another table. Groaning in pain, Thor turned to see what he had run into. His eyes grew large as he looked at a miniature town complete with a running river. There where little tracks and multiple automobiles Thor knew as trains on it, crisscrossing through the town, little people waiting at the stops and stations. Other wooden figures were scattered across it, no particular reason for standing there other than to make the town seem more real. Thor grinned as he picked one up, its little face frozen in a happy grin. He placed the person down and stepped back, in awe of this wondrous table Tony owned. He wondered if there was a way to make the trains move.

"That's cool, huh," Thor tore his gaze and turned quickly towards the source of the voice. Tony was leaning up against the closed door; his arms crossed and face bearing a smirk. Thor blushed madly and he looked around the room. He shouldn't have intruded-it was rude to do so. But Tony didn't seem upset or angry about it; in fact, he seemed amused about it. Tony walked over and put his hands on the table, his back facing where Thor's eyes were looking.

"This was mine when I was a kid. My father gave it to me." Tony said, his hand folding around the conductor of one of the multiple train stations. Thor turned to face Tony.

"We don't have things such as this on Asgard," Thor commented, a finger running over the cool metal of one of the trains. Tony chuckled and placed the conductor back.

"I guess not. Too bad; these things are the coolest. Especially when your dad installs all sorts of gizmos on it to make it cooler than the ones the other kids have." Tony mused.

"Why is it here? What is this room?" Thor asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"This is my office. All the cute little trinkets you see including this here train table didn't fit anywhere back home in Malibu, so when the Tower was finished, I moved them all here." Tony explained.

"Fascinating," Thor breathed, still fascinated by the running water in the river. Tony chortled.

"Really princess? Of all the things to keep your attention, a train table wins the cake." Tony teased, walking over to his computer. Thor blushed and stood by the table, still able to see the working river on the table.

"Do you have work to get done?" Thor asked. Tony shrugged.

"Even if I did I'd work for ten minutes then get on YouTube," Tony said indifferently, sitting down.

"Oh," Thor said, not sure if he should leave. Tony looked up and rolled his eyes.

"For God's sake Thor. If you're uncomfortable get outta here." Tony said his face smug and amused. Thor scowled.

"You make for bad company, Stark," Thor said teasingly. Tony propped his feet up on his desk and his smirk grew.

"That's what I'm here for."

Pepper entered the top floor and saw that no one was in the room any longer. Not wishing to waste time, Pepper went straight to Thor and Loki's room. She entered and saw Loki sleeping soundly (though he did look a bit sweaty) and smiled. Pepper had really enjoyed buying clothes for him. Little boy clothes were just so cute, and she couldn't help but go all out on Loki. She slowly unpacked and sorted through her purchases, placing Thor's clothes in one dresser and Loki's in another. After a few minutes of fussing with them, Pepper was finally satisfied and grabbed the medicine she had bought. It was a children's pain reliever and fever reducer and she hoped that it would do the trick. She placed the medicine on the bedside table and felt Loki's forehead; it was burning up. Pepper knew it was good for sick people to sleep as much as possible so she didn't want to wake him. Instead, she went to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cold water and returning. She placed it on his head and left, hoping that would help to bring Loki's fever down. As she was walking through the hall heading toward Tony's office, she spotted Thor in the main room, looking as though he was unsure of what to do with himself. Pepper smiled and approached him.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked. A look of relief spread through Thor's face as he saw her.

"You have returned," he breathed, taking her hands. Pepper's face turned red and she fought the urge to squeal.

"Y-yes, I have. I brought the medicine…" Pepper said as Thor smiled brightly, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, thank you! How Loki was worrying me so!" he cried, pulling away from the blushing Pepper Potts.

"Oh, um, yes. Very worrisome. I left it on the bedside table in your room. There's a small plastic cup on top of the bottle. Just fill that cup all the way and give it to him." Pepper explained, feeling very flattered indeed. Thor grinned at her and began walking away.

"Thank you," he said as he left. Pepper giggled to herself than shook her head. This was no time to lose it! She had work to do, phone calls to be made, Tony's shoes to tie! Oh yes, there was too much work to be done to be consumed by Thor's charms. Running a hand through her hair she walked off, trying desperately to forget her encounter with Thor all together.

Thor walked into the room and heard Loki moaning softly. Thor walked to the table and looked at the bottle and found the little cup Pepper had spoken about. He smiled and sat on the chair, waiting for Loki to wake up. Frigga had always warned against waking sleeping sick people so he didn't dare wake a sleeping sick Loki; he feared that would be much worse than a normal person. Thor waited and waited, anxious to get the medicine inside of Loki. He decided that if Loki didn't wake within the next hour, he would have no choice but to wake him up. Finally, Loki stirred and sat up, a look of confusion spreading on his face. He shifted in the bed and his eyes grew wide, a violent blush spreading through his checks like wildfire. Concerned, Thor grabbed Loki's hand.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked. Loki turned to look at Thor, his blush increasing drastically. Loki shifted again and his lip trembled a bit. Something was upsetting him greatly and Thor wanted to know what it was.

"Loki," he cooed softly, trying to coax the boy into speaking, "what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Loki shook his head, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"No," Loki began, his voice strained, "I…uh…" Loki stopped talking and looked away, obviously ashamed. Thor was still lost of course, not understanding why Loki would feel shame or embarrassment.

"You can tell me," Thor encouraged softly. Loki brought his teary gaze back to Thor.

"Promise you won' laugh or be angry?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"Of course," Thor answered. Loki blushed harder and looked as though he was trying to figure out how to say something.

"I wet the bed," he said finally, his words coming out in a rush. Thor blinked and stayed silent for a moment, then began to laugh loudly. Loki scowled at him, his lip trembling more violently.

"You promised you wouldn' laugh at me!" Loki cried, feeling a bit betrayed. Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder and managed to contain himself.

"Loki, I'm not laughing at you, dear brother; I am just surprised is all. I thought something truly awful had happened." Thor explained. Loki's face relaxed and his look of anger was replaced with one of curiosity.

"Why are you surprised?" Loki asked.

"As you know three weeks ago you were a man. Now you are a boy dealing with childhood problems that I haven't had to deal with in many years. It will just take getting used to." Thor explained in the best way he could without touching on Loki's treachery or madness. That was not a conversation he wanted to have when the boy was so upset.

"'M sorry," Loki mumbled, still ashamed of himself, "I didn' mean to." Thor nodded in understanding.

"I know you didn't. It's alright." Thor soothed. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Loki just glanced around the room, his face still pink. Thor could see him tremble, his fever still raging. Just as Thor was about to suggest taking the medicine, Loki's eyes became fixed on the bottle in Thor's hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Medicine to make you feel better," Thor said. Loki's brow furrowed.

"I thought I was goin' t' see a doctor. How come you have medicine already?" Loki inquired.

"Well, you will see a doctor, just not yet. Until you do, Pepper bought you this so that you'd feel better. You don't have to see a doctor to receive medicine." Thor explained slowly.

"Oh," Loki said, his eyes glued to the bottle. Thor unscrewed the cap and poured the thick liquid into the little cup. Loki watched anxiously, his heart rate increasing. Thor recapped the bottle and put it aside, the cup full.

"Alright, let's take this now," Thor said softly, handing the cup to Loki. Loki's eyes grew wide and he just stared at it for a minute or two, a non-fever induced sweat breaking out over his body. He didn't want to; it would hurt and taste bad. What if it wasn't medicine? He knew Tony didn't like him….

"No," Loki said shortly, turning his face away. Thor blinked; why didn't Loki want to take it? Didn't he want to feel better? As Thor pondered this, realization flowed through him; kveisa, Fjørlag-Bryggja, Margr-Vígaferli. It all made sense; Loki was scared that the medicine wasn't medicine at all and that it would hurt him like the kveisa had. Thor put his free hand on Loki's trembling shoulder.

"Loki, look at me," Thor commanded gently. Hesitantly, Loki turned to face Thor, fear written across his face. Thor smiled at him and Loki didn't smile back, but some of the fear disappeared from his young face.

"Loki, would I hurt you?" Loki's brow furrowed and he shook his head. What a stupid question to ask.

"Loki, would I ever let my friends hurt you?" Once more, Loki shook his head. Thor was asking such stupid questions.

"Now," Thor continued, "since I would never hurt you or let anyone ever hurt you, would I give you medicine that would hurt you?" Loki looked back at the tiny cup; the red liquid suddenly seemed less menacing. Loki shook his head a third time, a smile playing on his lips. Thor smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"That's right. You're so smart." Thor praised. Loki beamed at the praise, soaking up Thor's voice and touch like it was the sun. Both were something he hadn't had in weeks.

"I'll take it now, even if it tastes yucky," Loki said grinning. Thor smiled wider and handed Loki the cup. Loki took it and his face crinkled in disgust; it did taste nasty. Smacking his lips, Loki handed the cup back to Thor, his attention returning to his soggy clothes.

"Um…Thor?" he asked softly.

"Yes Loki?" Thor said putting the cup next to the bottle on the nightstand.

"Um my accident?" Loki said shamefully, hanging his head. Thor patted his back.

"Not to worry, brother. I shall help you bathe and change clothes. No harm done." Before Loki could respond, Thor had scooped him up and held him close. Loki assumed that Thor was just making up for those weeks in Fjørlag-Bryggja whenever Thor insisted on carrying Loki around everywhere. Not that Loki really minded or anything; it did hurt to walk and he didn't really mind being babied a little.

Thor carried Loki to the bathroom, helped him undress and got the water started. Loki informed him when it was just right ("A tiny bit t' the right Thor…Nope, too far! Now a little t' the left…") and Thor lifted him from the armpits and put him in the tub. Loki's arms weren't as sore so he washed his own hair, Thor helping him scrub his back. Loki still didn't feel too well, so when Thor began splashing him, he quickly got irritated and whined to be released from his bath. Thor obliged of course, not even correcting him for whining and lifted him out, wrapping a towel around his tiny brother. Loki liked this towel because it was soft and didn't irritate his burnt and sensitive skin. Thor picked him up again and carried him back to the bedroom and put him down on the bed. Searching through the drawers, Thor found a pair of cow printed pajamas (women!) and grabbed them, helping Loki put on the pants after assisting him with his underwear. Loki sat on the bed shivering, wondering why Thor hadn't put the pajama shirt on yet. Thor's gaze was on Loki's stomach, his expression one of worry.

"Wha' are you lookin' at, brother?" Loki asked, his voice shaking. Thor scratched his chin in thought.

"Well, I was just thinking that we should wrap that," Thor said. Loki glanced down, the sloppily closed wound pulsing in pain already, pus leaking from each laceration. His nose wrinkled in disgust when he saw it and looked up at Thor, nodded his head.

"That seems like a good idea," Loki agreed. Thor left and located Pepper who was standing over Tony's bar counter.

"Excuse me," Thor said. Pepper jumped in surprise and turned, her face already turning pink.

"Um…y-yes?" she asked. Thor grinned sheepishly; she was so polite.

"I require what you Midgardians call a first-aid kit. I wish to dress Loki's wound." Thor informed her. Pepper's face was instantly downcast; she felt so bad for the little guy.

"I can get you one and meet you in your room," Pepper said. Thor nodded in agreement and walked off to rejoin Loki. The boy was still awake and seemed impatient.

"Something wrong?" Thor asked. Loki stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I'm hungry an' I didn' eat lunch. So now its dinner time an' I haven' eaten yet cause I don' have a shirt on." Loki whined, obviously tired. Thor didn't know what it was about being sick that made you so tired, but it sure did take a lot out of you. Thor smiled at him and Loki's face softened.

"Worry not brother; once Pepper brings the dressing for your wound we shall eat then you can sleep." Thor informed him, Loki nodding in sync with Thor's words.

"Yeah, I guess that'll do alright," Loki said. He liked feeling like he was planning out his own day and not having a grown-up do it all for him. No one likes to be babied all the time; it was just nice sometimes.

Pepper arrived and she and Thor began to dress Loki's four gaping wounds. Loki fought them of course, the anti-bacterial stinging his infected cut like nothing he had ever felt before. Kicking and screaming (Thor had to hold him down), Pepper finally got the anti-bacterial on all four lacerations, Loki sniffling afterword. Thor then wrapped the gaze around Loki's tiny stomach ("Not too tight Thor!") without much protest from Loki. When it was all over, Loki refused to walk and Thor had to carry him to the main room, Pepper complimenting Loki's pajamas the whole way. Tony had already ordered out and was just waiting on the arrival of the food. He had ordered Chinese and neither Thor nor Loki had ever heard of it. The delivery man came and Pepper paid him. She laid out the food and made plates for both Thor and Loki, making sure they got a little of everything. While eating, Tony cleared his throat loud enough for all of New York to hear, all eyes now focused on him.

"Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement." Tony said, placing his take-out box down.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. has located Banner and he'll be here in two days' time." Tony announced, picking up the box and chopsticks and eating again.

"Is that good brother?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"Aye, Loki. It is very good."

The rest of the night was uneventful, though Loki fought to stay awake after dinner. Tony had left his office door open and Loki had been eyeing Tony's train table all night, but knew better than to ask Tony if he could go and see it; he knew Tony would say no. Loki had quickly learned through dinner that Tony truly didn't like him. That was hurtful seeing as Loki had done nothing (to his knowledge anyway) to upset him. What was possibly worse was that whenever he'd ask Thor about it, Thor would quickly change the subject, never giving Loki a straight answer. That was really annoying. Loki was sitting on the floor of the main room playing with some LEGOs that Pepper had bought him and rubbed his eyes, a loud yawn escaping his mouth. He was trying really hard to build a model of Asgard so he could show Pepper what it looked like, but was a having a hard time staying awake. Shaking his head, Loki picked up another LEGO and placed it on the model, another yawn sounding. Thor, who was talking with Pepper, saw this occur, but also knew that look on his brother's face. Loki was determined to finish his model of Asgard tonight, no matter how hard his body was fighting against it.

Eventually, Loki was satisfied with his model of Asgard and presented it to Pepper, beaming. She patted his head and he soaked up the praise, allowing Thor to then pick him up and carry him to their room. He sleepily cuddled into Thor, falling asleep in Thor's warm, strong embrace. Thor held him close, swearing to never let him slip from his arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

**sakiko of soleana: **I'm glad you have been enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER NINE: The Exam

WARNING: This chapter refers to the physical and physiological torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

The day that followed the first one was much of the same. Thor woke up with Loki asleep in his bed, the boy still not sleeping well at all. When Loki had awoken that morning to discover his (by default, Thor's) wet bed he actually began to cry and Thor couldn't calm him down for ten minutes. Thor had to coax Loki to take his medicine, take a bath, change clothes, and eat. The little boy was cranky in every sense of the word, unhappy and ashamed of himself. Tony rather enjoyed teasing him. Whenever Thor would leave for a moment, Tony would tease Loki, causing him to cry. Thor knew it was Tony, and both he and Pepper would scowl at him. Loki was not feeling well at all and acting very out of character from what Thor could remember from his childhood. Loki didn't even want to read. He was clearly miserable all day and Thor wished that Banner could come sooner.

On the day Banner was supposed to arrive, Thor awoke yet again to Loki at his side and his bed wet and urine-smelling. Loki was sweating, his fever returning some time that night. The boy moaned a little and Thor patted his back.

"Loki, get up," Thor said gently. Loki rolled over and grunted. Thor smiled and began to lightly shake his sleeping brother.

"Loki," he said again. This time Loki groaned and sat up, his raven hair untidy. Within seconds of waking up, Loki began sniffling, and Thor pulled him into an embrace. He rocked back and forth until Loki's cries became little sniffles. Loki didn't retreat from the embrace and without speaking Thor stood and carried Loki into the bathroom. Loki had barely shifted positions since Thor had scooped him up and was actually refusing to let go of Thor. Sighing, Thor sat down on the toilet lid and Loki didn't even look up at all.

"Loki, I know you don't feel well and are upset, but you need to let go so I can give you a bath," Thor said softly. He figured that yelling as Odin would probably wouldn't help in this particular situation. Loki shook his head.

"I don' wanna," Loki whined. Thor cupped Loki's chin and forced the boy to look at him. Loki's green eyes were puffy and irritated and his face was bright read.

"It's alright, brother. You are safe now." Thor soothed. Loki shivered a little.

"'M cold," Loki said, his voice raspy. Thor nodded and stroked Loki's hair.

"I know. If you let me give you a bath, you won't be cold anymore." Thor said. Loki thought on this and nodded. He managed to take his own shirt off, but Thor had to help him with the rest. Finally in the tub, Loki's color had semi returned and his eyes were more vibrant. He still wasn't in any mood to play and wanted out as soon as possible. Thor carried him back to the room, dressed him, gave him his medicine, then carried him to the main room were Pepper was waiting for them. She greeted them warmly and pointed out where breakfast was. Thor nodded and put Loki down, the little boy still refusing to walk.

"I wanna be carried!" Loki whined loudly. Pepper and Thor exchanged glances and Thor shook his head.

"If you want food, I cannot carry you. Are you hungry?" Thor asked. Loki nodded his head.

"Uh-huh, but I don' feel good," Loki said miserably.

"Would you like me to carry you? Is that alright?" Pepper asked. Loki thought about it and smiled a little.

"Yes, that's fine," Loki said, his arms already in the air. Pepper smiled and scooped him up, Loki happy that he got what he had wanted.

Much like the day before, Thor had to coax Loki into eating what little he did eat. Loki was still not feeling well and complained of stomach problems constantly. Thor knew it was because of the kveisa that he was forced to drink that caused Loki's stomach aches. He hopped that Banner could set Loki right again. After eating, Pepper cleared the dishes and patted Thor's shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted me and said that Banner will be here at noon," Pepper explained. Thor nodded and turned his attention to Loki.

"Is there anything you wish to do, brother?" Thor asked. Loki nodded slowly.

"I'd like t' color," Loki answered. Thor looked to Pepper who blushed slightly.

"We might have some crayons or something, hang on," Pepper darted off leaving the brothers alone. Loki was in pajamas again, all of his other clothes too irritating to his battered skin. He was clearly uncomfortable and miserable, his little bottom lip trembling every once in a while. Thor walked over and sat next to him, the boy not looking at him.

"What's wrong Loki?" Thor asked.

"I miss mother," Loki said softly.

"Oh," Thor said, understanding. Loki had always been a bit of a mama's boy. They sat in silence for a while and Thor wanted Loki to talk more. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since his escape and Thor was worried. Wondering what to say, Thor remembered a question that had been burning in his mind since they first arrived at Stark Tower.

"Loki, can you tell me about not-Thor?" Thor asked softly. Loki turned to face his brother, a smile on his face.

"Of course I can!" Loki squealed happily, a few little giggles escaping him, "He's the greatest ever, 'sides you of course." Thor felt his heart melt when Loki giggled. It had been far too long since Loki laughed.

"Is he nice?" Thor prompted. Loki nodded and stood.

"Uh-huh. He came up t' my cell and t' that really dark room a lot. Pretend you're me, Thor." Loki said. It was an odd request but Thor obliged, his face falling and pulling his legs up from the ground and crossing them.

"Now what?" Thor asked.

"Well, now not-Thor comes to check on you like this," Loki stood a little taller and puffed out his chest. He cleared his throat and said, "Would you like t' hear a story?" Thor nodded meekly.

"Yes, please," Thor said, trying to imitate Loki's angelic voice. This caused a chorus of laughs to erupt from Loki, his little face bright red. Thor laughed to and stood, scooping Loki up and tickling him being careful to avoid Loki's wounds. Loki laughed harder and looked up, a smile splitting his face. _That's better_, Thor thought as Loki giggled and tried to get away.

"You can stop now!" Loki cried, squirming to get away. Thor flashed a grin.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked the tickling continuing until Loki took a harsh breath.

"Ow," he panted. Thor stopped, concern in his eyes. He was worried that he had hurt Loki.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically. Loki nodded.

"Yup, I j'st laughed too much. It hurt." Loki said simply, gesturing for Thor to pick him up. Thor obliged and Loki cuddled into Thor and released a content sigh.

"I wonder who not-Thor was," Loki muttered into Thor's chest. Thor shrugged.

"I don't know, but whoever he is he is a brave, strong man." Thor said. Loki nodded and snuggled into Thor.

Pepper returned and brought in printer paper and a box of crayons she had found some place in the Tower. Loki eagerly began to scribble, Thor noticing how he favored red, black and brown. He shrugged it off as nothing and chatted with Pepper for a while. Around elven, Tony walked in and declared that he had ordered pizza. Neither Thor nor Loki had ever had pizza and Thor had developed a liking to Midgardian food, so he was very excited to try. When he asked Loki if he too was excited, the boy merely shrugged indifferently. He seemed too caught up in his scribbles to care. The pizza arrived and Thor helped himself. He grabbed a slice for Loki who only ate half of it. Thor didn't press the issue, but wished Loki would eat more. Noon came closer and closer and Thor glanced nervously at Loki who was still coloring. Thor sighed and looked away, his gaze on the elevator door, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Banner.

Precisely at noon, the elevator door slid open and Pepper hurried over to it. Moments later Pepper was visibly again, Bruce Banner walking beside her with a confused look on his face. Bruce was naturally suspicious and somewhat nervous due to the lack of information, but seeing Thor in the room with Tony seemed to calm his uneasiness. Tony stood and shook hands with him, Thor repeating the gesture. Tony was about to speak when Bruce began, his eyes planted firmly on Loki.

"Who's he?" Bruce said slowly, "He looks pretty messed up."

"He's the reason we called you here," Tony said. Bruce shook his head. Wasn't Thor the reason S.H.I.E.L.D. hunted him down like a dog?

"You didn't answer my question," Bruce said with a nervous chuckle. He really didn't like the lack of information.

"That's because it's hard to answer. Try an easier one." Tony mused, his back against the bar. Bruce scowled; this was not a time for games.

"Why is it so difficult? His name would suffice." Bruce said, his temper rising.

"Hey Blondie, why don't you tell him?" Tony called. Thor sighed and sat down. The last thing he wanted was for Bruce to lose it over this lack of information and was hoping that he wouldn't lose it over the information he was about to receive.

"I advise that you sit," Thor said. Bruce stood awkwardly for a moment then sat down. Thor took a deep breath.

"After capturing Loki, it was known that he would face Asgardian justice, not Midgardian. Once we arrived home, something about Loki...changed." Thor paused, unsure how to go on.

"Changed? Changed..." Bruce glanced over the boy, studying him from head to foot. His brown eyes narrowed, then widened in either surprise or understanding.

"I should have guessed," Bruce murmured, standing, "same eyes." He gestured to Loki's eyes, which were wide with child-like curiosity.

"What happened to him in Asgard?" Bruce asked, sitting down next to Loki. Thor blinked and shifted in his seat. This was not the reaction he had anticipated. Thor had expected Bruce to lose it and transform into that great green beast that had so much power and a personal grudge against Loki. Instead here he was, calmly speaking with Thor about a man he hates so much. It was extremely odd.

"Our father saw that the boy faced justice for the crimes he committed. He was sent to Fjørlag-Bryggja, a high security prison beneath Asgard, and tortured for his crimes. Odin suspects that he purposefully de-aged himself but I disagree. I think this is the work of something bigger." Thor said. It was difficult for him not to say it all in a rush. Bruce nodded thoughtfully, his brow knitting together.

"I see. Does he remember anything?" Bruce asked.

"Not a thing. Odin tortured him for information and motives but found nothing. He cannot remember anything." Thor said. Loki was shaking slightly; he hated the very mention of Fjørlag-Bryggja. Thor put a comforting arm around him.

"Alright. Let's get started." Bruce turned to Loki, his eyes gentle.

"Don' hurt me," Loki said softly, flinching away from Bruce. Bruce smiled at him and held out his hand.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly, "I just want to help." Loki hesitated and looked to Thor. Thor nodded and Loki stood up, not sure what to do. Bruce's hand was still outstretched and with a little pushing, Loki took it. Bruce then turned to Tony.

"Tony do you have a place for me to work?" Bruce asked.

"Yup, sure do Green Giant. You can use my lab. Just finished wiping it down with Lysol this morning," Tony gestured to Pepper, "Pepper?" She nodded and began walking.

"Dr. Banner, if you'd follow me please," she said heading toward the elevator.

"Come on, Loki," Bruce said. Loki hesitated. His fearful green eyes darted over to Thor.

"Um," he said, barely over a whisper, "can Thor come?" Bruce nodded.

"Of course," Bruce replied, still using a gentle tone. Loki gave Bruce a quick, small smile and grabbed Thor's hand as well. Pepper then led them away, leaving Tony alone at the bar.

Bruce told Loki to sit on a cold metal table while he got his things ready. He wasn't thrilled about helping Loki, but he also couldn't let a five-year-old suffer. Loki was visibly afraid and not even Thor could soothe him. Bruce figured that the table reminded him of something, but he wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was an expert in childhood psychology or anything.

"Alright, I'm just going to shine this light in your eyes to check them. If it hurts, tell me." Bruce said slowly and gently. Loki nodded and Bruce shone a light in both eyes. Loki flinched, but didn't back away.

"Now I'm going to do the same thing to your ears," Loki nodded and allowed Bruce to check his ears and then his nose. Bruce jotted down some notes and then asked Loki to open his mouth. The light illuminated it and Bruce had to hide his reaction. Burns and scarring lined Loki's mouth and throat. He put the light down and scribbled it down, Loki sitting on the table with his mouth wide open.

"You can, uh, close your mouth now," Bruce said, still writing. Loki looked over at the notebook and watched as Bruce wrote his notes down.

"What are you writin'?" Loki asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I'm writing down what I saw inside your mouth and throat," Bruce explained, his eyes fixed on the paper. Loki got closer to the paper his face full of confusion and curiosity.

"I can' read it. Wha' language is this?" Loki asked.

"Um, American English," Bruce answered. "Now, how did this happen?" Bruce asked. He was getting slightly annoyed with all of the boy's questions. Loki looked away, sweat forming on his forehead. Bruce wondered if that was from illness or nervousness. Either way, he made a note of it.

"Well, the Shadow took me t' a room that smelled really bad an' asked me a bunch of questions. If I got one wrong or lied, it would pour this weird smellin' an' bad tastin' stuff down my throat an' make me swallow. I don' know wha' it was, but it burned when I swallowed." Loki said in a rush, not meeting Bruce's eyes. Bruce didn't know what this "Shadow" Loki was talking about was, but he knew better than to bring it up. It would make the exam quite unpleasant.

"Well, it certainly did burn you. I think it may have damaged your stomach too. Does your stomach ever hurt after eating?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I throw up." Loki said. Bruce was still writing in his notebook.

"After eating?" Bruce asked.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied.

"And how much do you eat?" Bruce questioned, his hand flying across the paper.

"Not very much," Loki responded, his eyes watching Bruce's quick moving hand.

"Okay...anything else?" Bruce asked. Loki blushed slightly and kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"Um..." Loki muttered, his blush spreading across his cheeks rapidly. Bruce looked up and stopped writing. Why wasn't the kid speaking? He wouldn't shut up a few minutes ago.

"You can tell me," he said calmly. Loki glanced up at him.

"Promise you won' laugh at me?" Loki whispered. Bruce blinked at Loki's question but nodded all the same.

"I would never laugh," Bruce answered. Loki fumbled around with his shirt, the wrinkles suddenly more fascinating than Bruce.

"Well," Loki began still blushing madly, "since then I-uh-have been...I can' always..." Loki trailed off. He crawled closer to Bruce, his face toward Bruce's ear. Bruce was very uncomfortable having Loki so close to his head. Thor had said he couldn't remember anything but that didn't mean that the kid wasn't dangerous.

"I've been...leaking since then. I've also been wetting my bed" Loki said, his small voice full of shame. Bruce pulled back and began to write again. He was very surprised at just how normal Loki was for a five-year-old. No malicious intent, no games or tricks. Just simple honesty. It was nice.

"I figured," he muttered to himself, "minor damage to internal organs." Thor grunted in disgust.

"Father said it would heal," Thor said with a clenched jaw. Bruce nodded.

"I'm sure it will, but I'll need an x- ray to see how bad it is. Loki, do you know how much of this stuff you drank?" Bruce asked slowly. Loki shook his head.

"No. I only know it was a lot." Loki responded.

"How often did you lie?" Bruce questioned, suspicion rising in his chest. Perhaps the kid did have a few tricks up his sleeve after all. Loki's bottom lip trembled. Why didn't any of these grown-ups like him?

"I didn'!" Loki cried, fat tears rolling down his face. "I didn' lie! I j'st didn' know the answers! Honest!" Loki wailed. Thor came over and picked him up, rubbing his back.

"I know, brother. I know," Thor said soothingly. Bruce stood awkwardly for a moment, waiting. The sobs soon quieted to hiccups and Loki was finally calm enough to continue. Bruce felt semi-guilty that he made the boy cry. Maybe he really was just a little boy after all.

"Okay, Loki, I'm sorry I made you cry. You just don't understand…" Bruce trailed off when Thor waved his hand and made a stern face. Bruce blinked in surprise but quickly understood what was going on; Loki wasn't aware of what had occurred almost a month ago. Why Thor hadn't told the boy yet, Bruce didn't know, but he knew better than to not listen to Thor. Clearing his throat, he got Thor's attention again.

"I need to do x-rays now," Bruce announced. Loki turned to face Bruce and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Wha's a x-ray?" Loki asked.

"It's when I take a picture of your insides. I need to see how badly hurt your stomach is." Bruce explained softly. Loki looked at Thor and he nodded, and Loki smiled hesitantly.

"'Kay," Loki said. Bruce smiled in spite of himself.

It wasn't until past four that Bruce was finally satisfied. After the x-rays and CAT-scans, Bruce had cleaned and stitched the superficial wounds and gave advice to soothe aching muscles and bruises. He had gotten detailed diagnosis for Loki's internal damage due to that drink and was frustrated. The scar tissue was thick and rough, and it was impossible to tell if it would go away once the tissue underneath had healed. Regardless of that, Bruce was satisfied. Loki hadn't fought as hard has he had feared and all in all was a decent kid despite his past deeds. Bruce hated to admit it, but he was growing fond of Loki, not wanting to leave once the exam was over. However, there was still a faint voice in the back of his head, warning him not to get attached or even dare to care about Loki. He might betray everyone. Bruce had already known this very real possibility and knew better than to get attached. He just slightly liked the boy, that's all.

Dinner found Thor, Loki, and Bruce in a small cafe in New York, Pepper giving them the funds to eat out. Loki was excited, having never been at a restaurant before. He was sitting on a booster seat because he was too short otherwise, his little feet swaying back and forth. The waitress came over, prepared to take drink orders.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Coffee," Bruce said, his face buried in his menu. Thor's face split into a toothy grin.

"I shall have coffee as well," he said, given the waitress a smile. Her face melted under his gaze for a moment, her attention returning to her job.

"And you?" she asked Loki.

"I can' read," Loki answered abruptly. "What is coffee?" he asked. The waitress giggled and patted his head.

"You're a cutie!" she squealed happily. Loki smiled and blushed slightly. How he did enjoy this attention.

"D' you have milk?" Loki asked. The waitress nodded, a smile on her face.

"Is that what you want or would you rather have chocolate milk?" Loki's eyes widened.

"Chocolate? I'd rather have that!" he cried happily, his face in a wide smile. The waitress giggled and wrote it down.

"That'll be up in a minute," she said walking away. Loki glanced over to Bruce.

"There's such a thing as chocolate milk?" he asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yup. I used to love it as a kid." Bruce said. Loki squirmed in his seat; he loved sweets. Thor chuckled slightly and leaned over.

"Would you like to try macaroni and cheese? It's very good." Thor said.

"'Kay," Loki replied, picking up the crayons the waitress had brought after seating them and scribbling on the paper. Thor glanced down at it and noticed Loki was favoring the red and black colors like he was that morning. Seeing a pattern, Thor decided to comment on Loki's color choice.

"That's a lot of red and black Loki," Thor commented. Loki shrugged and continued coloring.

"I s'pose," Loki replied, his eyes focused on the paper. With shaky hands he continued to color, the red and black engulfing the paper. Thor watched as Loki colored and wondered why he wouldn't use the other colors. Curious, Thor picked up a blue crayon.

"Why don't you use some blue now," Thor said, handing the crayon to Loki. Loki looked at it and shook his head.

"Nah, 'm done," Loki replied, putting the crayons down.

"It's normal for traumatized kids to use dark colors," Bruce said in a hushed voice, his brown eyes peering over the menu. "It helps them express what they can't put into words or don't want to talk about." Thor frowned. He looked back at Loki's drawing and saw past the scribbles of red and black. The drawing itself was of the dark room Thor could only assume was the room he had rescued him from. In the corner was a red person whom Thor assumed was Loki. The little person looked sad, but wasn't crying. The black walls had occasional scribbles of red, the crayon darker in those places. Loki sighed and looked around.

"Where's tha' lady? 'M hungry!" Loki whined.

"Hold your horses. She'll be back soon." Bruce replied calmly, his menu still blocking his face. Loki huffed and leaned on the table, a hand on his cheek. Thor smiled and put a strong arm around Loki. The boy didn't respond, rather he picked up the red crayon with one hand. Loki then looked over to the blue crayon Thor had suggested and picked it up. Squirming out Thor's embrace Loki turned to face Thor, a glint in his eye that Thor couldn't name.

"Wanna color with me?" Loki asked. Thor realized that that look was hope that would be quickly shattered if he refused. He glanced down and saw Loki's hand stretched out toward him, handing him the blue crayon. Thor smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Of course I will," he replied, Loki squealing in delight as Thor took the crayon from his grasp. The two colored until their food arrived, Loki upset when Thor forced him to stop so he could eat. Loki managed to eat a few bites before pushing his bowl away, looking rather green.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked. Loki nodded, a look of pain on his young face.

"I don' feel too good," Loki answered in a whine. He slumped in his seat and groaned a little, a hand on his stomach. Thor stopped eating and looked over, concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Loki shook his head.

"Nuh-huh," he muttered, his face in a grimace.

"What hurts?" Thor asked.

"My tummy," Loki replied, turning more and more green. Thor glanced back at Bruce, lost as to what to do.

"Do you know this place?" Thor asked, hoping Bruce would know where Thor could take Loki if the boy needed to vomit. Much to Thor's dismay, Bruce shook his head.

"No, I've never been here. Pepper suggested it," Bruce looked at the very green Loki then added, "but I'm sure the waitress would tell you where the restrooms are." Thor nodded and waved a massive hand in the air. Sure enough, a waitress answered his call, her face slightly confused.

"Sorry miss," Thor began, "but could you direct me to the restrooms?" he asked. She blushed slightly and gave him the directions. As she was leaving, Thor stood and grabbed Loki by the waist.

"We shall return," Thor told Bruce as he walked off, Loki clasped firmly in his arms.

Vomiting is never a pleasant experience, but for Loki it was excruciating. Everything about it pained him, his throat burning and his stomach aching. Thor was rubbing his back soothingly, trying to make the whole thing less painful for Loki. Loki appreciated the gesture, even if it didn't stop the pain. If anything it just reminded Loki that Thor cared. Many painful moments later, Loki was finally done vomiting and groaned when he saw his shirt. Thor just smiled though and led him away from the stall and instantly began to clean off Loki's shirt. Loki blushed violently.

"I can do it myself. 'M not a baby." Loki said. Thor smiled.

"Of course you can, Loki. I want to help you." Thor replied simply. He finished cleaning it as best he could and he took Loki's hand. Loki looked up at Thor and smiled brightly at his older brother. Thor returned the gesture and led Loki back to the table where Bruce was. The two sat and Thor continued to eat.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded.

"Aye, but I do wish Loki could eat." Thor said.

"Don't worry. I gave you guys some stomach soother for him so he can eat; I just left it back at the Tower." Bruce explained. Thor nodded and glanced over at Loki who was coloring again. Thor noticed he was still using a lot of red, but less black than before. Held tightly in his fingers was the blue crayon Thor had used.

An hour later, Thor and Bruce were finished eating and Loki had fallen asleep. Because of the battle, someone had offered to pay for their meal. Bruce had declined, saying they had the money to pay for it, but they insisted. It got stressful for Bruce as people began cheering and clapping for them, urging them to take this man's money. Thor knew that Bruce was getting anxious, so he told the man that they would accept. Bruce was shifting in place, his face nervous.

"Take Loki and go outside. I shall take care of all this." Thor said. This made Bruce go pale. Take Loki? Giving him a necessary medical exam was one thing, but cradling him was a totally different situation, one Bruce wasn't comfortable in. Then again, as the restaurant got more crowded and loud, he decided that taking Loki was the lesser of two evils. Nodding anxiously, Bruce grabbed the sleeping boy out of Thor's arms and hurried out of the café. He sat down outside, Loki drooling slightly. Loki had been asleep for nearly an hour and Bruce doubted he would wake up. Bruce did feel bad for the kid, but he couldn't admit to himself that he might actually _care_ for him. Loki was the reason Coulson died, the reason New York was in shambles. Why should he care about him? Loki shifted in his sleep and Bruce felt himself smile. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as the thoughts of the Hulk entered his head. The Hulk hated Loki possibly more than anyone else on the planet. Bruce wondered if that's why he hated Loki, if it was because the Hulk did. He wasn't sure but he did know he just wanted a quiet mind for once. Like that would ever happen.

Time passed and Thor wasn't out of the café yet. Bruce was in a hurry to get back to the tower so he could leave New York, but at this rate he'd have to stay the night. Bruce slumped in his seat when a strange thing happened; warmness was spreading across his lap. He cautiously looked down and was horrified; the kid had peed on him. This was not good, not good at all. Trying to keep his breathing in check, Bruce closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. But as it hit the New York air and got cold, he couldn't keep his mind off of it. _Don't lose it, not here, not now,_ Bruce thought, wishing Thor would hurry up. If Thor was any longer, Loki would wake up and freak out. If Loki freaked out, there was no telling what would happen. Sure enough, Loki stirred and woke up, his bottom lip trembling and his face bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Loki cried frantically, trying to get off of Bruce's lap. Loki's voice snapped him back into reality.

"It's…I…It's fine. Just stay here." Bruce said, trying to keep his heart rate down. Loki was crying now, big fat tears running down his face. That stupid voice was screaming at him for allowing Loki to get that close and it was getting hard to ignore. The boy was just sitting on him crying and the voice was giving him a migraine. This was not a night that Bruce would have liked to have in the slightest.

"'M sorry!" he wailed. Bruce felt something rise in his chest, something he wasn't expecting. Instead of freaking out or feeling awkward about this whole situation or even getting angry, Bruce found himself rubbing Loki's back. Was this really the same person who did all those terrible things? No, it wasn't. This was a little boy, a very hurt, traumatized boy; a boy who didn't deserve to be treated poorly by Bruce. So Bruce held Loki close and rocked back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"It's alright," Bruce soothed as best he could. He was never one for comfort, but he would try for this little boy. Loki finally calmed down, snot and tears soaking Bruce's shirt.

"I didn' mean t'," Loki said, trying to convince Bruce of that fact. The boy knew he didn't like him.

"I know that," Bruce said softly. Loki looked up at him, shock in his expression.

"You…you do? I thought you hated me. I know Mr. Stark does…" Loki trailed off, tears filling his green eyes once more. That was awkward. How was Bruce supposed to explain the other side of him who _did _hate him without telling Loki the things Thor didn't want him to know? The Hulk did hate Loki, but Bruce wasn't so sure if he did or not. This was all very confusing. Bruce rubbed Loki's back, confusing thoughts floating around his head.

"I don't hate you. I can't speak for Stark, but I certainly don't hate you." Bruce said. Loki wiped his nose on his hand.

"Really?" Loki asked. Bruce nodded and gave Loki a smile.

"Really." Loki giggled slightly and put his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce smiled fondly and cuddled him close, Bruce's steady heart beat putting Loki to sleep.

Thor finally got out of the café and smiled at what he saw; Bruce allowing Loki to sleep on his lap. Thor smiled and walked over. Bruce saw him and stood, adjusting Loki as he did so.

"Everything go okay?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded.

"Aye, all is well. We may leave. Did all fare well with you?" Thor asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, but Loki had an accident all over me. I had to calm him down." Bruce explained.

"And you did so?" Thor questioned teasingly. Bruce blushed slightly. It would be weird to admit to actually liking Loki. Bruce supposed it would just take some getting used to.

"Well, yeah. This little guy and that egotistical maniac aren't the same person." Bruce said almost to himself. Thor smiled and gestured for Bruce to follow him; at least someone else could understand.

"Come, we must put Loki to bed." Thor said. Bruce followed after him, Loki snuggled peacefully into him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chellybean17: **I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope to keep updates as frequent as possible, but I starting working this week so we'll see**.**

**Tinideanfan: **Glad to hear you're addicted! Little Loki is pretty adorable :)

**Ynath Esrith: **Tony can be a real jerk sometimes. Hopefully he'll warm up soon! Let's just hope that Odin will leave them be and Loki can stay safe and happy on earth.

**Thanks again so much for the feedback! You guys are all incredible! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TEN: The Slaying of Surtur

After the initial exam and incident at the cafe, Bruce had stuck around to make sure Loki was healing properly. He was worried about Loki's lacerated stomach and tissue damage in his throat, stomach and bladder. By the fourth day on Midgard, Loki's fever had broken and the pain medicine had begun to work. The boy's voice was becoming strong once more and some of his energy was back. He was still falling asleep early, but he would actually play instead of lying around. Bruce was happy with his progress and kept telling Thor there was nothing to worry about. But to Thor, there was plenty to worry about; Loki had no appetite and what little he did eat came back up later. There was also Loki's self-esteem to worry about. Not only had the boy been wetting the bed, but he had been having day time accidents as well. Loki was ashamed of himself and not just because of that. He was scared of his own shadow and the nightmares kept him up a lot. He clung to Thor, terrified that if his brother left his sight, he'd disappear. So while physically he was healing, emotionally he was declining.

The fifth morning of their stay in Stark Tower found Loki curled up in Thor's bed yet again. Loki sat up and yawned. Besides noticing the wet bed, Loki quickly noticed something else; Thor wasn't in bed. Panic over took him and Loki began to cry loudly, a pressure building in his chest. He didn't realize it, but what was happening to him was a panic attack. Loki frantically stood up, his chest heaving, and left the room searching for Thor. He arrived in the main room to see Pepper and Tony sitting on a couch, but no Thor. Pepper glanced up and saw the pale, shaking Loki and met his frightened eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked, Tony now looking up as well. Loki's lip trembled and he began to cry again. Pepper shot up and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The hand did little to calm him so Pepper picked him up, ignoring the dampness.

"Loki? What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I-I had a bad dream a-and went t' sleep with Thor, and when I woke up he wasn't there!" Loki cried. Pepper held him close, trying to sooth him.

"It's alright, Thor will be back," Pepper said softly. Loki was mumbling inaudibly as Pepper held him, her presence not calming him the way Thor's would.

"Thor is taking a walk," Pepper explained to him, her words not calming him in the slightest. The only thing Pepper could think of to do was to rock back and forth slowly (as to not upset his stomach) until he calmed down. Pepper walked over to a chair and sat, then began to slowly rock back and forth. Loki's sobs soon became sniffles and hiccups and he looked up at Pepper, shame written all over his young face.

"I...I'm sorry," he mumbled. Suddenly his feet were much more interesting than the conversation he was having. Pepper held him closer, trying to tell him everything was alright. He had no reason to feel shame.

"It's okay Loki. Everything is just fine. Thor will be back soon." Loki nodded, not really believing it.

"'Kay," he mumbled.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Pepper said. She held Loki tight as she walked, the boy grateful for the closeness. They entered the room and Pepper sat Loki down (much to his displeasure) and she opened his drawers.

"Do you want to wear pajamas?" Pepper asked. Loki shrugged.

"Sure," he replied. Loki really didn't care what he wore so long as he got out of his wet clothes. Pepper picked out a footie with fish on them and help Loki dress, the boy blushing the whole time. Taking Loki's hand, Pepper left the room and went back to the main room, Thor now sitting next to Tony.

"Thor!" Loki cried happily, darting over to his brother and climbing on to his lap. Thor smiled brightly and patted Loki's head.

"Hello Loki," Thor said. Loki smiled broadly, his green eyes shining.

"I missed you," Loki told him. Thor chuckled slightly.

"You did?" Thor said, his tone teasing Loki slightly. Loki nodded and giggled a little, catching Thor's tone.

"I did, but I may not next time," Loki replied. Thor tickled him and Loki laughed, his feet kicking wildly. This continued for a while until Loki was in tears and his little sides in stitches. Thor finally stopped when he felt that Loki had had enough and they ate. Thor gave Loki the stomach soother that Bruce had given him and Loki was able to eat half of his scrambled eggs and a slice of bacon. Thor celebrated of course, this being the most Loki had eaten in weeks. Loki soaked up the indirect praise and smiled brightly.

The rest of the morning was seemingly uneventful, Loki coloring and the adults doing whatever it is adults do. He was sitting at Tony's bar and coloring, no grown-ups in the main room at all. Loki knew where they all were of course, but that didn't stop him from getting lonely. After all, no one likes to be alone all the time. Yawning slightly, Loki sat up straighter and glanced around seeing no adults at all. He placed down the crayons he was using and hopped off the stool. Loki was hoping that someone would be willing to spend time with him. Sure, he wanted someone to play with him, but he knew how adults worked. Playing was too low for them, so quality time would have to do. Loki wondered around the main room for a while, his eyes searching for someone-anyone-to talk to who could talk back. He didn't want to talk with his ram because it couldn't talk back. A person made for much better company anyway. Eventually, Loki spotted Bruce walking out of the elevator and into the main room. Grinning, Loki sprinted over to him and tugged on Bruce's shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, automatically thinking the boy needed something. Loki shook his head.

"Nah, I'm j'st bored," Loki explained his little hand still on Bruce's shirt. Bruce's face softened a bit.

"What do you want to do, then?" Bruce questioned. Loki glanced down in thought, trying to think of some great game to play with Bruce that would keep them both occupied.

"I know," Loki said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. His cat-like eyes narrowed and Bruce gulped a little; he didn't like that look on Loki's face at all.

"What?" Bruce asked nervously.

"You're gonna be Surtur the fire demon. I'm gonna try t' slay you, okay?" Loki explained. Bruce nodded and Loki dashed off and sprinted down the hallway. Bruce stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure what he was supposed to do next.

"Um…what do I do now?" Bruce called out.

"Hang on!" Loki called back. A few moments later, Loki returned, carrying blocks and boxes with him. He dumped them all on the ground then sat down. Loki began to arrange them all and Bruce realized that Loki was making a village for him to destroy. When Loki was finally satisfied, he darted off again, leaving Bruce alone to raze the city. Bruce growled a little and kicked over a box. He let out a malicious chuckle and moved on to knock over a tower of blocks. In the other room, Loki was busy securing a blanket around his neck and was trying to find a sufficient sword. Finally, Loki found a long white stick (the one found on the blinds. He had to tear it off.) and used a spell to make it look like a sword. Satisfied, Loki sprinted out of the room and headed toward Bruce who was slowly destroying the village.

"Halt foul beast!" Loki called out. Bruce stopped and fought to hide a smile; he was playing a demon after all. Bruce scowled at Loki the best he could and growled at him.

"And who is it that demands me to do so?" Bruce demanded. Loki posed heroically and pointed to his chest.

"Tis I! Loki of Asgard!" Loki cried loudly. Bruce smirked.

"Make me, O!Loki of Asgard!" Bruce prompted. Loki ran toward him and tried to tackle Bruce to the ground. Bruce decided to let Loki win this round and fell over, making dying sounds as he went.

"You are just too much for me," Bruce whispered and he sighed heavily, his eyes closing. Loki erupted into a fit of giggles and Bruce sat up with a big grin on his face.

"Let's do it again!" Loki said when he had finally stopped laughing long enough to speak. Bruce agreed and together they began to rebuild the city.

Hours passed and Bruce and Loki were still playing that game. Thor had joined in, sometimes as Surtur's assistant and others as Loki's sidekick. Everyone, adults included, were quite enjoying this, Loki's wild imagination fueling the game and changing the scenarios. Both men quickly learned that Loki still had a few sly tricks up his sleeve, the little boy finding unique ways of escaping Surtur's grasp. It was entertaining to say the least. This time around, Bruce and Thor had captured Loki and were attempting to feed him to another horrible demon in Limbo. Loki was pretending to be bound at the wrists and ankles and was struggling valiantly. Bruce rounded on him, an evil sort of look on his face.

"It was foolish of you to come here. Now I will kill you, great hero of Asgardia." Bruce said calmly and slowly. Loki scowled at him.

"Ne'er! I will not be beaten so quickly!" Loki said defiantly. Bruce chuckled and called for Thor. Thor walked in and bowed to his "master".

"Yes Master Surtur?" Thor asked humbly.

"Keep an eye on our prisoner while I prepare for his demise." Bruce commanded him. Thor bowed again and Bruce left. Thor then turned to Loki (who was still struggling) and smirked as evilly as he could manage.

"There is no escape for you, Loki." Thor said harshly. Loki stuck his tongue out at Thor.

"Just because you see none, doesn' mean there aren't any," Loki retorted. Loki was trying to make his voice deeper, to make the hero persona seem more real. He was actually quite proud of how low he could make his voice sound. Thor waved his hand indifferently.

"Those are the words of a trickster," Thor commented offhandedly. Loki smirked and his cat-like eyes narrowed.

"Exactly," Loki replied softly. Thor looked down, the tone of Loki's voice different somehow. It was deeper, more menacing. Before Thor could question it, Loki took a deep breath and a blinding green light engulfed the room. Thor quickly shut his eyes and waited for the light to fade. When the light had faded, Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Loki?" Thor questioned, breaking character. A little shuffling of tiny feet was heard and before Thor could call out again, a cry sounded from behind him and a weight was added to his shoulders. Thor looked up and saw Loki on his shoulders, tugging lightly on his hair.

"I sure scared you, didn' I, Thor?" Loki asked proudly. Thor chuckled lightly and patted Loki's leg.

"You did indeed, little one. When did you learn that trick?" Thor asked, curious as to how Loki knew that particular bit of magic. Thor could remember Loki casting that much later in childhood. He was worried about past spells, motives and memories flooding back into his innocent little brother. Loki shrugged and put a hand on Thor's blonde head.

"Dunno. I just knew it somehow. Pretty neat, huh?" Loki said cheerfully. While Loki was cheerful, Thor was worried. What did this mean for the boy? Would Loki now start to remember things, events and spells? Would his old ways come back to him? Before Thor could ponder more, he felt Loki slip off his back.

"I'm going t' escape now. You should call Mr. Banner back so we can keep plain'." Loki said, sprinting off to hide. Thor sighed and shook his head; he didn't want to worry. Although, if something like that happened again, he'd have no choice but to investigate further, meaning he'd have to ask Loki some difficult questions that Loki may or may not be willing to talk about.

"Master Surtur!" Thor called anxiously, resuming his character once more. Bruce hurried back into the room and a look of mock anger spread across his face.

"You let him escape?" Bruce cried out. Thor bowed and got on his knees so he could beg. Loki liked it when the adults made it look convincing.

"I beg your forgiveness, Master. He is too strong!" Bruce scowled at him.

"But of course! He is Loki! Master of tricks, lies and strength! That's why you were supposed to be watching him!" Bruce cried, Thor's head lowering.

"Thanks for all the kind words, Surtur," Loki called, his little sword in his hand, "but I don' really like fl…flat…I can' say that word." Loki finished, unable to continue. Flattery can be a hard word to say when you are so small after all. Bruce got the idea and lunged for Loki, Loki tapping him with his sword. Once again, Bruce fell to his death and Thor surrendered and Loki laughed. Thor didn't question Loki about the spell, and Loki's laughter echoed through the Tower, Bruce joining in with him.

Loki never lost interest in that game of his, but Thor and Bruce were slowly getting worn out as the game got more and more elaborate. After lunch, Loki crankily agreed that they should stop playing and do something quiet for a while. Loki was extremely hyper and was having trouble sitting still. It was the first time in a while that he wasn't completely miserable and wanted to expel as much energy as he could. Thor had to force him to sit down and play quietly, Loki having none of that at all. Eventually, Bruce coaxed Loki into coloring and Loki sat at the bar counter, scribbling away. Bruce had retreated to take a nap (having been in Loki's slay Surtur game longer and having no experience with children what so ever) while Thor lounged on one of the couches and watched television. Loki had no interest in television and blocked it all out, his focus on his drawing. Tony was out visiting his good friend Rhody and said he'd be gone all day. Pepper was in her office getting work done. Since Thor and Loki's arrival, she had little time to do any paper work and was catching up on it.

After sometime, Thor had passed out on the couch; his late nights with Loki catching up with him. Loki yawned slightly and knew he should probably take a nap too, but coloring seemed much more interesting. Around three in the afternoon, Pepper came out of her office and spotted Loki sitting on a bar stool, squirming and yawning. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hi Loki," Pepper said cheerfully. Loki turned and smiled brightly at her, a yawn sounding from him.

"Hello Miss Potts," he answered.

"Are you sleepy?" Pepper questioned as he yawned again.

"Yeah, I guess so," Loki replied, picking up a crayon and coloring some more.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Pepper asked. Loki shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so," Loki repeated, setting the crayon down and hoping off the stool. His stomach didn't hurt on impact and Loki gasped a little in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Loki looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"My stomach didn' hurt when I jumped off that stool thing," Loki said excitedly, dancing slightly out of both excitement and a need to pee. Pepper smiled at him.

"That's very good news," Pepper replied patting his raven hair. Loki giggled and blushed at her touch.

"I'm gonna go now," he told her, bounding away from the counter. Pepper, still smiling, returned to her office, Loki's happiness radiating through her as she went.

Loki made to the bathroom (he was very pleased with that) and then he realized just how tired he actually was. His little feet were dragging across the floor with every step he took, his eyes irritated and itchy. Thankful that he was still in pajamas, Loki crawled into his bed and feel asleep relatively quickly. When he woke up, he was well-rested, not having a single nightmare. Loki wasn't pleased however find that he had indeed wet the bed again, even though he had gone to the bathroom before hand. He wondered how long he had been asleep and didn't know how to tell time, so he had no way of knowing what time it was now or how much time had passed. Sniffling, Loki got out of bed and left the room, hoping to find Thor, Pepper, or even Bruce. He really wanted to avoid Tony since he enjoyed teasing Loki as much as possible. Loki reached the main room and saw that no one was in it. His lip trembled a little and he heard the sounds of raised voices coming from Tony's office. Curious, Loki walked over and put his ear up to the door, listening. The voices belonged to Tony and Thor, and they were clearly heated about something.

"That isn't what I said at all, Thor. I said that they had Banner bugged the whole time. Banner didn't know." Loki heard Tony say. He wasn't sure what Tony meant by Bruce was "bugged", he just hoped that it wouldn't hurt him; Loki really liked Bruce.

"So what is Fury going to do?" Bruce asked. Who was Fury, or was it even a person at all? Loki didn't understand what the grown-ups were talking about.

"Indeed. What is Fury's next course of action?" Loki heard Thor ask.

"Probably send Barton, or worse; Romanov." Tony answered. Loki was really confused. Who were all these people? And what made this Romanov worse than Barton?

"So we truly have been compromised," Thor muttered. Compromised? Wasn't compromise a good thing? Loki was leaning in to listen better when he felt someone grab him. Loki instantly tensed up, waiting for the first blow.

"You really shouldn't be eavesdropping, kiddo." Loki opened his eyes and saw that it was Pepper who had grabbed him. Loki squirmed out of her grasp and Pepper grabbed his hand instead.

"'M sorry," Loki said. Pepper smiled, though to Loki it seemed faked, forced. It was like Pepper knew something that Loki didn't know.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asked. Loki shrugged and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but what's the grown-ups talkin' 'bout that I can' know 'bout?" Loki asked suspiciously. Pepper laughed nervously.

"Um, boring stuff you wouldn't understand." she said quickly and dismissively. Loki scowled at her.

"I'd understan' fine!" Loki retorted, crossing his arms.

"Did you have an accident?" Pepper asked abruptly. Loki huffed a little; why wouldn't Pepper answer his question but he had to answer hers?

"Yes, but," before Loki could ask again, Pepper was dragging him away from the door to Tony's office, muttering to herself. Pepper quickly found Loki clothes and helped him dress, Loki fuming the whole time. Why wouldn't she tell him anything? He could understand lots of things! It just wasn't fair!

"I don' like bein' so little," Loki mumbled to himself as Pepper stripped his bed. She glanced back at him.

"Why?" she asked. Loki crossed his arms and pouted.

"'Cause, no body e'er tells little kids the important things." Loki whined loudly. Pepper stopped what she was doing to come and sit by Loki.

"Listen, it isn't that we don't trust you, it's just sometimes adults talk about things that little kids shouldn't have to worry about. It's nothing personal, really." Pepper explained. Loki sighed dramatically and laid his head in her lap.

"Yeah, okay. It still stinks." Loki muttered. He heard Pepper laugh.

"I know it does. I was a kid once too you know." Pepper said. Loki laughed lightly and lifted his head so that Pepper could stand up. She finished stripping Loki's saturated bed and Loki got off Thor's bed and followed her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. It seemed fair to help since he was the one who peed in the bed to begin with. Pepper nodded from behind the pile of sheets and blankets.

"Sure you can," she replied. She led Loki down to the building's laundry room and showed Loki how to start the washing machine. Pepper lifted Loki onto the machine and told him which buttons to press. He followed her instructions and laughed gleefully when it actually worked. Pepper praised him and helped him off the washing machine. Loki skipped happily next her, proud of himself for helping to clean a mess he made.

The rest of the night was relatively boring, the adult males still inside Tony's office. Pepper was keeping an eye on Loki and gave him his stomach soother before eating. Dinner was simple, just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with Jell-O for dessert. Loki fell in love with both items and actually ate his whole sandwich and half his Jell-O. Afterword, Pepper played with Loki for a while in between doing laundry. Loki was getting sleepy around eight-thirty, so Pepper decided to bathe him and put him to bed. Loki, who was too tired to care, didn't mind Pepper helping him take a bath and didn't argue with her. Pepper then dressed him and put him to bed, kissing his forehead as she left the room. It wasn't until then that she began to worry about the day ahead.

Around midnight, Loki woke up screaming. Thor immediately turned the lamp on the nightstand on and went over to him. Loki latched on to Thor instantly, his presence chasing the dream away. After Loki had calmed down Thor was about to put the boy back in his own bed when Loki began to whimper.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked tiredly.

"I wan' t' sleep with you," Loki explained, equally as tired. Thor obliged, of course, not caring where Loki slept so long as he did in fact sleep.

"Thor?" Loki asked once they had both gotten in bed.

"Yes brother?" Thor replied.

"Can you tell me a story?" Loki asked softly.

"Which one?" Thor questioned.

"The one where Tyr tried t' slay Surtur. I've been thinkin' 'bout that one all day." And so Thor began to tell the brave Loki of Asgard the tale when Tyr almost slayed Surtur, the boy falling asleep well before the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**AraianaHaldthin: **I'm sorry that the rat torture grossed you out. It was pretty grotesque to write. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Chellybean17: **I'm really happy you've been enjoying the story! We can only hope that Clint and Natasha won't hurt Loki or uproot his life at the Tower.

**sakiko of soleana: ** Yeah, I try to update whenever I can. I've had a majority of this written for a while and try to update one to two chapters a day so you guys don't have to wait for new chapters! Adults really can be jerks, but I have a feeling that Loki's cute will work to his advantage in that aspect.

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER ELVEN: The Raid

The next day felt like walking on eggshells for Loki. All of the adults were on edge, worrying about something important. Much to Loki's displeasure, none of them were willing to tell him what was going on. That irritated Loki to no end, his ever curious minded wanting to know anything and everything. Tony was shut up in his office the entire day, only coming out for meals. He didn't speak, but Loki could see him whisper to Pepper, Thor and Bruce occasionally. Loki wanted to know what they were talking about, but never got an answer. They only scolded him for asking. Apparently that's rude. Who knew?

As dinner approached Loki was so crabby he could have set a record for it. He did try to take a nap earlier that day, but was unable to fall asleep. There was a strange sense of anxiety in his stomach that prevented him from drifting away. Thor was on edge and almost equally as cranky, so he wasn't as understanding when Loki complained of not being able to sleep. Hurt by Thor's distant behavior, Loki spent most of the afternoon in his room avoiding everyone. No one seemed to want him around. His little stomach was growling madly and he knew it was almost time for dinner. He was about to leave the room when he saw a shadow move across the wall. His heart stopped and he turned around, the shadow of a man being cast on his wall. Loki screamed and backed into the dresser.

"Thor!" he screamed, crawling away from the dresser he had backed into. Within seconds of his cry Thor was in the room, ready to strike down whatever was in the room. Thor glanced around and saw nothing, and was clearly confused as to why Loki was in hysterics.

"What's wrong? What happened, brother?" Thor asked calmly.

"There was a-a-a shadow of a man in m-my room, Thor!" Loki cried, fear in his voice. Thor scooped him up and held him close. Loki calmed down and Thor took him out of the room. Thor didn't ask again what had happened, but Loki wanted to talk about it. It was really scary; like someone was waiting for the right time to snatch him away.

"Thor? About earlier-" Loki began, Thor's hand cutting him off.

"Are you hungry?" Thor asked. Loki's mouth hung open in shock for a moment; this is exactly what Pepper had done to him yesterday. It was truly infuriating.

"What is with you people?" Loki exclaimed angrily. Thor scowled at him.

"Loki, that's not how we talk to adults. You've been very rude today." Thor scolded. Loki scowled right back at him.

"I'm rude? You won't answer a single question I ask! You haven' been around at all t'day and you won' tell me what's happening! Now when somethin' does happen, you won' talk 'bout it! I think that's rude!" Loki yelled. Thor glared at him, Loki now very aware that he was in trouble. It was strange how much Thor really did look like Odin, especially when he was angry.

"Loki," Thor began. Loki shivered a little.

"'M sorry, 'm sorry! I won' do it again!" Loki cried. Thor's face softened a bit. Loki clearly thought that Thor was going to hurt him.

"Loki," Thor repeated, his tone softer than before. Loki didn't meet Thor's gaze, his face hidden behind his arm. Thor touched Loki's shoulder and Loki flinched away. Loki then darted away, back into the room, totally forgetting about the shadow on the wall. Thor sighed and straightened his back. He glanced back to the bar and saw Tony behind it smirking at him.

"Smooth."

Loki got back to the room and shut the door, locking it with magic. He actually didn't know he could do that and wasn't sure how he did it. He just did it. But Loki didn't have time to contemplate his new skill; Thor was angry with him. Would he toss him aside like Odin did? Loki sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, salty tears wetting his face. Floods of memories and flashbacks from the past four weeks came back, Loki relieving his torture sessions. He shook violently as the memories flowed through him like a river. He was so engulfed in this that he didn't notice that a man had dropped silently on to the floor near the back of the room. The man's quiet footsteps went almost unnoticed until he stepped on a piece of paper that Loki had left on the floor earlier. The noise snapped Loki out of his state of panic and his eyes slowly glanced up. His frightened green eyes met the angry gray eyes of a man who was holding a loaded bow at Loki's body.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, his eyes locked on the arrow tip that was mere feet away from his tiny chest. The man stepped closer, his expression not softening in the slightest.

"I'm the one to take you in," he replied. Loki backed away slowly, wishing he hadn't locked himself in the room. _If I can lock myself in, I can get myself out,_ Loki thought as the man with the bow backed him into a corner. Loki thought hard about the lock and he felt his magic flow through him. He just knew that it had unlocked and knew exactly how to distract this man. Loki took a deep breath and a blinding green light filled the room. The man shut his eyes and Loki darted out of the room and ran to Thor.

"Thor! There's a man in our room!" Loki cried, his body trembling with panic and fear.

"Did he have a bow with him?" Bruce asked. Loki nodded.

"Well shit," Tony said, running to his office and shutting the door behind him.

"That's not good. If Barton's here, there's no telling who else they sent." Bruce said calmly. Thor picked Loki up and held him close.

"What do you suppose we do Banner?" Thor asked. Bruce turned to face the hallway and saw that the light Loki had conjured was dimming fast.

"Run. I'll cover you." Thor knew how much Bruce was putting on the line to protect Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. would not excuse Bruce's behavior meaning he'd have to go back to living like a fugitive. With the light dimming, Thor nodded and sprinted toward the stairs, Bruce trailing behind him. The two ran down two flights of stairs when a thought struck Bruce. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows that Thor would have Loki with him, they would be tracking Thor more closely. Thinking fast, Bruce pulled on Thor's shirt and got him to stop.

"What is the meaning of this Banner?" Thor cried angrily.

"Give me the kid. They'll expect you to have him with you. We need to split up and regroup outside of New York." Thor's eyes flicked with understanding and he reluctantly handed Loki over to Bruce.

"What about my ram and blankie?" Loki asked miserably. Thor planted a wet kiss on Loki's hair.

"Not to worry. You will see them both again." Thor told him, turning on his heal and running back up the stairs. Loki clung on to Bruce and Bruce began running again, hoping his idea would work.

Tony snapped on one of his bracelets and walked out of his office, the green light almost gone. Thor was sitting on a couch, his face smooth and emotionless. Pepper was waiting in the room next door to the one Thor and Loki had shared so that she could pack their things for them once Clint was out of the room. Finally, the light subsided and Clint sprinted out of the room, holding his ear. Tony knew that he was telling whatever back up he had that Loki had escaped somehow. Clint slowed his pace when he got close to Thor and Tony and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. Tony smirked at him.

"You should really lighten up," Tony commented, earning a glare from Clint.

"This isn't a game, Stark. You've been harboring a war criminal. Unless you want to dig a bigger hole for yourself, I suggest that you start talking." Clint commanded. Thor glanced over at Tony who was still wearing a big smirk.

"If you wanted to hear my voice again, all you had to do was call." Tony mused.

"This isn't funny," Clint said through grit teeth. Tony was stalling and Clint knew it.

"We honestly have no idea where Loki ran to," Thor said calmly.

"That's a lie. You two have been inseparable for days." Clint said coolly. Tony shifted in his seat.

"About that. Whose idea was it to bug Banner big guy? Was it Fury? I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Tony retorted.

"That's none of your concern," Clint answered quickly.

"I think it is. This is my building and not only was my privacy compromised, but so was the privacy of a five-year-old. I know that's illegal." Tony said harshly. Clint scowled.

"He's no five-year-old. He's a monster." Clint put his hand up to his ear piece and nodded. "Thanks to your little conversation, Stark, we've tracked Banner. I wouldn't suggest assisting him unless you want to get shot." Clint added, sprinting over to the stairs and disappearing down them.

"What do we do now?" Thor cried, panicked for Loki's safety. To his great surprise, Tony was smiling.

"We wait for the bomb to go off."

Bruce made it outside the tower and Loki wasn't hiding his face. The boy was glancing around nervously, waiting for something to jump out at him. Bruce sensing his fear began to rub Loki's back softly.

"It's alright. We'll be alright." Bruce said, running off the curb and on to the pavement.

"I wouldn't do that," Bruce stopped and in the dim sunlight could barely make out Natasha Romanov leaning up against a street lamp.

"Great," Bruce muttered, holding Loki closer. She walked over to him and Loki, her expression unreadable. Loki studied her face intently. She didn't look as scary as that man did.

"Let me guess; we're alone, right?" Bruce said bitterly. Natasha smirked a little.

"For now. Just hand me Loki and no one has to get hurt." Natasha said calmly. Loki tugged on Bruce's collar.

"What does she wan' from me?" Loki asked. Bruce shushed him and began to back away.

"Yeah, that's not going to work," Bruce said.

"Bruce, don't do this," Natasha said softly. Bruce shook his head and ran off, cradling Loki closer.

"Keep your head down, Loki," Bruce commanded. From behind him, Natasha called in the order for troops to surround Bruce, Clint included. Bruce ran for only a block when an arrow pierced the back of his knee, causing him to fall. Loki skidded out of his arms and rolled on the sidewalk, new and old wound opening and bleeding. When Loki sat up, there were people surrounding him at all sides and he crawled quickly over to Bruce for protection.

"Mr. Banner?" Loki asked frantically. Bruce stood up and began to shudder slightly. His clothes began ripping at the seams and Loki saw his skin gain a greenish tent. Loki backed away slowly, his eyes widening in fear. In seconds, the transformation was complete and a giant green beast was standing where Bruce had moments ago. Loki was frozen in fear as Bruce-or the Hulk rather-roared at all the troops. Loki saw that this was quickly going downhill and he hesitantly stood up and took cautious steps toward the beast.

"M-Mr. Banner?" Loki asked slowly. The Hulk turned to him and roared loudly, Loki quivering in fear. The beast got closer to Loki, its angry eyes scanning the little boy from head to toe. Loki hid his face in fear and the Hulk got nearer and his breath was blowing on Loki's face. Before Loki could react in any sense of the word, the Hulk grabbed him and held him close, both of his massive arms covering Loki almost completely. Loki was very confused at this point and was really worried about Bruce. What had happened to him? Why was he like this? Not that it mattered much now anyway; Loki's protector was ready. The Hulk roared once again and much louder than before. It was so loud that Loki (and the troops) had to cover their ears. None of the troops moved at all and a new sound was heard, the sound loud and approaching fast. Loki peered out from his hideaway and gasped; a man in a metal suit of some kind landed right in front of the Hulk and was rising slowly from his landing position.

"Ready big guy?" The metal man asked in a voice that sounded like Tony.

"Mr. Stark?" Loki asked. The metal man-Ironman-nodded and the Hulk roared again. Loki's eyes went wide as Tony took off and began to shoot little streams of white light from the palms of his hands. He never hit a soldier, instead Tony cleared path for the Hulk to take. The Hulk began to sprint toward the path Tony created and wrapped his arms tighter around Loki. Loki tried to peek out again, but the Hulk gently pushed his little head back down. Loki pouted about not being able to see until a loud boom (a gunshot) sounded and scared Loki so bad he didn't want to look. The troops had opened fire on the Hulk and bullets were flying at him at incredible speed. Because Bruce was now in control, he knew better than to chase down each troop and fight them off. He could remember that his main priority was to get Loki out of the city and could focus on that. Bruce wasn't sure how Loki was able to help Bruce regain control when he had lost it, but he was grateful nonetheless. Tony flew overhead, defending Bruce as he ran and together they made their way out of the city, breaking the perimeter of the troops that S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent. Once out of the perimeter, Bruce handed Loki to Tony who then blasted off over the clouds to the location he and Thor had agreed on.

As Tony flew away, the Hulk slowly shrunk back into the form of Bruce Banner. He turned to find Clint and five or six S.H.I.E.L.D. troops running toward him. Bruce slowly raised his hands over his head, facing the consequences of his actions. In his heart he knew he had done the right thing, helping Thor and saving Loki, but the Hulk was raging inside him. The beast was screaming at him, telling him that he had made a terrible mistake. But that beast wasn't in control; Bruce was. He would face the troops proudly and not regret what he did. He cared for Loki almost to the point of loving him and wouldn't feel ashamed of what he had done for the boy.

"Hands where we can see them," Clint said. Bruce obliged and watched the skies as a streak of lightening went by. He lowered his gaze to meet Clint's eyes.

"You'll never catch him," Bruce said as the troops led him away.

Thor landed and watched the sky for Tony. He would be arriving any moment with Loki and the information on Jane's whereabouts. Thor was anxious to see Jane, but was also worried about how she would react to Loki. Everyone so far had been hostile at first, Bruce and Pepper warming up to Loki eventually. Tony never did, but that was just Tony. Thor didn't think that Tony really liked anyone except himself. Shortly after Thor landed, Tony landed with a loud clang and walked over to Thor. Thor took Loki from his arms and adjusted the bag that Pepper had prepared.

"Thank you Stark," Thor began, "I know how much you risk by helping us." Tony just waved his metal-clad hand.

"It's no big deal. You'll find a way to clear all this up, wontcha kid?" Thor blinked when he realized that Tony was speaking to Loki and not him. Loki nodded and gave Tony a thumbs up.

"Yup! I'm way smarter than all of the soldiers combined!" Loki said proudly. Tony gently patted Loki's head then backed away, preparing to take off.

"Good luck, Thor," Tony said.

"And to you too Stark," Thor replied. Loki waved good-bye to Tony.

"Good bye Mr. Stark! Sorry about the mess!" Loki said. Tony nodded, a smirk breaking out from underneath his helmet. The kid wasn't as bad as he thought. Flames erupted from Tony's hands and he took off, leaving Thor and Loki standing on the same hill Hiemdall had sent them to nearly a week before. Loki tugged on Thor's shirt.

"Thor? Mr. Stark wanted you to have this paper. I dunno what it says." Loki said giving the paper to Thor. Thor began walking away from the city and read:

_Thor,_

_ Jane was sick of S.H.I.E.L.D. breathing down her neck at that relocation compound. She couldn't get any of her work done. A few days ago, she just left and went to her parents' house in Arizona. Shortly after that, she left for New Mexico to meet up with her friends and continue her work. Here's the bizarre part; S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't searched for her yet. I'm going to blame Loki for that. But here's the catch. Now that you and Loki are on the run, they'll expect you to go to Jane. Don't do that. Go to her parents' house first, wait a couple of days, then go to Jane's lab. Cover your tracks and stay low. I've enclosed a GPS in this letter for you to use. _

_Tony Stark_

_ P.S.: There are predicted thunderstorms in Arizona tonight._

Thor was tempted to ignore Tony's warning about going straight to Jane, but knew it was for the best that he headed Tony's advice. Thor pulled out the GPS and typed in Arizona. To his amazement, a pre-entered route popped up on the screen and was waiting to give him directions to not only Arizona, but to Jane's parents' house as well. Gripping his hammer, Thor was prepared to begin swinging it, but remembered the little boy in his arms.

"Hold on tight, Loki, and don't be afraid." Thor told him. Loki nodded and Thor began to swing his hammer around, wind whipping up around them. Loki shut his eyes so that dust wouldn't fly into them and Thor's feet began to slowly lift of the ground and he went speeding toward Arizona, the GPS guiding him the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I don't have time to respond to any of them right now but I promise I'll get to them next chapter! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWELVE: Loki's Day Out

It was around eleven at night when a knock was heard at Jim and Beth Foster's front door. Wearily, Jim crawled out of bed and stifled a yawn and headed toward the door. He opened it and peered out of it.

"Greetings," came the loud voice of a man. Jim looked up and his eyes met with the bright blue ones of a man younger than he. Jim's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at this mysterious man.

"Can I help you?" Jim asked tiredly.

"Yes. I know Jane and my brother and I require lodging for the night. Will you help us?" the man asked. Jim shrugged and opened the door all way, allowing the man and his brother inside. Jim looked over and was surprised to see that this man's brother was quite a bit younger than the man, the boy in his strong looking arms.

"He's a young one," Jim commented, flipping the lights on. The lights revealed that the man had unruly blonde hair and the little boy had black hair and bright green eyes. They also looked nothing alike at all.

"Tell the man how old you are," the man told the boy. The boy grinned and held up one of his hands, all the fingers outstretched.

"I'm five," the boy told Jim proudly. Jim smiled and gestured for the man to sit down.

"You said you know Jane. What's your name?" Jim asked.

"I am Thor son of Odin from Asgard. This is my younger brother Loki, also a son of Odin." Jim's eyes narrowed. This guy seemed a little crazy. Everyone knew Thor and Loki were just myths right?

"Right…and how do you know Jane?" Jim questioned.

"She hit me with her vehicle my first time on Midga-Earth." Thor said, correcting himself on the last word.

"And does she know Loki as well?" Jim asked. Thor shook his head.

"Nay, she doesn't," Thor replied. Loki let out a huge yawn and rubbed his sleepy looking green eyes.

"'M tired, Thor," he moaned softly. Thor shushed him and looked back to Jim.

"You just need to stay the night, then?" Jim asked. Thor nodded.

"Aye. Possibly two nights after. Hopefully no longer than that." Jim really wasn't sure if these people were who they claimed they were, but he couldn't just throw them out into the desert. He'd call Jane first thing in the morning to see if these people met their claims. Jim stood up and told Thor to follow. He led them to the guest room and apologized for them having to share a bed. Thor said it was no big deal and that they were used to sharing anyway. Thor told Loki to get ready for bed and looked to Jim.

"May I speak with you?" Thor asked. Jim shrugged; _make it quick,_ he thought. Jim followed Thor out of the room and Thor looked him straight in the eyes. His blue gaze was so strong it was almost intimidating.

"What do you need?" Jim questioned. He really just wanted to go back to bed.

"I just need to let you know somethings about Loki," Thor said. Jim nodded wearily and urged Thor to continue. The sooner this was over, the sooner he got to sleep.

"Well first of all, Loki wasn't a boy four weeks ago. Four weeks ago, he was a man. Second, the man Loki caused all that destruction in New York, but the boy has no memory or knowledge of that occurring. Loki is an innocent boy and I want him to be treated as such. Third, my father Odin tortured him for two weeks and he is traumatized to say the least. Be gentle with him. Lastly, he's been wetting the bed, so I apologize if he does so tonight." Thor said, keeping his voice calm and steady. A million things were running through Jim's head; that battle of New York was that cute little boy's fault? Torture by his own father, his own body manipulated by some outside force…. Jim sighed and shook his head; Loki's had a rough month.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. My wife and I love kids, so it shouldn't be hard to treat your brother right." Jim said, hoping he could truly mean his own words. A look of relief that Jim had never seen before washed over Thor's face and Thor smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Foster," Thor said gratefully. Jim waved his hand.

"Please, call me Jim," he told Thor. Thor nodded and bid Jim goodnight. Thor went back into the guest room and found Loki jumping on the bed. His laughter was filling the room and Thor had to fight the urge to laugh as well. The owners of the house were sleeping after all.

"Loki, stop that now," Thor scolded lightly. Loki stopped and his face fell a bit.

"Do I have to?" Loki whined. Thor nodded.

"Yes. It's time to sleep now." Thor told him. Loki groaned and got under the covers.

"But 'm not sleepy, Thor," Loki pointed out, dark circles forming under his eyes. Thor gave him a look and began dressing for bed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Thor asked as Loki yawned loudly. Loki blushed and put his head down on the pillow. Chuckling, Thor continued getting ready for bed, Loki still trying to fight off sleep. When he was finished, Thor came and got into bed and Loki instantly snuggled into him.

"G' night Thor," Loki said tiredly. Thor kissed his little brother's head and drew his little body closer.

"Good night Loki," Thor replied, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning came around much too soon for Thor's liking. Loki had been plagued with nightmares worse than any other night on Midgard. Collectively, Thor figured that both he and Loki only got around four hours of sleep that night, making Loki extremely cranky when he woke up that morning. True to his word, Jim and his wife Beth were very kind to Loki in the morning when Loki had to explain his soiled sheets. Beth said she would take care of it and didn't deny Loki's offer to help; she seemed pleased by it. Jim was making coffee for everyone (except Loki of course) and was telling Thor what he did for a living. Jim was teacher at the local middle school (Jim had to what explain middle school was to Thor) and he loved what he did for a living. When Thor asked what Beth did Jim told him that Beth had a degree in childhood psychology and was actually _worried _about Loki.

"She has a ton of questions for you," Jim said over coffee. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Thor asked. Jim nodded.

"Yeah. She wants to know if he's been withdrawn or has had any emotional breakdowns during the day and stuff like that." Jim explained. Thor wondered why those things would be of importance to Beth. Thor wasn't even sure what having a degree in childhood psychology even meant. But since he already felt stupid because he asked about middle school, Thor decided not to ask Jim and he'd figure it out on his own.

Shortly after Jim left for work, Beth and Loki returned, Loki chattering with her. His face was rosy and he was wearing a huge grin. That made Thor smile. Beth helped Loki get his food, take his medicine and once the boy was settled in, she gestured for Thor to get up and follow her. Thor told Loki he'd be back in a minute and left, Loki eating his food quietly.

"What is it maiden?" Thor asked.

"Please sit. I have a few questions regarding Loki." Thor sat and Beth got out a notebook and paper.

"Jim might have told you this already, but I have a degree in childhood psychology and I work part-time at a psychiatrist's office specializing in children. Jim tells me that Loki has been through a lot and I'm worried about him. No one should have to go through that, but for kids it's different because they don't process, understand and express emotion the way adults do. So, I just want to ask you a couple of questions about Loki and I would also like to spend the day with him. Is that alright?" Beth explained. Thor had to admit he was impressed. Someone other than himself was concerned for Loki's emotional well-being and actually wanted to do what they could to help. That was all the reason to say yes.

"Aye, that's fine. I have been worried about my little brother for some time." Thor admitted. Beth nodded.

"That's perfectly normal. Just answer my questions as honestly as you can." Beth told him.

"Alright," Thor replied.

"Sorry to bring this up right away, but how long was Loki tortured for?" Beth asked, not wasting any time.

"A little over two weeks," Thor answered, that flood of painful memories flowing through him.

"Okay, has he really talked about it?" Beth questioned.

"No, not really. He often talks of someone he calls 'not-Thor', but I have no idea who that is. Loki hasn't spoken once to me of his sufferings." Thor replied. Beth's hand went flying across the page; the only sounds heard were pen against paper.

"Okay," Beth began, "did Loki wet the bed the first time he was a child?" Thor thought hard on this. Don't all children? But did she mean consistently, like what was happening now? Banking on the second thought, Thor had his answer.

"No. It was only occasionally like most children." Thor answered.

"Okay, what about during the day?"

"No," Beth continued writing and her eyes didn't meet Thor's again for some time.

"Alright," Beth finally said meeting Thor's eyes, "Does he ever just start crying and not have a reason why? For instance, do you ever catch him crying but he doesn't or can't tell you why he is crying?"

"Not that I know of. He usually cries after a nightmare, accident or when he's been yelled at or teased. He hasn't really just broken down and cried." Thor replied. Beth began writing again and her face looked worried.

"Does he like to color?" she asked.

"Yes," Thor said slowly, not understanding why she would ask such a random question.

"What colors does he use?" Beth questioned.

"A lot of black, red and gray. Sometimes brown and blue, but mostly dark colors." Thor answered, the question still not making too much sense. Though Bruce did mention something about traumatized children using dark colors….

"Does Loki ever talk about his nightmares?" Beth asked.

"No," Thor replied.

"Do you ever ask him about his nightmares?" Beth asked. Thor blushed a little and shook his head.

"No, but should I be?" Thor asked.

"Only if he seems like he wants to. You don't want to force him to talk about it if he doesn't want to. Eventually he will, but you can't press too hard or he never will." Beth explained.

"That's good," Thor said relief in his voice. He was worried that he was somehow failing Loki by not making the boy talk about his experiences. Beth smiled warmly at him.

"You really care for him," she commented, setting her notebook aside. "That's all I have to ask for now. I'll tell you my findings after I spend the day with him. And don't worry; I'll take good care of him." Beth assured Thor, who was worried about leaving Loki's side.

"Alright, but he's been clingy and he can get cranky if he doesn't take a nap. He really likes sweets but don't let him eat too many and take lots of breaks, his body is still recovering. Oh, and-" Thor rambled until Beth held up a hand.

"Thor I have raised a child before," she teased lightly. Thor blushed slightly and shut his mouth. Beth patted his leg and stood.

"Enjoy yourself today," she said, leaving. Thor, not sure of what to do, decided that he would take the opportunity to sleep just a little bit more.

Beth reentered the kitchen and found Loki playing with his eggs. She poured herself more coffee and sat down next to Loki. The boy looked up and smiled at her, his fork still poking the yellow eggs.

"Not hungry?" Beth asked. Loki shrugged.

"Yeah. I don' really eat much anymore," Loki commented casually. Beth smiled and took his plate away.

"Alright, that's fine," she said, scrapping the uneaten food into the trash then placing the plate in the sink.

"Where's Thor?" Loki asked.

"Around. You and I are spending the day together. Won't that be fun?" Beth told him, a smile on her face. Loki's lip trembled slightly.

"Can' Thor come too?" Loki asked. Beth put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Loki. You'll see Thor later. We're going to have a lot of fun together." Beth said gently. Loki wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"What are we gonna do?" Loki asked curiously.

"Get dressed in some real clothes first and I'll tell you," Beth teased. Loki glanced down and his pajamas and scowled.

"But Mrs. Foster, regular clothes hurt me," Loki told her.

"Loki, you can't go where I want to take you if you are wearing pajamas," Beth said more sternly. Loki sighed dramatically.

"'Kay, I'll go," he said, sulking out of the kitchen.

Loki returned to his and Thor's room and began to rummage through his clothes. In his memory, he had never picked out his own clothes and was actually excited to do so. Midgardian clothes were much more interesting than Asgardian garments, and that excited Loki as well. He eventually settled and got himself dressed (with some difficulty) and left to go brush his teeth. Loki's hair was sticking up in some places, but Loki didn't mess with it. If Beth wanted it to lie down, she'd get it to. Loki wasn't even going to try. Once his teeth were clean, he left the bathroom and entered the kitchen where Beth was waiting for him. She looked him over and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Beth asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," he replied taking her hand. They walked out to the garage and Loki remembered that Beth had never told him where they were going.

"Mrs. Foster?" Loki asked.

"Yes," she replied, strapping Loki into the car.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked her.

"We're going to a place called _Castles ~n~ Coasters_. It's an amusement park. There are games and rides and good food for us to eat." Beth explained, knowing that Loki had never been to one before. Loki's face shone with excitement.

"That does sound like fun!" Loki giggled. Beth shut the door and secured her purse. She brought extra clothes for Loki, just in case. Beth also stuffed Loki's ram inside of it in case he was nervous or scared. She got into the car and started it up, Loki's happy chatter filling her ears as she drove.

The car finally came to a stop in the parking lot of _Castles ~n~ Coasters_ and Beth killed the roaring engine. Loki was still talking a lot, his excitement bouncing off the walls of the car. Beth grabbed her purse and went to let Loki out. He jumped out of the care and Beth had grab Loki to prevent him from running off. She took his tiny hand in hers and began leading him to the front gate. As the got closer, she could feel Loki slow down, his excitement dwindling into anxiety. Before they reached the gate, Beth pulled him aside.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Loki's green eyes were wide and mixed with excitement and nervousness.

"I dunno. This place seems real big." Loki told her. Beth smiled.

"I know it is. If you don't run off, nothing will happen to you." Beth said.

"Are the rides scary?" he asked.

"Not really, but if they scare you we won't ride. Besides, you'll be too short to ride some of them anyway." Beth explained. Loki smiled.

"'Kay. Let's go!" he cried happily. Beth smiled and led him to the gate, where security was waiting. The security guard smiled at Loki warmly and then took Beth's purse. Loki looked outraged and was about to say something when Beth shushed him.

"It's alright; he's supposed to do that. He'll give it back to me." Beth explained. Loki huffed a little.

"He still shouldn' look in your handbag. Mother tol' me that's rude." Loki said.

"Well she's right, but he has to. It's his job to check all the bags that come into the park to make sure no one is carrying anything dangerous." Beth told him. Loki shrugged.

"Fine. He still should of asked, though." Loki muttered. Beth smiled and took her bag back from the security guard. She gripped Loki's hand and led him away from the security gate. Beth bought the tickets and took Loki inside, the boy vibrating with excitement.

"What are we gonna ride first?" Loki asked happily.

"How about we go potty first," Beth told him. Loki groaned; he went before they left! Grown-ups were so weird.

"Fine, but what are we ridin' first?" Loki asked.

"Whatever you want to as long as you're tall enough," Beth said.

After making a bathroom break, Beth and Loki wandered around the park looking for something to ride. Loki wasn't sure what to look for having never been at an amusement park before, and Beth made some suggestions. She knew that _Castles ~n~ Coasters _had a good miniature golf course and figured Loki would enjoy that. Loki didn't know what miniature golf was but was eager to try. They played the entire course, Loki getting two hole-in-ones from it. After the miniature golf, Beth suggested going to the arcade. Loki wasn't sure what that was either, and when Beth explained it to him, Loki didn't seem interested. When Beth said they could win prizes, however, Loki immediately became fascinated with it. As it turns out, neither Beth nor Loki are any good at video games and Loki was becoming very frustrated that he wouldn't be able to win anything. He glanced over at the prize table and his eyes went wide. The top prize was a gigantic stuffed wolf that looked just like a real one. He tugged on Beth's pant leg to get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked. Loki pointed to the wolf.

"That's what I wanna get," Loki told her. Beth read the plaque underneath the wolf and grimaced; the wolf was ten thousand tickets. She and Loki combined only had about one hundred. Beth glanced back down at Loki who seemed to understand their predicament.

"We don' have enough do we?" he asked sadly. Beth looked to Loki's disappointed face and back to the gigantic stuffed wolf.

"No we don't," she began, Loki's green eyes dropping to the floor, "but we'll get enough to win it for you." Loki squealed happily and darted off to play another game. While Loki was playing one of the arcade games, Beth found a machine that would transfer dollars to tickets. It was a fair price; ten dollars for ten tickets, and Beth had to try. Loki meanwhile was getting very frustrated indeed and was accidently using magic. When the game was over, he got over a hundred tickets even though the screen said ten. Loki, who couldn't read anyway, was ecstatic, his dream of the huge wolf slowly becoming reality. He kept playing the same game, thinking it was lucky. Beth went to stand by Loki, over one hundred dollars in ticket in her hands. She was startled to see how many tickets Loki had won in just a few minutes.

"Hey Loki," Beth said. Loki glanced up and a huge smile spread out across his face.

"Mrs. Foster," he cried happily, his fingers clutching the tickets, "look 'ow many I got!" Beth smiled and patted his head.

"Good job!" she praised. "Look how many I have." Loki looked up and squealed a little.

"That's a whole lot, Mrs. Foster!" Loki said gleefully. Beth smiled and began playing the game next to Loki's, his magic helping them both a little along the way.

It took almost an hour to win Loki's stuffed wolf, but they managed to do it. Loki refused to put in the package pickup, wanting to carry his prize around with him everywhere. Beth reluctantly agreed. After the arcade, Beth suggested the go-karts. Loki was excited to try until the worker told him he was too short to drive. He left fuming and wishing he knew a spell that made him taller. Loki began complaining of being hungry, but Beth told him to wait until they had ridden some rides first. Loki agreed, pointing out a roller coaster called _Desert Storm_. Beth the height requirement and saw that it was forty-two inches to ride. She had Loki stand up against the ruler and saw that he was forty-two on the nose. Excited, Loki ran off without her, and Beth had to run to keep up. They stood in line for a few minutes and Loki spent that time admiring his wolf.

"What are you going to call it?" Beth asked.

"I dunno. It's a boy, though," Loki told her.

"I'll think of good names for him while we ride, okay?" Beth said. Loki nodded.

"'Kay," he replied. The workers looked irritated about the wolf, but didn't say anything about it. Loki at first didn't understand why his wolf couldn't ride too, but quickly agreed to let it stay behind when Beth explained that he could lose it on the ride. The workers helped Loki strap in and the boy was getting antsy.

"Are you scared?" Beth asked. Loki nodded.

"A little," Loki admitted. Beth took his hand.

"It's alright. Nothing can hurt you." Beth reassured him. The ride began to climb its first hill and Loki's eye watered.

"I don' wanna ride anymore," he frantically told Beth. He had a death-grip on Beth's hand.

"It's too late now, Loki. I'm sure you'll love it," Beth told him. The train reached the top of the hill and before Loki could say anything else, the train sped down the hill and Loki screamed. He fought to keep his eyes open as the train glided along the track and a smile played on his lips. His terrified screams became laughs and woops as the ride continued, Beth never letting go of his hand. The train came to a stop and Loki was smiling and panting. He had never had such fun in his life! Roller coasters were amazing and he couldn't wait to tell Thor about it.

"Let's ride another one!" Loki said as he bounded out of the car, grabbed his wolf, and ran out of the station. Beth giggled and chased after him.

The rest of the day at _Castles ~n~ Coasters_ went smoothly, Loki never complaining or whining the entire time. The boy was on his best behavior and the two managed to eat lunch and ride all the rides Loki could ride before dinner. After the amusement park, Beth picked up some food and went to a park to have a picnic with Loki. Loki was excited and asked to bring his wolf with him. Beth agreed and Loki sprinted out of the car.

"Wait sweetie! Can you help me carry something?" Beth called after him. Loki nodded and came back, his massive wolf under his arm.

"What can I carry, Mrs. Foster?" Loki asked. Beth pulled a blanket out of the trunk and placed it in Loki's arms.

"Now wait here until I say it's okay to go," Beth instructed.

"'Kay," Loki replied. Beth got the rest of the stuff out and let Loki pick a spot to eat. He found a nice spot under a tree and helped Beth unfold the blanket. He placed his wolf on top of the blanket then helped Beth unpack the food. She made him a plate and Loki made her make a plate for his wolf. The two then ate, Loki chatting about his favorite rides in the park. Beth listened and talked back, Loki eager to have someone other than Thor talk with him. When he was done eating, Loki asked if he could go play and Beth said yes so long as he stayed in sight. Loki bounded away, leaving his wolf on the blanket with Beth. It was much too big to be played with at a playground anyway.

Loki had never been to a playground before and realized that this day was one of many firsts for him. He saw some other children on some of the equipment and quickly got the idea by watching the other kids. Some of the other children came and introduced themselves, and Loki quickly became playground friends with them. He played with three of them for a long time until the children he was playing with froze in fear.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked one little girl called Heidi. She pointed to a larger boy who wasn't any older than twelve with a shaking finger.

"That's Mason, the playground bully. He picks on the younger kids like us." She explained in a hushed whisper. Loki looked at him and huffed a little. He didn't look so bad.

"He doesn' look that big," Loki told Heidi. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm gonna go find my mom," she said, running off quickly. Loki crossed his arms, pouting that Heidi ran off. The other children were beginning to run away as well, and Loki didn't understand what the big deal was. The bullies on Asgard were five times Mason's size and a lot more frightening. Loki got on his feet and walked over to some equipment near where Mason was. He casually climbed on it, his green eyes fixed on Mason. Loki was just wandering around, watching the older boy carefully. So far, Mason had done nothing that Loki would consider bullying. The older boy had kicked up some dirt and tossed some rocks, but hadn't done anything particularly menacing. Loki was losing interest and was about to go find some other children to play with when he heard the cries of a child followed by laughter. He glanced back at Mason to find he had pushed over a little boy around the age of two over and the boy was crying. Loki's face burned in anger and he thought about what Thor would do. He figured that Thor would do whatever he could to stop the clear injustice. Puffing out his chest, Loki jumped off the playground equipment and darted toward Mason at full speed.

"Hey!" Loki called when he was close enough to be heard. Mason turned slowly and a smile broke out when he saw Loki. Loki's courage dwindled when he got closer to the older boy and saw just how big Mason really was. Quickly putting on a brave face, Loki made eye contact with Mason, Mason's face set in a scowl.

"Whadda you want?" Mason snapped. Loki had to stop his knees from shaking. He cleared his throat and looked Mason in the eye.

"You shouldn't push other kids. It's mean." Loki told him. It was a real effort to keep his voice steady. Mason was scarier up close. Mason smirked at Loki and stepped closer, causing Loki to stumble and fall down.

"You think its mean?" Mason mocked. Loki gulped and nodded, not looking Mason in the eyes.

"Well, yeah…" Loki replied.

"Don't be stupid. I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me." Mason said coolly. Loki scowled.

"I don' think that's true. My mother always said-" Loki was cut off by Mason's sudden laughter.

"Aw, did your mommy tell you to be nice to everyone? What else did your mommy tell you?" Mason teased harshly. Loki's face reddened.

"Don' talk bad about my mother!" Loki yelled, standing up and looking Mason in the eyes. Mason's brow lowered angrily.

"What are you gonna do about? You're just a baby." Mason retorted.

"I'm not a baby!" Loki cried, pushing Mason to the ground. Mason's face was frozen in shock for moment, then it twisted up in anger.

"You'll regret that," Mason said darkly. Loki stood his ground.

"I'm not scared of you!" Loki told him. Mason stood up and towered over Loki, who had begun to quiver. Maybe he was a little scared of Mason. Mason lunged for him and Loki sprinted off, Mason following after him. Loki ran to a tree and tried to climb up it, but he was too short to reach any of the branches. Before he could run again, Mason had caught up to him and grabbed Loki's shirt.

"Let me go!" Loki cried, squirming desperately to get away.

"You think you can push me over and get away with it? You said it yourself that it was mean." Mason mocked, spitting all over Loki's face. Loki's bottom lip trembled. Mason glared at him.

"You gonna cry now, huh? You gonna cry like the big baby that you are?" Mason asked harshly. Loki shook his head and had to fight to keep the tears from falling.

"No," Loki said, his voice cracking. What would Mason do to him? Loki was beginning to panic, his breath shallow and labored. He didn't know it, but he was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong with you?" Mason asked, not understanding what was happening. Loki hid his face and began squirming again.

"Don' hurt me! 'M sorry!" Loki cried, not caring if the tears fell or not.

"You should have thought about that earlier," Mason said, preparing to strike. Before Mason could hit Loki, Loki had accidentally created a glass barrier with his magic. He didn't know it had happened so when Mason began howling in pain, Loki was very confused indeed. Loki glanced over and saw that Mason's hand was bleeding, shards of glass scattered across the grass.

"What the hell?" Mason cried, his hand bleeding heavily. Loki felt himself fall to the ground, Mason still glaring at him.

"You keep glass on you or something?" Loki blinked. What a strange question to ask.

"No…" Loki answered. A middle-aged woman came running over and took Mason's hand in her own.

"What happened Mason?" she asked.

"That kid shattered a glass bottle on my hand, mom!" Mason cried. Loki stood, a look of shock on his face.

"What? No I didn'!" Loki cried, outraged that he was being blamed for this. The woman, Mason's mother, glared at Loki menacingly. Loki was beginning to see where Mason got all his charm from.

"Don't lie to me. Where's your mother?" she asked angrily. Loki bit down on his trembling lip.

"Um…not here," Loki answered, sniffling. The woman glared.

"Then who are you here with?" she asked, clearly angry and annoyed with Loki.

"Mrs. Foster," Loki replied, a few tears running down his face. He didn't want to get in trouble for something he didn't do. He didn't know why Mason got hurt, but he did know that it wasn't his fault. Mason's mother grabbed Loki's hand and demanded that Loki take her to Beth. Loki obliged, scared that Mason's mother may try to hurt him if he didn't. Loki led the woman to Beth, who was reading a book when they approached.

"Excuse me," Mason's mother said rudely. Beth looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi," she said, putting the book down.

"This boy hurt my son. He hit my son with a glass bottle." Mason's mother said, pushing Loki closer to Beth. Loki met Beth's gaze and saw anger and disappointment. She scowled at Loki and grabbed his hand.

"I am so sorry. I should have been keeping a better eye on him. Say you're sorry." Beth told Loki firmly. Loki met the woman's eyes.

"'M sorry," Loki said. The woman huffed and walked away. Beth turned to face him, her face angry.

"Loki Laufeyson," she began, her voice heated.

"I didn' do anything! I didn' hurt her kid, he tried to hurt me! Honest!" Loki explained frantically, the pressure in his chest building. Beth scowled at him; she knew better. Loki was the king of lies. There was no way he was telling the truth. Beth angrily packed her things and practically dragged Loki to the car. She told him to strap in and he did, panicking the whole time. She got in the car, but didn't start it. Instead, she turned to face Loki, her face softening a bit when she met his pale and frightened looking one.

"We aren't leaving until you tell me what happened," she said, her voice calmer than before. Loki nodded and tried to calm down, but couldn't manage to do so. At this point, he wasn't upset over being blamed for Mason's hand. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. Loki only knew that he was in fact crying and couldn't bring himself to speak. Beth dug in her purse and found Loki's ram, handing it to him. Loki cuddled it and he slowly calmed down, Beth waiting patiently the whole time.

"Can you talk now?" she asked gently. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied, wiping his nose on his hand.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" Beth asked. Loki nodded again and began to speak, not really slowing down at all to breath. It wasn't until Loki reached the part were Mason grabbed him when Loki's eyes widened with shock. He realized what had happened and was ashamed by it; he lost control of his magic and created a glass barrier between himself and Mason. It was then that he realized that he did in fact hurt Mason and Mason's hand was bleeding because of him.

"Loki?" Beth prompted, Loki staying silent for several minutes.

"'M sorry! It was me!" Loki blurted out suddenly. "I swear, I didn' mean to!" Beth was taken aback. How can you accidently bust a glass object on someone's hand?  
"Please explain, Loki," Beth said calmly.

"I can do magic, and sometimes when 'm scared or in trouble, I lose control of it. I made a glass wall so that Mason couldn' hurt me, cause he was gonna, Mrs. Foster. I didn' know it happened, honest!" Loki pleaded, his eyes swimming. Beth wasn't sure how to respond. Her child never had issues with controlling magic. What was she supposed to do or say?

"Well talk to Thor about it when we get home," she told him.

"Are you mad at me?" Loki asked over the roar of the engine.

"No, I guess not. But next time come and find someone when another kid is bullying you, okay?" Beth told him. Loki nodded.

"'Kay," he told her, a yawn sounding from him. He was asleep before the car exited the park.

Loki was still asleep when the car pulled into the garage. Beth picked him up and put him in bed after changing him into pajamas. She then unpacked the picnic things and put them away and went to search out Thor. Thor wasn't too hard to find. He was in the living room watching television with an intrigued sort of look on his face. Beth sat down next to him and he looked over.

"How did it go?" he asked, turning the television off.

"It went fine. I have a ton of notes to look at. But there was an incident at the park," Beth explained, Thor's brow lowering.

"An incident? Is Loki alright?" Thor questioned heatedly.

"Of course. He lost control of his magic and hurt some other kid." Beth explained. As she finished, a look of relief came over Thor's face and she was really confused.

"Is that it? I was afraid he had hurt himself with his own magic." Thor told her.

"Oh, well Loki's fine and that kid should be fine," Beth said.

"That's good. That will happen from time to time. Father's sorcerers used to say it was because Loki has a really high magical energy. He couldn't control it when we were both small either. It's a learned and practiced skill." Thor explained. Thor thought on it for a moment and wondered how in the world they were to move forward from here. They had no sorcerers of any kind to teach Loki how to control the magic within himself. Would this accidental magic continue? Thor had no way of helping Loki with this problem at all. Not that Thor was any real help with anything else, though. He couldn't make the nightmares end. He couldn't take away the bad memories or boost Loki's self-esteem. Thor sighed; he had never felt so useless.

"What sort of notes did you take?" Thor asked. Beth took her notebook out and flipped to the right page.

"Long story short; Loki's traumatized. He has no real sense of who to trust and who not to trust. He is trying to deny the way he feels for some undetermined reason, and the only way he'll express himself is through coloring or when he's in trouble. Whenever he's in trouble, Loki will actually express how he is feeling. He is also calling out for attention. I think Loki misses his mother and wants people to care about him. I would suggest just talking with him to let him know that what he has to say matters to you. The only other advise I can give you is to be patient and understanding. It's going to get worse before it gets better and Loki's been through a lot." Beth said, reading off of what she had written throughout the day. Thor nodded thoughtfully, feeling more and more helpless. There was no way that he alone could possibly fix all of the emotional scars that Loki now had. And what if someone told Loki of his more recent past? How further downward would Loki fall? Thor didn't know, but didn't want to find out. He knew that he had to tell Loki eventually, just wasn't sure when would be the right time. No matter what happened, Thor would be there for his little brother, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

**orange-sunshiine: **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am so happy you have been enjoying it!

**sakiko of soleana: **Clint was pretty irritating, wasn't he?

**Thanks again for all the feedback! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Foster Care

The second morning came around and Loki found himself spending a lot of his time with Beth instead of Thor. The way he understood it was that he was only going to spend the day previous with Beth and then he'd spend time with Thor the other days of the week. What was strange was Beth constantly making notes in her notebook. Loki noticed that she would make lots of notes after he had spoken. It was odd. Not that it mattered much to Loki anyway; he couldn't read what she was even writing to care about it. It was mid-morning and Loki was extremely bored. Beth was making lunch and had commanded Loki to color quietly while she used the stove. He had offered to help but she gently turned him down. He was too short to reach so he wouldn't be of much use to her anyway. Despite the logic, Loki was still rather hurt that Beth didn't want his help (he was such a good cook after all. Just ask his mother). Loki groaned loudly and glanced over, disappointed to see that he hadn't won Beth's attention yet. He pondered away to get her full attention and an idea fell right into place. Smirking slightly, Loki stealthily slid from his chair and crawled under the table. He then ran quietly back to the room he and Thor were sharing and opened the closet door. Inside it was some of Jane's childhood things and Loki dug through them, his hands resting on what he had been looking for; a stuffed bear. His eyes narrowed and he pulled it out and set it on the ground. Loki focused and hoped it would work. It would be quite a mess if it didn't.

"_Bera, Bera, Bera! Gera rammligar! Mynd ykkarr orka! Vakti eda glymja! Bera, Bera Bera glymja!_" Loki chanted his magic flowing through him. A faint green glow was seen around the stuffed bear and Loki's heart raced with excitement. This just might work! With wide eyes, Loki watched as his spell took effect, the little stuffed bear shuddered slightly. It began to grow, the fabric becoming fur, claws lengthening slowly. Loki waited in anticipation as it continued, a little grunt coming from it. When it ended, however, Loki was greatly disappointed; he only made a bear cub from the stuffed bear, not an adult. _Oh well,_ he thought, _a bear is still a bear._ The cub looked up at him with wide brown eyes and a little grunt escaped from it. Loki walked over and picked it up, the cub weighing more than he had expected it to.

"You're heavy!" Loki told his little bear, the cub's back paws dragging on the floor. Loki struggled with the cub and told it to be quiet. Since it was Loki's spell that gave the cub life, it had no choice but to listen to him. Loki carried the cub out to the hallway and placed it on the carpet. He then knelt down so that he could whisper in its ear.

"Go and make some chaos," he told the bear. The cub nodded silently and darted off, Loki moving quickly and quietly back to the kitchen. When he returned he found Beth glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Loki smiled sweetly at her and crawled back on to the kitchen chair.

"Where did you go young man?" she asked.

"I had t' go t' the bathroom, sorry," Loki replied and then nonchalantly added, "There's a bear in your house Mrs. Foster." Beth blinked and shook her head.

"A bear? Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination? Bears don't really live in Arizona." Beth told him. As she spoke glass was shattered in the other room. Loki shrugged and fought to hide a sheepish grin.

"Sure sounds like it t' me Mrs. Foster," Loki said back, his hand around a crayon. The tearing of fabric was heard and Beth slowly left the kitchen. Loki slipped off the chair and followed her quietly, his face split into a grin. Beth screamed as she entered her now trashed living room, a bear cub currently on her coffee table. She had no clue how it got there or where it was from, but knew she had to keep Loki safe and call animal control. Loki heard footsteps and he darted back to the kitchen, getting onto the chair mere seconds before Beth reentered. She quickly picked up the telephone and with shaking fingers dialed animal control. Loki blocked out most of her conversation with the animal control people, not really caring about it at all. He had a plan and was determined to stick to it. Fortunately for him, Thor walked into the kitchen, no doubt confused by all the screaming and breaking glass. Loki stood on the chair and faced Thor, his body vibrating with excitement.

"Thor," Loki called before Thor could speak, "there's a bear in the house!" Thor's eyes widened in shock.

"A bear?" he asked. Beth set down the telephone and nodded.

"Yes, a bear, in my living room. I don't know how it got in, but I called some people to get rid of it. They told me we that need to leave the house." Beth explained. Thor took Loki's hand and he and Beth quickly exited the house while Loki laughed inwardly. Chaos was just so much fun! Not to mention being able to control something else's mind! He wondered if it was possible to do to a human….

"_You were made to be ruled,_" Loki's eyes went wide as a vision of a tall man in Asgardian clothes said this in front of a crowd of kneeling people. For some reason, he had the bad feeling that this man wasn't very nice and that this man was…him! No, it couldn't be! He wasn't a grown-up! Loki shook his head; it was probably nothing. He had watched some television in Stark Tower. It could just be from some show he had seen in passing. Though it felt familiar, Loki decided to brush it off as nothing and enjoy that little trick of his.

Animal control arrived ten minutes later, tranquilizers ready. They hurried inside the house and a few minutes later, called for Beth to enter. She did, Thor and Loki following close behind her. Loki was fighting to keep his composure, his little prank working so much better than he thought it would. They called Beth to the living room and said that a bear was never in her house. There were no signs of entry or escape meaning that no wild animals were ever inside her home. They also mentioned that bears weren't really native to the state, making it near impossible for a bear to enter anyway. The only bear they could find was a little stuffed one that was lying near the hallway. Beth argued of course, but in the end she had to pay a fifty dollar fine for a false call. She was frustrated and to top it off, lunch was burnt to a crisp. Befuddled and angry, Beth ordered pizza and shut herself up inside her room. Thor left Loki alone to play in the living room while he went to go talk to Beth. As soon as he was out of sight, Loki burst out laughing and he laughed so hard that his sides hurt. That was too funny! He'd have to try something like that again! Although, he did feel bad for Beth's now destroyed living room. Loki stood up and took a deep breath. With magic he fixed the room up as best he could and when the doorbell rang, he answered the door. Thor came too and told Loki to go inside. Loki huffed but obeyed. He decided to go tell Beth that he cleaned her living room for her. She'd be so proud of him! Loki knocked on her door and she said it was fine to come in.

"Mrs. Foster!" Loki called cheerfully, approaching her bed and climbing up on it to sit next to her. She pulled him into her and they cuddled for a moment.

"Hey sweetie," she replied.

"Guess wha' I did," Loki prompted snuggling closer.

"What did you do?" she asked. Loki pouted a little; she didn't even guess!

"You hafta guess Mrs. Foster," Loki corrected.

"Um…did you do the dishes?" she asked.

"Nope," Loki said.

"Did you play with Thor?"

"Nope. Guess one more time." Loki said. Beth smiled.

"I'm all out of guesses, Loki," Beth told him. Loki smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I'll tell you. I cleaned up the living room for you!" Loki exclaimed. Beth pulled away and Loki's eyes meet her shocked ones.

"You did?" she asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh! It's not as clean as it was, but I used magic t' make it as I could." Loki explained, crawling closer to her. Beth smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much. That was very kind of you Loki." Beth praised. Loki smiled brightly and got up in her lap. As much fun as chaos and tricks were, being good was just as much fun and just a tad bit more productive.

The afternoon was quiet, Thor cleaning out the attic and Loki in the living room playing quietly while Beth did some work with a case she had been working on. Loki was losing interest fairly quickly with his toys and decided to color instead. He grabbed the crayons and began to scribble on the paper. Loki subconsciously grabbed the red and began to scribble furiously, releasing some of his built up emotions. As he colored, his lip began to tremble and a few tears leaked from his eyes. He wiped them away and continued coloring, but after a few minutes was unable to stop from crying. Loki dropped the crayons and began to sob, memories flowing through him. Beth heard his cries and stopped working and glanced over to see him crying. She got up and knelt down next him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Loki wiped his nose on the back of his hand and took some deep, labored breaths.

"I-I don' wanna talk about it," Loki sobbed, not meeting her eyes. Beth pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"Are you remembering something bad?" she asked gently. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," he replied miserably. Beth pulled away a little so she could look him in the face.

"It's alright to feel sad, Loki. Some bad things happened to you and it's okay to feel sad about them." Beth told him. Loki sniffed a little. He buried his face into her and soaked up her presence.

After a while, Loki told Beth that he wanted to see Thor and she agreed. He and Thor spent the rest of the day together and Loki cheered up once he was with Thor. Thor had quite a liking for television and offered to watch a movie with Loki. Loki agreed, though he wasn't as obsessed with television as Thor was. Beth showed Thor where the movies were and Thor rummaged through them, eventually choosing a title called _The Lion King_. Beth started it up for them and Loki snuggled into Thor's side, chatting excitedly about the movie. The initial music made both of them jump, but once it got going, Loki quickly became enticed by it. His green eyes grew wide as Simba pranced around the pride lands with Nala, Thor watching intently. Scar scared Loki, but something about the green-eyed lion was slightly familiar. Maybe he had seen part of the movie some time at Stark Tower, but didn't remember it too well. That had to be it. By the time the movie was over, both Thor and Loki were cheering as Simba roared at the top of his rock, the rain washing away all the hurt that Scar had caused. Thor stopped cheering as he thought upon the last few months and released that Simba and Scar were Loki and himself. Their hatred and jealousy had gotten so out of control and it burned everything in its path. But unlike Simba and Scar, it didn't have to end in death. They had a chance to rebuild and with Loki snuggled up so close to him, it was hard to even think on the last few months. It was like they had never happened.

After watching the movie and all throughout dinner, Loki couldn't help but notice similarities and a strange familiarity with Scar. He didn't understand it, but something about Scar reminded him of himself. Scar was jealous of Mufasa and Simba, and Loki hated to admit that he was jealous of Thor sometimes. But he would never do anything like what Scar did, right? As Loki though on it, he got the uncomfortable feeling that he _did_ do something like Scar did. It made him squirm and he hated feeling that way. Yet somewhere deep down, he knew. His crimes, the punishment, the immediate hatred all of Thor's friends had given him all made sense when he thought of it like that. Loki was getting so worked up over it that he had to leave dinner early to clear his head. After thinking on it for a long time, he decided to ask Thor about it. Why would Thor have to lie? Loki was hopping he was just being paranoid and that nothing that terrible had happened.

"_I could have done it, father!_"

"_You end this madness! You come home,_"….

"Thor?" Loki's voice broke Thor's train of thought. He was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Beth about Loki when his little brother came calling. Thor glanced down to meet Loki's face, which looked strained with thought and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked. Loki shuffled his feet, unsure of how to begin.

"T-Thor…when we were watchin' that movie I…I…me an' Scar are a lot alike, brother. As we watched, I….Did I do somethin' to hurt you, Thor? Did…did I hu't people like he did? I…am I…" Loki lowered his voice to barely over a whisper, "Am I bad?" Thor sat stunned for a moment, unsure of how to continue. Loki had figured it out; he knew. At least, he had more of an idea than he had a month ago. How would Thor answer his question? How much was too much? Thor picked Loki up by the armpits and sat the little boy on his lap.

"Loki, you need to understand something. You are not bad. You never were. It's just somewhere down the line, you made mistakes. Some mistakes were worse than others, but you yourself were never bad." Thor said. He wanted so bad for Loki to understand that. Thor never viewed Loki as the others had. He didn't see him as evil or mad; he saw him as he was now. Thor had always seen Loki as his little brother and nothing more or less than that. He had made poor and horrible choices, but it didn't change the fact that they were brothers. Loki nodded.

"'Kay," he responded. Thor took a deep breath.

"It started long ago when we were both teenagers. You were growing jealous of me for reasons I didn't understand as a boy but understand now. Our father clearly favored me and it hurt you so. We began drifting apart and your love of tricks and chaos slowly consumed you and blinded your usually good judgment." Thor gulped and worked up the courage to continue, "On…On the day of my coronation, y-you let two Frost Giants through the Bifrost and they attempted to steal the casket. Afterword, you made a deal with Laufey and later double crossed him in an attempt to win fathers' approval. It went horribly wrong and you fell from the rainbow bridge. I'm not sure what happened immediately afterword. All I know is that you gained knowledge of the Tesseract and used it for evil. You figured if you couldn't rule Asgard that ruling Midgard was the next best thing. I-I tried to stop you, but you were too far gone. You fought a battle with myself and my comrades called the Avengers and you lost. You were to face Asgardian justice when…this happened." Thor ended, gesturing to Loki. Loki glanced down at Thor's hand and to his own tiny hands. In his gaze, his hands were covered in the red blood of innocents.

"_How many people did you kill?_" It all made sense now. No, Loki could not remember it. But it made sense. That was why he was accused of war crimes, why he was sent to Fjørlag-Bryggja, and why Tony, Pepper and Bruce hated him when they met. He was a criminal. He glanced down at his sock-clad feet, shock numbing his body.

"Loki," Thor began gently, "You didn't do any of that. A different, confused Loki did. You are only a child. You didn't deserve what happened to you." Loki shook his head.

"Yes I did Thor," Loki replied numbly. Thor shook his blonde locks and began stroking Loki's hair gently.

"No, you didn't," Thor said.

"Yes I did!" Loki cried, fat tears running down his cheeks. Thor held him close, trying to convince him of what Thor had known all along.

"No you didn't, Loki. The man who did those awful things wasn't you. It was a totally different person. You didn't do anything wrong. But that's why those troops attacked us at Stark Tower. They think you to be bad when you're not." Loki looked up at Thor.

"You don' think 'm bad?" Loki asked. Thor smiled and shook his head, his own blue eyes watering a little.

"I never did," Thor answered honestly. Loki's face split into a small smile when he heard those words. Here on Thor's lap, suddenly nothing else mattered. Perhaps it was a different Loki after all. Thor wiped Loki's tears away and Loki giggled. Thor tickled Loki's still healing stomach and Loki laughed louder, the sound of it innocent and pure.

Loki was begging to watch another movie after his bath that night. As Thor dried him off, Loki pouted and whined until Thor finally gave in, saying that Loki could stay up and watch a movie. Loki was too distracted by his victory that he didn't notice the Pull-Up he was being changed into. Beth had suggested that Loki start wearing them to bed so there was less hassle in the morning. Thor was grateful for that since he was planning on leaving either the next morning or the morning afterword. Loki finished dressing, wearing his favorite pajamas (the cow-printed ones) and grabbed his goat. He bounded happily out of the room and meet up with Thor who was picking out another movie for them to watch. Once more, Beth suggested another animated movie, this time the movie being _Tarzan_. This time Thor was able to get it started on his own and Loki helped Beth and Jim make popcorn. Loki eagerly carried the overflowing bowl into the living room (a few pieces not making it to the coffee table) and he flopped down next to Thor, causing his goat to bounce up in the air. Loki giggled at that and Thor shushed him, the opening _Disney_ logo appearing on the television screen.

The movie ended around ten, Loki still wide awake. He was obviously tired, but was determined to make it through the end. The credits began to roll and Thor told the little boy to brush his teeth and use the bathroom before they went to bed. Loki sleepily agreed, rubbing his eyes and humming _You'll Be in My Heart_ the whole way there. Loki quickly finished and sleepily crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. However, the boy didn't stay asleep for long, waking up only an hour after going to bed. The boy woke up screaming and Thor bolted up to calm him down. Thor held him as he cried, Loki's sobs becoming soft hiccups and sniffles.

"Thor?" Loki asked once he was calm enough to speak.

"Yes?" Thor responded.

"You know th't song in the mo'ie?" Loki asked sleepily.

"The softer one?" Thor replied. Loki nodded his head.

"Can you sing it t' me?" Loki asked. Thor blinked; he hadn't sung in years. He honestly wasn't very good at it, but had always had an ear for music. Thor was very good at remembering tunes, melodies and lyrics to songs he had heard even if he had only heard them once.

"Of course. Sing along if you want to." Thor told him, clearing his throat.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright,_" Thor began shakily, his unused singing voice cracking slightly.

"_Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you,_" Loki's little voice joined in and they sang together, "_I will be here, don't you cry._" Loki yawned and shut his eyes. His breathing become slow and steady, but Thor wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. You'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore,_" Thor sang softly. Loki was cuddled up into his elder brother, subconsciously listening to Thor sing to him. Thor took a deep breath and continued:

"_You'll be in my heart; no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always._" Thor stopped singing after that, too tired to continue. But as he fell asleep, he swore that he heard Loki whisper, "_Always_".


	14. Chapter 14

**orange-sunshiine: **Loki really can be a little trouble maker but he sure is a cutie pie!

**Chellybean17: **Glad you liked it! Tarzan is such a precious movie.

**Here's the next chapter! I hope to update again after work. Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Two Odinsons and a Train

The next morning came and Loki felt very uncomfortable. He yawned and stretched, feeling wet but not in the way he felt when he wet the bed. No, this was different somehow. Loki poked Thor's shoulder until his older brother rolled over and opened his sleepy blue eyes.

"What is it?" Thor yawned, sitting up. Loki blushed slightly.

"Um, I…what am I wearin'?" Loki asked, unsure of how to ask his awkward question.

"Clothes," Thor stated matter-of-factly. Loki scowled at him.

"I know that!" Loki cried indignantly. He really didn't understand grown-ups sometimes. Loki sniffed and the scent of urine came to his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and his confusion grew. The bed wasn't wet, so where was that awful smell coming from?  
"Thor, I smell like pee," Loki said abruptly.

"Oh," Thor replied, standing.

"I don' understand. I didn' wet the bed, did I?" Loki asked. Thor glanced back from rummaging through Loki's clothes.

"Actually, you did. Don't you remember what I put you in last night?" Thor asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Wha' are you talkin' 'bout Thor?" he asked. Thor put the clothes down and gestured for Loki to come over. Loki obeyed, waddling slightly the whole way. Thor then told Loki to take off his pajamas, Loki blushing madly.

"That's why you smell like pee. I explained it last night." Thor began. Loki blushed even harder. The nerve of these adults! They put him in a diaper! Loki scowled at Thor, tears of shame and hurt filling his eyes.

"A diaper? 'm not a baby!" Loki cried. Thor put his hands on Loki's small shoulders.

"I know that, but it's a lot of work in the morning having to strip the bed. This is just so that you don't get the sheets wet. It's only at night, okay?" Thor explained softly. Loki crossed his arms and huffed, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I don' wanna wear them at all, Thor. 'm not a baby." Loki retorted. Thor sighed a little; he really should have made sure Loki was listening to him when he explained this last night.

"Loki, we know you're not a baby. This isn't a punishment. Do you like having wet sheets?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head.

"No," Loki answered meekly. He hated to admit that he saw logic in what Thor was saying.

"This doesn't change how we treat you, little brother. It's only a precaution. Understand?" Thor said. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. But I don' like it." Loki told Thor. He wanted to make sure Thor knew his position on the matter. Thor chuckled lightly and ruffled Loki's hair.

"You don't have to. Get dressed, Loki. We have to leave today." Thor said, handing Loki his clothes.

"Where are we goin' Thor?" Loki asked as he dressed.

"To stay with my friend Jane for a little while." Thor explained.

"When can we go home?" Loki asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. Thor sighed sadly and began to dress.

"I'm not sure, Loki." Thor replied. He knew that Asgard didn't want him back and he also knew what would happen to Loki when they got back. If they went back now, Odin would throw the boy right back inside Fjørlag-Bryggja and this time Thor might join him. Thor shuddered at the thought and continued dressing, pushing his negative thoughts aside.

Beth had prepared breakfast and served Thor and Loki quickly. Thor poured himself coffee and he got Loki a glass of apple juice. Apple juice had sort of become an addiction for the little boy, Loki practically begging for all day every day. Why did Pepper give him some again? Loki eagerly took the glass and practically drank it in one swallow and excitedly asked for more.

"Eat some food first," Thor told him. Loki put his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Please? I'll eat food a'ter I get more." Loki begged. Thor sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll get you-" Thor stopped speaking when Loki shushed him.

"I wan' t' do it," Loki said, sliding off his chair and onto the cold tile floor. He was determined to prove how he wasn't a baby in any sense of the word. Thor sighed and put his hand to his face; were all children like this or was it just Loki?

"Fine. Just be careful and don't spill." Thor told him. Loki scoffed a little. He opened the refrigerator and stood on his tip-toes to reach the bottle of apple juice sitting on one of the shelves. Clutching it close, Loki brought it over to the table and sat it down, his little hand twisting the cap. Loki got the cap off and began to pour it in, proud of himself that he proved to Thor how old he really was. Smiling sheepishly, Loki filled it to the brim and set it back down. He then put it away and crawled back up in his chair, a smile still on his young face. Thor patted his head.

"Okay, you showed me," Thor told him, still wondering if all children were like this or if it was just his little brother. Loki smiled even broader.

"Yup," Loki replied, reaching across the table for his bacon. His little arm brushed the full cup and it fell over, Loki in shock. Apple juice spread across the table and Loki's face got very hot.

"I shoul' of moved the cup first."

After breakfast, Beth gave Thor an envelope. He opened it to find two one way trip train tickets to New Mexico and two one way bus tickets to the town Jane lived in. Thor couldn't express how grateful he was to Beth. She shrugged it off, saying it was the least she could do after all he and Loki had been through. Thor thanked her again and looked at the ticket. The train left at one thirty and the bus left shortly after the train's arrival. Thor knew that Loki would be absolutely ecstatic about the train and decided to go and tell him about it. Loki was in the back yard playing in the sand box. He was just digging in it, clearly looking for something with a determined look on his young face. Thor chuckled and walked over.

"What are you looking for?" Thor asked. Loki's head shot up and a huge smile broke out over his face.

"Mr. Foster tol' me this morning 'bout treasure in his yard. 'm gonna find it." Loki explained his little hand around a shovel. Thor sat down on the wooden edge of the box and Loki gaze shifted to all the papers in his hand.

"Wha's that?" Loki asked curiously, sitting down next to Thor.

"Well, as you know, we're leaving Mr. and Mrs. Fosters' house later today and going to see my friend Jane. Mrs. Foster bought us train tickets so we can get to Jane's house." Thor told him. Loki's body vibrated with excitement.

"Really? Oh, wow! A train? Mr. Banner tol' me 'bout them and Mr. Stark had little toy ones at his house! He never let me play with them, but I really wan'ed to!" Loki cried happily. Thor laughed.

"Yes I know. I'm sure we'll have a great time." Thor said. Loki nodded and attached himself to Thor's hip.

"Let's pack now! I wanna ride on the train, Thor!" Loki exclaimed. Thor nodded and stood, a little boy attached to his side the whole time.

One thirty came around and Loki was about to explode with excitement. Beth drove the two of them to the station and gave Thor a crash course in public transportation. Loki was bouncing up and down in the car and he bounced on the balls of his feet in the station. He was eager to see a real train and ride on it too. In his opinion, life couldn't get much better. Thor (on Beth's advice) had brought a carryon bag full of toys and games for Loki to do on the train. They both doubted that Loki would stay entertained with the fact he was on a train the whole ride. Thor had Loki hold the bag and the boy instantly opened it and looked for his goat. As much as he loved his stuffed wolf (whom he called Sindri) he loved his goat more. His goat was called "Da" for dad, Loki being too small to say "dad" or "father" when he received it from Odin. Da reminded Loki of Asgard, which he missed so terribly. It also reminded him of his parents, who he missed so bad it hurt. Loki eventually found his goat and closed the bag, clutching the ratty stuffed toy in his hands.

The time had come at last to board the train. Beth insisted on getting about a thousand hugs from Loki before the train left. He didn't mind, though; Loki loved hugs. Beth also handed Thor all the notes she had taken during their stay and told him to read through them if he ever felt lost or hopeless. She wished them luck and the two boarded the train, Loki chattering excitedly. Thor took Loki's free hand and led him to some seats near the dining car.

"Can I have the window seat Thor?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"But of course. But Loki," Thor said, Loki turning his gaze back on to Thor, "we shouldn't use our real names right now." Thor whispered. Loki's brow lowered in confusion.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Remember when we went to that restaurant with Bruce?" Thor asked. Loki nodded. "Well, after you feel asleep, people recognized us and it was a real mess. I don't want that to happen on the train." Thor explained. Loki's eyes narrowed; that would be a mess indeed.

"'Kay, so what's your name?" Loki asked.

"Call me Donald," Thor told him.

"Wha's my name?" Loki asked. Thor thought for a moment, wondering what to call Loki that was similar to his own name. He wanted something that sounded similar so the boy would respond to it.

"You're Luka," Thor said. Loki's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I don' like that name," Loki protested.

"Too bad, Luka, now sit down." Thor said. Loki stuck his tongue out and slid to the window seat. Thor cracked a smile and sat down next to Loki who was pouting about his name. The train began to rumble and all pouting was forgotten. Loki vibrated with excitement.

"The train's gonna start Th-Donald!" Loki cried happily, remembering Thor's cover name at the last minute. Thor chuckled lightly as the train whistle blew loudly.

"I know," Thor replied. Loki plastered his face to the train window and tried to see the wheels begin to turn. The train lurched forward and Loki squealed in delight.

"Wow, oh wow!" Loki exclaimed, watching as the wheels sprung into motion and the train slid from the station. Thor was impressed too and was disappointed that he couldn't see the wheels move as well. They didn't have trains in Asgard and Thor was fascinated by them.

"Th-Donald! You have t' come watch!" Loki squealed, scooting over to make room for Thor. Thor smiled and crawled over, his blue gaze locked on the rapidly spinning wheels. He watched in awe and soaked up Loki's little "ooos" and "ahhs" as the train picked up speed and sped past desert sands.

Thor became bored of it quickly and decided to take a nap while Loki remained occupied by the moving train. After an hour, Loki too was bored and sat back down. He glanced over to Thor and saw his brother asleep, snoring and drooling. Loki rolled his eyes and dug through his bag. He quickly found a coloring book and began to color, but quickly learned that it was very difficult to color on a train. Loki stopped doing that and searched some more. Nothing looked particularly interesting to him at the moment, so Loki tried to wake Thor up for someone to talk to. Unfortunately, Thor was sound asleep and didn't even stir when Loki poked him. Loki groaned loudly and shifted slightly. He sat there bored for a while until he realized that he had to use the bathroom.

"Donald," Loki said. Thor didn't stir. Loki got close to Thor's ear and whispered, "Thor! Wake up you sleepy old bear!" Once again, Thor didn't even stir. Loki moaned as the pressure grew. Not wanting to make a mess, Loki quietly slipped out of his seat and crawled to the isle of the train. He glanced around, not sure where to go. Shrugging, Loki began walking hoping he'd find it.

Loki wandered into the dining car and looked around. There were a lot of people at tables eating and food was being served everywhere. Loki moved through the mob and found a dessert table. He had to resist, telling himself he'd come back to it later. Loki was getting desperate, dancing a little on his feet. Eventually, a food service lady saw him standing there alone and confused and walked over to him.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. Loki sighed in relief; it's about time. He'd have to write a complaint about it. That is, he would if he could write. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. I have t' use the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" Loki asked her. She nodded. The lady gave Loki the directions and he headed in that direction.

Much to Loki's delight, there was no line so he was able to get in without any problems. He was used to little leaks at this point, so that didn't really bother him. Bruce did say it would go away soon and it had gotten better since the exam so Loki wasn't worried about it. Loki went to wash his hands and played with the sink for a while, amazed by the automatic faucets and soap dispensers. The other men gave him weird looks, but Loki didn't care; he'd do what he wanted to do. Thor wasn't around, so Loki decided to have a little fun. He left the bathroom and sunk over to the dessert table. Loki crawled under it and peeked out from the table cloth. When the cost was clear, Loki used magic to summon his favorite sweets from the table and then silently slipped back under the table. Loki grinned madly as the sweets appeared, ranging from cookies to slices of pie. He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and nibbled on it, then picked up a piece of cake and bit into it, icing going everywhere. Loki conjured a glass of milk to wash it all down and disposed of what he didn't like or didn't want. When he was full, Loki wondered what he should do next. He peeked out from the table again and smiled sheepishly. So many pranks so little time! His eyes narrowed and he decided on what to do. Muttering under his breath, Loki conjured two snakes and a dozen mice which were all under his command. He was shocked that he made so many. He was still learning that particular spell and smiled gleefully when he did it so well.

"'Kay, go stir up some trouble," Loki told his minions. The creatures dispersed and Loki peeked out to watch. Within seconds, a woman screamed and the scream startled her waitress, the food on the tray collapsing to the floor and splattering everywhere. Loki laughed loudly as a man found a snake in his soup and his wife fainted at the sight. The mice were gnawing the wood, food, and table cloths. The whole dining car was in total disarray. Loki laughed the whole time, tears streaming down his face. This was too funny! Loki decided to head back after a while, not knowing how long he had been gone. He hoped Thor was still asleep, or he'd be in a lot of trouble. Loki crawled from the dessert table and darted out of the panic-stricken car. When he returned, he met Thor's angry blue gaze. Loki quickly wiped the icing off his face and gave Thor a big smile.

"Hi Tho-Donald!" Loki said cheerfully. Thor scowled at him.

"Where were you Luka?" Thor demanded. Loki smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Bathroom," Loki said. It wasn't really a lie after all; it was only half of the truth. Thor glared at him.

"Right and that explains the screaming from the dining car." Thor said. Loki dropped his gaze. Thor automatically assumed it was him. Sure, it was him this time, but what if it wasn't? That hurt a little. Loki's face got hot and tears of hurt swam in his eyes.

"'Kay, so I had a little fun, but I don' think it's very nice to think it was me 'fore you knew if it was or not." Loki told him, keeping his gaze on the floor. He didn't want Thor to see him cry. He had cried too much and didn't want Thor to see him do it again.

"Sit down, Luka. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought I could trust you not to cause trouble while I was asleep. I guess I can't." Thor scolded. Loki crawled back into his seat and didn't meet Thor's eyes. Did this mean that Thor didn't trust him at all? Loki shook his head; that was the last thing he wanted!

"'m sorry! I was just bored." Loki said softly.

"Luka, it was wrong of you to do that," Thor replied.

"Do you trust me? 'm not bad, I promise! I won' do anything else. Please, j'st trust me; you can, I promise!" Loki said in a rush. Thor blinked then inwardly yelled at himself. He need to be careful about how he scolded Loki. He couldn't just throw around certain phrases like he had. Thor pulled Loki into himself.

"Of course I trust you, Luka. I know you're not bad and I'm glad you're sorry. I guess it is pretty boring just sitting here, isn't it?" Thor said. Loki nodded.

"An' lonely when you're asleep," Loki added. Thor held Loki a little closer.

"No need to be lonely, little brother, I am here." Loki sighed contently and snuggled into Thor.

"I'll be good now," Loki told him. Thor smiled.

"But of course you will. I already knew you would be." Thor said. Loki giggled and crawled up into Thor's lap, remembering why sometimes being good was a lot better than trickery.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Thor played quietly with Loki for a while then the two of them ate a snack from the now clean dining car. It was evening when the train stopped in the station and it was running late. With no time for dinner, Thor and Loki had to quickly grab all their bags and hurry to catch their bus on time. They managed to make it with seconds to spare and the bus roared to life. It wasn't as interesting as the train had been and Loki dozed off within ten minutes of the bus pulling away. Thor stayed awake listening to Loki's constant heartbeat.

"_I thought you dead."_

"_Did you morn?_"

"_We all did. Our father…_"

"_Your father! He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?_"

"_We were raised together. We played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?_"

"_I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who should have been king!_" Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Loki's heartbeat pounding in his ears. Why? Every time he got close to Loki, horrible memories flooded his mind. Childhood hurts to more recent pain; everything flowed back when Loki was close enough that his beating heart could be heard. Why? Why did that happen? Did Loki experience it too? Thor shook his head; Loki would have mentioned seeing events that had happened but couldn't remember. Then why? Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. He held no answers. No one did.

"_I remember a shadow…_" Did Loki truly feel that way? Thor hopped not. He was sure that Loki didn't feel that way now, but did he at some point? Was he speaking the truth up on that cliff almost two months ago or was it all lies? Thor wasn't sure which he preferred. Loki stirred a little, but didn't wake, his heart still pounding in Thor's ears. Thor put a massive arm around the boy and hugged him closer. The memories were gone, but their pain still remained. He hoped that Loki didn't see them. Loki shouldn't see them. But as they sat there, Loki shivered in his sleep, an argument he didn't remember having playing rapidly in his head.

After an hour of driving, the bus screeched to a halt at Thor and Loki's stop. Loki was still asleep and Thor scooped him up and carried him off of the bus. Thor realized that he couldn't carry Loki and their bags, so he reluctantly woke Loki up. Loki whined of course, very unwilling to walk. Thor explained why and Loki crankily agreed. From the stop, Thor took Loki's hand and walked to Jane's laboratory, hoping that she was still there. To his relief, a light was still on and he rushed to the door, Loki dragging sleepily behind.

"Thor!" Loki whined as Thor knocked on the door.

"Shush, Loki," Thor told him. Loki rubbed his eyes and moaned. The door opened and Thor's face fell; it wasn't Jane but Darcy. She looked surprised to see Thor, and even more so when she glanced down at Loki.

"Hi," she said eventually. Thor grinned brightly.

"Where is Jane? Her mother said that she telephoned Jane and told her I was coming." Thor explained. Darcy shrugged.

"She's someplace in here. Come on in." Darcy said. Thor eagerly followed, Loki tailing sleepily behind.


	15. Chapter 15

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Stories

It didn't take long to find Jane. She was furiously writing at a desk shoved in the very back of the building. Darcy said that Jane has been unable to stay in one place for too long, her obsession with finding a way to Asgard making her jittery. Loki was dragging his feet in a tired protest, unwilling to walk any further. Thor scolded him lightly and Loki merely stuck his tongue out, too sleepy to think of a good comeback. Thor rolled his eyes; brothers.

"Um, Jane?" Darcy said. Jane didn't look up.

"What Darcy? I'm busy." Jane said hurriedly. Darcy huffed.

"Fine. I guess you don't have time to see Thor. Oh, well…" Darcy trailed off and Jane's head shot up. She and Thor made eye contact and Jane's tense face relaxed and broke into a huge smile. Thor let go of Loki's hand (much to Loki's displeasure) and hurried over to her, Jane standing now. The two kissed and Loki stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Yuck," Loki muttered. They broke the kiss and Thor was laughing lightly. Jane cast her gaze to Loki and her brow furrowed.

"Who is that Thor?" she asked. Thor gulped and let out a nervous chuckle.

"That is quite a story, and one you shall hear. Do you have a place for us to sit?" Thor asked. Jane nodded.

"Yes of course. Follow me, please." Jane began. Thor took Loki's hand once more and followed Jane to an open area with a few sofas. Jane sat down and Thor sat next her, hoisting Loki on to his lap. The boy yawned loudly and rubbed his itching eyes.

"'M tired…" Loki whined. Thor shushed him and glanced over to Jane who was smiling.

"So who is he?" Jane asked. Thor took a deep breath.

"This is Loki, my little brother," Thor said. Jane gasped and Darcy's hand immediately grabbed her tazer. Loki's eyes widened in fear and he clung to Thor, his entire frame shaking. Thor raised a hand and rubbed Loki's back with the free one.

"Please, calm down. Loki won't hurt you." Thor said slowly and calmly. Loki began to sniffle and Thor shushed him gently.

"Could you explain why he's here in the first place?" Jane demanded, not understanding why Thor would bring his criminal brother into her laboratory. He was one of the reasons that she had to relocate to that S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in the first place. Jane was almost insulted that Thor would even dare bring Loki here.

"Of course. As you can see, Loki is a little boy. I don't know why it happened or how, just that it happened." Thor told her, Loki's sniffs quieter. Jane shifted a little in her seat. Darcy still had the tazer out, ready to taze Loki if things got bad.

"When did this happen?" Jane asked.

"Sometime during our trip back to Asgard. When we arrived home, Loki was like this. I assure you, he cannot remember anything. He has been informed of his misdeeds, but cannot remember committing them. After we arrived in Asgard, our father Odin sent Loki away to a terrible prison and tortured him for information for two weeks. We are outcasts in Asgard and fugitives on Midgard." Thor explained. Jane's eyes narrowed; what exactly did Thor want? It wasn't as if she minded having Thor in her laboratory; quite the opposite really. She loved having Thor around. It was Loki who was unwelcome. Little boy or not, Jane didn't trust him and knew that Erik wouldn't show up the next day if he knew Loki was here.

"What do you need me to do?" Jane asked. Thor's gaze lowered to Loki who was still shivering with fear.

"Allow us to stay. Please Jane." Thor said softly. Loki glanced over and smiled weakly. Jane sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Is she okay Thor?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"Of course. She's just thinking." Thor told him. Loki looked over wearily at Darcy who was still holding the tazer.

"Wha' 'bout her, Thor? Is she goin' t' hu't me?" Loki asked, his voice quavering a little.

"I won't as long as you behave!" Darcy said heatedly. Loki's brow lowered in confusion.

"Huh? Why wouldn' I behave? 'M good mos' of the time." Loki informed her. Darcy scowled.

"Oh, yeah, right. Then I must have imagined that huge attack on New York!" Darcy retorted. Loki's bottom lip trembled slightly. Even though he now knew that it was his elder-self that did that, he still didn't really feel like it was him. How could it have been? From his point of view, two months ago he was playing with Thor in the gardens, not destroying cities. It made his head hurt.

"I didn' do it," Loki replied miserably, "Grown-up me did." Darcy rolled her eyes, but didn't speak. Loki let a few tears escape and Thor dried them.

"Don't cry, Loki. I'm here." Thor said. Loki giggled a little.

"_You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart_," Loki sang, causing Jane to look up at him. Loki met her gaze and flashed a grin. Jane merely blinked at him and Loki kept smiling, still singing that song.

"We watched the film that is from a couple nights ago," Thor explained, thinking that Jane was confused as to how Loki knew the song. She merely waved her hand.

"Here's the thing. You guys can stay until S.H.I.E.L.D. gives me trouble. The second they show up on my door step, you better get going because I will not protect Loki from them." Jane told him. Thor sighed; why did it take so long to warm up to Loki? It took him no time at all, but everyone else took days to even speak with him. Thor knew it couldn't just be due to the battle of New York. Then why?

"That's fine. Thank you Jane. Say thank you, Loki," Thor told Loki. Loki stopped singing and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Foster," Loki said, a yawn escaping him a few moments later. Thor smiled and cuddled into Loki, suddenly drawn to closeness. Not that Loki minded; he loved cuddling. Loki snuggled up into Thor and sighed contently. Life-in Loki's opinion anyway-couldn't get much better.

Jane showed Thor and Loki to where they could stay for the night and gave Thor a quick kiss on the cheek. Thor kissed her back and Loki made little gaging noises. Thor rolled his eyes at the boy and Loki giggled loudly.

"Get ready for bed, Loki," Thor told him. Loki nodded and rummaged through his things, pulling out Sindri (his gigantic stuffed wolf) out first and tossing it to the foot of the bed. He then searched for his second favorite pair of pajamas (his footed fish-printed ones) since the cow-printed ones were dirty. Loki found them and scurried off, "forgetting" to grab a Pull-Up to change into as well. Thor saw this of course and sighed loudly.

"Loki! You forgot something!" Thor called, Jane's arm around his waist. Loki peeked his head out from the bathroom and scowled, blush filling his cheeks.

"Did not," Loki retorted. Thor gave him a look and Loki's face fell.

"Loki," Thor began. Loki gestured his head toward Jane.

"Not in fron' of her, Thor! She already doesn' like me…" Loki trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. Jane's face softened a bit when Loki spoke, but she quickly pushed the warm, fuzzy feeling aside. Loki wasn't going to trick her.

"Fine, Loki. We'll deal with it later." Thor said. Loki nodded and retreated to the bathroom to change.

"What was his deal?" Jane asked.

"It matters not fair Jane. Just silly childhood embarrassment." Thor replied. Jane smirked a little.

"Whatever you say, Thor," Jane paused a moment, her face softening, "It's so good to see you again." Thor kissed her hair.

"Indeed it is. I missed you." Thor told her. Jane blushed a little and her brown gaze met Thor's piercing blue one.

"I'm…I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Thor. It couldn't have been easy on you." Jane said. Thor nodded.

"Aye. I was a wreck for a while; my brother missing, unable to see you. Then all that trouble started and it was all due to a brother I thought to be dead. Nothing can ever be easy, it seems because the second I have a chance to make amends with him, my father goes and tortures him! Loki! A five-year-old boy! It was dreadful Jane, walking through the halls of my home and imagining his screams of fear and pain…shutting my eyes and seeing his frightened face on the day Odin declared his wrath…." Thor trailed off, mumbling at the end. Jane shifted uncomfortably on her feet. This was awkward; Thor had just spilled his inner most feelings to her of all people! She was good with science problems, not the emotional problems of her Asgardian love interest. Jane sighed and pulled Thor close to her.

"It's alright. Nothing will hurt you here." Jane told him softly. The squeak of the floor was heard and they both looked over to find Loki standing nearby, tears on his face.

"What's wrong brother?" Thor asked. Loki sniffled and walked over, his green eyes swimming.

"I…I didn' mean t' hu't you Thor," Loki whispered softly. Thor's eyes widened; Loki had overheard his conversation with Jane. Thor picked Loki up and forced the boy to look at him.

"Loki, none of this is your fault. If Odin hadn't thrown you away, I would have never felt that way." Thor told him. Loki shook his head.

"Yeah, but if grown-up me had ne'er broken New York City, you wouldn' of felt bad e'er." Loki said miserably. Thor buried his face in Loki's hair. How he wished he could make the boy understand! There were two Loki's, two different people entirely. One was crazed and broken, the other young and innocent. How could Thor make Jane-or anyone else for that matter-see that when he couldn't even make Loki see?

"All is well, little one. Everything is alright." Thor soothed. Loki choked a little and buried his head in Thor's shirt. Jane stood awkwardly the whole time, wondering when she'd get to talk with Thor. It was getting late and she really wanted to spend time with Thor.

"Let's get in bed," Thor said. He lay Loki in bed then tucked him in. Loki was still crying, fat tears rolling down his face and soaking the blankets.

"I wan' a story," Loki whined. Thor kissed his forehead.

"In a little while. I will tell you a story in a little while." Thor told him. Loki sniffed but nodded, hugging his little goat to his chest. Thor walked back over to Jane.

"Sorry about that," Thor whispered so Loki wouldn't hear, "He has a hard time sleeping and getting to bed." Jane blinked in shock of how normal that sounded for a little boy. When she had heard that little boy was Loki-the _Loki_-she had expected a spoiled brat who would be on his worst behavior and pulling tricks left and right. She was expecting that ego maniac. Instead, she got a little boy appeared to be down-right normal. Jane didn't know what to make of that and her head was beginning to pound.

"Um, I'll see you in the morning, Thor. My head hurts." Jane said, kissing Thor's cheek.

"Sleep well," Thor told her as she left. Thor then turned to Loki with a smile on his face.

"Alright little brother, let's finish getting ready for bed." Thor said. Loki groaned and got out of bed.

"Do I have to?" Loki whined miserably. Thor nodded.

"Yes. We've been through this Loki." Thor said. Loki nodded sadly and obliged, getting back into bed afterword. Thor sat on the edge of the bed.

"What story would you like to hear?" Thor asked, trying to cheer his sleepy and embarrassed brother up a little. Loki thought for a moment, thinking of a good one to hear.

"I wan' t' hear _The Twelve Ducks_," Loki said, a smile on his face. Thor smiled as well; that was one of Loki's favorites growing up.

"Alright, let's see. I may not tell it as well as mother, but I will try." Thor said. Loki got comfortable and Thor continued, "Once on a time there was a Queen who was out riding, when there had been a new fall of snow in the winter; but when she had gone a little way, she began to bleed at the nose, and had to get off of her horse." Loki sighed contently and Thor hugged him closer. Thor kept speaking but within minutes, Loki was snoring softly into Thor's side, Thor continuing to tell the story regardless.

The following morning, Loki was cranky. He hadn't slept well (as if he ever really does) and he was clingy and whiney. Thor was patient with him of course, talking slowly and kindly to him. Jane and her colleagues on the other hand, were visibly annoyed and irritated with him, Darcy still fingering her tazer. Erik had reluctantly agreed to stay on the promise that Loki would stay out of the way. Thor agreed not wishing for Jane's work to suffer. Loki knew that it was indirectly his fault that everyone was in such a bad mood, and was even crabbier as a result. After breakfast, the morning found Thor watching television and Loki messing with the books on Jane's book shelve. He longed to read but had no books in his native language and still couldn't read English. Bruce had said he would teach him, but then S.H.I.E.L.D. came and ruined that. Loki's fingers traced the bindings of volumes and he accidentally knocked a book out of the shelf. He reached to grab it and paused for a moment, something catching his eye. A children's book was shoved to the back of the shelf, its bright cover instantly earning Loki's attention. He reached back and grabbed it, studying the cover intently. Though he couldn't read it, Loki flipped the book open and looked through it. The pictures were big and cheery-looking, all of them catching Loki's green eyes. Thor heard the turning of pages and glanced over to see Loki sitting cross-legged flipping through the book.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked from the couch. Loki looked up and lifted the book up so Thor could see.

"'M lookin' at this book," Loki told him. He stood up and trotted over to Thor, climbing up in his lap.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head.

"I wan' you t' teach me how t' read," Loki said. Thor blinked.

"Oh," Thor began, "look, Loki, I'm not really the person to that." Loki's gaze lowered in disappointment.

"'Kay," Loki said, his voice breaking, "I'll j'st look at it, then." Thor sighed and stood then picked Loki up.

"Tell you what," Thor said, "I'll teach you what I can, okay?" Loki nodded enthusiastically.

"'Kay!" Loki squealed happily, "Thank you Thor!" Loki planted a kiss on Thor's cheek. Thor smiled and kissed him back.

"You are very welcome, little brother."

Thor sat Loki down at a dining table in the kitchenette and managed to find a pencil and paper. He put it all on the table and gave a crayon to Loki along with some paper. Loki was vibrating with excitement, grabbing the crayon and anxiously awaiting Thor's instruction. He loved learning and couldn't wait to learn how to read. Thor wrote the English alphabet on his paper as clearly and big as he could. He hadn't really written in this language before and was shaky with it. His knowledge of the language was very limited and he was a slow reader, but if Loki wanted to learn he would do his best to teach. When he was finished, Thor turned the paper so Loki could see.

"Okay, this is the English alphabet." Thor explained. Loki's eyes widened.

"'Kay. So these things make words?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"Yes," Thor said. He pointed to the letter "A" and continued, "This is the letter 'A' Loki. It has two sounds that I know of. It can make the sounds 'a' and 'ah'. Can you say that?" Thor asked.

"Uh-huh. 'A' and 'ah'. Can I write it now?" Loki asked the crayon in a death grip. Thor nodded.

"Yes, go ahead and write it. After you write it, say the letter and its sounds, okay?" Thor told him. Loki nodded and gripped the crayon even tighter. Before he put it to paper, Thor reached over and adjusted Loki's grip so that he was holding it the way Thor had seen others do it. Loki accepted the new grip and wrote a big, thick "A" on the paper and muttered "a" and "ah" under his breath afterword. Ecstatic, Loki bounced in his chair and giggled lightly.

"Look, Thor! I wrote a "A"!" Loki cried happily. Thor nodded at him.

"Yes, I know. Good job." Thor praised, Loki smiling brightly.

"Let's do another one!" Loki said happily.

For the next hour, Thor slowly taught Loki how to write the alphabet and his own name. That was about all Thor could teach and Loki was very disappointed when Thor told him that was all he could teach. Thor wasn't a very good teacher and didn't want to teach Loki wrong. Loki begged to learn how to write Thor's name and Thor agreed.

"Now what?" Loki asked.

"Well, know that you know the letters, you can try to sound them out by yourself. Don't get upset when you can't do it at first. Practice makes perfect, Loki." Thor told him. Loki nodded.

"'Kay," Loki replied, opening the book and flipping to the first page.

"I'll be back, Loki. Just stay here and be good, okay?" Thor said, standing up.

"'Kay," Loki repeated, his brow low in concentration. Thor left and Loki stayed at the table, his eyes glued to the page. He was so determined to read that he didn't care how little he really knew.

"B-b-er-o-w-n," Loki sounded out, trying to read the words on the page. "B-er-ow-n. B-erown. Brown." Loki said. He squirmed a little, happy that he read a word. He was reading! Thor would be so proud of him! He couldn't wait to read it to Thor. Looking down, Loki moved on to the next word.

"B…b-ee-a-r. Be-air. B-bear. Brown bear! I read it!" Loki cried. The door opened but Loki didn't look up; he continued to sound out the words loudly.

"Could you be quiet?" Loki glanced up to find Jane standing at the counter with a scowl on her face. Loki couldn't help but smile at her, proud of himself for reading part of the book all by himself.

"'M sorry Miss Foster, but Thor taught me some words an' I'm readin' them!" Loki told her happily.

"You couldn't read?" she asked. Loki shook his head.

"Nope, I couldn'," Loki replied. Jane opened the fridge and reached inside to grab something.

"Um, Miss Foster, could you get some milk out please? I'd pour it myself," Loki said. Jane moaned and got out the gallon of milk and Loki hopped off the chair. He hurried to the counter and stood on his tip-toes, but was unable to reach. Loki darted back to the table and grabbed a chair, pulling it from the table and to the counter. Loki climbed on to the chair and took the cup Jane got for him. He then poured is own milk, spilling a little from the gallon jug. He hopped off the chair and put the heavy jug away and then went back to grab his milk.

"Thank you Miss Foster," Loki said, sipping his milk and his attention returning to the book.

"You left a mess," Jane said shortly. Loki glanced up.

"Sorry," Loki told her, slipping off the chair and dragging it back to the counter. Loki climbed back on to it and wiped up the spilled milk.

"Is tha' better?" Loki asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Jane said. Loki flashed a smile.

"Can I show you the words I can read?" Loki asked her. Jane was shocked by the pure innocence in his voice. How could she shoot him down? But he's Loki and Loki isn't an innocent little kid.

"No," she replied harshly. Loki's bottom lip trembled and he sunk off of the chair and slowly dragged it back to the table.

"'Kay," he said, his voice high and full of obvious disappointment. Jane felt a pang of something she couldn't place (she wouldn't admit that it was guilt) and grimaced.

"I mean, you can't read all of them to me. I have work to do." Jane revised. Loki's face instantly brightened.

"Listen!" And Loki read "Brown bear" for Jane over and over until she told him to stop. She wouldn't admit it, but he was really cute and she really didn't mind him much as she thought she would.

"Loki, do you want someone to read that to you?" Jane asked after fifteen minutes of Loki reading the same line over and over. Loki nodded.

"Yeah, but I know you don' like me. I'll j'st wait for Thor." Loki told her.

"I…I don't mind reading it to you," Jane said.

"Really?" Loki asked. Jane swallowed her pride and nodded.

"Yeah," Jane replied. Loki squealed and handed the book to her.

"Thank you Miss Foster!" Loki cried, crawling into her lap. It was hard for Jane to not snap at him as he sat on her lap, but what harm could it really do? So far he had behaved and in all honesty had given no reasons not to be trusted.

"It's no problem," Jane said. She cleared her throat and began, "Brown bear, brown bear, what do you see?" Loki giggled and pointed to the bear on the page.

"'M good at drawin' bears," Loki told her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. Why did he have to be so cute? Suddenly she didn't feel hatred toward him. She didn't know what it was, but it certainly wasn't hate.

"Yeah," Loki replied, "I'll show you later." Jane smiled.

"Alright. Let's keep going." Loki nodded.

"'Kay."

The rest of the day was quiet. Jane had grown attached to Loki, much to her own surprise. The boy was enticing, her heart melting whenever she looked at him. She spoke with Thor and learned that Bruce Banner had a similar experience with Loki. He had started off hating him and later grew to care for him. What was it about Loki that made people care? Loki had wanted to see Jane's lab but she told him no. It was too dangerous for a five-year-old, not to mention Loki had yet to put Darcy and Erik under whatever spell he put people under. It was incredible how Loki was able to draw people to himself. His purity and simple honesty was a winning quality and it drew people in. Jane didn't understand it, but did it really matter? Thor was more than pleased that Jane was fond of Loki. He didn't like people openly hating Loki and was happy that Jane would no longer treat the boy badly. Loki was quite attached to Jane and was happy that they were friends. Loki showed Thor how he could read the first two words in "_Brown Bear, Brown Bear"_ and Thor praised him heavily.

Night came and Thor, Loki and Jane ate together. Loki chattered happily the entire meal, both Thor and Jane talking with him. Loki was pleased that Jane talked with him. He loved to talk and wanted more people to talk to him. Jane giggled whenever Loki would trip over his words in an excited rush to speak and Loki would smile when she spoke to him. The meal went smoothly and Jane brought out ice cream for dessert. Loki squealed when he saw it and made quite a mess while eating. Thor helped him to wipe his face and Loki begged to watch a movie before his bath. Thor didn't see any harm in it so he agreed. Jane had a very limited selection as it was, and none of her movies were really at the lab. She had to run to a rental store and picked one out that was appropriate for Loki to watch. The movie she picked was _Brother Bear_, it being one of her favorite Disney movies. Plus, Kenai and Koda reminded her of Thor and Loki, so she thought it fit.

Jane returned and saw that Thor and Loki had popped popcorn and were waiting for her. She started it up and Loki squirmed when the Disney logo popped on to the screen. The movie started and all three of them fell quiet. Loki would occasionally ask questions and Jane would answer them then remind him to stay quiet. He would blush and apologize then turn his attention to the movie. Once it was over, Loki was sinning _On my Way_ as he picked out his pajamas. Thor took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"_Tell e'erybody 'm on my way, new friends and new places to see_," Loki sang as Thor got the water started.

"Get undressed, Loki," Thor told him. Loki obeyed and got in the warm water.

"I liked that song, Thor," Loki said. Thor smiled.

"I thought so," Thor said pouring water and soaking Loki's raven hair. Loki giggled and lathered up his own shampoo.

"D' you like it, Thor?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"Yes. I like it very much."

"I love you, Thor," Loki said suddenly. Thor was somewhat taken aback by the urgency in Loki's voice when he said that. Brushing it off as nothing, Thor smiled at his little sudsy brother and poured more water over his head.

"And I love you too, Loki." Loki giggled. He truly thought that no one in all the nine realms had a better big brother than he did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ynath Esrith: **Yeah, she was being pretty horrible. Some may say understandably since Loki hurt Thor so badly, but still; he's a little boy. No little boy deserves to be treated poorly. Earth definitely is a better option for Thor and Loki at the moment.

**Thanks again for all your support guys! You're awesome! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Loki gets Chicken Pox

The next two days went by without major incident. Erik and Darcy still refused to be in the same room as Loki for too long, but Loki didn't really mind at all. Thor and Jane spent lots of time with him so it wasn't insulting. He barely even noticed. The thing that was bothering Loki was Bruce Banner. He had begun to have nightmares about Bruce and would wake up worrying about him. Thor had nothing particularly comforting to say about it and had admitted to worrying about Bruce, Tony and Pepper as well. They both wondered what S.H.I.E.L.D. had done with them after the escape and hoped they weren't in too much trouble. However, knowing Fury, Thor highly doubted that. They were probably locked away somewhere and had little chance of release.

The third morning came and Loki woke up not feeling well at all. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, a feverish sweat covering his body. Loki moaned loudly and stretched, every muscle in his tiny body aching and sore. He was achy, cold, wet, and overall miserable. Worst of all, Thor wasn't in the room. Loki's lip trembled and he began to cry loudly, hoping Thor would hear. He just wasn't in a mood to go and try to find his elder brother at the moment. Sure enough, Thor arrived shortly after Loki had begun to cry.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked. Loki wiped his running nose on his pajama sleeve.

"I don' feel good, Thor," Loki whined, his arms reaching out. He really just wanted Thor to hold him. Thor's brow lowered and he picked Loki up. The boy felt feverish and Thor immediately became very worried.

"You don't feel good? How so? Can you tell me?" Thor questioned. Loki sniffed.

"My whole body h'rts, Thor and my nose is runny." Loki moaned, clinging tightly to Thor.

"I'm sorry, Loki. We'll take your temperature and then get a bath. Maybe you'll feel better after that." Thor told him. Thor managed to find a thermometer and coaxed Loki into allowing Thor to use it. Thor didn't really understand what the number reading meant and Jane had to tell him.

"Oh my," Jane said, "It's over one hundred degrees." Thor blinked.

"Is that bad?" Thor asked. Jane shrugged.

"Not really, it's only 101 right now. But it can get bad if it climbs much higher." Jane told him. Thor nodded and took Loki to the bathroom. Loki refused to undress on his own and Thor had to remove the sweaty clothes and soaked Pull-Up from his cranky brother. Thor got the water started and lifted Loki up into the water, the warm liquid instantly soothing Loki's aching muscles.

"I love warm baths, Thor," Loki said contently. Thor smiled.

"So do I brother."

After his bath, Loki refused to dress himself and Thor had to do it. Loki threw a fit when Thor had suggested wearing regular clothes and not pajamas, landing him in time-out. Loki sniffled sadly for a full five minutes and when he was let out of time-out, he apologized and asked kindly if he could change into pajamas. Thor obliged and once more found himself dressing Loki. The boy demanded to be carried everywhere and Thor was extremely agitated with Loki. Loki refused to eat and was crabby throughout breakfast. Jane took his temperature again and it had remained constant at 101 F. Thor carried Loki to the main room and put a movie on for the cranky little boy to watch. Loki pouted about not being held anymore, but sat quietly and watched the movie. Thor floated in and out of the room checking on Loki every few minutes. Jane needed Thor for her research today and both adults kept a close on Loki from the room next door.

"Are we almost finished? The movie is almost over," Thor asked. Jane nodded.

"Just about. We'll be done right around the same time as the movie." Jane told him. Thor smiled at her. Jane could only work for a minute or two more, however, before someone interrupted.

"Thor?" Both adults turned to find Loki standing in the door way, his face tear-streaked and pink.

"What's the matter?" Thor asked him. Loki began to cry, and Thor walked over.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Thor questioned gently.

"I…I…" Loki began, the boy taking harsh breaths, "I had an accident." Thor glanced back to Jane then back at the clearly upset and ashamed little boy. Loki hadn't had a day time accident in almost two weeks. Thor took Loki's hand and turned to Jane.

"I shall return," Thor told her. Jane nodded.

"Alright, but we are almost finished." Jane said. Thor sighed and knelt down to Loki's level.

"Loki, can we get cleaned up in a minute or two? Jane needs me for something really important and we're almost done. Is that okay?" Thor asked softly. Loki nodded mutely and went to sit on the ground of Jane's laboratory.

"I am so sorry about that. He hasn't done that in weeks." Thor explained, wondering why now of all times Loki would have an accident. Jane waved her hand.

"It's probably the fever or something. That happens to kids sometimes. It's really not a big deal at all." Jane said absent-mindedly, her attention returning to her work.

"Oh," Thor said. That would make a lot of sense. Thor now wondered what kind of illness Loki had contracted. He hoped it wasn't too bad.

Loki slumped down against a wall, ashamed of himself worse than he had ever been in his life. He didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late to do anything about it. Thor probably thought he was just a big baby. Loki sniffled a little and began crying again. What Loki didn't realize was that he was seated in the middle of the laboratory, Erik and Darcy working close nearby. They heard the boy crying and both glanced over to see him sitting there. Darcy just rolled her eyes and blocked him out, but Erik couldn't do that. Loki was the reason he almost caused the total destruction of New York and the enslavement of the human race. What reason did that little punk have to cry anyway?

"Hey, shut it, kid. I'm trying to work." Erik snapped. Loki's head shot up and he wiped his nose on his hand.

"'M s'rry mister…I can' say your name, but 'm sorry. I sort of…" Loki was cut off by Erik's hand.

"I don't care why you're crying. I just want you to stop. I didn't realize Loki was such an infant." Erik said, muttering the last sentence under his breath. Loki heard the last bit, of course, and his lip trembled. He stood up.

"'M not a baby!" Loki cried. Darcy glanced up and Erik's face was hard.

"Oh?" Erik said. Loki nodded and took deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"Yeah, 'm not!" Loki retorted. Glass had begun to rattle and Darcy glanced around nervously.

"Is he doing that?" she asked, but her questioned went unanswered.

"You're not? Then why are you sniveling like a drooling infant? What could possibly so bad that gives _you_ a reason to cry?" Erik mocked. Loki's face reddened.

"Well, I…uh," Loki stammered.

"It's just for attention, isn't it?" Erik spat. Loki's brow lowered and the glass beakers began shaking even faster.

"No it's not!" Loki screamed, then continued, "I had an accident, okay? Are you happy now?" Erik scoffed at him.

"Just as I thought. That is so infantile. Are you Loki or aren't you?" Loki's face burned in anger.

"I _am_ Loki!" Loki bellowed. Glass began shattering from all over the room and Loki blinked. Darcy and Erik hid their heads and Thor put his arms around Jane to protect her. When it was over, Loki glanced up and was shocked to find every glass object inside the laboratory shattered.

"Did…did I do tha'?" Loki whispered. Erik glared at him and Darcy had her tazer ready. Loki screamed and darted off to hide behind Thor.

"Thor! She's goin' to hu't me!" Loki cried. Thor glanced up and stood, blocking Loki from everyone.

"What in Odin's name is going on here?" Thor roared, causing Loki to tremble.

"It's him! It's always him!" Erik called angrily from his desk. Thor glanced back at Loki, who was still shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Thor questioned.

"He made the glass break, I know it!" Thor looked down at Loki who's gaze was now to the ground.

"Is that true Loki?" Thor asked. Loki didn't look up and shrugged slightly.

"Maybe, but I didn' mean to," Loki looked up and gestured for Thor to come closer. Thor did so, and Loki stood on his tip-toes to reach Thor's ear. Loki gestured slightly toward Erik and added, "He was teasin' me, Thor." Without a further word, Thor lifted Loki up and put the boy on his hip.

"I do apologize," Thor said, "but Loki can't always control his magic. If he gets too emotional or upset, he loses control. So please, I would appreciate if you would try to avoid upsetting him to this point in the future." Thor then turned to Jane and said, "May I go now?" Jane nodded and glanced over to Darcy and Erik, both wearing looks of shock.

Thor took Loki back to their shared room and placed the upset boy on the ground. Not only had he wet himself, now he broken every piece of glassware in Jane's laboratory. Loki felt truly awful.

"Alright Loki, what happened today?" Thor asked. Loki scratched his suddenly very itchy arm and took a deep breath.

"I dunno, Thor. I didn' mean t' do anythin' wrong. I just don' feel good." Loki said miserably. Thor patted his head.

"All is well, Loki. I know you didn't intentionally do anything wrong." Thor soothed. Loki smiled slightly.

"'Kay," Loki said, still scratching his arm. Thor didn't notice and changed Loki (who was still refusing to dress himself today) and carried the boy out of the room. It was noon, so Thor decided to make himself and Loki lunch. As he did so, the boy sat at the table, scratching himself like crazy. He had begun to whimper slightly, unable to scratch everything that was itching. Thor heard him moaning and glanced back to see Loki scratching himself like mad.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Thor asked in confusion.

"'M itchy, Thor!" Loki whined loudly. Thor cocked his head to the side. Why would Loki be itchy?

"That's odd." Thor commented.

"What's odd?" Jane asked as she stepped into the kitchenette.

"Loki says he's itchy. I don't understand." Thor told her. Jane's eyes widened a little.

"Loki never had chicken pox?" Jane asked. Thor chuckled a little, not understanding.

"Chicken pox? What is a chicken pox?" Thor asked as Jane walked to Loki.

"Loki, can you show me your arms?" Jane asked. Loki nodded mutely and rolled up the sleeves of his pajamas, revealing multiple red patches littering his skin.

"What is that?" Thor asked nervously.

"That is chicken pox. It's a childhood disease on earth. It causes patches of itchy skin that appear as little red dots. It's highly contagious and if you've never had it or haven't been vaccinated, you can get it too and it's worse for adults." Jane explained.

"Am I goin' t' be okay?" Loki asked frantically. Jane nodded.

"Of course, but I'll have to take care of you until you're better. We don't want Thor to catch it too. Oh, and stop scratching. You'll hurt yourself." Jane told him. Loki's face fell slightly.

"Thor can catch it?" he asked. Jane nodded.

"Yes, he can. You'll have to keep your distance for a couple of days. It's not really a big deal." Jane explained. A few tears escaped Loki's eyes, but he wiped them away. He wished he could stop being such a baby! He liked Jane so what was the big deal?

"'Kay," Loki said. Jane smiled and kissed his raven hair.

"It'll be alright. I have just the trick for itchy skin." Jane told him.

"Should…Should I go?" Thor asked, unsure of what to do. Jane nodded and scooped Loki up into her arms.

"Yeah, you should. It would suck so bad if you caught the chicken pox, Thor." Jane said. Loki buried his face into Jane's shoulder, his body inflamed. How badly he wanted to scratch! It was so tempting, but Jane said not to, so he wouldn't, no matter how bad it itched.

As it turned out, Jane's trick was just a warm bath filled with ginger. She explained that if he sat in the bath for thirty minutes, he wouldn't be as itchy. Jane also mentioned that she would make him special tea to help his fever and sore muscles to feel better. Loki really liked the sound of that. Jane was impressed by how well behaved Loki was for being sick. He was visibly tired and a bit cranky, but overall the boy was very well behaved. Loki clung to her side for the rest of the day, refusing to lie down at all. He wanted to be held and when Jane held him he forgot how badly his body itched. He didn't eat much at dinner and at bed time, Loki begged for Thor to come and tell him a story.

"I could tell you one," Jane said. Loki shook his head.

"You don' know the one 'bout the twelve ducks," Loki told her.

"You're right, I don't. But I know lots of other good stories." Jane said. Loki's bottom lip trembled.

"I wan' t' see Thor!" Loki whined, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Don't cry, it's okay," Jane said gently, trying to calm the boy down.

"No it's not," Loki said miserably, "I had a real bad day Miss Foster and now I can' e'en tell Thor g'night." Jane sighed and pulled Loki into a hug.

"I know you had a bad day. It's alright, though. You can tell Thor goodnight if you let me tell you a story, okay?" Jane offered. Loki thought about it hard for a moment.

"Yeah, okay," Loki agreed.

Jane told Loki the story of the ugly duckling, Loki enjoying it immensely. Following the story, Jane carried Loki (who still refused to walk) to the main room where Thor was so he could say goodnight. Loki immediately upon seeing Thor squirmed from Jane's grasp and darted to Thor. He crawled into Thor's lap and snuggled into him.

"I missed you," Loki told him. Thor chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Thor asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. Miss Foster is real nice, but I like you better." Loki informed him. Thor kissed Loki's head.

"I'm sorry you're sick, Loki." Thor said.

"Me too. I can' stay too long or you'll get sick, so," Loki kissed Thor's cheek then continued, "G'night, Thor." Thor kissed Loki's rosy cheek.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams little brother. I love you." Thor said. Loki giggled and slid off of Thor's lap.

"I love you too," Loki said, hurrying back over to Jane and demanding to be held.

"Goodnight Jane," Thor said. Jane smiled and Loki snuggled in close to her.

"Goodnight, Thor," she replied. Jane carried Loki back to his room and the boy was already asleep long before they reached it. As she tucked him in, she found it hard to believe that she hated him a few days ago. Loki was so sweet and Jane honestly couldn't imagine ever hating him to begin with. Loki brought his little goat to his chest and sighed contently. Jane smiled and kissed his head. As she left, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Loki had always been this sweet.

The following morning found Loki bolting upright in bed from a nightmare. However, the boy didn't have much of a reaction to the dream, instead he immediately began to scratch at his inflamed skin. Loki was just as miserable as the morning before, his clothes soaked in a feverish sweat. The boy eventually yanked off his pajama shirt in an attempt to end the horrible itching. Loki felt so helpless, unable to end the itching. He was scratching so hard that some of the little red patches had begun to bleed. Loki found those and panicked, unsure of what to do. How he wished Thor was here! His big brother would know what to do. Not knowing of anything else to do, Loki began crying, hoping someone would hear him. Jane, who was busy working in the laboratory, heard the cries and so did Thor who was watching television. Jane knew that Thor would want to jump up to comfort him, but she also knew that Thor could also catch the chicken pox if he spent too much time with Loki. Hurriedly, Jane walked out of the laboratory and caught up with Thor who was in the hallway.

"Thor, don't. You seriously don't want the chicken pox." Jane said. Thor crossed his arms and huffed.

"I do not care," Thor muttered.

"Well I do. I don't want both of you sick. I will take care of him. Once most of the red patches are gone, he's not contagious anymore and then you can take care of him." Jane explained. Thor grumbled under his breath but agreed. He'd see Loki at breakfast anyway. Jane smiled and patted his arm. She then walked into Loki's room to find him shirtless and crying.

"Oh my," she said, "Did you scratch?" Loki nodded in shame.

"'M s'rry, but I was really itchy," Loki told her. Jane smiled sadly and picked him up.

"I know. Chicken pox isn't fun buddy," Jane said softly. A few tears escaped Loki's eyes and he nodded in agreement. Jane winced a little; she hated it when Loki cried. He was too cute to cry.

"Aw, come on kid. Don't cry, it's okay." Jane said soothingly. Loki wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.

"I don' feel good Miss Foster," he told her. Jane hugged him closer, her heart breaking a little. Loki hadn't truly felt better from what Thor told her in a long time. She knew that after leaving Asgard, Loki was sick and hurt and now he was sick again. Jane felt so bad for him.

"I know," Jane said rubbing his back, "How about we take a ginger bath? You liked that yesterday, remember?" Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. It made me not itchy," Loki said. Jane smiled and carried the boy to the bathroom. She prepared the ginger bath and helped Loki undress. She lifted him up and placed him in the water, Loki instantly feeling better. Loki sat in the ginger bath for thirty minutes and then had to get out. Jane helped him dress and carried him to the kitchenette, promising to make him tea. Loki had really enjoyed the special herbal tea that Jane had made him the day before and couldn't wait to have more of it. While it was brewing, Jane took his temperature. To her delight it had dropped a degree, meaning that something they were doing was helping. After the tea was brewed and served, Loki took a drink of it and smiled brightly at her. Jane felt her heart melt.

Jane, Thor and Loki had breakfast together, Loki chatting with Thor. Loki was determined to have a better day then yesterday and was trying to keep his spirits up. Thor noticed and talked with him, hoping the little boy had a better day as well. After the meal, Jane took Loki's hand and took him to her laboratory. She instructed him to play quietly while she worked and promised that he would see Thor in a little while. Loki obeyed of course and sat cross-legged at the foot of her desk with his goat and some other toys that he had collected over the past few weeks. His favorites were the LEGOs, but he was also very fond of his plastic animals that Beth had given him. Loki's favorite of the bunch was the lion and the snake. He always pretended that they were friends and Thor had even played a few times with him. Jane glanced down every once in a while to check on him, Loki on his best behavior. But after a while, Loki began to get bored.

"Miss Foster?" Loki asked, standing.

"Yes," Jane responded not looking up from her work.

"'M bored," Loki told her.

"Play with your toys Loki. I'm busy." Jane said. Loki huffed a little.

"Can I see Thor now?" Loki asked.

"Not now. Play with your toys." Jane told him. Loki pouted and looked around. Darcy and Erik were both there but Loki knew better than to ask them to play with him. They'd just say no. Loki sat back down and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, thinking something was wrong.

"Nothin'. 'M j'st bored." Loki repeated.

"Do you want to color?" Jane asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied.

"Let's go. We can go potty and get some more tea while we're up." Jane said, standing.

"I like the tea Miss Foster," Loki said, gripping her hand.

"I know you do."

As Loki used the bathroom, Jane prepared more tea for him. When he was finished, she asked if he was itchy. He said that he was and she rubbed anti-itch on his body ("It's col', Miss Foster!"). Afterword, Jane got him some paper and crayons and the two reentered the laboratory and resumed their positions. Loki lied down on his stomach and colored, still favoring the red and black crayons. He decided to draw a bear for Jane seeing as he never showed her how well he could draw them. Darcy came to swap data with Jane and glanced down to see Loki furiously scribbling. Curiosity got the better of her and she knelt down next to him.

"What are you drawing?" she asked. Loki looked over and stiffened a little.

"Um…I…somethin' for Miss Foster," Loki stuttered.

"What is it?" Loki gulped.

"A-a bear. I can draw 'em real good." Loki told her. Darcy blinked in amazement; he really was just like a little kid. Maybe Loki truly wasn't dangerous after all.

"That's neat. You'll have to show me when you're done." Darcy said, standing. Loki stared up at her in shock then shook his head, a big grin splitting his face.

"'Kay! I'll draw you one…um….Wha's your name again?" Loki said, his face reddening a bit. Darcy grinned; he was so adorable! Why didn't she see it before?

"You can call me Darcy," she told him.

"I like your name. I'll draw a bear for you!" Loki squealed happily, his attention returning to his picture. Darcy giggled and returned to her work. Erik gave her a funny look, but said nothing. Loki wasn't bothering him today so why even bring it up? But out of the corner of his eye he saw the little boy color and he couldn't help but grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**oragne-sunshiine: **Loki is really, really cute, isn't he? I'm sure he'll feel better very soon!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Camp Out

After two days of an itching and very cranky Loki, all of the red patches had faded and Loki wasn't miserable. By Friday evening, Loki was feeling pretty much normal and his fever was gone. The boy was watching television with Thor and Jane. He honestly wasn't too interested in the program until the characters went to the woods and went camping. Loki wiggled a little; that looked like fun! Loki glanced over to the adults and back to the television. How badly he wanted to go camping! As the characters on the program began to roast marshmallows, Loki finally decided to ask.

"Can we go campin' Thor?" Loki asked. Thor looked down at him.

"Camping? You want to go camping?" Thor asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied. He pointed to the television and continued, "look at all the fun they're havin'!" Thor and Jane exchanged glances.

"Well, I don't see the harm in it, do you Jane?" Thor said. Jane shrugged.

"No, but it would be just the two of you. I hate camping." Jane said with a wink. The reality was she loved camping, but thought that Loki would benefit from one-on-one time with Thor. Loki squirmed a little in excitement.

"You mean we can?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"But of course. It isn't all desert here, is it Jane?" Thor asked. Jane shook her head.

"Of course not. Just about five miles behind the lab there's a really nice little wooded area that would be perfect. People have little camp outs there all the time." Jane told him. Loki squealed in happiness and sprung up to hug Thor.

"Thank you! Thank you! I wan' t' go now, Thor!" Loki cried happily. Thor smiled and shook his head.

"Not today, Loki. It's too late. We'll go tomorrow morning and sleep in the woods tomorrow night." Thor said. Loki's face was just one big smile. He got to go camping with Thor! How much better could it get?

"Thanks Thor! You're the best brother e'er," Loki told him. Thor smiled and cuddled him close.

"I'm glad you think so."

The following morning, Loki was so excited that he woke up at six in the morning, squirming with excitement. Thor told him to go back to sleep, but Loki couldn't manage to; he was too excited. He had never been camping before and couldn't wait to go. Thor however wanted another hour of sleep so he wasn't as excited and told Loki yet again to go back to sleep. Loki, who seriously couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, stayed awake and cuddled into Thor, soaking up his warmth like the sun. He knew that even when the nightmares haunted him, Thor was there. Even when he had a bad day or misbehaved, Thor was there. Whenever he felt sad about his punishment or abandoned by Odin, Thor was there; even if Thor didn't know. Because Loki had never talked about it or told anyone. He was clingy because of that fact, that when Thor was there he felt better, safer. Thor was his security blanket, that one thing that brought him comfort when the bad thoughts and memories crept in. Loki didn't want to talk about it, not yet. But the boy did know that when he was ready, Thor would listen. He always did.

When Thor was finally ready to get up, Loki was still cuddled into him. Thor smiled and looked his little brother in the face, his own blue eyes meeting Loki's excited green ones. Loki smiled brightly at him and cuddled in closer, not wishing to stop. Thor patted the boy's back and sat up, taking Loki with him. He gave Loki a bath (Loki actually wanted to play with Thor today) and dressed him. After, Thor and Loki ate breakfast with Jane. She offered to drive them to the woods, but Thor declined. He thought that it would be fun to walk. Thor finished getting everything together, remembering at the last second to grab Loki's goat. Once everything was packed, Thor gave Loki the light backpack to carry and he carried the heavy one. They both said good-bye to Jane and left, Loki chattering the whole way.

It was just past noon when Thor and Loki arrived at the woods. Loki's eyes widened at the sight and he was having a hard time standing still. Thor led him into the woods, looking for the best spot to pitch the tent. Loki was chatting with him, pointing out all the plants ("Look! A tree, Thor!") and animals ("Look at tha' bunny Thor…aw, it ran away.") that he saw. Thor smiled brightly at his brother's enthusiasm and continued to guide him through the forest. There was a small flowing creek nearby and Thor decided to camp around there so Loki could play in the water if he wanted to. Thor began to unpack and Loki helped as best as he could. Loki put all the stakes in the ground for the tent and watched as Thor finished putting it up.

"Tha's a good tent, Thor," Loki commented.

"How would you know dear brother? You've never seen one before." Thor said. Loki huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's good 'cause you made it," Loki told him. Thor smiled and kissed his head.

"Alright," Thor said, grabbing Loki's tiny hand, "what do you want to do first?" Loki thought about what he saw the people on the television program doing and smiled.

"Can we go walk around and take a…a…I can' remember the word, Thor, but it starts with a 'H'." Loki said.

"You mean a hike?" Thor asked. Loki nodded.

"Yeah, a hike! Can we?" Loki begged.

"Why not? This is our day. We can do whatever you want to do." Thor said. Loki smiled brightly.

"Then let's go!"

The two ate lunch first and then began to hike. Loki was ecstatic, having never been hiking before and he loved trying new things. They walked along the creek for a while but Loki wanted to go deeper into the forest. Thor agreed and they crossed over the creek and went farther into the forest. As the two of them walked, Loki wanted to climb every tree they walked by. Thor told him that he couldn't climb every tree, but he could climb one. Thor picked one out and watched as Loki struggled up it.

"Want me to lift you into it?" Thor asked as Loki painfully slid down the tree again.

"Nope, I can do it," Loki replied, determined to climb it himself.

"May I give some friendly advice?" Thor questioned as Loki fell and landed on his bottom. Loki glanced back and nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki said, standing. Thor walked over to the tree.

"You're trying to reach too high up. Don't go for this branch, but go for this one that is lower on the trunk. It'll be easier." Thor told him. Loki nodded in understanding and began to climb again, his little hand wrapping around the branch that Thor told him to grab. The boy hoisted himself onto it and beamed proudly.

"Look Thor," Loki called, "I climbed up!" Loki then began to climb higher.

"Wait, Loki," Thor called. Loki glanced back.

"What?" Loki asked. Thor's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Let's make it a race, brother," Thor challenged, happy childhood memories flowing through him. Loki's green eyes narrowed and a wide mischievous smirk spread across his young face.

"You're on," Loki said. Loki waited for Thor to climb to the same spot on the tree before climbing any higher. He wasn't in the mood to cheat today.

"Alright, on your mark," Thor began.

"Get set," Loki continued, his muscles tensing.

"Go!" They both sprung up and climbed as fast as they could. They both had agreed that the top (the tree was rather short compared to others) was the finish line. Loki was determined to win, as was Thor. Thor was a very competitive person and didn't care that Loki was a five-year-old. He was going to try his very best to win. Loki wasn't holding back either. Though he was smaller, he was quick and flexible. He could easily maneuver the tree's many branches without slowing down or his clothes getting caught anywhere. Loki smirked; he was so going to win.

The little race ended up in a draw. The brothers arrived at the top at nearly the same time and without any other people, it was impossible to say who actually won. Loki pouted that there wasn't a winner, and Thor chuckled at him. Loki stuck his tongue out at Thor and the two began to climb down the tree. Once on the ground, Thor asked Loki what he wanted to do now. Loki decided that he wanted to play in the creek. That looked like so much fun! The two walked back to the creek and Thor informed Loki that he had a bathing suit he could wear so his clothes didn't get wet. Loki went to the tent, stripped his clothing and put the swim trunks on. Thor and Loki then left the tent and Loki sprinted to the edge of the creek so that the water just touched his bare little toes.

"Is it cold?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head.

"Not really. Can I get in now?" Loki asked.

"Of course. I'm right here. Just don't wander off too far; it might get deeper farther down." Thor warned. Loki gave him a thumb's up and ran into the creek with a splash. The boy giggled innocently and Thor watched over him, the sun high in the sky.

Loki begged Thor to enter the creek to help him find fish and frogs. Thor said no, that he didn't want to get wet. After some pouting and puppy-dog eyes, Thor found himself shoeless in the creek. Loki smiled happily and took Thor by the hand to the place where he thought that he saw frogs and fish.

"Help me find all the frogs an' fishies, Thor," Loki said.

"What would you do with them when you found them?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged.

"I s'pose I'd put all the fishies in the water but I wan' t' keep the frogs," Loki told him.

"Loki, I don't think Jane would like it if we brought back frogs to the laboratory," Thor said. Loki didn't respond right away, his eyes darting over to movement nearby.

"Shh…I think I see a frog," Loki whispered. Thor rolled his eyes and watched Loki creep over to the spot where he saw the frog. Loki waited and when the frog peeked out from the water, Loki hurried toward it, the frog bounding away.

"Wait! Come back!" Loki called after the frog, kicking up water behind him as he quickly changed direction. The frog hopped quickly away and Loki chased after it, water flying everywhere. Thor had been splashed multiple times and scowled.

"Loki! I told you I didn't want to get wet!" Thor complained. Thor couldn't see the boy's facial expression but knew from experience that it was a look of irritation.

"An' I tol' you I w'nted a frog," Loki retorted, so frustrated that he used magic to immobilize the frog. Thor scowled harder at this.  
"Loki, we should never use magic on other living things that cannot defend themselves." Thor scolded, Loki glancing guiltily down at the little frog in his grasp.

"'M sorry. I j'st really wan' a frog, Thor." Loki said. He looked at the captured frog then back at Thor and added, "Do I have t' put him back?" Thor sighed.

"Just this one. If you want a frog, don't use magic to catch one." Thor told him. Loki smiled.

"An' if I do catch one without magic, can I keep it?" Loki asked.

"Loki…" Thor began. Loki stuck his bottom lip out and began to pout.

"Please? I'd take real good care of him," Loki pouted.

"I…uh…fine, Loki, fine. If you can catch a frog without magic, I shall let you keep it." Thor finally said. Loki smiled brightly and released the frog he was holding.

"Thanks Thor!" Loki said happily, already walking away to find a new frog. Thor was really hoping that Loki wouldn't catch one.

By sundown, Loki had in fact managed to catch a frog. Thor was both impressed and annoyed with it. He was impressed that Loki was able to catch one and annoyed that he'd have to explain to Jane why they now had a frog. Thor didn't know where to put it and when he explained that to Loki, the boy merely grabbed a bucket, placed the little frog inside, and sealed the top of the bucket with magic. Thor was impressed with that as well. Loki appeared to know more magic than he should. That was both impressive and worrisome. How did that advanced talent affect Loki? So far, Thor hadn't noticed anything off about his brother, the boy as sweet and innocent as he was the day they arrived in Asgard. Would it stay that way? Thor hoped so. Loki was admiring his frog proudly when Thor came over with a s'more for him.

"What are you going to call it?" Thor asked, handing the s'more to Loki. Loki eagerly took it and shrugged.

"Dunno. Have you e'er had these 'fore, Thor?" Loki asked. Thor shook his head.

"I haven't, but Jane suggested them. I hear they're very good." Loki smiled brightly.

"Tha's good. There's chocolate, Thor, so they hafta be good." Loki told him.

"Oh yeah?" Thor asked, prompting Loki to continue talking. Thor loved it when Loki spoke. It was so pure and innocent, such a refresher in a world where no one is ever truly honest.

"Yeah," Loki said excitedly, "chocolate is the best e'er! One time, mother thought that I ate too much chocolate and made me not eat it for a long, long time. I wen' t' the kitchens at night and would eat it, but father caught me. A'ter tha', mother made me eat nasty stuff. It was all green an' didn' taste good. D' you remember? You got t' eat good stuffs, but mother wouldn' let me eat good stuffs for a week. She feed all my candy t' the goats, remember?" Thor titled his head back and let out a mighty laugh. He did indeed remember when Frigga forced Loki to eat healthy food for a week and feed all his stored candy and sweets to the goats.

"Yes I do! Oh, it made me laugh so!" Thor said happily. Loki huffed.

"It was funny for you, but not for me," Loki said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Come now, Loki. You know it was funny." Thor teased lightly. Loki giggled lightly and bit into his s'more.

"This is good, Thor! You made it really good." Loki praised, chocolate spreading all over his face. Thor laughed.

"I'm glad that I was able to make them properly," Thor told him. Loki glanced over to his frog.

"I think his name shoul' be Slime," Loki commented lightly. Thor leaned over to look at it as well.

"Or Gross," Thor said. Loki giggled.

"He can have a fi'st and last name," Loki began with a laugh, "Gross Slime can be his name, but we j'st call him Gross." Thor laughed.

"Alright. Then your frog is now and forevermore known as Gross Slime." Thor declared, making Loki laugh.

"'Kay. I knew that a frog was a good idea, Thor. He looks like a lot of fun." Loki paused and his eyes narrowed. He smirked, looked over at Thor and then continued, "But d' you know wha's better than a frog?" Thor shook his head.

"No, what?" Thor asked.

"A turtle! I bet I coul' find one, Thor," Loki said.

"Now Loki, I'm already letting you keep a frog. We really shouldn't go and find a turtle." Thor told him.

"I'll let Gross Slime go if I find a turtle," Loki said, shoving his s'more in his mouth and standing.

"Loki…" Thor began, trailing off as Loki tip-toed back to the creek.

"Are all children like this?" Thor wondered out loud as he followed the little boy back to the creek.

Much to Thor's surprise (with the sun setting and all) Loki managed to catch a turtle to replace his little frog. Loki was ecstatic, and unwilling to dress for bed. He really just wanted to play with his turtle, but Thor knew the boy should sleep. Loki reluctantly agreed, Thor reminding him that the turtle will still be there in the morning. Once Loki was dressed, Thor got into his sleeping bag and Loki crawled in with him.

"Loki, you have your own sleeping bag, remember?" Thor asked gently.

"Yeah, but it's scary. I don' wan' t' sleep alone." Loki told him.

"What's scary?" Thor questioned. Loki shrugged.

"I dunno. I get scared when 'm by myself." Loki answered. Thor sighed sadly and made room for Loki who instantly cuddled into Thor.

"Thank you Thor," Loki muttered into Thor's chest.

"You're welcome Loki. Would you like a story?" Thor asked. Loki nodded and giggled quietly.

"You sound like not-Thor," Loki said.

"I suppose that I do," Thor replied, thinking of a story to tell.

"How about I tell you about why bears have stumpy tails?" Thor said. Loki nodded.

"I like that one," Loki replied sleepily.

"One day, the Bear met the Fox, who came slinking along with a string of fish he had stolen," Thor began, Loki squirming a little.

"Can I tell the next part?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"Of course," Thor said. Loki yawned and sat up.

"'Kay. So, um the Bear asked the Fox, 'Where did you get the fishes from' an' the Fox lied an' said, 'I caught them myself, Bear'. The Bear w'nted t' learn 'ow t' fish too an' asked the Fox t' teach him 'ow." Loki said.

"So the Fox replied, 'Oh! it's an easy craft for you and soon learnt. You've only got to go upon the ice, and cut a hole and stick your tail down into it; and so you must go on holding it there as long as you can. You're not to mind if your tail twitches a little; that's when the fish bite. The longer you hold it there the more fish you'll get; and then all at once out with it, with a cross pull sideways, and with a strong pull too'." Thor said. Loki yawned but was still awake. He loved this story. Thor cleared his throat and continued, "Yes; the Bear did as the Fox had said, and held his tail a long, long time down in the hole, till it was fast frozen in. Then he pulled it out with a cross pull, and it snapped short off. That's why Bear goes about with a stumpy tail this very day." Loki giggled tiredly and snuggled into Thor.

"I like tha' story, Thor," Loki told him. Thor shushed him softly.

"Yes I know, but now it is time for sleeping." Thor said.

"'Kay. G'night Thor. I love you." Loki said contently. Thor kissed the boy's head.

"And I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**sakiko of soleana: **Sorry about the diabetes. Should I send you a free meter?

**ArainaHaldthin: **That's a very interesting thought. Keep reading to see if you're right! :D Thanks for the review!

**Animelover1002:** I really hope you don't regret it! I promise it gets better!

**I'm sorry this took longer than usual. I got busy with work and couldn't upload. Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Imaginary Friend

Loki had no desire in the morning to leave the woods. Thor had to result to extreme measures and threaten to keep the turtle in the woods. Loki didn't want that of course, so he quickly modified his behavior in order to keep the turtle. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to name it and was throwing ideas around when Thor handed him the light back pack to carry. Thor grabbed his own bag and took Loki's free hand. The two left the forest together, the little bucket containing the turtle swaying back and forth.

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Thor asked.

"D' you know that green squishy stuff on trees?" Loki replied.

"You mean moss?" Thor questioned. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. Well, he's the same green as moss, so I think his name is Moss." Loki told him. Thor smiled fondly.

"That's a wonderful name Loki," Thor said. Loki giggled.

"Do you think Miss Foster will like him?" Loki asked.

"Of course she will," Thor said. Loki walked closer to Thor, peering anxiously back into the forest. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a strange sense of foreboding. Loki felt like someone was following him. It was silly and he knew it, but he walked closer to Thor nonetheless.

The two arrived back in time for lunch, Jane scowling about the turtle. After some begging, pouting and tears, she finally agreed that Moss could stay, much to Loki's delight. He wanted the turtle to sit on the table while they ate, but Jane refused. She made Loki put it back in the room he was staying in. Loki agreed, grumbling about it. Half way down the hallway, he bumped in to someone. Loki glanced up to see whom it was and blinked; he didn't recognize this person. The person, a man, was tall and pale with dark hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as Loki. Loki smiled at him.

"Hi!" Loki said cheerfully. The man smiled, but didn't speak. Loki cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Can' you talk?" Loki asked. The man shook his head. "Tha's too bad. I love talking." Loki told him. The man nodded.

"Well, 'm gonna go put my turtle away. You can come if you wan'." Loki said. The man nodded mutely and followed behind the little boy. Loki placed his turtle in the bucket and patted the little animal's head. He then turned to the man and smiled.

"Come on! 'M gonna let you meet Thor!" Loki said brightly. The man allowed Loki to take his hand and the boy led him from the room. Loki skipped happily to the kitchenette to eat with the nameless man in his grasp.

"Thor!" Loki got Thor's attention quickly. Thor smiled at him.

"Did you wash your hands?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head and gestured to the man.

"No, I met a new friend," Loki said happily. Thor's brow knitted together in confusion. He was about to say something when Jane gestured for him.

"Thor, I need your help with something," she said.

"Alright," Thor replied, standing. Jane led him out of Loki's hearing and turned to face him.

"He has an imaginary friend, Thor. It's completely normal. Eventually, he'll stop but just indulge it for now. It won't hurt anything." Jane explained. Thor glanced back over to Loki then back at Jane.

"Imaginary? That's odd." Thor commented.

"Kids don't do that on Asgard?" Jane asked. Thor shrugged.

"Only the lonely ones I guess," Thor replied. He never had any close childhood friends who had imaginary companions, so Thor only could assume that very lonely children had them. It would make sense-to a certain extent-that Loki was lonely. He had no children to play with and Thor couldn't spend every waking moment with him. It was just the sad reality that Loki was a lonely child. Jane and Thor walked back to the kitchenette and sat down.

"So, what's your friend's name?" Thor asked. Loki's brow lowered and he glanced up at what Thor could only assume was his friend's face.

"I dunno, Thor. He can' talk." Loki said.

"Oh. I guess we'll have to call him something." Thor said. Loki nodded.

"Yeah. Wha's a good name, Thor?" Loki asked.

"What about Bjarte?" Thor suggested.

"I like that," Loki replied, climbing into a chair. Thor smiled fondly at him and Loki smiled back, pure happiness radiating off of the boy.

"Miss Foster?" Loki asked.

"Yeah?" Jane replied.

"Can you give Bjarte some food too? I think he's hungry." Loki said. Jane nodded.

"Of course," Jane said with a smile. Loki glanced over to Bjarte, who had a weird sort of grimace on his face.

"Don' worry, Jane cooks good," Loki told him. Bjarte glanced down at the little boy and gave a weak smile and nod. Jane served everyone and they all began eating, Bjarte included. Thor and Jane didn't take much notice to the plate at the empty seat, but it was slowly being eaten. Loki found it hard to include Bjarte in the meal since he didn't speak at all. He chatted with Thor and Jane, but gave nervous looks to Bjarte who was wearing an anxious look on his pale face. Loki knew better than to ask since he couldn't respond, but was worried about him. He didn't want Bjarte to be sad.

When dinner had been eaten by all, Thor noticed that the plate for Bjarte was empty. As he and Jane prepared dessert, he told Jane about it. She shrugged it off and deduced that Loki had either eaten it or vanished it with magic so it looked like Bjarte was real. When Thor asked if Loki should be served dessert, Jane said it was his decision to make. There was no proof that Loki had eaten the food for Bjarte, so why punish the boy by not giving him dessert. Besides, if he really did eat it, he would pay for it later.

"Here you go Loki," Jane said, setting the warm brownie down in front of him, "and one for you too, Bjarte." Loki grinned at her.

"Thanks Miss Foster. 'M sure that if Bjarte coul' talk, he'd say thanks too." Loki told her. Jane patted his head.

"I bet he would," she agreed, sitting down. Loki looked up at Bjarte and nodded at him, inviting him to the brownie in front of him. Bjarte glanced down at it and picked it up, taking a small bite. He instantly fell in love with it, devouring it so quickly that Jane and Thor never noticed a mysterious floating brownie. Loki giggled as Bjarte wiped the warm fudge from his fingers and face.

"I guess you like chocolate as much as I do," Loki commented. Bjarte nodded mutely. This nod was more energetic than the others thus far and that made Loki smile. He only wanted Bjarte to be happy.

When dinner had officially come to a close, Loki played with Bjarte until his bath. Bjarte was good at the games Loki wanted to play. It was almost as if Bjarte knew all the rules already. Loki didn't really care how Bjarte knew. That just meant that Loki didn't have to teach him the rules. When it was bath time, Bjarte disappeared and Loki pouted. He didn't want Bjarte to leave. Thor helped the boy undress and asked how his night was. Loki told him about it and Thor smiled. He put the boy in the bath and washed him, Loki initiating the splashing. Thor grinned and splashed back, Loki giggling happily. Thor rinsed the suds away and wrapped Loki in a warm towel. The boy yawned and Thor picked him up. Loki relished in the closeness and snuggled deeply into Thor's chest. Thor helped Loki dress, Loki protesting about his nightly undergarments. Thor scolded him lightly and Loki obeyed, not wishing to get in trouble. Loki crawled into bed and gasped as he saw Bjarte standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Thor asked frantically. Loki glanced up at Thor and giggled at his brother's urgency.

"Nothin' Thor. Bjarte came back!" Loki said happily. Thor chuckled lightly and sat down on the bed.

"Perhaps he wanted to hear a story as well," Thor replied. Loki laughed and curled up into Thor, who was holding a copy of the children's book, _The Velveteen Rabbit_. Thor cleared his throat and began, Bjarte inching closer slowly.

"There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid. He was fat and bunchy, as a rabbit should be; his coat was spotted brown and white, he had real thread whiskers, and his ears were lined with pink sateen. On Christmas morning, when he sat wedged in the top of the Boy's stocking, with a sprig of holly between his paws, the effect was charming.

There were other things in the stocking, nuts and oranges and a toy engine, and chocolate almonds and a clockwork mouse, but the Rabbit was quite the best of all. For at least two hours the Boy loved him, and then Aunts and Uncles came to dinner, and there was a great rustling of tissue paper and unwrapping of parcels, and in the excitement of looking at all the new presents the Velveteen Rabbit was forgotten." Thor began. Loki's brow knitted together in confusion.

"Christmas? Wha's Christmas Thor?" Loki asked.

"It's like Yule Tide Festival on Asgard. It happens in the winter time and people put up trees and give each other gifts. Some of them celebrate the birth of a man called Jesus as well. It is a lot of peoples' favorite times of years on Midgard, much like Yule Tide Festival is on Asgard." Thor explained, based on the explanations of other people. Loki wiggled in excitement.

"I wanna celebrate Christmas too, Thor! Can we?" Loki asked. Thor laughed.

"If we remain on Asgard until then, we shall," Thor told him.

"Can we celebrate it with Miss Foster, Mr. and Mrs. Foster, Mr. Banner, Mr. Stark, and Miss Potts?" Loki asked. Outwardly Thor smiled but inwardly he was grimacing. There was no guarantee that Bruce, Tony and Pepper would be out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar by Christmas. He didn't want to lie to Loki but he also didn't want to dampen Loki's optimistic spirit.

"Perhaps. Shall we continue?" Thor asked, changing the subject. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied, snuggling closer.

"For a long time he lived in the toy cupboard or on the nursery floor, and no one thought very much about him. He was naturally shy, and being only made of velveteen, some of the more expensive toys quite snubbed him. The mechanical toys were very superior, and looked down upon everyone else; they were full of modern ideas, and pretended they were real. The model boat, who had lived through two seasons and lost most of his paint, caught the tone from them and never missed an opportunity of referring to his rigging in technical terms. The Rabbit could not claim to be a model of anything, for he didn't know that real rabbits existed; he thought they were all stuffed with sawdust like himself, and he understood that sawdust was quite out-of-date and should never be mentioned in modern circles. Even Timothy, the jointed wooden lion, who was made by the disabled soldiers, and should have had broader views, put on airs and pretended he was connected with Government. Between them all the poor little Rabbit was made to feel himself very insignificant and commonplace, and the only person who was kind to him at all was the Skin Horse." Thor said, showing Loki all the pictures as he read. As the story continued, Loki felt bad for the rabbit. The Boy loved him so much, but the doctors wanted to burn him! It just wasn't fair!

"Thor, they aren' goin' t' burn the bunny, right?" Loki asked. Thor shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Loki. Let's keep reading to find out." Thor replied. Thor continued to read and when the little rabbit became real, Loki began to cry in happiness. Bjarte sat quietly on the edge of the bed, a solemn look on his face. Thor cuddled the sobbing boy close and the happy cries slowly became little "I love you"s and gentle breaths. Thor stood and tucked the boy in, Bjarte invisible to him. He kissed Loki's forehead and smiled.

"I love you Loki," Thor said softly, turning the light off and leaving Bjarte alone in the darkness.

For the next few days, Loki spent a lot of time with his silent new friend. Loki noticed that whatever he was wearing, Bjarte would wear too. He shrugged it off as nothing, as his imagination. But by the fifth day, it was really getting bizarre. Bjarte was hovering over him in the morning, the full grown man sporting Loki's favorite cow-printed pajamas. Loki rubbed his sleepy eyes in bewilderment and sat up. Bjarte blinked at the boy and took a few steps back so that Loki could get out of bed.

"Good morning, Bjarte," Loki said slowly, still eyeing his friend. It was odd how he always wore what Loki wore, no matter what. Bjarte gave Loki a shy wave and disappeared as he always did when it was time for Loki to dress. Thor wasn't in the room, so Loki had to dress himself. He wasn't happy about that, but didn't want to make Thor mad by complaining about it. Loki toddled over to his dresser and he began rummaging through his many outfit choices. He finally picked one out and dressed himself, leaving his dirty clothes (including the Pull-Up) in the middle of the room. He then when to brush his teeth and as soon as he was done with that, Bjarte reappeared. Loki jumped, startled at his sudden appearance.

"You scared me," Loki told him. Bjarte looked at him apologetically and outstretched his hand. Loki took it and he and Bjarte went to the kitchenette. Bjarte seemed stiff and Loki was worried. Bjarte was never this uptight. Loki didn't have time to think on it, though, because Thor called him over a soon as he entered the kitchenette.

"You dressed yourself? Good job!" Thor praised. Loki beamed and glanced back at Bjarte whose face was unreadable. Thor noticed Loki's worried gaze and picked the boy up and placed him on his lap.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked. Loki bit his lip.

"I think Bjarte is sick," Loki replied.

"Sick?" Thor prompted. Loki nodded, his eyes still fixed on Bjarte.

"Yeah. He hasn' been himself t'day, Thor." Loki explained.

"That's too bad," Thor commented, adjusting the boy on his lap. Loki nodded mutely.

"Yeah," Loki replied. Bjarte just stood there, staring at Loki and Thor, a weird sort of look on his face. Loki tried to ignore him, but found it hard to. Bjarte's green eyes were burning the back of Loki's head, the gaze to intense to ignore.

The rest of the morning consisted of Loki trying to avoid Bjarte. He was unsuccessful, Bjarte sneaking up on him and finding him where ever he went. Loki was beginning to dread seeing his new found friend, a strange sense of anxiety filling him when he thought about Bjarte. What happened? Bjarte was such a good friend the days pervious. Now Loki didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Jane and Thor were worried because Loki wasn't talking to or about Bjarte. The past four days had been filled with Loki's excited chatter about his new friend. Now the boy wouldn't even talk about him. Jane asked if they were still friends and Loki hesitantly answered yes. Perhaps Bjarte was just sick and that's why he was acting strange. That had to be it. After lunch, Loki played for a while with Thor, but it was time for the boy to take a nap. Loki was hesitant at first, unwilling to leave Thor's side. After threatening time-out, however, Loki quickly scurried to the room. He forgot (this time it was genuine) to put a Pull-Up on and crawled into bed, still trying to ignore Bjarte's gaze. Loki fell into a fitful sleep, having dreams of his elder-self.

When Loki awoke, he found himself staring into Bjarte's intense green gaze. Loki blushed instantly, the reality of urine-soaked sheets and his friend now knowing his secret hitting him. He hadn't told Bjarte about his bed-wetting. Loki was just wishing it wouldn't come up. Tears of shame filled his eyes and his lip trembled. Bjarte put a gentle finger to Loki's lip, a gesture of silent comfort. Loki patted Bjarte's hand miserably and stood. He had to tell Thor about it. He was worried about getting in trouble for it. Loki sulked out of the room and found Thor sitting on the couch watching television. Loki glanced back and saw that Bjarte was still following him at a distance.

"T-Thor?" Loki called timidly. Thor turned and a smile broke out on his face.

"Did you sleep well?" Thor asked happily. Loki shook his head miserably.

"N-no. I…uh…I wet my bed, Thor." Loki admitted. Confusion spread across Thor's face.

"I don't understand," Thor replied slowly. Loki stared down at his feet.

"'M s'rry, Thor, but I forgot t' put one of those things on. I didn' mean to…" Loki trailed off, not meeting Thor's eyes. He really expected Thor to get angry. Loki didn't expect what happened at all.

"Loki, it's alright," Thor said gently, standing up and kneeling to Loki's level. Loki's head shot up.  
"It is?" Loki asked.

"Of course. We all forget things some times. I'm not angry." Thor assured him. Loki wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"You sure?" Loki pressed. Thor nodded.

"I'm sure," Thor said. Loki glanced back and his eyes widened; Bjarte was gone. Thor took Loki's tiny hand and the boy sighed. He wished Bjarte hadn't have gone away. Loki liked Bjarte.

The evening consisted of Loki silently mourning the loss of Bjarte. He missed him, even if Bjarte was beginning to creep him out. He still had Jane make a plate for Bjarte at dinner in case he came back. Loki was severely disappointed when Bjarte did not return for dinner and had to fight to keep the tears away. After dinner, Loki skipped dessert and sulked back to his room. He was planning on crying when he got there, but bumped into someone before he reached the room. He glanced up and saw Bjarte staring down at him. Instead of feeling happy, Loki felt dread. When he had first met Bjarte, the man's face didn't look similar at all. Loki still wasn't sure that he recognized the man at all...or did he? Loki gasped and staggered on his feet as harsh reality coursed through him like poison. Bjarte was that man from a vision he had had. Bjarte was the man who had been haunting his thoughts and dreams for over a week. Bjarte was more familiar than Loki ever wanted him to be; Bjarte was his elder-self. Loki began to shake and whimper but Bjarte-or elder-Loki rather- shushed him gently.

"It's alright. I cannot hurt you." elder-Loki said softly.

"H-how? How are you here? And why are you talkin'? You couldn' b'fore." Loki asked, scared and confused.

"That is a good question, little one. I do not hold the answer." elder-Loki replied softly. Loki scowled at him.

"'M gonna tell Thor you're here," Loki threatened. His Bjarte laughed that same cold laugh that haunted his nightmares.

"And do what? He cannot see or hear me. Only you can. It's an empty threat." elder-Loki retorted.

"What do you wan' from me?" Loki asked.

"To finally die in peace. I technically should not exist." his elder-self replied. Loki's brow knitted together in confusion.

"I don' understand, Bjarte," Loki said, unwilling to call elder-Loki anything else.

"I don't expect you to. I myself don't understand. Look, you can't be rid of me, so we might as well be on good terms. I won't hurt anyone and who knows; maybe I'll disappear eventually." Loki frowned; he didn't trust elder-Loki in the slightest. But he had two burning questions to ask and hoped that his Bjarte would answer them truthfully. The boy knew that his elder-self spoke only in lies and trickery.

"Are you 'not-Thor'?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki scowled.

"Do not insult me so! Besides, I didn't exist then." elder-Loki snapped. Loki flinched, but managed to build up enough courage to ask his next question.

"Bjarte, why did you do it?" Loki asked innocently. The man sighed and slid down the length of the wall. He gripped his head and buried his face in his knees.

"I'm not going to have that discussion with you. The sooner I disappear, the better." Loki's brow furrowed.

"Then you can't e'er be me again?" Loki asked.

"If you mean that you cannot return to your adult form, then yes. As soon as I disappear, I cease to exist. And believe me, that's for the best." elder-Loki explained. Loki frowned, confused beyond words. How long had this maniac been following him?

"How long have you been followin' me?" Loki questioned.

"A while. Look, it doesn't matter. If you don't want to interact with me, you don't have to. Perhaps if you ignore me I'll leave." elder-Loki explained. Loki shrugged.

"If you're not bad, I don' mind," Loki said. Elder-Loki rolled his eyes.

"So naïve…Yes, Loki, I'm not 'bad'. You just have to keep referring to me as Bjarte and tell no one of me. If they discovered that you were talking with your elder-self…well, let's just say it won't be pleasant." elder-Loki told him.

"Not pleasant? Wha' d' you mean?" Loki asked.

"They'll stop trusting you, kid." Loki's eyes widened. Elder-Loki threatened his relationship with everyone around him. Loki groaned and plopped down on the floor. After more thought, Loki quickly realized that his advanced spell-casting may be due to Bjarte. The man was much more advanced that he and it would make sense.

"Have you been messin' with my magic?" Loki asked.

"No. Well, maybe. I have no idea. I won't deny it's possible." his elder-self replied.

"You don' know much d' you?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki scowled at him.

"And how is it people get so attached to you again?" the man teased. Loki stuck his tongue out and giggled lightly.

"You promise not to hurt anybody?" Loki asked anxiously.

"I swear. No harm will come to these people." Loki didn't really believe him, but there was no escaping him. No matter what he did, elder-Loki would always haunt him, even when he wasn't physically there. Loki decided to heed elder-Loki's advice and be on speaking terms with him. It would make everything less awkward.

"Bjarte? Sometimes you disappear and I don' see you for a while. D' you pick when you leave?" Loki asked, still trying to make sense of all this nonsense.

"Yes, but I cannot just disappear completely. I can just become invisible or leave for a few hours. So if you get sick of me, tell me and I'll leave you alone." elder-Loki explained.

"Tha's good. We may not get along all the time, Bjarte." Loki commented. Elder-Loki chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad we agree on something little one," elder-Loki said. Loki giggled softly and averted his gaze.

"Tha's wha' Thor calls me," Loki informed him.

Yes, I know," elder-Loki said, "he used to call me that too, you know." Loki met his Bjarte's eyes.

"Really?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki nodded, a faint blush filling his cheeks.

"Yes. It…comforted me when I was reaching puberty and he had already entered it. You don't remember, of course, but it's true. I grew out of it eventually, but for some time he called me that." elder-Loki explained, rambling slightly near the end. Loki smiled.

"That's nice. 'M glad we're friends, Bjarte." Loki told him. Elder-Loki smirked.

"Still friends are we?" he teased lightly. Loki stuck his tongue out at the man.

"Unless you don' wanna be," Loki said quietly. Elder-Loki blinked and put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I shall be until you order me a way. The last thing I want is for you to be alone." the man said. Loki shot him a confused look.

"Why d' you care so much? You're bad." Loki asked. Elder-Loki sighed deeply.

"I know that I appear that way. Don't get me wrong; I'm no saint. However, I do care about you. You seem to intoxicate people. It's strange how you draw others to yourself. Not even I am immune to it." elder-Loki explained.

"So," Loki began, trying to work through what his Bjarte had told him, "e'en though you're bad, you still care 'bout me?" Elder-Loki nodded.

"You're just as bright as I remember being at your age," elder-Loki said fondly. Loki beamed at the praise and stood.

"Wanna go do somethin'?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki nodded and stood.

"Lead the way," And so Loki led his Bjarte to his bed room where they played until Loki fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Jealousy

Loki and his elder-self were getting along better than the young boy had anticipated. They had their fair share of arguments, most of which resulted with Loki in tears, but overall the two shared a bond that neither could explain. Elder-Loki was clearly fed up with the chattering of a five-year-old and that was where all the fighting came from. The man would get so agitated with the little boy's talking that he'd snap. When they weren't fighting, however, the two of them got along splendidly. However, Loki still spent much of his time with Jane and Thor, elder-Loki sulking silently in the background.

A full two weeks had passed, and Loki was beginning to breakdown more and more during the day. It happened at least once a day; the boy would just start crying for no apparent reason but all the adults knew why. At times, elder-Loki found himself consoling the boy as best he could until Thor or Jane could come and comfort him. Elder-Loki was not exactly good with comfort, and would often make Loki cry even harder. Eventually he would just have to pat the boy's back silently until someone came to see to him. It was awkward for the man to say the least.

The day after the two week mark at Jane's house found Loki being watched by Erik and Darcy. Thor and Jane had bravely ventured out of Loki's sight to go grocery shopping, and Loki hadn't noticed that they were gone yet. Loki and his Bjarte were both sitting cross-legged on the floor, LEGOs surrounding them. Elder-Loki was annoyed with the boy who wanted to build a city and actually leave it built for a while. Elder-Loki thought that the town should be leveled because it was ugly and destroying things is entertaining. Darcy and Erik knew about Loki's imaginary friend, so they weren't concerned when a very loud, apparently one-sided, argument broke out between the two.

"No, Bjarte! I wan' the city t' stay built! I like it!" Loki cried. Elder-Loki huffed.

"But where's the fun in that? Chaos is so much fun." he retorted. Loki flinched at the word chaos.

"Yeah, but Thor tol' me that when Darcy and Mr. Se…Sel…um, Mr. Erik are watchin' me not to get in trouble 'cause they're workin'." Loki informed him. Elder-Loki rolled his eyes.

"And you always do what Thor says?" elder-Loki asked mockingly. Loki nodded.

"Yup. 'M good." Loki told him proudly.

"Oh, you're an angel, but destroying your city isn't bad. It's just noisy and messy. You'd clean it up." elder-Loki said. Loki groaned.

"But I always clean up your messes! You leave a mess an' I have t' clean it up. Tha's not fair!" Loki cried. Elder-Loki merely chuckled lightly.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, life's not fair. Besides, if I cleaned up people would think you were up to something, seeing things moving all on their own. I suppose I could always channel my magic through you but since you can't control it so it would go berserk and you'd hurt someone. I'm sure you don't want to hurt anyone." elder-Loki explained softly. Loki blinked and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone.

"You're right. I don' wan' t' hurt anyone, Bjarte. But 'm still not breaking my city." Loki said, grabbing his plastic lion and placing it in the city.

"I suppose you win this time, little one," elder-Loki said, putting his head in his hands. Elder-Loki was getting extremely bored with only Loki to talk to, but knew better than to tell Loki that. Loki was in a fragile state and didn't need his only playmate to tell him that he didn't like him anymore. That would just make Thor's life harder than it needed to be. Not to say that wouldn't be entertaining….Elder-Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Loki's sudden sniffles.

"Oh no," he muttered, "not now." Elder-Loki swung his head around and found tears running silently down the boy's face. Elder-Loki sighed and went over to him, putting a hand on Loki's shaking frame.

"Come now, enough of this," elder-Loki said sternly, recalling what Odin did when he would catch his sons crying past four years of age. The All-Father felt that boys shouldn't shed tears past infancy and belittled them for doing so.

"Enough now, little one," elder-Loki said gently, "all is well." Instead of calming down, Loki just began to cry harder, little sobs and whimpers sounding from him. Elder-Loki sighed and wondered how to get Erik and Darcy's attention. An idea fell right into place (as it always does for him) and he recalled how his magic is channeled through the boy. Elder-Loki gripped Loki's tiny shoulder and exhaled, magic coursing through him and flowing out through the little boy. Elder-Loki glanced around and smirked, the lights were flickering and all the newly replaced glassware was shaking slightly. Darcy glanced up at the lights and grabbed Erik's arm.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly. Erik tore his eyes from his work and glanced around, his eyes fixed on Loki.

"Oh no," he grunted, gesturing for Darcy to look as well.

"Crap. What should we do?" Darcy questioned. Neither of them had much experience with children, making this situation uncomfortable for both of them. Meanwhile, elder-Loki was rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Just bloody walk over and comfort him you morons," elder-Loki muttered under his breath. Erik and Darcy just stood talking in hushed tones for a moment or two and eventually Darcy cautiously made her way over. As she approached, elder-Loki stopped the spell, the lights and glass returning to normal. Darcy crouched down to Loki, unsure of how to continue. The boy's sobs had become loud and heartbreaking, Loki muttering incoherently as he cried.

"Hey buddy," Darcy said gently. Loki glanced up, but dropped his gaze. Darcy sighed sadly and picked him up.

"It's alright," she told him. Loki shook his head.

"I w-wa-wan' T-Thor," Loki said in between sobs. Darcy rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know, but he and Jane went shopping. You're stuck with me and Erik, kiddo." Darcy said. Loki began to cry harder. Darcy walked over to Erik and sat down, adjusting Loki on her lap. He was facing her, his face buried in her shirt.

"You can't get him to calm down?" Erik asked. Darcy shook her head.

"He wants Thor," Darcy said, still rubbing the boy's back. Erik pulled at his hair and sat down next to her.

"What should we do? Just let him cry himself out?" Erik questioned. Darcy shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really know anything about kids." Darcy told him.

"Yeah-" Erik's gaze quickly turned toward Loki and he continued, "What? What did you say?" Darcy quickly realized that Erik wasn't addressing her. Loki eyes met Erik's for a brief moment, just long enough to hear him speak

"It hurt," Loki said. Erik's brow lowered in confusion as Loki's eyes were hidden once more.

"What hurt?" he asked. Loki didn't look up again.

"It h'rt w-when the S-S-Shadow took all my nails o-off. It h'rt when it c-cut m-my t-t-tummy open, Mr. S-s…Sel…" Erik shushed him quietly and gestured for Darcy to hand him the boy. She did so, wondering why he would want to hold Loki. Erik never showed any interest in the boy, he merely put up with him. He hadn't experienced the insane connection to Loki that everyone else had felt. Erik didn't really care about him at all. And yet here he was, holding him in his lap. It was an odd sight to see and Darcy fought the urge to take a picture of it with her phone.

"Oh Loki," Erik whispered, "I am so sorry." Loki cried harder and clung on to the man's shirt.

"It hurt…it hurt so bad…" Loki mumbled into Erik's chest, the rest too incoherent to understand. Elder-Loki stood watching, a look on his face that he himself wouldn't be able to name if he saw it. Unable to watch any longer, elder-Loki disappeared leaving Loki alone with Erik and Darcy.

"Loki, have you told Thor of this?" Erik asked gently, knowing full well that the boy may be unable to respond with words. Loki shook his head and the cries got louder.

"N-no…A-after all of tha', t-the S-Shadow locked m-me in a dark r-room. I w-was scared…." Erik shushed him.

"You don't have to talk about it. It's alright now. No one will hurt you like that again, Loki." Erik told him. Loki merely shook his head and cried harder.

"Y-yes they w-will! My elder-self is b-bad! 'M gonna g-get in trouble a-again f-for stuff he d-did!" Loki wailed.

"No, they won't. No one here will let anyone hurt you again. You're safe, Loki." As Erik spoke, the door opened. He and Darcy glanced up and saw Thor in the door way.

"Loki," he said. Loki's head shot up and his cries continued.

"T-Thor," Loki cried, his arms reaching out to his brother. Thor hurried over and scooped him up and out of Erik's lap. Thor cuddled him close in an attempt to calm his sobbing.

"Shh…It's alright Loki. It's alright now." Thor cooed. Loki glanced up.

"C-can you sing?" Loki asked in between his sobs and labored breaths. Thor nodded.

"_Come stop you crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry._" Thor sang, Loki's cries quieting a little. Thor nodded in gratitude toward Erik and Darcy, then proceed to walk out of the laboratory.

"_For one so small_," Thor continued softly, "_you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._" Thor stopped as Loki's eyes met his.

"_T-this bond between us, can' be broken,_" Loki sang back, his hiccups making the line of the song hard to understand. Thor smiled and brought him closer.

"_I will be here, don't you cry. You'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always._" Thor paused for a moment, thinking he heard Loki mutter something.

"What did you say little brother?" Thor asked gently. Loki lifted his head, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"_Why can' they understand the way we feel?_" Loki sang, "_They j'st don' trust wha' they can' explain. I-I know we're different but deep inside us, we aren' tha' different at all._" Loki then buried his face into Thor again, tears still falling onto Thor's already soaked shirt.

"_And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore._" Thor stopped singing for a moment, Loki no longer crying but whimpering in his arms.

"Keep goin'," Loki mumbled.

"Alright," Thor said then continued, "_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time. I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together cause,_" Now Loki's little angelic voice joined in with Thor's and they sang the last chorus together, "_You'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always._" A silence fell and Thor carried Loki to their room. He sat down on the bed and adjusted Loki so that the boy had to look at him.

"Are you alright now?" Thor asked the hiccupping little boy. Loki nodded and wiped his running nose on his sleeve.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied softly. Thor held him close, Thor's heartbeat calming Loki down further.

"All is well, all is well," Thor chimed.

"Thor? Is tha' song true?" Loki asked. Thor blinked and glanced down at Loki, whose eyes were fixed on Thor's face.

"What?" Thor asked. Loki sniffled a little.

"That song, Thor. Is it true?" Loki asked again. Thor's eyes flickered with understanding and he nodded.

"Of course it is, Loki. I love you. We are brothers and therefore we shall always care for one another, even if it doesn't seem that way. You are a good child, Loki. You didn't deserve what happened to you nor do you deserve to be treated poorly. I will protect you because I love you." Thor told him. Loki giggled softly.

"'M glad it's true. Older me doesn't think so." Loki said with a yawn. Thor's brow furrowed and his heart slowed. Older Loki? What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked. Loki rubbed his eyes and moaned softly.

"'M sleepy, Thor," Loki whined. Thor sighed and helped Loki change. He tucked the boy in a planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Have a nice nap, Loki," Thor told him. Loki nodded and fell asleep. Thor wondered what Loki had meant. Perhaps the boy had misspoken. Maybe Loki meant to say "didn't" but said "doesn't" by mistake. That had to be it. There couldn't be two Lokis, right?

Thor entered the kitchenette and found Erik sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Erik said that there was more in the coffee maker and that Thor was welcome to some. Thor eagerly agreed and poured himself cup. Afterword, Erik gestured for him to sit and Thor did so. There was silence as the two men drank their coffee, neither one making eye contact with the other. It was extremely awkward.

"Erik," Thor began and was surprised to be cut off.

"Thor, you have no idea what they did to him." Erik said shortly. Thor blinked.

"You refer to Loki?" Thor asked. Erik nodded.

"He told me things…horrifying things. What kind of person does that to a little boy? He's not…Loki's not…evil. He's just a kid…" Erik finally trailed off. Thor put down his cup.

"Things? What sort of things? What did Loki tell you?" Thor asked urgently. Erik shuddered a little.

"He didn't tell me much, but what he did say was sickening. Thor, this thing he calls 'the Shadow' de-nailed him and cut into his stomach. I didn't know what to say or do to make the kid feel better. How do you make a five-year-old feel better when they've been hurt like that?" Erik said. Thor sighed guiltily.

"I'm sorry dear friend that you had to hear that. I myself lose sleep over the known and unknown tortures Loki went through inside Fjørlag-Bryggja. I just wish I were strong enough to make it all go away." Thor commented. Erik chuckled.

"So do I. I just wish that his elder-self's shadow would quit hanging over him." Erik said.

"What are you talking about?" Thor questioned.

"You don't see it?" Erik replied. Thor shook his head.

"Every once in a while, Loki's shadow is that of his elder-self. It's frightening. I might be imagining it and I hope that I am. It's that stupid shadow that turns me off from the boy." Erik told him.

"Strange. I haven't seen such a shadow. Elder-Loki is no more as far as I know. Unless it is reversible, elder-Loki will never be again until the boy grows up. How odd." Thor mused. Erik nodded.

"How odd indeed," Erik agreed, both men drinking deeply from their cups wishing it contained more than coffee.

Loki sat up quickly and looked around frantically. His little heart was beating faster than he ever thought it could. Thor was around and Loki whimpered slightly, his throat sore from his breakdown earlier.

"You aren't going to start that again, are you?" Loki looked over and some of the pressure left his chest; his Bjarte was here.

"B-Bjarte," Loki said. Elder-Loki walked over and sat down on the bed.

"You done whimpering like a drooling infant, then?" elder-Loki questioned, his tone rather harsh. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you okay Bjarte?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, okay?" elder-Loki snapped. Loki flinched and lowered his gaze.

"'M s'rry," Loki mumbled.

"You should be. Attention seeking makes people hate you." elder-Loki told him harshly. Loki's eyes darted up, his face burning in anger. Why was his Bjarte being so mean?

"Attention seekin'? You think 'm attention seekin'?" Loki said outraged.

"But of course. It happens once a day and consistently around the same time, usually the hour after high noon. It must be a planned thing since it happens so consistently." elder-Loki explained. Loki's face got hotter.

"You think 'm cryin' just for attention?" Loki questioned.

"Oh, not just that. Don't sell yourself short. Everything you do is for attention. You're not really a good boy, Loki. You're me. There's nothing good about us. You put on an act so people will like you. And when that doesn't work, you snivel, get cuddly, or piss yourself just for a few seconds of affection. And for what? What good does it do in the end? Because in the end, you'll always be me. There's no point in trying to escape who you are so why try? That's right; you're an attention seeking whore." elder-Loki spat. Loki sat stunned for a moment, unable to speak. Did elder-Loki really believe that? Did Loki's Bjarte truly believe that Loki was an attention seeker, unable to gain approve from others any other way? Did elder-Loki truly think that Loki's traumas were just ploys for attention?

"Tha's not true," Loki whispered. Elder-Loki groaned.

"Oh, it's not?" he mocked. Loki nodded, his lip trembling.

"I am good, Thor tells me so. It's not a act. 'M good. I don' mean t' cry all the time, I j'st don' know what else t' do. I feel bad, Bjarte and cryin' sometimes helps me feel better. Cuddlin' with Thor or Jane or Mr. Banner makes me feel good too. I don' mean t' have accidents. It happens when 'm sleepin'. I don' do it durin' the day very much. Why are you being so mean t' me?" Loki cried, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Because I'm jealous of you, okay?" elder-Loki exclaimed loudly, things around the room shuddering slightly. Loki blinked; that wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"What?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki took a deep breath.

"I…I don't really think you're a…what did I call you again?" elder-Loki began.

"Um…a 'attention seeking whore'. Wha's a whore Bjarte?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki waved his hand silently.

"Doesn't matter. Ask Thor later. But I don't think that you're an attention seeking whore, Loki. You really are a good person, which I am not. And Thor…T-Thor loves you so much more than he ever loved me. It just isn't…fair. He left me, abandoned me and for what? He's not even king yet! He's still a prince! So why? Doesn't he care? It's almost as if…as if he doesn't care I'm gone. Like he's relieved that I don't technically exist. I'm nothing more than a bad memory for him." elder-Loki explained softly. Loki crawled over and took elder-Loki's hand.

"Tha's not true, Bjarte. Thor always cared 'bout you. You j'st couldn' see it. He still loves you know. I know he does. I think he misses having a grown-up brother t' talk to. It can' be much fun t' only talk to me…" Loki trialed off. Elder-Loki glanced down at the boy.

"I'm sure Thor doesn't mind speaking with you. From what I've seen, he loves to talk to you. I think he just likes to hear your voice." elder-Loki told him gently. Loki shrugged.

"I guess. Bjarte…shoul' I…shoul' I tell Thor 'bout wha' happened in Fjørlag-Bryggja? I don' like talkin' 'bout it…but sometimes I feel like I shoul'." Loki said.

"Then why don't you if you feel like you should?" elder-Loki questioned.

"'Cause…'cause it's scary. I don' like remembering it. You weren' there, Bjarte." Loki took a sharp breath then continued, "It…it was so s-scary. The Shadow…it h'rt me, Bjarte. I can' always talk about it 'cause 'm too scared to." Loki's lip began to tremble. Elder-Loki noticed and put an arm around the boy.

"Hey, it's alright. No more crying. It's alright. Only tell Thor of your sufferings when you are ready." elder-Loki told him. Loki nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"'Kay," Loki replied. Loki nuzzled into elder-Loki's side.

"Loki, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said quietly.

"You are?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I am. Just understand; I am a jealous creature by nature. I've always been jealous of Thor's greatness and now I'm jealous of your relationship with him. I wish…I wish there was a way for me to tell him that I love him, that I'm sorry." elder-Loki said.

"I'll tell him for you," Loki said. Elder-Loki chuckled.

"He won't believe you," elder-Loki scoffed. Loki shrugged.

"Maybe. But e'en if he doesn', at least I tol' him, right?" Loki asked cheerfully. Elder-Loki smiled weakly.

"I suppose so, little one."

The evening was very quiet compared to the morning. Dinner was eaten and baths were given without emotional breakdowns or arguments of any kind. When the time came to put Loki to bed, elder-Loki had been gone for nearly an hour. Loki felt it appropriate to tell Thor how his elder-self felt now that elder-Loki wasn't around to scoff at him. Thor tucked the boy in and asked if he would like a bed time story. Loki nodded.

"Yeah, but I got somethin' to tell you first," Loki said.

"Oh?" Thor asked, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Uh-huh. Older me didn' think you loved him anymore." Loki told him. Thor felt sweat forming on his brow. How would Loki know that?

"Oh," Thor began, clearing his mind, "and how do you know that?" Loki shrugged.

"Why else would he have broken New York? You said he was jealous of you an' jealousy isn' reason to go an' break a city, Thor. I think tha' older me though you didn' love him." Loki explained, carefully avoiding all mention of his elder-self directly. Thor felt his heart rate decrease in relief.

"I wish I could tell him that I did and still do love him," Thor responded softly.

"You love me, right?" Loki questioned.

"Of course I do," Thor replied. Loki giggled softly.

"Then I think you love older me through me," Loki said, a small yawn escaping him. Thor smiled fondly at his little brother.

"Nothing could be closer to the truth. I love Loki, big or small." Thor said warmly. Loki cuddled into Thor's lap.

"An' I love Thor, when 'm big or small," Loki replied. Thor then told the boy a story and held him as he slept. As he did, he couldn't help but notice some guilt had left him and closer had been brought to him through the speech of one tiny little Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

**sakiko of soleana: **Sorry! I'll pass you some tissues. *gives tissues* Hope that helps!

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY: Shadows

Things had officially settled down for Thor and Loki. They had been in one place for a little over two weeks, and it looked as though they were safer with Jane than anywhere else. Erik had been monitoring S.H.I.E.L.D. carefully, but no suspicious or threatening activity had been detected yet. Thor found it odd that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't called anyone else in to capture Loki, but was also grateful for the peace that he was feeling with Jane. Their relationship was strengthening, and Loki and Jane had grown very close, Loki seeing Jane like a sergeant mother. For the first time in a long time, Thor was content.

On the third week of their stay, Loki's emotional state was crippling quickly. Nothing anyone did could calm his breakdowns anymore. His nightmares and night terrors were increasing dramatically in number and he spent most of his time asleep. Not even elder-Loki could get the boy to talk about what was bothering him so badly. Loki would numbly shake his head when asked and then block out the world for a while. Thor was so sick with worry that he couldn't feel that peace that he had in the last week. He broke down and called Beth, who told him to be patient with the boy. She assured him that Loki was going to get better, but that it would just take time. With no comforting words anywhere, Thor had to just trust that Loki would pull through. Loki was a strong-willed person, he always had been. Thor felt that there was nothing that could truly defeat Loki's strong spirit. He really hoped that he wouldn't be proven wrong.

The Thursday of the third week came around and Loki was cuddled into Thor's side. Both were still asleep, Loki muttering quietly. He was dreaming about Bruce Banner again. Since Erik had begun to take an interest in S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki's dreams about Bruce had increased dramatically. He was worried that the person that Thor called Fury would hurt Bruce the way that Margr-Vígaferli had hurt him. Loki had been having very livid dreams about the man, almost to the point of relieving his own torture sessions. Loki trashed about, smacking Thor in the face. The man tiredly sat up and rubbed his reddening face.

"Ow," Thor said sleepily, glancing over to a thrashing Loki. He blinked and shook his head, knowing what was going on. Thor was shocked to find that either Loki was literally sweating out the contents of the Mississippi River, or he had soaked through his Pull-Up. Either way, this had clearly been a bad night for the boy.

"Loki, it's alright," Thor cooed softly. "Wake up now, I'm here." Loki did indeed wake up, tremors shaking his entire small frame. He instantly began to sob and Thor pulled him into an embrace.

"All is well," Thor said gently.

"No, it's not," Loki muttered after calming down enough to speak.

"Why not?" Thor asked.

"Wha' happened t' Mr. Banner, Thor?" Loki asked. Thor sighed.

"Loki, I don't know. However, Banner can take care of himself. You have nothing to fear." Thor reassured him. Loki shook his head.

"'Kay, but I feel like somethin' bad's gonna happen," Loki told him in a whisper. Thor blinked; is that what has been bothering the boy so badly? Why did Loki feel that way?

"What sort of bad thing Loki?" Thor prompted.

"I dunno. J'st somethin' bad." Loki told him softly.

"Loki, I cannot help you if you do not share with me what troubles you," Thor said.

"Thor, 'm afraid someone's gonna come take me away!" Loki blurted out suddenly. Thor pulled the boy in closer, the man's heartbeat calming Loki down.

"Loki, that won't happen. I won't let that happen. I will protect you, I swear." Thor said. Loki squirmed out of Thor's grasp and held out a pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" Loki asked. Thor smiled affectionately and nodded. His gigantic pinky finger wrapped around Loki's small one.

"I promise, Loki."

Since the first initial week at Jane's, Loki had been engrossed in lessons provided by the adults of the laboratory. Every morning from nine until noon, Thor, Jane, Erik and sometimes even Darcy would take turns teaching the boy. They all felt it important for the boy to learn seeing as he wasn't in school and his mind craved knowledge. This particular morning found Jane and Loki at the table in the kitchenette doing a reading lesson. Loki wasn't really focusing, however; his mind was still on that sense of foreboding that he had woken up with. Jane was patient with him, and helped him write out the word "dog".

"No, Loki. Lower case 'd's go like this. That's a 'b'." Jane corrected gently. Loki shook his head.

"S'rry," Loki said, erasing and trying again. Jane took his hand and got him to stop. Loki glanced up. "Wha'?"

"What's up buddy?" Jane asked. Loki shrugged.

"Dunno," he muttered.

"Did you not sleep well?" Jane questioned.

"I ne'er sleep good," Loki answered.

"Come on Loki. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me." Jane reassured him.

"Well, I j'st feel like somethin' bad is gonna happen; tha' someone is gonna take me away from Thor." Loki explained softly.

"Oh, Loki, that won't happen. No one is going to take you away." Jane cooed.

"Tha's what Thor said," Loki informed her.

"And do you trust Thor?" Jane asked. Loki nodded his head.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied, a thumb traveling up to his lips. He had picked up thumb-sucking as a comforting tool at some point in the last few weeks. Thor couldn't remember when it started, but everyone thus far had told him not to scold Loki for doing it. He was still young and it wasn't really hurting anything. Jane smiled fondly at him.

"See? Everything is going to be just fine." Jane told him. Loki's face parted into a small smile, his thumb still between his lips.

After lunch, Loki had asked to go outside and play. It was a nice fall day and Thor allowed it. Thor watched him from the sliding glass door leading to the back yard, which wasn't fenced. He warned Loki not to venture out too far. After handing the small boy a jacket, Thor kissed Loki's head and opened the door. Loki smiled and went outside, elder-Loki at his heals.

"So," elder-Loki began, "what's the plan for today little one?"

"I wanna play an' seek with you," Loki told him.

"Alright. Do you want me to count?" elder-Loki asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. 'M a good hider." Loki said. Elder-Loki smiled.

"I know you are," he replied.

"Now, shut your eyes an' count t' one hundred," Loki commanded. Elder-Loki nodded and shut his eyes.

"One, two, three, four…" Loki darted off and hid behind a bush in the yard. Thor, glancing out and no longer seeing Loki, opened the sliding glass door and poked his head out of it.

"Loki? Where are you?" Thor called. Loki peeked out from his hiding place and scowled at his brother.

"'M right here, brother. You're gonna give away my hidin' spot! Me an' Bjarte are playin hide an' seek." Loki cried. Thor rolled his eyes; Loki could be so dramatic.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Thor said, shutting the door again. Loki hid his face again and waited for elder-Loki to stop counting.

As elder-Loki approached one hundred, he thought he heard branches rustling and shaking from above his head. He opened his eyes and glanced up, a look of horror spreading across his face; in the tree sat Clint Barton, a loaded bow aimed right at Loki. Elder-Loki glanced around and saw Steve Rogers creeping toward the giggling little boy, a gag ready.

"Shit," elder-Loki muttered. He sprinted to where Loki was hiding, the boy's face falling.

"You didn'-" Loki was cut off by elder-Loki shushing him urgently.

"Loki, stay here and don't move. I'm going to find a way to get Thor out here. Stay low and quiet." elder-Loki commanded. Loki shivered and nodded, crouching down lower. He didn't know what was happening, but knew to listen to his Bjarte. Elder-Loki patted the boy's head, then sprinted inside the laboratory.

"Thor!" he called, knowing full well that Thor couldn't hear him. "Thor, you idiot, where are you?!" Elder-Loki began searching high and low for Thor, the clock ticking. He glanced back and knew he was running out of time.

"THOR!" he bellowed. Nothing. He was truly invisible to everyone but one little boy. "Damn, what am I to do!" As he said that, he heard Loki scream.

"No, Loki!" elder-Loki raced outside to see, Loki squirming in Rogers' grasp, attempting to get away. He knew not to use magic. It would be channeled through the boy, and that would make the situation worse for Loki. He wouldn't be able to control it and may end up hurting or even killing Barton or Rogers. That would cripple Loki's emotional state, and it also left elder-Loki out of options.

"Thor! Help!" Loki cried, his eyes meeting elder-Loki's. "Please, Bjarte, help-" Rogers successfully gaged Loki and signaled to Barton. Barton nodded and hoped down. The two men began to dart off when Thor reached the door. Elder-Loki breathed a sigh of relief; Thor had come.

"NO! LOKI!" Thor called, his hammer in his hands. Barton glanced back and shot an arrow, it hitting Thor in the knee. Elder-Loki's eyes widened as Barton continued to shoot arrows. The arrows obviously had a chemical on them, Thor unable to pull the one out of his knee, though he tried. Barton shot more, some hitting Thor and others snagging the man's clothes and pinning him to the ground. One arrow pierced Thor's side and he bellowed in pain, smashing Mjölnir weakly into the ground. He struggled to get up, but was unable to do so. Barton and Rogers were now out of sight, Loki with them.

"No!" Thor sobbed, unable to do anything, his body pinned to the ground by Barton's arrows. He was still struggling when elder-Loki slumped down on to the ground next to his brother, his hands in his face. Guilt was rising in elder-Loki's chest as well as confusion. He should have risked using magic. If he had, the boy would still be in the back yard with Thor. Elder-Loki was confused as to why when Loki was kidnapped that he wasn't forced to follow. He had always felt compelled to be where Loki was, like a string was binding them. Now that string was broken, meaning that the boy was alone just like he was in Fjørlag-Bryggja.

"I'm sorry, brother. I should have been watching him." he whispered guiltily to his now sobbing brother. Jane came rushing out side and gasped.

"No, not Loki, please not Loki!" she cried. Thor's watery blue eyes met Jane's brown ones.

"Aye. S.H.I.E.L.D. took Loki." Thor told her. Jane's face crumpled and the tears began to fall as Loki was taken farther and farther away. Elder-Loki sat there, wondering why he hadn't been stolen too.

The ground was bumpy and Loki was getting a headache. His tear streaked and pale face glanced up at Steve every so often, but he couldn't speak since he was gaged. Steve followed Clint to a small plane and Clint commanded Steve to keep a hold of Loki. Steve nodded and gripped the boy tighter. Loki whimpered softly, Steve glancing down. Their eyes met and Loki was shocked to see gentleness in Steve's eyes. Loki whimpered again, Steve's face softened a bit, though the man didn't speak. The door of the plane opened and Steve carried Loki inside. He sat the boy on a seat and quickly strapped him in. Steve then removed the gag and Loki coughed in relief.

"Keep him quiet. He'll trick you if he talks too long." Clint said, the plane roaring to life. Loki's bottom lip trembled, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

"I won' trick anyone. I j'st wan' Thor." Loki said to no one. Steve winced a little; he hadn't liked this job from the start. He didn't like the idea of kidnapping a five-year-old even if that five-year-old was Loki. From what he knew, the little boy had little to no memory and was innocent. Why kidnap him? He wasn't hurting anyone. But Fury forced Steve into it, telling him it was a matter of national security. Steve doubted that, but knew better than to argue with Fury. He always lost when he did. Steve sat next to the shaking boy and strapped in.

"Hello, my name is Steve," Steve said gently. Loki glanced over.

"'M Loki," Loki replied, his little voice cracking.

"Yes, I know," Steve said.

"I know my older self is bad, but 'm not. 'M good! Thor says so." Loki told him.

"Really? You like Thor a lot don't you?" Steve asked. Loki's frightened face brightened a little at the mention of Thor.

"Yeah, he's the best brother e'er. Why'd you take me away from him? I didn' do anything wrong! 'M not my older self! 'M good!" Loki cried, tears running down his face once more.

"It wasn't my decision to make, kid. I'm sorry." Steve informed him. Loki wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve and squirmed a little in his seat.

"I gotta go potty," Loki told him.

"Sorry, kid. You'll have to hold it. It doesn't take too long to get back to base anyway." Steve said.

"I wanna go back," Loki whispered sadly, "I can' sleep without my Da."

"Your Da? What's your Da?" Steve asked.

"My Da is my stuffed goat my daddy gave me," Loki explained.

"Oh, sorry," Steve replied softly, feeling guiltier by the second. The more the kid talked, the more it hit home that he had just kidnapped a little boy. That felt horrible. Steve stood for freedom and justice, but this act was cruel and he knew it. There just was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to suffer the same fate as Pepper, Tony and Bruce. He had heard stories and wanted nothing to do with that. He hadn't realized how truly awful S.H.I.E.L.D. could be until now. Loki yawned loudly.

"'M sleepy," he said.

"Then sleep. I'll look after you." Steve told him. Loki nodded and rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks for bein' so nice t' me, Mr. Steve," Loki said tiredly. Steve found himself smiling fondly at the boy.

"Any time."

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Loki drooling on Steve's shoulder. Clint scowled but said nothing. He knew how big of a heart Steve had for kids and didn't expect much different out of him. Clint didn't see a little boy, though. Clint saw that malicious monster, and Steve was allowing that monster's head to rest on his shoulder. It disgusted him to the core. The plane landed and the bumping of the tires on pavement woke Loki up. He whimpered but Steve shushed him. Loki looked around frantically for a moment, unsure of where he was. He thought it had all been a bad dream. Clearly, he was wrong.

"Am I goin' home?" Loki asked tiredly.

"No, you're going to the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound, remember?" Steve said gently. Loki nodded and sniffled.

"Yeah, but I thought it was a bad dream. I wish it was." Loki muttered, his lip trembling.

"I wish it was too," Steve said, standing. Clint was now standing next to him, handcuffs in his grip. He gestured for Steve to unlock Loki's seatbelts and Steve did so, the little boy grabbing his hand automatically. Clint scowled and grabbed Loki's wrists, locking the metal handcuffs around them.

"Tha's too tight," Loki whined. Steve shushed him.

"Yes, I know. You'll take them off soon." Steve said.

"Can…Can I hol' your hand Mr. Steve?" Loki asked. Steve smiled.

"Of course. The only reason you have handcuffs on is because everyone thinks you'll escape. I don't think holding my hand will help you escape, will it?" Steve said. Loki giggled lightly.

"Nah, I don' think so either. 'Sides, I won' 'scape anyways. Thor's gonna come save me." Loki said, taking Steve's hand.

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked. Steve wasn't sure if it was even possible for Thor to find this place let alone rescue the boy, but didn't want to discourage the boy. Loki's hope in Thor may just keep him alive.

"Yeah. He saved me from Fjørlag-Bryggja an' the Shadow, so he'll save me from this." Loki explained. Steve's brow furrowed.

"What's Fjørlag-Bryggja? Who's 'the Shadow'? What are you talking about?" Steve asked. Loki took a shaky breath. He really didn't want to talk about it at all, but knew he should elaborate for Steve.

"My father sent me t' Fjørlag-Bryggja t' be punished for stuff my older self did. The Shadow is the one tha' punished me. It h'rt a lot an' I don' like talkin' 'bout it." Loki said.

"Oh my God. That's what Bruce was talking about." Steve said, realization hitting him like a tidal wave. Now this seemed even more wrong. The kid had already been locked up and tortured for weeks on end and Fury wanted to do it again. There had to be something Steve could do to stop it. Just what, Steve didn't know, but he'd think of something. He couldn't just sit back and allow this to happen.

"You know Mr. Banner?" Loki asked, his small voice full of surprise. Steve nodded.

"Yeah. He and I are…friends." Steve said, not really sure if "friends" described their relationship correctly.

"Neat! Can I see him?" Loki asked. Steve shrugged.

"Um, maybe," he said with false cheeriness. Loki probably wouldn't want to see Bruce if he knew what sort of conditions the man had been under since arriving.

"I like you Mr. Steve," Loki said, his tiny hand taking Steve's. Steve smiled.

"That's good. I'll look out for you until Thor comes for you." Steve told him. Loki smiled weakly at him. Clint led them to the holding cells, saying that Fury would see to Loki later. Steve nodded and led Loki to a cell.

"Is there a specific cell that he's assigned to?" Steve asked. Clint shook his head.

"I don't think so. Just stick him inside one so we can leave." Clint replied. Steve led Loki further down the hall, the boy keeping quiet. Steve knew he was scared and also knew nothing he said would make him feel better. Steve took Loki to a cell that appeared to be occupied by someone. There was a lump underneath the blanket on the bed. Loki glanced up at Steve in confusion.

"You got room for one more?" Steve called. A grunt sounded and the lump got out of bed. Loki gasped a little.

"M-Mr. Banner?" Bruce had lost a lot of weight, he had cuts and bruises on his exposed skin and was shaking slightly. His face fell and brightened at the same time when he saw Loki.

"Oh no. Not you too." he said softly. Bruce gestured and Steve unlocked the cell door. He undid Loki's restraints and the boy ran to Bruce, the man picking him up and holding him. Steve heard a sob and was amazed at what he saw. Bruce Banner comforting Loki as he cried. It was a sight that Steve never thought he'd see in his life time for many reasons. He had heard that Bruce and Loki had a strong bond, but underestimated just how strong it was.

"It's alright, I'm here," Bruce cooed softly.

"Bruce, when you said you loved the kid, I didn't know you really meant _love_," Steve said.

"How could I not?" Bruce replied simply, as if loving Loki was as easy as loving pie or your pet dog. Steve didn't think it was that simple. Little boy or not, Loki was still Loki, right? Perhaps, but if he wasn't evil then maybe it was easy to love him after all. Steve shook his head; it was beginning to pound with all his thoughts running wild in his head.

"Well, I guess it's our job to take care of him until Thor is able to rescue him," Steve said.

"So they didn't get Thor?" Bruce asked, adjusting Loki so the boy was on his hip.

"No, we didn't take Thor, but Barton pinned him to the ground with those arrows with that chemical on them so he couldn't stop us. God, I feel like a real bastard…" Steve trailed off and heard a small gasp. He glanced up to meet Loki's wide eyes.

"You said a bad word, Mr. Steve," Loki told him, Bruce holding him bringing him instant comfort. Steve smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry." Steve said.

"It's okay, j'st don' say it again," Loki replied. Steve chuckled lightly.

"Alright. Look, I have to go. Clint will rip my head off if I stay for too much longer." Steve told them. Bruce nodded.

"You probably should go. Thanks for bringing Loki to me. He couldn't survive in a cell by himself." Bruce said. Steve sighed; that he knew. How could Fury justify what was happening? How could he make this seem okay? Because it wasn't okay, no matter what Fury said.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be holding a five-year-old here! What the hell is Fury thinking?" Steve cried angrily. Loki scowled at him.

"You keep sayin' bad words," Loki scolded. Steve flinched at the sheer innocence ringing from everything Loki said. This wasn't right! What was Fury thinking? How was a five-year-old boy a threat to anyone?

"I'm sorry, kiddo. It's just…you shouldn't be here. You haven't done anything wrong." Steve said. Loki shrugged.

"'Kay. But Mr. Steve, Mr. Banner will take care of me. 'M not as scared anymore." Loki said.

"I'm glad you aren't as scared. I'll see you later, okay?" Steve said. Loki nodded.

"'Kay," Loki replied. With his free hand, Bruce shook Steve's hand.

"Thanks again for bringing Loki to me. Pepper and Tony aren't healthy enough to care for him." Steve nodded and Loki gasped.

"Miss Potts an' Mr. Stark are here? An' they're sick? We shoul' fix them!" Loki exclaimed.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Loki. Keep your eyes open Steve." Bruce said.

"Right," Steve replied, leaving. Loki rested his head on Bruce's shoulder.

"I was so worried 'bout you," Loki told him.

"I was worried about you too," Bruce replied, walking over and sitting down on his bed.

"I had bad dreams 'bout you a lot," Loki said.

"Really?" Bruce asked as he adjusted Loki on his lap. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. I really missed you." Loki responded.

"Oh, Loki. I missed you too." Bruce said, cuddling him close. He had never been good with kids, nor had he ever cared for a child the way he cared for Loki. It was almost unsettling. But for Bruce, Loki represented purity, honesty; things that the world around him lacked in so many areas. He let his guard down around the boy, allowing the boy to see the true Bruce Banner. The Hulk had no voice around Loki. When Loki was around, Bruce had his own mind. That's why it was so unsettling; he wasn't used to it.

"You did?" Loki asked.

"Of course," Bruce replied. Loki sighed.

"I miss Thor," Loki said, his bottom lip trembling. Bruce sighed sadly and allowed the boy to rest his head on his chest.

"I know."

Loki caught Bruce up on everything the man had missed in the month or so that he had been absent. Loki told him about his daily lessons with Thor, Jane and Erik, about how he had been healing, and about Bjarte. When Bruce asked to meet Bjarte, Loki's eyes widened; his elder-self was nowhere to be found. Elder-Loki had not followed Loki here. Loki's eyes watered a little, but he pushed the tears back. Loki merely told Bruce that Bjarte had stayed at Jane's house. Bruce didn't ask again and Loki was grateful. He didn't understand why elder-Loki wasn't there, but wished that he was. Elder-Loki made great company. At around two in the afternoon, Loki heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He was about to ask Bruce if Steve was coming back, but Bruce shushed him. The man wrapped his arms around the boy securely and waited with a solemn look on his face. Loki looked to the cell door and saw a tall black man with scars and an eye patch on his face. The man was dressed in all black and looked very intimidating. Loki had begun to shake slightly and Bruce held him closer.

"Banner," the man said, revealing his deep voice.

"Fury," Bruce responded, Loki's eyes widening. That was Fury, the man who took Loki away from Thor. Loki's face burned in anger. How dare he take Loki away from Thor? He had no right! Bruce must have sensed Loki's mood change because he held him all the more closely, which Loki was grateful for.

"I must speak with the boy. Alone." Fury commanded. Bruce scowled.

"Will the two of you truly be alone or will someone else join him?" Bruce asked bitterly.

"That is none of your concern. Hand the boy over." Fury said. Loki glanced up at Bruce who had a clenched jaw.

"And if I refuse?" Bruce asked.

"You don't want to," Fury replied. Bruce sighed heavily.

"Loki, go with him. I promise that you'll come back. Just answer his questions and he'll let you go, okay?" Bruce said slowly. Loki nodded fearfully.

"'Kay," Loki whispered, hopping off of Bruce's lap. He cautiously walked toward the door and glanced back to Bruce.

"Go on. I'll be here when you get back." Bruce reassured him. Loki nodded and walked through the open door. Fury then handcuffed him and dragged Loki away, Bruce full of worry.

Fury led Loki down a long hallway. They didn't stop walking until the near end of it, Fury unlocking the cool metal door and pushing Loki inside. The boy frantically searched the room for possible threats and his eyes locked on a familiar figure; the woman who talked with Bruce the night he and Thor fled Stark Tower was in the room, her back against the wall. Loki froze for a moment, unable to move. Fury pushed him impatiently and the boy numbly responded.

"Sit down," Fury said coldly, gesturing to a metal chair. Loki nodded mutely and did as he was told. Fury sat down on as well, a table separating them.

"You're probably confused as to why we brought you in, aren't you?" Fury asked. Loki nodded.

"Well, I know tha' older me did lots of bad things but I didn'," Loki replied timidly.

"You see, Loki, it is because of the things that your 'older self' did that you are here. You weren't supposed to return to earth until Odin told us you weren't a threat. We never got that call. In my eyes, you are a threat to national and international security. Understand?" Loki shook his head.

"Not really. How d' you know my dad?" Loki asked.

"Thor told us that was the agreement. I assumed you knew."

"I really don' know anythin', Mr. Fury. Thor didn' e'en tell me 'bout older me's crimes 'til after we 'scaped from Mr. Stark's house." Loki informed him.

"Don't assume that changes anything. You are a criminal." Fury said. Loki shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Older me is." Loki retorted. Fury slammed his hand on the table, making Loki jump a little. That woman from before was now holding a gun.

"Listen up and listen well. You are a criminal and will be treated as such. You have violated the agreement made with us by Odin and therefore in my eyes never paid for what you did. Believe me, Loki, you will pay. Step a toe out of line and just see how bad things can get for you." Fury threatened, spraying Loki with spit as he spoke.

"'M s'rry," Loki muttered, hiding his face, "I didn' mean to."

"You should be. You have caused me a lot of pain tracking you down. There was a lot of interference by some unknown force making it hard to find you or Thor." Fury told him. Loki's eyes widened.

"Thor? Don' take Thor! Don' h'rt Thor! He didn' do anythin' wrong!" Loki begged. Fury's eye narrowed.

"He didn't? As I see it, he did. He's the one who brought you here, wasn't he?" Fury replied. Loki began to shake.

"Well, y-yeah b-but tha' was only 'c-cause I was in Fjørlag-Bryggja an'-" Loki was cut off by the woman clearing her throat.

"What's Fjørlag-Bryggja?" she asked.

"Fjørlag-Bryggja is the most scary prison in all of Asgard. Father sent me there t' be punished for the stuff older me did. I was gonna die if I was in there much longer, so Thor saved me an' took me t' see Mr. Stark. Then Mr. Banner gave me medicine an' shots an' x-rays t' make me feel better. Then Mr. Banner tol' me 'bout the tooth fairy an' he an' Thor played with me lots. Then-" Loki stopped when Fury raised his hand. Apparently if the boy started talking, he'd never stop and Fury didn't have time for Loki's chatter.

"You mentioned that you would have died if left in this prison. Why is that?" Fury asked. Loki took a shaky breath and gulped in an attempt to swallow his fear.

"Um, well, the Shadow would h'rt me once a day e'ery day for a hour. It h'rt a lot and e'en when I asked nicely for it to stop, it wouldn'. I got scars on my tummy from it." Loki explained. He heard the woman take a breath, but wasn't sure if she truly gasped or not. It was hard to tell.

"It's nice to know that you were indeed punished for what you did, even if it wasn't for too long." Fury said shortly. Loki's face got hot.

"I didn' do anythin'. Thor says my time in Fjørlag-Bryggja was wrong." Loki hissed. Fury glared at him.

"You really don't want to push my buttons," Fury warned.

"You aren' gonna take Thor, are you?" Loki asked, his thoughts returning to the looming threat that Fury had made.

"That's the thing. I won't take Thor if and only if you take his punishment for him." Fury said. Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Wha' d' you mean?" Loki questioned.

"Thor did something bad. He has to pay for it unless you're willing to pay for him. Too bad you won't. You're Loki after all. All you care about is yourself." Fury mocked. Loki scowled. His face burned in anger and now it was Loki who slammed his hands on the cool metal table.

"You don' know what you're talkin' 'bout! I love Thor! I'll take it! I'll take it for him! J'st don' bring him here! He doesn' need to come here!" Loki screamed. Fury smirked.

"Excellent. Agent Romanov, take Loki to Banner's cell." Fury commanded. Romanov nodded and gripped Loki's arm. She dragged him back to the cell and pushed him in. Bruce stood up instantly.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked and Romanov undid Loki's handcuffs. Loki nodded weakly.

"Yeah. I j'st gotta take Thor's punishment for him for a little while. I hope it won' h'rt as much as the Shadow's did." Loki explained.

"What? You agreed? Why?" Bruce exclaimed. Loki glanced up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Why wouldn' I? He's my brother, Mr. Banner an' he shouldn' be in here." Loki said.

"Yes, but neither should you. Did you really think they would actually arrest Thor?" Bruce asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki began, "Fury said he woul'. I didn' wan' that so I said I'd take Thor's punishment for him." Bruce sighed loudly and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Oh Loki. Fury baited you. He wanted you to say yes. They were never going to hurt Thor. They only wanted you." Bruce explained.

"What?" Loki asked.

"They tricked you," Bruce rephrased. Loki's lip trembled.

"You mean they say tha' I trick people an' then they go an' trick me? Tha's not fair!" Loki cried, a few tears running down his face. He had never tricked anyone that way. The biggest trick he had ever pulled was telling Thor that Frigga knew that Thor had pulled Sif's hair and that he wouldn't get in trouble if he gave Loki all his candy. He had never tricked anybody the way Fury just tricked him.

"I know it's not fair. But that's just the way it is." Bruce said, pulling the boy close. If anyone could understand how unfair life could be, it was him. He could only hope Loki would never truly come to understand as a child the harsh reality that was life. But he knew, deep down, that Loki already knew. Whether it was left over from his adult life or learned in his short time as a boy, he knew already. And that shook Bruce to the core. He wished he could fix it, but knew that nothing he could do would fix it so long as they were trapped inside Fury's grasp. And no one knew that better than Bruce.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ynath Esrith: **Agreed. I do apologize for the turn the story has taken but it will get better in time. Promise! Just hang in there friend!

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Monsters and Men

WARNING! This chapter contains the torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

By nightfall, Bruce had managed to find Loki a cot of his own. Loki pouted of course, seeing as he didn't have his goat or Thor to sleep with he was looking forward to sleeping with Bruce. Bruce scolded him lightly, saying that the boy should at least try to sleep by himself. The boy mumbled in agreement, knowing that Bruce was right. The two got ready for bed, Loki exhausted. He had been through a lot that day and couldn't wait to go to sleep. As Bruce tucked him in, Loki sat up, causing Bruce to scowl.

"Did I not do it right?" Bruce asked. Loki shook his head, blush beginning to creep into his cheeks.

"No, tha's not it. It's j'st tha' I still wet the bed, Mr. Banner." Loki said, ashamed. Bruce smiled gently.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can really do." Bruce said. Loki nodded and lied down again.

"I know. I j'st w'nted t' tell you so you wouldn' get mad at me." Loki explained sleepily.

"I wouldn't get mad," Bruce said. Loki yawned.

"'Kay," he mumbled softly. Bruce kissed the boy's forehead.

"Sleep well, little Loki," Bruce whispered fondly, crawling into his own bed. The lights went out shortly after that, the ten o'clock curfew coming and going. Bruce sighed and rolled over, wishing there was more he could do for the boy but knowing there wasn't.

During his time at the tower, Bruce had thought that Thor was being dramatic when he talked of loss of sleep. There was no possible why that Loki was up that constantly, right? Well this night, Bruce learned that Thor wasn't stretching anything, and that it was very possible that Loki could be up screaming at any and all hours of the night. Bruce had truly underestimated just how bad the nightmares and night terrors were until he had to deal with them himself. It was awkward for him, not really knowing how to comfort Loki at all. The boy, however, seemed to catch on and silently coached Bruce through it, hinting at certain behaviors and gestures that made him feel safe. That not only comforted Loki, but Bruce as well. Because of Loki's silent help, by the third nightmare, Bruce was capable of handling it on his own, the boy merely crying softly into Bruce's shirt.

At long last, morning came, and despite his best efforts Bruce found himself with Loki curled into his side. Bruce sat up, stretched and sighed despite himself; his cot was soaking wet with urine, the boy next to him even more so. He decided to let Loki sleep a little longer and carefully got out of bed as to not wake him. Not too long after Bruce had gotten out of bed, Loki woke up screaming, Bruce coming immediately to comfort him. Bruce held Loki for a long time until the boy's cries softened.

"Bruce?" Loki said timidly.

"Yes?" Bruce asked in reply. Loki's face turned bright red.

"I...I wet the bed." Loki said.

"Yeah, I know and it's okay. It was an accident." Bruce told him gently. Loki nodded miserably.

"Yeah, but I don' have clothes t' change into an' I got your bed wet," Loki said shamefully. Bruce sighed sadly.

"I know, bud. You'll just have to deal, sorry. And don't worry about it; it'll dry." Bruce said. Loki's lip trembled violently. The boy sniffled and cuddled into Bruce, obviously searching for comfort in any sense of the word.

"I wanna go home. I wanna see Thor." Loki muttered. Bruce held him close, trying his best to comfort him. He knew that only Thor could truly make the boy feel better, but he tried nonetheless.

"I know buddy. I know."

Time marched on slowly, elder-Loki no longer with Loki. He was bored, hungry, and miserable. Bruce was doing his best to comfort the boy, but knew that nothing he did would make Loki feel better; he wasn't Thor. Loki was sitting on Bruce's lap when his tiny stomach began to growl.

"'M hungry," Loki said. Bruce chuckled lightly.

"Me too," Bruce replied.

"'Ow long has it been since you ate?" Loki asked.

"Hmmm...two days maybe. Fury wants to see if hunger will make me transform into the Hulk." Bruce explained. Loki blinked.

"The Hulk? Is tha' the big green thing tha' saved me from the soldiers?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. I'm so thankful that it did save you. It very well could have hurt you." Bruce said.

"But, isn't the Hulk you?" Loki questioned. Bruce sighed; how could he explain this to a five-year-old?

"Yes and no. If I have control then yes; the Hulk is me. If I don't have control, it's just a dangerous monster, destroying everything in its path." Bruce explained softy.

"Tha' sounds scary," Loki commented.

"It is," Bruce replied.

"'M scared," Loki whispered.

"Don't be scared. I will look after you." Bruce told him.

"D' you know the Tarzan song?" Loki asked. Bruce's brow wrinkled.

"No," he said.

"I'll teach it t' you. Me an' Thor sing it lots." Loki said, adjusting himself on Bruce's lap. Bruce smiled at him.

"Alright, teach me." Bruce said. Loki smiled brightly.

"'Kay. It goes like this: Come stop your cryin'. It'll be alright. J'st take my hand, hol' it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don' you cry." Loki sang.

"I think I actually do know this song," Bruce began, "does the next part go like this: You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart." Loki nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Then it goes; From this day on, now and forevermore." Loki sang.

"Well don't worry Loki. I will protect you to the very best of my ability from all around you. Please don't cry." Bruce said. Loki's face instantly brightened, a wide smile engulfing it.

"I love you Mr. Banner," Loki said, cuddling into Bruce's chest.

"I love you too, Loki," Bruce replied, holding the little boy closer.

"D' you think tha' is Fury scary?" Loki asked after a moment of silence had passed. Bruce nodded, his face pale.

"I find him terrifying. But don't worry; I won't let him hurt you." Bruce said. Loki shivered a little.

"You can protect me in here, but if Fury takes me away wha' can you do?" Loki asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure, but I won't let him hurt you," Bruce replied.

"'Kay. I trust you." Loki said. Bruce smiled fondly at him, glad to have his trust.

"I'm glad."

The morning became afternoon and Loki's stomach was growling. He hadn't felt hunger pains since his time in Fjørlag-Bryggja. Loki had forgotten how badly they hurt. He knew that Bruce had gone far longer without food and that he shouldn't complain. He couldn't fight, however, the tiny whimpers and stray tears that would escape every so often. He tried to hide it so that Bruce wouldn't see. Bruce had to be far hungrier and probably wouldn't appreciate Loki's whining. As noon approached, Loki truly couldn't keep a lid on how hungry he was. He just hoped Bruce wouldn't get angry with him.

"M-Mr. Banner?" Loki said timidly. Bruce looked over.

"Yeah?" Loki blushed slightly.

"'M hungry," Loki told him. Bruce sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he replied sadly.

"'M sorry. I know I shoul' say anything 'bout it 'cause you've been hungrier longer, but 'm still hungry." Loki said in a rush, not meeting Bruce's eyes. Bruce smiled sadly and patted the boy's hair.

"Don't worry about it. Believe it or not, I used to go this long without food a lot." Bruce told him, waving a hand around.

"Really?" Loki asked, curiosity rising. Bruce grinned; he had caught the boy's attention. Perhaps a story of his many travels would keep the boy entertained for a while. Bruce knew he was bored.

"Yeah. You see, before I had a lot of control over the Hulk, I couldn't stay in one place for too long. I might have hurt a lot of people if I did." Bruce said. Loki squirmed a little.

"So wha' did you do?" Loki asked excitedly.

"Well, I would travel a lot to avoid hurting anyone. I went to many interesting places." Bruce explained.

"Where'd you go?" Loki asked.

"Hmm…well one time I lost control near a heavily wooded area and woke up in the woods. I sat up and found myself naked in the middle of the woods and I had no clue where I was. My memories as the Hulk are foggy, and often times I cannot remember being the Hulk at all. For all I knew, I was on the other side of the country. I stood up and started walking, the cover of tress making it hard to tell if it was day or night. I walked for hours and the sun was still shinning, so I figured I still had a few hours of daylight to find shelter of some sort," Bruce paused and glanced over to find Loki staring at him intently, waiting for the man to continue his story.

"Then wha' happened?" Loki asked.

"Then I heard something odd," Bruce replied. Loki's eyes widened.

"Was it a bear?" Loki whispered. Bruce chuckled.

"No, but it was people," Bruce answered.

"Where they huntin'?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, only they weren't supposed to be. You see, I was in a protected forest, my walk through the woods led me to a fence with a sign that said no hunting. These men weren't supposed to be hunting at all. I hid behind a tree and waited for them to pass, not knowing why they were there yet. I was about to leave when I heard a whining sound. It was close, so I followed the sound to find a mother wolf and its cub trapped in a trap. I put two and two together, and had to contain myself so I wouldn't get angry. I tried to release them from the trap, but the hunters were coming back. I quickly climbed up a tree and wondered how I was going to save the wolves." Bruce said, Loki interrupting.

"Wha' were they gonna do t' the wolves?" Loki asked.

"I'm getting to that," Bruce teased lightly, a faint blush appearing on Loki's cheeks, "I decided to attempt to use the Hulk to save the wolves. The problem was, I wasn't good at controlling it at that point. I had a thought that perhaps if I forced myself to transform, I'd have more control. It was a long shot, but it was worth it. These men were going to skin and kill these rare wolves and I couldn't allow that. So, I cut my arm and transformed, breaking the tree branch I was sitting on and landing right in front of the men. They freaked out of course and ran off. I then had to release the wolves from the trap. The Hulk broke the trap and the wolves ran off, but not before licking me senseless, forcing me to become me again. I patted both of them and went on my way." Bruce finished, embellishing the end a little. Loki didn't need to know that the men initially attacked the Hulk, the Hulk then killing both men and wolves in the process. That was one of the only Hulk incidents that Bruce could remember afterword. It still kept him up at night. Loki giggled brightly.

"Tha's good. They shouldn' hun' if it's 'gainst the rules." Loki said. Bruce nodded.

"I agree," he replied, his nervousness about the boy catching on to his lie dwindling.

"Thanks for tellin' me that, Mr. Banner," Loki said, sliding off of Bruce's lap and on to the ground.

"You're welcome," Bruce responded, wondering what the boy was doing.

"Wanna play with me? I got lots of good games we can play, e'en without toys!" Loki said happily, bouncing on his feet. Bruce nodded and stood.

"Of course I will," he said. Loki's face brightened and the two began to play together, Loki dictating all the games.

Noon came and went and Bruce had to stop playing because of fatigue. Bruce tired his best to stay attentive, but because of hunger didn't have the energy to play with Loki for too long. The boy quickly became bored, no crayons or movies or elder-Loki to play with. He lay in bed day dreaming until footsteps came clanging down the metal hallway, snapping both Bruce and Loki out if their stupors.

"Who d' you think tha' is Mr. Banner?" Loki asked. Bruce stood and gently pushed Loki behind his back.

"I don't know. Stay quiet and listen to everything I tell you, okay?" Bruce said. Loki nodded.

"'Kay," he replied, his voice shaking out of fear. Bruce awkwardly took the boy's hand and waited. To his ultimate dismay Fury and Clint arrived, handcuffs waiting.

"Banner," Fury said curtly. Bruce scowled, the little boy trembling behind him.

"Fury," Bruce replied harshly, Loki whimpering now.

"We need the boy. He'll return later tonight so long as he behaves." Fury said. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do?" Bruce questioned.

"That's none of your concern, Banner. Hand the boy over, or agent Barton will remove him forcibly." Bruce sighed and turned around to face Loki, squatting down to his eye level.

"Listen little guy, whatever happens, just be good, okay? No tricks or lies. Listen to whatever they tell you to do, unless it seems completely wrong. If they hurt you, tell me and I'll deal with it. I wish I could do more to protect you." Bruce said, feeling extremely helpless. He planted a kiss on the trembling boy's hair.

"'M scared," Loki whispered, "I don' wanna go." Bruce pulled the boy into the hug.

"I know. Be brave, Loki. You'll be okay. They won't let me go with you, but if I could, I would." Loki shook his head.

"Don' let them take me away!" Loki cried, clinging to Bruce, refusing to let go. The cell door opened and Bruce's head shot up to find Clint in the cell.

"We don't have all day, Banner. Hand Loki over." he said.

"I'm trying. He's just a little boy and is obviously scared. Give me a minute or two more." Bruce spat. Clint scowled and grabbed Loki's arm, the boy screaming and struggling.

"Let me go!" Loki cried frantically, trying futilely to get away from Clint.

"Back off Barton!" Bruce growled angrily, an angry shade of green flashing his normally gentle brown eyes. Clint's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go, brat," Clint spat, Bruce breathing heavily. His heart rate was increasing, and he wasn't even trying to contain it. Bruce wouldn't allow them to take Loki away. He promised the boy that he would protect him and he would go to whatever costs to keep that promise.

"Let him go," Bruce hissed icily.

"Wouldn't want to Hulk out now in front of the brat, would you?" Clint said mockingly, pushing Loki out of the cell.

"Mr. Banner! Don' let them take me away!" Loki cried as Clint tried to drag him away. Loki accidently used magic to stick himself to the floor, firmly planting himself in the doorway of the cell. Clint noticed of course and pulled harder until a loud pop was heard. Loki cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching the arm Clint had been pulling on. His shoulder had been pulled out of the socket.

"Loki!" Bruce cried, darting toward the door. Fury pulled a gun and pointed it at Loki, the boy's frightened and blurry eyes locking with the tip of it.

"M-Mr. Banner…" Loki whimpered, glancing over at Bruce who had a greenish tint to his skin.

"Back off Banner, or I blow his brains out," Fury threatened. Bruce's eyes widened and he slowly backed away, his own lip trembling.

"Please…just leave him alone. Be mad at me, take this out on me, but please, don't hurt him. He's just a little boy!" Bruce begged, falling to his knees. Fury scowled and knelt down, grabbing Bruce's face.

"It's a shame you know," Fury said, forcing Bruce to look at him, "You had a chance after the battle in New York. You've just blown all your chances for a monster. He's not a little boy, he's Loki. Loki is a threat to security and he will be dealt with. That's the end of the story, Banner. You can either deal with it, or face consequences. The boy agreed to this, remember? It's not my fault if he's a coward trying to back out now." Bruce's eyes filled with tears.

"How blind are you? Can you not see? He's not dangerous! He hasn't hurt anyone! Just let him go!" Bruce bellowed. Fury spat in Bruce's face and shoved the man back into the cell.

"Pathetic," Fury muttered, shutting the door. Loki looked up at Clint, pleading with him.

"'M sorry," Loki whimpered. Clint glared down at him.

"You will be," Clint said harshly, still gripping Loki's now numb arm.

"Go Barton. Agent Romanov is waiting for you." Clint nodded and dragged the boy away. Fury left as well, leaving Bruce alone.

The man sat alone for a while, not daring to move or speak. He was so angry and upset that anything could set him off. He wasn't about to give Fury the satisfaction of transforming now. That was the whole point of threating Loki with a gun and he knew it. It was low and disgusting, but so was Fury. Nothing Fury could do would surprise Bruce at this point. Bruce had managed to block everything out, falling into his own little world. He was so numb that he didn't hear someone approach his cell.

"Bruce?" Bruce's head shot up and he locked eyes with Steve.

"What are you doing down here?" Bruce asked, still on the cold floor. Steve shrugged.

"I, uh, heard what happened. I wish there was more I could do. I told Natasha to go easy on him…" Steve trailed off. Bruce nodded his head and sniffled.

"Thanks. Loki doesn't deserve this. He's just a kid." Bruce muttered sadly. Steve sighed and broke eye contact, his hand floating around his back pockets.

"Did he sleep okay last night?" Steve asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Bruce replied. Steve shrugged, still not meeting Bruce's eyes. Steve couldn't help but feel like all this was his fault. He couldn't bear to look into the eyes of a man who loved Loki so much when _he_ was the one who kidnapped him.

"Well, he brought up a stuffed animal to me yesterday; said he couldn't sleep without it. Guess he really can't." Steve answered.

"Oh, he told you about Da?" Bruce questioned.

"In passing, yeah," Steve said, digging into his back pocket.

"Steve, what are you…" Bruce trailed off as Steve handed him a sewing kit.

"Here," Steve said, handing Bruce a small bag of stuffing and clumps of miss-matched fabric. Bruce took it, a confused look on his face.

"What's all this for?" Bruce asked. Steve handed him a folded piece of paper. Bruce unfolded it and saw it was basic instructions for sewing a teddy bear. He looked at the pieces of fabric and smiled.

"I think Loki will really like it," Bruce said. Steve shrugged.

"I just feel so disgusting. I wish…" Steve trailed off, unwilling to voice his emotions any further. Bruce sighed in understanding.

"I know. I wish there was more we could do for him too."

Clint took Loki to a dark hallway and dragged him all the way down it. He opened a door and pushed the boy inside. Loki was still clutching his dislocated arm, whimpering and crying silently. Clint left, leaving Loki inside what appeared to be an empty dark room. The boy whimpered and squinted into the darkness, finding nothing except pure blackness. Loki choked on a sob and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest. His chest convulsed and he began to cry loudly, the memories of Fjørlag-Bryggja filling his mind.

"T-Thor," he cried, unable to say much else. The lights flickered on suddenly and Loki's face paled. The room was silver, with various devises lined up on the walls, a small dog crate in the corner of the room. Loki shivered and backed into the wall, his whimpers hysteric now. Little did he realize that Natasha Romanov was standing before him, ready to begin her task.

"Stand up," she commanded coolly, the boy's eyes locking with hers. Loki complied, his throbbing arm still in his grasp. Natasha gripped his good arm, ripping it away from the dislocated one, and dragged him over to a chair.

"Sit," she demanded. Loki nodded mutely and sat down. Natasha began attaching little wires to the chair and Loki finally found his voice.

"Wha' are you doin'?" Loki asked, his voice breaking. Natasha didn't respond. Instead, she straightened her back and grabbed a clipboard.

"Why are you on Earth?" she asked. Loki blinked, unable to shrug at her question.

"I don' understan' your question," Loki replied. Natasha flashed a metal box at him.

"See this?" she asked. Loki nodded and she continued, "Do you know what this box does?" Loki shook his head. Natasha pressed down on a button on the box and Loki was instantly electrocuted. He screamed in both terror and in pain, struggling against the restraints.

"Answer my question!" Natasha bellowed over Loki's screams of pain.

"T-Thor t-to-took me h-here! I d-don' know why you'd a-a-ask tha'! Honest! 'M only here 'cause T-Thor is!" Loki managed to cry during the intense pain of high voltage coursing through him. The pain finally stopped and Loki sighed in relief.

"What do you plan on doing now that you're here?" she asked. Loki whimpered.

"I don' know. Nothin' I guess. I j'st wan' t' see Thor!" Loki panted. After he had said his answer, Natasha hit the button once more. Loki screamed, the shocks and pain worse than the first time. After the pain was over, Loki realized that each time she hit that button, the pain was only going to get worse. He didn't even understand why she was hurting him to begin with. Natasha hadn't set any rules like Margr-Vígaferli had, so he didn't understand why Natasha continued to hurt him.

"Why are you hurtin' me? Am I not answerin' right? I don' know wha' you wan'." Loki said timidly.

"We just want answers, and you're not delivering; simple as that. Now, do you still have control of the Tesseract?" Natasha asked. Loki's sweaty brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wha's the Tess-are-act?" Loki asked. Again, Natasha hit the button and Loki screamed, the voltage causing him to get a nose bleed and void his bladder completely. When it was over, his nose was gushing blood and the boy was numb. His brain wasn't processing anything but pain anymore.

"Loki," Natasha said softly. He didn't respond, so she smacked him, the boy only flinching. Natasha undid the restraints and wires and pulled the boy to his feet. Loki wobbled and Natasha dragged the boy over the dog crate. Loki didn't realize what was happening until he was pushed inside. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at Natasha.

"Wha's goin' on?" Loki asked frantically. Natasha didn't respond, but shut the door instead.

"Ma'am?" Loki questioned, his heart beating rapidly. Was she really going to leave him in a dog crate? Natasha walked away and killed some of the lights, leaving a spare few to dimly light the room. Loki's breathing hitched as she left and he wrapped his tiny fingers around the bars of the crate door.

"Hey! Come back! Don' leave me!" Loki called frantically. Natasha didn't return and Loki took a shaky breath. His trembling fingers began to shake the cage door, his body too shocked and injured to conjure up any magical hope of escape. Loki cried loudly, unable to knock the door open.

"Please! 'M sorry! Let me out, please! I'll be good!" Loki cried loudly. He rattled the cage door even harder, his dislocated arm totally unresponsive. Loki took a harsh breath and continued to yell for someone-_anyone_-to come save him.

Loki was trapped in that cage for six hours before Clint came to let him out. Once during that time, Loki's cries got so loud that Natasha did reenter with a knife in hand. Loki panicked of course, Natasha threatening that if he didn't stay quiet that she'd cut his tongue out. This shook Loki to the core, the boy's loud wails and cries fading to silent whimpers and sniffles. Finally when he was let out, he also had the privilege of Clint relocating his arm without any sort of warning. The boy let out a scream, Clint hitting him as soon he let out the scream. Loki flinched and never spoke again in Clint's presence. Clint led him to Bruce's cell, the man pale with worry. Bruce was sitting on his cot when the cell door opened, the man standing instantly as Loki was pushed inside. The boy was a shaking, bloody mess, his normally tidy hair unkempt and sweaty. His eyes were wide with fear and scanning the cell for potential threats. Bruce glared daggers at Clint, who glared right back before slamming the door and sulking away.

"Loki! Thank God you're alright! Steve…Steve tried to get you out of there, he really did. B-but Fury…Fury can't be stopped…I…I'm so sorry." Bruce said, ending in a whisper. The boy didn't respond. Bruce tried meeting Loki's eyes, but the little boy avoided Bruce's gaze. Bruce sighed sadly and pulled Loki into a hug. The boy's body convulsed and he let out a sob. Loki gripped Bruce's shirt tightly and buried his face completely into Bruce's chest. He took a shaky breath and opened the flood gates, tears completely soaking Bruce's shirt. Bruce picked the boy up and paced slowly around the room, trying to calm him down.

"It's alright. I've got you. You're safe now, it's alright." Bruce cooed softly. Loki nodded, but sobbed nonetheless. The boy was muttering incoherently, Bruce doing all he could to soothe him.

Once Loki was calm, Bruce began to wipe Loki's face so that crusted blood wasn't covering it anymore. Loki was quiet, not having much to say and not really wanting to speak even if he had something to talk about. When Bruce was done, he told Loki to sit on his cot. Loki stared down at his slightly damp socks, his brain slowly shutting down as exhaustion set in. He moaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I go t' sleep now?" Loki whined softly.

"Sure, but I have to give you something first," Bruce told him. The man pulled out the bear he had sewed that afternoon and put it behind his back so Loki couldn't see. The boy's eyes widened a little, curiosity spiking even after the horrible day he had endured.

"Wha' d' you have? A present?" Loki asked, Bruce walking over and sitting, the bear still concealed behind his back.

"Yeah. Do you want it?" Bruce asked. Loki nodded vigorously and Bruce presented it to him. Loki gasped a little and took it. The bear was composed of fabrics of different colors and textures, its head a lighter brown than its belly. The belly was a soft dark brown, Loki petting it as he held it. The bear had little glass eyes, the irises a bright blue similar to Thor's. There was a little smile etched on to its face. Loki cuddled it close, warmth coursing through him. Never had he received such a gift in his short life.

"Thank you Mr. Banner," Loki said, "Did you make it yourself?" Bruce nodded.

"Steve gave me the material and I spent most of the day making it for you. I figured you needed a little friend to help you sleep at night." Bruce said. Loki giggled softly.

"Thanks Mr. Banner," Loki replied with a yawn. Bruce stood up and gestured for Loki to lie down.

"Alright, bud, bedtime," Bruce said. Loki nodded and crawled under his covers.

"'M s'rry if I keep you up t'night," Loki said sleepily.

"It's alright. You had a bad day today. If you need to cry some more or if you have bad dreams, you just let me know." Bruce told him. Loki's lip trembled slightly.

"'Kay," he replied.

"It's alright," Bruce said.

"I j'st wanna go home. I wan' Thor! These men an' tha' lady aren' very nice." Loki cried softly. Bruce shook his head.

"They aren't men, Loki. They're the monsters. No matter what they tell you, you aren't a monster. People who hurt children are monsters, not you." Bruce said.

"They're scary. 'M scared. I wanna go home." Loki whimpered. Bruce kissed his forehead.

"I know. Thor will come for you soon. I know he will." Bruce said. Loki sat up and kissed Bruce's cheek.

"I know he will too," he said.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up." Bruce said. Loki nodded and shut his eyes. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and vowed to never let those monsters lay a finger on Loki again. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as Loki was okay. It was all he could do until Thor could come to rescue Loki. That and pray Thor would come sooner than later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ynath Esrith: **Well, I guess Bruce's behavior is rooted in something deeper than what's going on on the surface. The same can be said for Steve. Now I won't tell you that they are both right in letting their fear or other factors prevent them from protecting Loki, but I wouldn't go as far to say that they are selfish or cowardly. Things will begin to come to light very soon concern SHIELD, so just hang in there! I'm sure their behavior will make more sense soon!

**sakiko of soleana: **I promise you that they will very, very soon.

**Guest: **I'm not sure if all of those reviews are from the same person, but even if they aren't I'll address them all here! It took awhile for Steve to be introduced but he's here now! Loki's had a really rough time but I promise it'll get better for him! Keep reading!

**Don't Be Such A Sour-Wolf: **This is one of the nicest and most flattering reviews I have ever received. I am very proud of this story. I have poured my heart into it and I hope that it connects to people on an emotional level. I just sort of write and whatever comes out is what I post. I don't want to take away from the prose by censoring it when it gets violent or heart wrenching. Loki's journey is a hard one, but I promise he'll be okay. The whole appeal of Loki is his innocence and unconditional love. He just loves everyone and his positive outlook on life really makes him a lovable, sympathetic character. I am so glad that you've been enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come! Thanks for the wonderful review!

**Thanks for all the reviews that I've received the last few days. You all are amazing! Now, onward!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: A Liability

WARNING! This chapter contains the torture of a minor. If you don't like, don't read. And please, no hate.

Thor hadn't slept well since Loki's kidnapping. He would sleep for around forty five minutes at a time, only to wake up in a cold sweat. Since Loki had been kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor had done nothing more than worry and stare blankly at the television. He hadn't truly eaten a decent meal and everyone was worried. Elder-Loki deduced that part of his new and out of character depression was due to the fact that since the kidnapping, Erik couldn't track S.H.I.E.L.D. like he had previously. Darcy thought that it might have all been a trap, and knowing Fury everyone knew that it was a very real possibility. Jane was sick with worry for both of Odin's sons, unable to reach Thor. The man was truly incapable of doing anything but sit in the main room and sulk. Not that one could really call it sulking, however. There were no real words to describe Thor's sorrows.

Elder-Loki sighed and glanced over at the clock. Time was ticking on so slowly for him now that he didn't have anyone to talk to. He would often speak to Thor, even though he would never get a response. Elder-Loki was desperately thinking of ways to communicate with Thor and not just for his own sanity. He knew the danger Loki was in and knew that Thor and Thor alone could save him. But Thor couldn't get out of his depression alone. He needed Loki; his brother to see him through and elder-Loki was the only Loki around. Elder-Loki wasn't sure how to get the man's attention, but knew he couldn't give up. He blamed himself for Loki's kidnapping and wanted so badly to fix this mistake. This mistake could actually be fixed, unlike all the other ones he had made. Elder-Loki was pouting that Thor couldn't see him when an idea fell into place. Was it possible to still use magic even if the boy wasn't around to channel it? He hadn't tried yet, but if he could, it might be possible to get a message across to Thor, regardless of how brief it was. But what spell to use? Elder-Loki thought on it and smirked. He took a deep breath and a blinding green light filled the room, causing Thor to jump.

"What in Odin's beard?" Thor cried, shielding his eyes. Elder-Loki swallowed his fear and cleared his throat.

"T-Thor?" he called. The light faded and Thor opened his eyes. Standing before him was a transparent elder-Loki, a worried sort of look on his face.

"What in the…" Thor trailed off.

"Did…did it work?" Elder-Loki wondered out loud. Thor stepped cautiously toward elder-Loki, his blue eyes watering.

"Brother?" he whispered. Elder-Loki nodded and Thor choked a little.

"How?" Thor managed to ask.

"Thor, I am Bjarte. Loki was the only one that could see me so to you, I was an imaginary friend to him. I don't know how or why I exist, but none of that matters now; Loki needs you. You need to snap out of it, brother!" Elder-Loki said, gripping Thor's arm. Thor timidly reached out to touch elder-Loki's face.

"I…I missed you, brother. And I'm sorry." Now it was elder-Loki's eyes that watered. Elder-Loki choked a little and placed a translucent hand on his brother's solid one. Tears began to flow and elder-Loki began to sob.

"I-I missed y-you too, brother, and I'm so s-sorry for w-what I d-did. I was j-just so hurt a-and confused…I should h-have let you in a l-long time a-ago, but I didn't t-think you'd listen to me! But seeing you w-with the boy p-proves that I c-could have. I am so sorry! Please forgive me, Thor!" Elder-Loki sobbed. Without a further word, Thor pulled his little brother into a hug.

"I already forgave you, Loki. I just wish I could have been more caring in my youth. I am so sorry I let you down." Thor said softly, running a hand through elder-Loki's hair the way he does when the boy Loki is upset.

"As am I. Thank you, Thor. There truly is no one I love more dearly than you." Elder-Loki said softly. Thor chuckled lightly.

"Except Loki perhaps," Thor teased lightly. Elder-Loki laughed.

"I suppose," Loki replied, "He does that to people."

"Loki, could you tell me something? No tricks, no lies?" Thor asked.

"Anything," Elder-Loki responded with a nod. Thor hesitated.

"Loki, did you really mean what you said on that cliff?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki sighed and broke his gaze.

"Thor…I…yes. You were-are still-so much greater than I, and father made sure that I knew. I suppose it wasn't entirely your fault, but you were incredibly selfish in your youth. But, none of that matters now, brother. What matters now is Loki. He's in grave danger and you must rescue him." Thor's brow knit together.

"Does some unknown peril loom?" Thor asked.

"Indeed. What, I do not know. All I know is that there are bigger things going on at S.H.I.E.L.D. than you and the boy." Elder-Loki explained.

"What do you mean?" Thor questioned.

"Let's just say Fury doesn't have the power he'd like you to think he has," Elder-Loki replied. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you suggesting some sort of conspiracy from within S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I am just letting you know that there are bigger forces are at work. It is a very real possibility that there is some sort of conspiracy inside S.H.I.E.L.D.. If I knew, I would tell you." Elder-Loki told him. Thor's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Thor asked, "How do I know what your intent truly is? What have you and the boy planned?" Elder-Loki's face fell. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_The boy_? Is that what he is to you now that you know of me? _Loki_ doesn't have anything planned. The only thing he's ever planned is his own outfit for a particular day. You have all the reason not to trust _me_, but Loki is as innocent as ever. How dare you doubt the boy! What has he ever done to earn your distrust?" Elder-Loki growled.

"Well, his magic is far more advanced than it should be," Thor grumbled. Elder-Loki rolled his eyes.

"That's because of me. I didn't really know that I existed until midway through your stay at Stark Tower. I was just floating in and out of consciousness until I channeled magic through him. It was when you and that Banner fellow were playing with him and he used that light conjuring spell. That's when I realized that I wasn't in oblivion and that I wasn't dead after all. Loki didn't understand of course, and just thought he had taught himself a new spell. All of that accidental magic is partly due to me being around. It's almost like a defense mechanism. When he's in danger or frightened, his own magic seeks out a more powerful source to protect himself. Before I was capable of making contact with him, I was merely a source of power to him, though he didn't know it. Now he doesn't have that for whatever reason. It will be Fjørlag-Bryggja all over again." Elder-Loki explained. Thor sighed.

"Oh," he said, "Then I am sorry for accusing you. And I never truly felt Loki to be bad; I just…" Thor trailed off.

"I know, brother. You are worried as am I." Elder-Loki told him.

"So, what do we now do Loki? Erik cannot track S.H.I.E.L.D. and we have no way of finding him." Thor said. Elder-Loki smirked.

"Just because you see no possibilities, doesn't mean there are none," Elder-Loki said, earning a smile from Thor.

"So what do you suggest Bjarte?" Both men turned to find Erik in the doorway, Jane and Darcy behind him.

"I…well…I'm still working on that. And Erik, please forgive me for what I did to you. It was wrong, and I'm sorry." Elder-Loki said. Erik walked over and clapped elder-Loki's shoulder.

"I do believe I already had. That little boy is hard to hate." Erik replied. Elder-Loki smiled, his appearance less and less translucent by the minute.

"Thank you. I do not deserve your forgiveness." Elder-Loki said.

"No, you don't. But Loki doesn't deserve to be treated poorly." Erik responded.

"Which is why we'll help you find him," Darcy said. Jane nodded.

"You two aren't in this alone," Jane said, grabbing Thor's arm, "Whatever you need us to do, just let us know. You too, Bjarte…or, should I call you Loki?" Elder-Loki smiled.

"Thank you, Jane. And Bjarte is fine. It reminds me of the little one." Elder-Loki replied.

"We shouldn't waste time," Thor said, snapping elder-Loki out of his sentimental mood.

"Yes, of course. Erik, could you keep trying to lock on to a S.H.I.E.L.D. radio transmission? That may our only hope in finding him. Jane, do you have a DNA sample of him? Like hair left on clothes, or spit on his disgusting blanket or something?" Elder-Loki asked. Jane shrugged.

"I can check," she replied.

"Good. That may be helpful. Is there a photograph of Loki anywhere?" Darcy nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Yeah," she said, walking over to him and scrolling through the pictures so elder-Loki could see, "Do any of these work?"

"This one," Elder-Loki said, pointing to a picture of Loki with a huge smile on his young face, "If worse comes to worse, we will take this up with the police and will need a picture and DNA from the boy. The police will have any easier time finding him if we give them the proper tools. I'll be using my magic to track him. Thor, just prepare for battle. You may need to fight off some of your comrades, such as Hawkeye and Captain America." Thor sighed.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Thor said. Everyone went their separate ways, leaving elder-Loki alone. He sat down and took a deep breath, hoping and praying his magic could find Loki.

The bear that Bruce had made for Loki had never left the boy's side. He carried it around everywhere, even to his sessions with Natasha. Loki named the bear Agmund and refused to do anything without it. Bruce was glad that the little bear had brought Loki so much comfort in such a dreadful situation. It comforted both of them in ways that neither could put into words.

After the first day and initial torture session, Loki had noticed that Natasha was losing interest in what she was doing. Each one got less and less intense, Loki never being as shaken and injured as the first one. Natasha had never used the dog crate since the first session, and she wasn't really hurting him anymore. The day previous she had merely stared at Loki for almost two hours, even responding when the boy spoke to her. He didn't understand why she was going so easy on him, but he was grateful nonetheless.

On the fifth day, Loki woke up feeling groggy. He hadn't slept well at all the night previous, and had made a habit of sleeping with Bruce. Bruce had tried to keep Loki in his own bed, telling the boy it's important that he learn how to sleep on his own, seeing as he'd get too big to sleep with Thor eventually. Loki took Bruce's advice and did truly try his best to sleep by himself. However as the nightmares got worse, Loki found it harder and harder to sleep alone and always wound up curled up at Bruce's side. Bruce really didn't mind of course, he only wanted what was best for the boy. The only downside for Bruce was the constantly wet sheets in the morning, but otherwise Bruce actually enjoyed waking up to a little snoring boy in his side.

This morning, Bruce and Loki actually got fed, though it wasn't much. Perhaps Fury had finally given up on making Bruce transform due to hunger. Whatever the reason, both of them were grateful. Bruce sacrificed half of his own meal to Loki, who hadn't eaten in days and was weaker than Bruce since he was so much smaller and younger. He did it so that Loki wouldn't notice and protest against it, Loki knowing that Bruce had gone far longer without food than he had. They both ate and made small talk until Natasha came to collect Loki. However, today she was not alone; today she brought Fury with her. Loki panicked at the sight of the man, cowering behind Bruce the instant they arrived. Bruce glanced up and glowered at Fury even though nothing could or would intimidate Fury. Nonetheless, Bruce was going to do his best let Fury know that Loki wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

"It's time," Fury said. Loki whimpered and Bruce drew the boy in close.

"Why are you here? You've never come before." Bruce asked.

"That is none of your concern. I need to consider drugging your food, Banner. This act is getting rather old." Fury growled.

"You didn't answer my question," Bruce retorted.

"I don't need to. Now hand over the boy quietly or I'll have to use force." Fury threatened. Bruce glanced back to meet Loki's frightened and pleading gaze.

"No. You aren't taking him. I won't let you hurt him anymore." Bruce said.

"Big mistake," Fury said, unlocking the cell door.

"M-Mr. B-Banner," Loki pleaded, his little fingers clutching on to Bruce's shirt.

"Back off," Bruce growled. Bruce's breathing became heavy and labored, a green tint forming in his skin.

"Back down Banner," Fury commanded, grabbing a gun and pointing it at Bruce and Loki. Loki's eyes widened.

"Mr. Banner! Do somethin'!" Loki cried fearfully. Before Bruce could act on Loki's request, a voice rang through the silent hallway.

"Fury! Wait! Don't shoot!" All eyes turned to face Natasha, confusion in each and every one of them.

"Agent Romanov?" Fury asked, his temper rising. Natasha didn't respond, instead she walked into the cell and knelt down to Loki's eye level.

"Hey buddy, you really should come with me. I won't let Fury hurt you." Natasha said softly. Loki peeked out from behind Bruce and wiped his runny nose on his hand.

"Really? You mean it?" Loki asked. Bruce growled lowly.

"Don't listen to her!" Bruce warned, his voice lowering in tone. His brown eyes were getting greener and greener by the second. Loki shook his head.

"Wh…wha' shoul' I do?" Loki asked, not asking anyone in particular.

"You need to come with me. If you don't, that big green monster will come and he might hurt everyone here. You don't want that do you?" Natasha asked. Loki shook his head.

"No…" Loki replied. Natasha smiled and held out her hand.

"Then let's go," Natasha said. Loki glanced up and saw that Bruce was pleading with him.

"Loki…don't go…" he pleaded, his breathing returning to normal. Loki shook his head.

"'M sorry, Mr. Banner. I don' wan' them t' hurt you." Loki said, taking Natasha's hand. Loki's free hand was wrapped around his little bear. Natasha led him out of the cell, leaving Bruce and Fury alone.

"You're a monster," Bruce whispered, not meeting Fury in the eyes.

"I believe that's you," Fury mocked, leaving and locking the door behind him.

Natasha took Loki to the normal room, Loki clinging to her. She was nervous, which was weird for her. Natasha was beginning to worry for the boy, something she hadn't anticipated. Loki was enticing, his gentle and kind spirit a fresh change for her. Now all she could do was worry that she wouldn't be able to protect him from Fury. She didn't really understand the bizarre protective instinct that she now had for the boy, but she just knew that she had to keep Loki safe. It was weird too. The first day, torturing Loki was like revenge for her. Natasha almost felt pride in intimidating the person who almost enslaved the human race. Then came day two and her heart was less in it. Day three was worse. On day three, Natasha couldn't bring herself to threaten the boy and found it hard to hit him. Day four came and she didn't even strike him once. Natasha found it hard to believe that she made _small talk_ with _Loki_. It was incredible and she wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. Her heart was beating rapidly, unsure of what Fury would order her to do. She really didn't have the heart to abuse the boy any longer. What was the point? He hadn't shown any signs of being dangerous so what was Fury's pitch? Why keep the boy locked up if he wasn't a threat? It just made no sense and Steve's constant worrying wasn't helping either. The man had a strange sense of foreboding that he himself couldn't explain and it was driving Natasha mad.

"Miss Natasha?" Loki asked timidly as they entered the room.

"Yes," she replied, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. Loki hesitated, then sat while taking a deep, labored breath.

"Wha's Mr. Fury gonna do t' me?" Loki asked fearfully. Natasha sighed; she had hoped that the boy wouldn't ask. She didn't have a real answer to give to him.

"I don't know, Loki. Hopefully I'll be able to talk him out of anything too harsh." Natasha responded, the door opening behind her. Loki's eyes went wide and Natasha turned to find Fury in the doorway.

"Stand up agent Romanov," he began, Natasha complying instantly as she was trained to do, "We have work to do." Loki was shivering out of fear, his eyes pleading with Natasha as he stared.

"Yes sir," Natasha grumbled, unwilling to look either person in the eyes. Loki had begun to whimper, something in his gut telling him that this wasn't going to be like the past few days.

"Pull that out," Fury commanded. Natasha obeyed and she pulled out a blood stained chrome table with straps on it. That was all too familiar to Loki, his body seizing up at the sight of it.

"No…" Loki whimpered, staring at the very menacing chrome table.

"No?" Fury asked angrily, rounding on the shaking boy. Loki didn't look up as Fury circled him like a vulture, the man obviously searching for something.

"Are you going to fight me? Do think that's wise?" Fury asked. Loki didn't respond. Fury gripped the boy's arm and forced him on to the table. He strapped the boy in, and Loki had begun whimpering again.

"Agent Romanov," Fury said coolly, "Prepare the wires." Natasha sighed and hooked up the high voltage wires to the table. Loki noticed that none of them were touching him. His brow furrowed in confusion. Were they not going to shock him like the first day?

"I'm sorry," Natasha said. Loki glanced over and saw that Natasha was holding a hammer and two thick nails in her hands.

"Wha's tha' for?" Loki asked. Natasha sighed and gripped the hammer tighter.

"Just look away, okay?" she told him. Loki agreed and shut his eyes. He felt slight pressure on one of his palms and a sharp point accompanying it. Loki peeled an eye open and quickly realized why the table was blood stained. Natasha was about to hammer two electricity conducting nails into his hands so that the wires could send violent amounts of voltage through his small body. Loki instantly began to trash about in an attempt to get away.

"I'm sorry," Natasha began, "I have no choice." She raised the hammer and Loki's eyes widened in shock. She was really going to do it. He shut his eyes in anticipation, but the blow never came. Loki cautiously opened his eyes to find the hammer and nails on the ground, Natasha on her knees.

"I can't…I just can't…This is wrong…" she mumbled to herself, gripping clumps of red hair. Fury rounded on her.

"Agent Romanov, you have a job to do. This is for our world's security." Fury growled. Natasha stood up and faced him, fire in her eyes.

"I can't! I won't! I'm not going to strike him, you bastard! How dare you order me to hurt a child!" Natasha bellowed. Fury's face scrunched up in anger and before Natasha realized what was going on, Fury smacked her across the face. Loki stared at the scene, stunned at what had just happened. He couldn't believe how dead set Fury was on hurting him that he would hit Natasha for refusing to hurt him.

"Stupid bitch! How dare you not obey my direct orders! You're lucky you're a good spy, Romanov, or you'd be joining Stark!" Fury yelled. Natasha's eyes widened in horror, and Loki gasped a little.

"Wha' happened t' Mr. Stark anyways?" Loki timidly questioned. Fury turned to face him.

"You don't want to push me right now, boy." Fury hissed. Natasha stood stunned as Fury picked the hammer and nails up. He placed the nail on to Loki's delicate palm and Loki's eyes widened.

"You…you can'! Please don'!" Loki begged. Fury brought the hammer down and it made contact with the nail. Loki screamed as the nail embedded into his tender flesh, warm blood trickling from the wound.

"You fucking monster!" Natasha roared as he prepared the second nail. Fury glared at her.

"Quiet or you will join Stark," Fury threatened icily. As he swung the hammer, Natasha dashed over and tackled the unsuspecting Fury to the ground, Loki crying hysterically. The hammer and nail fell to the ground with a clatter, Loki realizing that the nail never entered his free hand.

"What is wrong with you Romanov?" Fury asked, kicking her in the stomach and rolling on top of her.

"You," she replied, spitting in his face. Fury then called for backup, Clint and a few other men entering the room.

"Is Loki giving you trouble sir?" Clint asked urgently, giving the boy a sharp glare. Fury stood and wiped spit off his face.

"No, it's agent Romanov. Take her to the isolation chamber. Now." Fury commanded, putting emphasis on the word now. Clint hesitated.

"But sir, she must have good reason to-" Fury glared at him and Clint trailed off.

"Now Barton," Fury said, gripping the hammer once more. Clint shook his head and gently took Natasha's arm.

"Let's go," he said, leading her way. Fury was about to reset the nail when he saw Loki's tiny fist wrapped around the arm of his bear.

"What is that?" he asked.

"M-my bear, Agmund. Mr. Banner m-made it f-for me." Loki replied timidly. Fury smirked, a triumphant glint in his eye.

"Oh, he did?" Fury questioned. The boy nodded.

"Y-yeah. I can' sleep without my Da, so Mr. Banner made me Agmund so I coul' sleep." Loki told him.

"Well," Fury began, his hand setting the hammer down and reaching for the bear, "we wouldn't want it to get dirty, would we?" Loki glanced over at the bear and then to his hand which currently housed a nail.

"You coul' let me go," Loki said pitifully, his lip trembling. Fury clicked his tongue.

"Now, you know why I can't do that, don't you?" Fury mocked, his hand grabbing the bear.

"Stop it!" Loki called, too weak to really pull on his end of the bear. Fury easily took it away and placed it on the metal table nearby. He then picked the hammer back up, Loki in a panic.

"No! I need Agmund! Give him back!" Loki cried.

"If you ever want to hold that ratty thing again, you will be quiet!" Fury threatened, Loki's cries instantly quieting into small whimpers. Loki shut his eyes and waited for the blow of the hammer. Fury swung hard and Loki screamed, the nail piercing his hand. Loki's fingers twitched rapidly, blood flowing now from both hands. His little chest was heaving, his brain spinning. His thoughts were cloudy and all he could think of was pain. Nothing else, just pain.

"Loki," Fury called. Loki's glazed eyes slowly opened and met with Fury's.

"P-please…j-j'st l-let me g-go. 'M g-good…honest…I j'st w-wan' t' s-see Thor." Loki whimpered softly. Fury gave Loki a look of mock consideration and sympathy.

"If you want to see Thor again, you'll take it. You'll survive. Pain is only temporary." Fury replied, hooking up the rest of the wires to the nails in Loki's hands. Loki whimpered again.

"Not again…I don' like the s-shockies. They m-made my n-nose bleed. Please don'." Loki begged weakly, unable to shout any longer. Fury glared at him.

"I don't care," Fury told him, Loki's lip trembling. He would never do this to someone else. Why would someone do it to him? Why was the whole world against him? It was elder-Loki who did bad things, and not even he was truly evil. So why? Loki didn't really understand at all. Fury stepped away and picked up an all too familiar silver box. Loki's eyes widened and he weakly and pointless tried to get away, only to cause his skin to tear where the nails were. He quickly stopped when he realized what struggling did and began to wail.

"Thor! Please! Thor! Help! Mr. Banner! Mr. Steve! Somebody!" Loki yelled as tears flowed down his face. Fury ignored him and pushed the button. Loki let out a blood curdling scream as the high voltage flowed through his tiny body. He involuntarily struggled, causing more ripping and injury to his hands. It finally stopped, Loki's heart beating rapidly. He had to escape. He had to get away from Fury. Loki knew there would be no questions to answer, so he realized that the voltage would get worse without the aid of answering the questions wrong. Loki attempted to call on to his magic, but to his ultimate dismay found it too weak to preform even the simplest of spells. Fury appeared to catch on and he smacked the boy across the face.

"Trying to escape? Then what? Where would you go? We would catch you, and you know we would. And when we did, you'd regret even thinking of running away. You are a criminal. What part of that don't you understand? You did monstrous things and now you're paying for them. What isn't clear to you, stupid brat?" Fury bellowed angrily. Loki whimpered and dropped his gaze.

"I didn' do anythin'. Older me did. What part of that d' you not understan'? 'M not stupid, Mr. Fury. 'M smart. Thor tells me so. I would go t' Mr. Banner an' he'd save me like he did at Mr. Stark's house. Then I'd go t' Thor who'd protect me from you. You're a monster, not me!" Loki cried weakly, unable to get the emotion in his voice that he wanted. Time seemed to stand still as Fury stared at Loki, his one good eye wild and blazing. Loki's heart slowed in anticipation, wondering what his punishment for lashing out would be.

"Is that so," Fury murmured after the long silence. He walked over to where Loki's bear was sitting and picked it up. He turned to Loki with an unreadable face then continued, "Too bad. I guess Agmund has to go now." Loki's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where?" Loki asked.

"To Hell, Loki. If you won't take the punishment, the Agmund will have to burn in your place." Fury said. Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! No! Not Agmund! Don' hurt my bear!" Loki cried frantically.

"Then shut your mouth and let me do what needs to be done! Damn you, Loki! You have brought more trouble with you than you're worth!" Fury snapped, the boy flinching at his words.

"'M s'rry," Loki grumbled, hoping that he wouldn't upset Fury any further. Fury set the bear down once more and picked up the sliver box. Loki whimpered but didn't protest. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his bear. Bruce had made it for him and he wasn't going to let Fury destroy it. Fury stared at the boy for a while, his finger on the button. Loki's little whimpers had gotten louder, the anticipation of the pain becoming too much to bear.

"Let's continue," Fury said. His finger pressed down on the button and Loki screamed. The pain was intense, more intense than anything he had ever felt. Loki could feel the little fine hairs on his arm get singed off due to the current, his whole body convulsing and constricting at the same time. At the three minute mark, Loki could no longer scream. His jaw locked and his nose began to bleed like the last time. He could barely feel urine escaping from between his legs, his whole body in shock. Loki's head was swimming and he was incapable of begging for mercy. Blood dribbled down his face and stained his shirt collar, the voltage still running through him. Finally, when Loki was about to pass out, it ended. His jaw unlocked and he gasped for air. He didn't understand why it had stopped until he heard mumbled voices, most of what they were saying not making sense to his shocked brain.

"Wha...doing?!" Loki heard one angry voice cry out. It was a man's voice and he felt suddenly at peace. The man's voice reminded him of his not-Thor.

"Doing…job….Leave…." That one was Fury's voice, all though Loki could barely make out what he was saying. A silence fell and Loki wondered what would happen next. The next word spoken Loki understood perfectly.

"No." Loki heard footsteps and glanced over to find Steve standing there, his eyes filled with tears. Loki tried to speak so he could thank him, but only rasping came out of his mouth.

"Don't…speak…Loki…" Everything spoken was at half speed, but Loki understood what Steve had said.

"I…have…to…take…the…nails…out…now….It…will…hurt….J ust…trust…me…." Steve said. Loki nodded his head and braced himself. The pain snapped him out of his stupor and he gave a sharp cry. He glanced over and saw one hand was now free of a nail.

"Do you want to hold Agmund?" Steve asked, Loki finally hearing clearly. Loki nodded mutely. Steve placed the bear in Loki's free hand and stepped over to the other.

"Captain Rogers, I am ordering you to back off! That's an order!" Fury roared. Steve looked up at him.

"Well, that's a stupid-ass order and I'm choosing to ignore it," Steve said bitterly. Fury stood shocked for a moment and Steve pulled out the final nail. Loki screamed and Steve detached all the wires, quickly picking the boy up and holding him close.

"You're okay now. You're okay." Steve cooed into Loki's ear. Loki nodded, but stayed quiet.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you people?! Don't you get it! That's _Loki_! He's a threat to all mankind and you're defending him!" Fury roared.

"He's not dangerous! He's just a little boy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Steve retorted, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Fury questioned angrily.

"I'm taking Loki to Bruce. I'm not going to risk getting both of us shot by escaping now." Steve said.

"You may as well risk it, Rogers. You just blew it. You're nothing but a liability now." Fury threatened. Steve merely shrugged and walked out of the room, Loki clinging to him.

"Wha's gonna happen now?" Loki managed to ask in a horse whisper.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be pretty. But don't worry; Fury will never hurt you again. I swear." Steve said. And even though he had heard it before and he still got hurt, Loki found himself believing it. He knew that though they couldn't always protect him, Bruce and Steve were doing all they could to protect him and that was enough. Loki had a feeling that this time, they meant it. He knew that Fury would never lay a finger on him again.

"Go to sleep," Steve said softly, "You must be tired." Loki nodded and shut his eyes, surrendering to the void.


	23. Chapter 23

**LokilovesNutella: **I'm sorry! That was rough to write, but I very rarely think about what I'm writing if that makes sense. I hope you've been enjoying the story!

**Ynath Esrith: **I'm glad you thought Steve was more like Steve in this one. I totally agree with your description of Fury. He really is a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

**sakkiko of soleana: **He is just a baby! Hopefully everyone will come to realize that soon.

**NatheRiver: **I'm sure Thor will come for him soon;) I'm glad you've liked it so far!

**Guest: **I totally agree!

**Happy weekend everyone! :D Here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Thunder's Revenge

Elder-Loki was in pain, more pain than he had ever felt in his life. He could barely hear Thor asking what was wrong and was in too much pain to answer anyway. His nose began to bleed and just when he was about to pass out, it all ended. Elder-Loki began to gasp for air, finally free of the clutches of pain. His brain was functioning slowly, Thor's words sounding slow and sluggish for him.

"Wha-?" Elder-Loki slurred. Thor gripped elder-Loki's arms.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki nodded mutely, realization suddenly coursing through him. He had somehow picked up on Loki's pain.

"Thor," Elder-Loki began, wiping blood onto his hand, "Loki is in serious trouble. I just experienced his pain somehow." Thor's eyes widened.

"How? Did you find him?" Thor asked frantically. To Thor's dismay, elder-Loki shook his head.

"No, I didn't find him and I'm not sure how or why I felt Loki's pain. All I know is that they electrocuted him for a little over five minutes without stopping." Elder-Loki told him. Thor's eyes widened, then his brow furrowed in anger. How dare they do that to his little brother! It was simply barbaric.

"Is Loki alright? Who did this to him?" Thor demanded. Elder-Loki pinched his nose to stop some of the blood flow.

"Fury, I think. From what I got of it, he tried to get that Romanov to do it, but she refused. Fury had to do it all himself." Elder-Loki explained.

"He won't like it when I see him next," Thor growled.

"I agree," Elder-Loki said, his ears picking up on a sound from the other room. He turned his head and found Erik in the door way.

"Good news I hope Selvig?" Elder-Loki asked, Thor now turning to face Erik as well.

"I got him," Erik said, gesturing for the two men to follow. They did and Erik led them to a computer with a map on it.

"How did you find him?" Thor asked in amazement.

"About ten minutes ago, the lights flickered and my computer almost crashed. I managed to save it and when I did, I was able to pick up on a faint S.H.I.E.L.D. radio transmission. I tracked its source and found this little hole in the wall. It's pretty far, Thor." Erik said.

"It does not matter. I will go any distance to find Loki. Just tell me how to get there." Thor said.

"You aren't going alone, right?" Erik asked.

"Of course not. Bjarte shall be my light." Thor said, glancing over to elder-Loki. Elder-Loki grinned weakly and continued to mop blood off of his pale face.

"Let me get this ready for you," Erik said, now facing his computer, "You should tell Jane that you're leaving." Thor nodded and gestured for elder-Loki to follow. Thor and elder-Loki walked to the laboratory and entered, Jane not really concentrating. She hadn't gotten work done in days.

"Jane," Thor said. Jane looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Thor," Jane said, turning to face elder-Loki. Her eyes widened when she saw blood smeared across his face. "Bjarte! What happened to you?" Jane asked.

"I somehow experienced Loki's pain with him. I don't know how, but the boy is in grave danger." Elder-Loki explained.

"We've come to say we are leaving," Thor announced.

"What? Why?" Jane asked.

"Erik has found S.H.I.E.L.D.. We are leaving to find Loki and rescue him." Thor explained. Jane nodded in understanding and relief.

"What a relief. How did he find them?" she asked.

"A weak radio transmission. He picked up on it during the power surge ten minutes ago." Elder-Loki replied.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Jane asked.

"Be prepared to take in refuges. Loki may not be the only victim." Thor told her. Elder-Loki nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll also take care of Moss while you're gone." Jane said, causing a small smile to form on Thor's lips. Thor walked over and kissed her.

"You are a fabulous woman, Jane," Thor said fondly.

"Thank you," Jane replied.

"We should prepare, Thor. The more time we spend here, the more danger Loki is in." Elder-Loki said. Thor nodded.

"Right. We'll pack necessities, get the way from Erik and be off within the hour." Thor said. They parted ways and elder-Loki stared out the window, his mind not focusing on his task ahead at all. All he could think of was Loki.

"Just hang on, little one," Elder-Loki murmured, picking up Loki's stuffed goat and stroking its ear, "We're on our way."

Loki awoke with a start. He looked around and saw that he was back inside his and Bruce's cell. He felt chilled and began to whimper slightly. Bruce wasn't in sight and Loki wondered where he was. Loki sat up and felt dizzy, blood whooshing in his ears.

"Don't sit up. You have a fever." Loki glanced over and made out Bruce in the dim light.

"Wha' time is it?" Loki asked tiredly. Bruce turned the sink on and wetted a piece of cloth. He walked over and put it on Loki's warm forehead.

"Not too late, but they shut our lights off. I don't know why. You were out for only four hours. It's only eight o'clock." Bruce replied.

"Why d' I have a fe'er?" Loki slurred.

"Your body is in shock. Fury kept you hooked up to the wires too long." Bruce explained softly.

"Wha' 'bout my hands?" Loki asked.

"I wrapped them, but if we stay here much longer, they'll get infected." Bruce told him.

"Where's Mr. Steve?" Loki questioned. Bruce sighed.

"You don't want to know," Bruce said softly. Loki whimpered again and Bruce shushed him.

"It's alright. You'll be alright." Bruce said. The man hadn't heard what Loki heard, though. Loki heard footsteps.

"M-Mr. Banner, someone's comin'." Loki whispered. Bruce turned quickly and growled.

"Banner," Fury hissed.

"No. Not again. We aren't going through this again." Bruce warned.

"I'm not here for him," Fury spat, "I'm here for you." Bruce scowled.

"No. I'm not leaving him alone." Bruce said, his temper flaring.

"Oh, yes you are," Fury said icily.

"NO!" Bruce bellowed, unable to contain it any longer. His clothes began to rip and Loki whimpered. The Hulk was coming. Once the transformation was complete, Hulk roared loudly, Fury just standing in front of the door.

"Big mistake, Banner," Fury hissed. Hulk merely roared again and scooped Loki up. Loki buried his face into Hulk's chest, knowing that Bruce was in control and wouldn't allow anyone or anything to hurt him.

"Sir!" Everyone's head turned as Clint came running down the hallway.

"What Barton?" Fury yelled angrily. This night was going further and further downhill.

"Intruders, top level. Agent Hill asked for you." Clint breathed, glancing back at Hulk and winking. Hulk blinked, but didn't attack Clint, though he was considering it.

"Shit! Clint, keep an eye on these two!" Fury called, running off.

"Ready to go?" Clint asked. Hulk's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Hulk grunted.

"Trust me," Clint said. Hulk frowned, rage building in his chest.

"No," Hulk replied, holding Loki closer.

"Fine. One second," Clint said, darting away. Hulk was breathing heavily, Loki whimpering and shaking.

"It's alright, Mr. Banner," Loki whispered. Hulk looked down and grinned a toothy grin at the boy. Loki giggled weakly at the sight and waited for Clint to return. Footsteps were heard minutes later and Clint returned with a very shaken Pepper Potts. Loki looked over and gasped.

"Miss Potts?" Loki managed to say. Pepper smiled at him and waved.

"We don't have much time if we all want to get out of here alive," Clint said. Hulk weighed the options. If Clint was acting under Fury's orders, why would he bring Pepper? They had no reason to intimidate Pepper. Hulk decided to go with Clint and if he even for a split second seemed suspicious, Hulk would break him in two.

"Okay," Hulk grunted. Clint opened the cell and allowed Hulk to exit.

"The intruders aren't really on the top level. They're much farther inside than that." Clint explained offhandedly, glancing in all the cells for something.

"Wha' are you lookin' for?" Loki slurred.

"Stark. We have to get him out of here." Clint replied shortly. Pepper gasped.

"Oh God, Tony! Is he alright?" Pepper asked worriedly. Clint shrugged.

"Hard to say. I haven't seen him in days." Clint responded, a hand rising to his ear. Clint nodded and turned to the others.

"Rogers found him. We'll meet them shortly. We need to find Natasha." Clint said, quickening his pace.

"Mr. Barton, you mentioned intruders. A-are they a threat to us?" Pepper asked nervously. Clint chuckled weakly.

"Believe me. These guys are on our side." Clint said. Loki moaned and Pepper glanced over to him, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Hey buddy," she said softly. Loki looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"'Ello Miss Potts," Loki replied tiredly. Hulk looked around and gestured for Pepper to take Loki. She did and watched as Hulk slowly disappeared and Bruce Banner reappeared.

"I figured it was safe enough to do that….For now anyway." Bruce said. Pepper nodded.

"I hope Tony's okay," Pepper said to herself, Loki resting his head on her shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't think any of us are okay," Bruce whispered as Pepper stroked Loki's hair.

"I wonder who these intruders are," Pepper said.

"I have a hunch," Bruce replied, "I just hope I'm right." Pepper's brow furrowed, but she didn't speak again. She looked forward and saw how much distance was between them and Clint. She and Bruce made eye contact then hurried along behind him to catch up.

After some searching, Clint found Natasha (who was still in isolation from her act of "treason" earlier that day). He talked with Steve and ushered the others along. He knew Fury would catch on to his lie soon and they couldn't risk getting caught now. It would wreck everything. Loki meanwhile was slipping in and out of consciousness, responding every once in a while to someone's voice. Tony was incapable of walking due to untreated injuries and had to be helped by Steve and Bruce. It slowed everyone down, but Clint knew better than to order them to sped up. That would hurt their chances of survival. Finally, Clint led them all to the rendezvous point, everyone's eyes widening. Thor had finally come, but he had brought an unexpected person with him; Loki.

"What the hell?!" Clint exclaimed, "You said you were alone!"

"Did I?" Thor asked. Thor's voice snapped Loki out of his stupor and the boy was suddenly very alert.

"T-Thor?" Loki rasped. Thor and elder-Loki breathed a sigh of relief, Thor running over to Pepper and taking him from her arms.

"Loki…I'm so sorry," Thor murmured. Elder-Loki nodded, ignoring all the glares and stares of confusion directed toward him.

"As am I, little one. I could have done more to protect you." Elder-Loki whispered.

"B-Bjarte?" Loki asked softly. Bruce's eyes widened.

"This is Bjarte? But, how is that possible?" Bruce asked. "There can't be two Lokis, right?" Thor merely shrugged.

"I'm not sure how he exists, but he has been of much assistance to us. He was protecting Loki with his magic until it was physically impossible to do so which was when S.H.I.E.L.D. kidnapped him." Thor explained. Loki's eyes widened a little.

"You…you really did tha' Bjarte?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki nodded.

"Yes, I did," Elder-Loki replied. The boy's eyes instantly filled with tears. Thor pulled him in closer and looked to Clint.

"How much time do we have?" Thor asked. Clint merely stood stunned for a moment until Natasha nudged him.

"We'll get answers later, Clint. We have to get moving." Natasha said urgently, her eyes scanning the hallway. Clint nodded and his grip tightened on his bow.

"Right. Rogers, take the rear. Banner, I want you up with me. Let's move." Clint commanded. Steve nodded and went toward the back, Pepper taking his place with Tony. Bruce hesitated, but quickly moved to the front of the formation, Natasha taking his place. Tony gave the women looks of gratitude and wished he wasn't so injured. He really hoped he'd too play a part in this elaborate scheme.

Clint and Bruce led the others out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound at last, the cold air hitting all of them like a ton of bricks. Clint scanned the area and there was no sign of a guard or solider anywhere. His eyes narrowed and he glanced at Bruce. Bruce was still scanning the compound so he was of little help to Clint. Thor approached, Loki semiconscious in his arms.

"What is troubling you?" Thor asked.

"This seems too easy. There should be somebody up here. Fury has guards patrolling the perimeter all the time." Clint explained.

"So where did they go?" Bruce asked nervously. Clint was about to answer when a flood light suddenly began to shine on all of them. It took a while for their eyes to adjust and when they could see, the found themselves surrounded by soldiers, all of which were yielding guns. Thor's arms instantly folded tighter around Loki. He would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to harm his little brother again. Elder-Loki slowly inched closer to Thor, Clint grabbing a quiver. Bruce's breathing had become frantic and he was trying to keep a lid on it.

"Brother," elder-Loki whispered frantically, "we didn't plan for this. What do we do know?"

"We wait. We cannot risk charging them, Bjarte. They might shoot and there's no guarantee that they wouldn't hit Loki." Thor said.

"Very true," elder-Loki replied. Footsteps were heard and all eyes turned to the source of the sound.

"You all are in hot water now," Fury called, finally standing in the light. Bruce growled and began to move, but elder-Loki held him back.

"You'll get your chance," elder-Loki said, "but I believe Thor has something to say." Bruce glanced up and saw Thor standing in front of him.

"Take Loki. If they open fire on me, take him and run. Elder-Loki will lead you to Jane Foster's laboratory. You'll be safe there. Just keep Loki safe until I can get there. If I don't make it…well, just take care of Loki." Thor said, handing Loki to Bruce. Bruce took him, but his eyes were pleading.

"Thor, don't talk like that. You'll make it. I love him, but there's no way I could raise him." Bruce said frantically. Thor placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Dear friend, I never said to raise him. Jane would do that. I just want you to look after him." Thor clarified.

"Like a godfather?" Bruce asked. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion and as he was about to ask, elder-Loki pushed him.

"You can ask later! Just go! I'll protect them!" elder-Loki yelled. Thor nodded and slowly approached Fury, rage beginning to build.

"How dare you!" Thor bellowed when he was ten feet from Fury. "He's a five-year-old boy! Not a criminal! How dare you take him from me, beat him and torture him! You're a grotesque man, Fury! I cannot believe I ever trusted you!" Fury merely smirked.

"I can't believe I trusted _you_. You brought Loki to earth before Odin said it was okay to do so." Fury retorted. Thor's face burned in anger.

"I only did it because I had to. Loki would have _died_ if left on Asgard any longer. I meant no malice in bringing the boy here!" Thor yelled.

"No malice, huh? Then explain him." Fury gestured to elder-Loki. All eyes were on Thor now.

"I am not responsible for him. I have no idea why he exists or why there are two Lokis. I didn't even know he existed before this morning." Thor replied tightening his grip on Mjölnir. He was itching for a fight. He wanted to punish the man who had caused Loki more pain. Thor just had to wait for the right opportunity. He didn't want a blood bath.

"Fine. We'll let him slide for now. We are taking all of you in, Loki included. Now come quietly or face the consequences." Before Thor could comply, a chortle was heard from behind him. Thor glanced back and saw Tony look up, a smirk on his battered face.

"Do you know who you're challenging, Fury?" Tony asked, meeting Thor's eyes and giving him a wink. Thor's eyes widened and understood. Tony was stalling for time and Thor was grateful. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Excuse me?" Fury replied angrily. Tony painfully squirmed from the grasp of Pepper and Natasha, barely managing to stand on his own.

"Do you really think you have a chance? We've held our own against Loki's army of Chitari. Compared to those guys, your little brigade doesn't stand a chance in Hell." Tony explained.

"You're in no position to make outrageous claims, Stark. You held your own when all of you were well. Now look at you. You're pathetic, weak. You don't stand a chance." Fury retorted. Tony smirked.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Tony said. Fury's eye narrowed.

"Do you really want to threaten me Stark?" Fury called angrily. Tony held up his hands.

"Oh, I don't," Tony began, "but he does." At that moment, Thor let out a howl and hit the ground with Mjölnir. Rumbles erupted from the point of impact and shockwaves came at Fury at incredible speed. Fury lost his balance and fell over, Thor glancing back at Tony.

"Nice hit Shakespeare," Tony mused. Fury rose slowly, his chest heaving.

"Big mistake," Fury hissed. He waved his hand and the soldiers all rose their guns and pointed them at Thor. Elder-Loki grimaced and looked to Bruce.

"Be prepared to run," elder-Loki said, tensing his muscles.

"Wha' 'bout Thor?" Loki slurred.

"Don't worry," Bruce told him, "he'll be fine." Loki looked at elder-Loki with anxious eyes.

"Can you keep Thor safe Bjarte?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki nodded.

"Of course little one," elder-Loki replied. Meanwhile, Thor was scanning the men, attempting to count how many there were. If Fury wanted a fight, he would give one to him. He had to take revenge for Loki since he couldn't do it himself. Clint had his bow loaded and he was waiting too. He may not like Loki, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had gone too far this time. He had to stand up for what he felt was right, not what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to spoon-feed him. Everyone else was preparing for the fight ahead; all except Bruce and elder-Loki. They were waiting to run when it started. Loki was moaning in Bruce's arms, his head pounding.

"Open fire," Fury called. At once the compound erupted with gunshots and the dim light given off by gunfire. Thor sprinted to Steve who was finding cover for them all to take shelter in. Steve found an overturned box and directed everyone to it. Bruce and elder-Loki were the only two who didn't follow. Instead, the two began to head toward the exit.

"What of Bruce and Loki? Won't the soldiers go after them?" Thor yelled over the gunshots.

"I think they can take care of themselves," Steve called back, ducking as a stray bullet raced passed his head. Thor frowned, but said nothing back. He only peered around the box to locate Bruce and elder-Loki. He anxiously watched as soldiers did turn to fire at them. Thor's heart rate increased as he watched, sweat dripping from his brow.

"We have to do something!" Thor cried as he watched, "They might hit Loki!" Clint moaned.

"What would you have us do?" Clint called, releasing an arrow.

"Protect my brother! Please Barton!" Thor begged. Clint glanced over and sighed.

"Fine. We'll do what we can." Clint answered, standing. Everyone followed his lead and began to head toward the soldiers.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped, turning toward Tony. Thor's face burned in anger.

"What Stark?!" Thor bellowed. Tony wearily gestured forward and Thor looked, his eyes widening. The Hulk was currently keeping Loki safe with one hand and bulldozing through soldiers with the other. Elder-Loki was using magic to protect the Hulk, bullets bouncing off an invisible shield.

"I think they'll make it," Tony said.

"We should go too now that Fury's cronies are distracted," Natasha commented. Thor nodded.

"Aye, I agree. Let's move." Thor replied. Fury noticed their exodus and glared.

"Don't forget the traitors! Get them too!" Fury yelled, a few stray soldiers obeying his command. They were easily dealt with, Pepper screaming in surprise when Steve's shield knocked out three in the same throw. Fury was furious, calling for more and more back up but it never came. In between the Hulk and the rest of the Avengers, no soldier was left standing. Eventually, Fury chased after them in an attempt to at least keep someone under his thumb. Clint saw this of course (he sees everything) and nudged Thor. Clint shot an arrow at Fury, it hitting him in the knee. Thor then summoned lightening and it hit Fury square in the chest. Fury fell backward and they kept moving, Pepper glancing back at him.

"Is…is he dead?" Pepper asked. Thor shook his head.

"No, just knocked out. We need a plane, Barton." Thor said. He couldn't possibly carry all of them to Jane's.

"Way ahead of you," Clint replied. Elder-Loki managed to calm the Hulk down enough for him to become Bruce again and led the man over to the rest of the group. Natasha and Clint glared at elder-Loki, but said nothing. Clint led them to a plane big enough to hold them all. As the door opened, Thor took Loki from Bruce and held the boy close.

"Are you okay?" Loki said, his voice hoarse. Thor smiled and kissed the boy's head.

"Yes. Are you?" Thor asked. Loki nodded.

"Yeah. 'M fine." Loki replied with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Loki. I'll keep you safe." Thor said gently. Loki yawned again and shut his eyes. Everyone boarded the plane and Clint entered in the coordinates for Jane Foster's laboratory.

"We'll ditch the plane in the desert and walk the rest of the way. Is Jane prepared for all of us?" Clint said. Thor nodded.

"Yes. I informed her that her home needed to be ready to take refuges." Thor told him. Clint nodded and the plane roared to life. Clint then took off and nobody looked back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound as it disappeared behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

**wee-story-writer: **I'm glad you've been enjoying it!

**Ynath Esrith: **I'll address Jane first. I guess the thinking here is that SHIELD (for whatever reason) doesn't realize that Thor will go straight to Jane. Maybe its because of all the people that are with him or what have you. That's up for you to decide I guess. Also I often don't think of these things when writing, haha. Now for Fury. I agree that he deserves what he got and much, much more. But there is a reason behind why he didn't die. The main reason is because often times in life the people who hurt us don't ever get punished for it. Loki will have to live with this the rest of his life and he can either be bitter that Fury didn't die for what he did or do the harder but arguably more honorable thing and forgive him and move on. Hope that clears that up:)

**LiuanTobit: **I liked that too. Clint seemed to realize the costs and what was at stake. I actually really like Clint's character so he needed a chance to redeem himself after being such a jerk.

**sakiko of soleana: **I totally agree.

**talk-ape: **I'm sorry you feel that way. I feel like you're missing the point of the story, though. The story does not revolve around the torture, but rather the journey to escape the wrongs and hurts of the past. Loki has a new chance and though it has been painful he is moving on and that's what the story is about. I'm sorry you didn't see that.

**AquaDragon78: **Amen!

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Recovery

Askr glanced nervously at Heimdall as the scene unfolded bellow them. Askr could almost feel Thor's rage and how much self-control he exercised. Thor wanted so badly to kill Fury for what he had done, but knew better. Though Askr kind of wished Thor would have killed him. If he had, part of this mess would be over already. Thor didn't know what sort of dark secrets surrounded him and the boy. Odin had S.H.I.E.L.D. in his pocket and was about to collect Loki when Thor came to break him out. Askr was wondering if he should even tell Odin what had occurred, but also knew better than to keep it a secret.

"What will you do?" Heimdall asked.

"I shall tell the All-Father the truth," Askr replied softly.

"And what if he orders you to Midgard to capture the boy? Will you do what he commands?" Heimdall questioned.

"I…I guess I would attempt make him see reason. Loki isn't one who deserves mistreatment. Odin knows that he has done no wrong on Midgard." Askr said.

"But the All-Father also is ignorant of the elder one," Heimdall pointed out. Askr sighed.

"Should we inform him of the elder-Loki?" Askr asked.

"That is up to you, young Askr," Heimdall replied, his gaze returning to the skies.

"We shall see," Askr said. He then left and headed toward the palace.

Askr was finally granted audience with Odin and he entered the audience chamber. Askr bowed and Odin commanded him to rise. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Odin closed his.

"What is the progress with Fury and Loki?" Odin asked.

"There has been a problem, All-Father," Askr began. Odin stiffened in his chair.

"What would that be?" Odin demanded.

"Thor broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and rescued Loki. Fury no longer has the boy." Askr explained.

"You were supposed to collect him today! Why didn't you?" Odin bellowed.

"Loki was being tortured during the collection period. I didn't want to intrude and alert Loki to your hand in all of this." Askr hastily explained. A strange look came over Odin's face, one that Askr thought looked like surprise. Did Odin not know what was going on in S.H.I.E.L.D.? Askr shook his head; impossible! Of course Odin knew! How could he not? Before Askr could ponder the strange look any father, it was gone.

"Find him! Bring him to me! Thor as well! They both will be punished inside Fjørlag-Bryggja for this treachery!" Odin ordered.

"All-Father, if I may, I feel that Thor did the right thing," Askr said.

"What!" Odin yelled, "Explain yourself!" Askr took a deep breath.

"They boy isn't a threat sire. He's committed no crime, done no wrong. What is the point of this mad chase? Capturing and torturing the boy isn't solving anything. At this rate, Loki will die before your version of justice is ever served." Askr explained calmly. Odin's face twisted in rage. He stood from his throne and grabbed his scepter.

"So, are you refusing to do as I command?" Odin asked.

"I am," Askr replied, "I refuse to hunt them any farther."

"Fine," Odin said softly, "Then you are of no further use to me." Odin raised his scepter and by the time Askr figured out what was going on, it was too late. Odin stabbed Askr through the heart and the young man fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Askr looked up at him and found no glint of mercy in Odin's eye. Then he was dead. Odin watched as Askr's now dead body emptied of blood and other fluids.

"O-Odin…" Odin turned and found Frigga in the doorway, staring at Askr's dead body.

"Wife he was insubordinate. I had to be rid of him." Odin explained to her. Frigga shook her pale head.

"All this death for one little boy? Odin, Askr was right! What has Loki done? Look away from the past and see the present! Our sons are in danger and you do not care for them! I just want my boys back!" Frigga yelled with a sob.

"You do not understand! It's not just the boy! It's the treason that he and Thor committed!" Odin said heatedly. Frigga shook her head.

"You are the one that doesn't understand! Those are our sons! That man you struck a deal with…I don't trust him Odin! I have no idea what he did to him…" Frigga trailed off sadly.

"Do you not see? I do this so that Loki will never repeat his crimes!" Odin argued.

"And if you keep doing this, Loki will surly repeat his crimes! All you teach him is fear, and all fear leads to is hate. Surly you know this!" Frigga yelled back. Odin sighed.

"Be gone, woman. I have a mess to clean up." Odin said. Frigga scowled in disgust at her husband, and took another look at Askr's body.

"Will you give him a service?" Frigga asked softly.

"No," Odin said. Frigga took one last glance at Askr's body and left, leaving Odin and the dead friend of Thor alone.

Loki woke with a start and looked around the room frantically. His breathing decreased when he realized he was in his room inside Jane's laboratory. Loki pulled the covers back and saw that he was dressed in his footie-fish pajamas. Loki glanced over and saw Thor snoring beside him. Loki's lip trembled and tears leaked from his eyes. He was _home_. That rescue wasn't all just a dream. Loki cuddled into Thor's side and his little body convulsed. Loki sobbed silently into Thor's side, Thor not waking. The boy realized that Thor was probably tired from last night and didn't want to wake him. Thor's silent comfort was good enough for Loki.

Once Loki had calmed, he decided to get out of bed and see Jane. He had missed her so badly. Loki slipped out of bed and picked out his own clothes. He padded over to the bathroom, changed (remembering to throw his soiled night wear away) and hurried out.

"Miss Foster?" Loki called out. The main room was filled with people, Pepper glancing over.

"Loki," Pepper gasped. Loki smiled weakly, but continued his search.

"Is Miss Foster in her lab?" Loki asked. Pepper nodded.

"Yes…" Pepper replied, obviously confused. Loki scurried to the lab and swung the door open.

"Miss Foster?" Loki called frantically. Jane looked over and her face melted.

"Loki! You're finally awake!" Jane said, choking up. Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Wha' d' you mean?" Loki asked. Jane walked over and scooped Loki up.

"Loki, you've been asleep three days," Jane told him, Loki pulling away.

"Wha'?" Loki whispered.

"Everyone, even your Bjarte, has been taking turns taking care of you. You got really sick, bud. You would wake up for minutes at a time to eat a little, but you wouldn't stay that way long. I sat with you for a while yesterday, changed your bandages twice. When you woke up for me, you gave me a little smile that just broke my heart, puked, then went back to sleep. Bruce was pumping you with anti-biotics and I guess it all paid off. You haven't thrown up since yesterday." Jane explained. Loki stared blankly at her for a moment, shocked that he had slept that long. He glanced down at his hands and saw dull red oozing from the holes in his hands.

"Are my hands gonna be okay?" Loki asked. Jane grimaced.

"Eventually, yeah. Bruce had to stitch them while you were asleep. They won't scar if we take good care of them." Jane told him. Loki sniffed a little.

"Y-you promised tha' n-nothin' bad w-would happen t' m-me," Loki whispered. Jane held him closer.

"I know I did. I'm sorry. I didn't think anything like that would happen. Loki, I swear that no one will hurt you again." Jane said. Loki extended his small pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise?" Loki asked. Jane gave him a small smile and wrapped her pinkie around his.

"Pinkie promise," Jane said. Loki giggled and began to pet Jane's hair. "Are you hungry?" Loki nodded.

"Can we have Poptarts?" Loki asked. Jane laughed.

"Of course we can," she said. Jane carried Loki to the main room and tried to set him down at the table in the kitchenette. Loki refused to let go of her, so Jane gestured for Bruce to step in and take the boy.

"No," Loki whined as she handed him to Bruce.

"Come on. If you're hungry you need to sit with me." Bruce said gently. Loki laid his head on Bruce's shoulder and glanced up. Elder-Loki wasn't anywhere and Loki wanted to see him. Elder-Loki brought the boy comfort that he couldn't explain.

"Where's Bjarte?" Loki asked.

"Asleep," Bruce replied. Loki's brow furrowed.

"Sleepin'? Bjarte never sleeped b'fore." Loki said.

"All he's done is sleep since we got back," Bruce told him, sitting on a sofa. Loki shifted slightly in his lap.

"Is he sick too?" Loki asked. Bruce shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think he's just tired." Bruce answered.

"Thor too?" Loki asked. Bruce smiled.

"Thor too. He never left your side, Loki. All three days, Thor was with you." Bruce told him. Loki grabbed a clump of Bruce's hair.

"An' you?" Loki asked.

"I sat with you too. I was really worried about you." Bruce replied softly. Loki gripped the hair tighter.

"It's really over," Loki whispered.

"Yes, Loki. It's over." Bruce said softly, burying his face in Loki's hair. They sat that way for a while, Jane not wishing to disturb them. Loki was trying to convince himself that this was real, that it wasn't all a dream. Yet he couldn't. Loki couldn't find it in himself to believe that he was safe, or to believe that Jane meant what she told him. He had heard it all before and had been let down by the same people who had promised to protect him. Loki wasn't sure if he trusted anyone.

Breakfast got eaten and Thor was finally awake. He was pleased to see that Loki was awake, but saw how depressed and detached the boy was. Thor couldn't get the boy to talk about it in the slightest. But despite his obvious distress, Loki was clingy to Thor. Loki refused to let Thor out of his sight, Thor having to force him at times. Thor was very worried about his little brother, unable to reach him. No one could. Loki refused to speak with anyone. The boy refused to even look anyone in the face, in the eyes. Loki didn't even seem to fear Clint anymore. He didn't appear to feel anything. After some time, Thor took Loki to their room and shut the door. He sat down and hauled the boy on his lap. Loki silently laid his head on Thor's shoulder and shut his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Loki, we need to talk," Thor said softly.

"Do we have to?" Loki asked in a whisper, peeling his eyes open. Thor nodded.

"Yes, we do. I'm worried about you. Do you not feel well?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged.

"My head kinda h'rts, Thor," Loki replied. Thor sighed sadly.

"But that's not why you're upset, is it?" Thor asked. Loki's lip trembled and shook his head.

"No," Loki said, his small voice breaking. Tears began to fall.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked.

"You…You broke your promise, Thor! Y-you s-s-said tha' n-nobody w-would h'rt m-me a-again! B-but they d-did, Thor! L-look a-at m-my hands T-Thor! Look a-at w-wha they d-did t' me! I t-trusted you! W-why did you lie to me? E-e'eryone s-says I-I lie a-all t-the time, b-but it's g-grown-ups tha' lie! Why?" Loki sobbed, tears flowing freely down his face. Thor was suddenly very guilty; Loki was right. All the adults that promised to keep him safe had failed. They hadn't lied to him per say, but they hadn't kept their promises to him and to Loki that felt like lies. It really wasn't fair, and Thor wasn't sure how to explain it to his five-year-old brother.

"Loki, you need to listen to me," Thor said softly. Loki merely choked out another sob and continued to cry uncontrollably. Unsure of what to do, Thor found himself singing.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,_" Thor sang, Loki's eyes glancing up to meet his. Loki sniffed and Thor continued, "_Just take my hand, hold it tight_." Loki looked at the hand Thor was offering and took it, holding it tightly in his own small one. Thor smiled at him.

"_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._" As Thor sang, Loki did indeed calm down, surrendering to Thor's embrace.

"'M s'rry for yellin'," Loki whispered.

"It's alright. With all you've been through, you needed to let that out little one." Thor told him.

"So why? Why did you lie t' me Thor? I thought you loved me." Loki asked pitifully. Thor choked and fought the tears back.

"Oh Loki, I do love you. I never lied to you, little one. I made a promise. I thought that I could keep it, but I couldn't. I understand why it seems like lying but I assure you; I wasn't lying to you. I have no reason to lie to you, Loki. I never wanted this to happen. I thought I could keep you safe, but S.H.I.E.L.D. outsmarted me. I am so sorry." Thor explained. Loki snuggled into Thor so that his face was hidden.

"You mean it?" Loki asked, his voice muffled by Thor's shirt. Thor ran fingers through Loki's hair.

"Yes, Loki. Nothing like this will ever happen again." Thor said. Loki rubbed his face on Thor's shirt, snot smearing across it. Thor grimaced.

"Oh gross Loki," Thor commented. Loki stopped and stared up at Thor, a smile parting his lips.

"S'rry," Loki said sheepishly. Thor stood up and took Loki to the bathroom. There he wet a washcloth and wiped Loki's face. Loki allowed him of course, not caring if he could do it himself or not. Today, he'd allow Thor to do anything for him that Thor wanted. So long as they were together, Loki didn't mind the babying.

Lunch was served shortly afterward, everyone cramming around the table in the kitchenette. Loki was quieter than usual, but no one pressed the issue. They knew he was still shocked by what had happened. Loki watched as the table filled and people began to eat, but saw that elder-Loki wasn't there. The boy ate quickly and excused himself saying he wanted to take a nap. Loki darted down the hallway and peeked in each door looking for elder-Loki. He finally found him, elder-Loki snoring lightly. Loki giggled and dashed forward, landing on the bed with a thump. Elder-Loki sat up sleepily and glanced around, their eyes locking. Loki gave elder-Loki a smile and elder-Loki smiled back.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Loki told him, bouncing on the bed.

"When did you wake up? What time is it now?" Elder-Loki questioned, stifling a yawn.

"I woke up t'day b'fore breakfast and it's after lunch now," Loki answered.

"That long?" elder-Loki breathed. Loki shrugged.

"I guess. When'd you go t' bed Bjarte?" Loki asked.

"Nine, maybe. I've been exhausted lately." elder-Loki replied.

"You sure you aren' sick?" Loki asked worriedly.

"No, little one. I'm not sick. I feel great now, actually." elder-Loki said. Loki's brow furrowed.

"Why d' you sleep? You ne'er sleeped b'fore, Bjarte." Loki wondered.

"I'm not sure. It's very peculiar. I suppose I just really needed it after using so much magic." elder-Loki speculated.

"'Kay," Loki said, cuddling into elder-Loki who immediately backed off.

"What are you doing?" elder-Loki asked in surprise.

"Cuddlin'," Loki replied. Elder-Loki awkwardly put a hand around Loki.

"Alright," he said. Loki sighed contently.

"'M glad we're friends," Loki said.

"As am I," elder-Loki said. Loki yawned loudly. Elder-Loki's brow furrowed.

"You're tired?" elder-Loki asked. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied with a yawn.

"Odd," elder-Loki commented. Loki's breathing had become soft and quiet.

"Don't fall asleep on me, brat!" elder-Loki cried. But Loki didn't stir. "Loki?" Elder-Loki shook the boy and the boy merely moaned.

"How very odd indeed."

Elder-Loki carried the boy to his room and put him in bed, Loki's arms instantly wrapping around his stuffed goat. Elder-Loki was very concerned. Why had the boy passed out so suddenly like that? Was it shock or something else? Elder-Loki was worried that there was something going on other than what was happening on the surface. He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. was operating under someone's orders, but he wasn't sure who could be running the show. Was it possible that Loki was injected with something? Was he poisoned? It was possible, but unlikely. No, this had nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. at all. Bruce would have known if some unknown substance was in Loki's body. Elder-Loki shook his head. He really had no clue what was happening, but knew he had to tell Thor. So he did and Thor was just as confused. Elder-Loki yawned loudly, suddenly very tired. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion as Elder-Loki's eyes had forming bags beneath them.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki shook his head.

"None of this makes sense, Thor. As I sleep and gain strength, the boy gets weaker and as he gets stronger, I get weaker. This is connected somehow." Elder-Loki said wearily.

"Has this happened before?" Thor questioned.

"No. I never needed sleep until now. But brother, when he was near death, I was at my strongest. Are we leeches to each other? Is it possible that we feed off the other's strength and health unintentionally?" Elder-Loki wondered. Thor put a hand on elder-Loki's shoulder.

"Worry not, brother. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. You both are tired from our battle. That is all." Thor said.

"And if it's not?" Elder-Loki asked miserably.

"Then we'll figure it out," Thor replied with a smile. Elder-Loki chuckled and smiled back at him. Though in his heart, elder-Loki knew Thor was wrong. This wasn't mere coincidence. There was something odd going on and it worried him greatly. What did this mean for him? For Loki? He had said that he was strongest when Loki was weakest. What was going on? Elder-Loki shook his tired head and stood. He had to figure this out. Loki's life may be on the line and he wasn't about to risk that again.

The rest of the night found elder-Loki researching but finding no answers to his worries. He and Loki were both awake and he made Thor swear not to tell the boy anything. He didn't want to frighten him. If Thor was right (which elder-Loki already knew he wasn't) then there was no point in telling Loki. It would only scare him and Loki didn't need to feel anymore fear than he already felt. Much to elder-Loki's dismay, nothing brought comfort. Both he and Loki ate normally and the feelings of fatigue disappeared. Elder-Loki skipped dessert to think and Loki ate some sugary thing, causing a drop in energy for elder-Loki. He truly didn't understand why this was happening. When Loki was put to bed, elder-Loki decided to stay up. He wanted to see what would happen if Loki slept and he didn't. He was shocked to find that his body was aching like an old man's within the first two hours and his eyes were drooping. As he fought to stay awake, a spell from some unknown place as cast upon him and he fell into a deep sleep, unable to fight any longer.

* * *

**Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I've been really, really busy lately. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback I've received. You guys are amazing! I really do hope you all are enjoying the story:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**LokilovesNutella: **Don't worry too much my friend! Everything is going to be fine:)

**sakiko of soleana: **Aww, thanks! This chapter was very, very emotional indeed.

**NatheRiver: **It is sad but I promise it ends on a happy note!

**Zainy18: **Yeah, I know, haha. I'm glad you liked it! :D Thanks for the compliment! That's so flattering! :)

**Ynath Esrith: **I agree completely. Hopefully he'll open his eyes (or eye rather) and see that himself.

**randomKittyX3: **Thanks for all the reviews! You're awesome! Your review for chapter six made me chuckle! He said his name because Pepper said hers of course! He's just trying to be polite. And yes; Bruce and Thor are the biggest sweethearts ever.

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Bitter Truths

Elder-Loki knew he was dreaming. Everything was fluffy and warm, and he felt as though nothing was wrong. But something was very wrong; Loki! His eyes snapped open and he found himself in his bed back in Asgard. He sat up, utterly confused.

"What a strange dream," he muttered, getting out of bed and hurrying out of his chamber. Some strange compulsion was guiding him down the hallway. The hall led to a drop off and he went down it, instantly being hit by a wave of nausea and memories that didn't belong to him flooding his mind.

_"Please! No more! It hurts, stop it! 'M sorry! Wha' did I do? Ow! Thor will come, Thor will come…. No more, please! 'M sorry!"_

Elder-Loki paused as a bright light filled the hall he was in. He shut his eyes and waited. When he opened them, a solider of Odin's guard was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Elder-Loki asked.

"I am Askr. A friend of Thor's now passed." Askr said.

"You're dead? But you're so young!" Elder-Loki exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. Your father killed me." Elder-Loki's eyes widened. Odin killed this solider? A friend of Thor's?

"Why?" Elder-Loki asked.

"I refused to hunt you, the little one and your brother any further. He saw it as treason and killed me." Askr explained.

"If you're Thor's friend, why come to me? Why not tell Thor?" Elder-Loki questioned curiously.

"You had a question. The Norns sent me to answer it." Askr replied.

"The Norns sent you? Incredible." Elder-Loki mused.

"Indeed. You wish to know what is happening to you and the boy." It wasn't a question. Elder-Loki nodded and Askr continued, "You magics are at war with each other. Now that you are completely solid, the boy's dormant magic recognizes you. There cannot be two Lokis, so you and he are subconsciously fighting for existence."

"But why am I here? Why is he so small? Are we the same person? What's going on?" Elder-Loki said wanting for Askr to finally explain what happened months ago.

"The Norns see destiny, Bjarte. They know that you are meant for so much more that prison and destruction if you are willing to risk it. So when Thor was brining you home, Skuld transformed you into an innocent child of past with no memory of crimes and evil. She hoped that this would soften Odin's heart and change your fate. If Odin's heart could soften, then you would have a chance to be more than what you have become. Unfortunately, Odin's heart remained stone and the boy was sent to Fjørlag-Bryggja." Askr explained.

"They knew I could be more? They care for Jotuns?" Elder-Loki asked. Askr nodded.

"Death has taught me much, Bjarte. Norns see the fate of all men, not just the Aesir like Odin would have you believe." Askr said.

"So then what happened? Why do I exist?" Elder-Loki questioned.

"Skuld's plan didn't work as she had hoped, so when Loki and Thor traveled to Midgard Skuld, Urðr, and Verðandi knew that something else had to occur. You see Bjarte, you never ceased to exist; you were just locked up away inside of Loki. We were a shadow, something he couldn't escape from if he tried. You were the darkness inside of him. So Skuld, Urðr, and Verðandi separated the two of you, thus separating light from the dark. They didn't foresee how far all this would go and when they did, it was too late. You were never meant to reach this state, but circumstance forced you to. You had to save the boy and to do so you had to return to a solid state. The Norns allowed it so the boy could be spared, but are waiting to see what your choice will be." Askr explained.

"My choice?" Elder-Loki asked.

"As I said, yours and the boy's magic are feuding. You will slowly kill each other, but in the end you will win. You are stronger than him, so eventually all this warring will kill Loki and you will be victorious." Askr said slowly.

"I don't want to be the reason the little one dies, but on the other hand, if he dies, I could finally redeem myself." Elder-Loki pondered out loud. Askr smiled sadly.

"You've changed, Bjarte. You are no longer darkness, but brightness. Listen, the Norns won't choose for you. This is a decision you must make." Askr told him.

"Yes, I know," Elder-Loki paused for a moment. "What does Thor want?"

"Thor loves you both deeply. In an ideal world neither of you would have to die, but that's not the case. Thor would like to make amends with his family, the Warriors Three and Sif, and with his kingdom. You must decide which Loki gives the best chance at restoration." Askr said. Elder-Loki's eyes widened in understanding.

"The boy does, clearly. He has no malicious intent whatsoever. So long as they treat him right, he'll never stumble as I once did. I have to die." Elder-Loki said, ending in a whisper.

"Aye," Askr replied

"But why? My magic aided him before! Can't the Norns make it so we can coexist?" Elder-Loki pleaded.

"I cannot say for I do not know. All I know is that one must die. If it's you, then I apologize, but there really isn't a way around this Silver Tongue." Askr said gently.

"Yes, I know," Elder-Loki said softly, "That was just my selfishness coming through."

"It happens to us all," Askr told him. Elder-Loki sighed.

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" Elder-Loki asked.

"In fact, I do. Bjarte, you were right about S.H.I.E.L.D.. They have been acting under Odin's orders since Loki and Thor were in Stark Tower. He made an agreement with them, which is why they bugged Banner and tracked Loki so mercilessly. They were going to hand the boy over to Odin, but I never came to collect him. I always moved the pickup date, not knowing what they were doing to him. I can swear to you that Odin didn't know that Fury was torturing Loki. He only wanted Loki back on Asgard to finish his sentence in the Myrkr Rúm. He never told Fury it was okay to hurt Loki, but he did it anyway." Askr explained.

"Oh my….How could Odin be so cruel?" Elder-Loki asked, remembering his own pain in regards to his father.

"He was and always has been king. Being king is his first priority, so fatherhood takes second place. He wanted to do what was best for Asgard and the other realms." Askr said.

"What a poor way of doing so," Elder-Loki commented bitterly. Askr chuckled lightly.

"Indeed," Askr agreed.

"What will happen now?" Elder-Loki asked.

"Odin is coming in six days' time. The day after that, either you or Loki will die. When Odin comes, he will demand Loki. You must protect him. If he goes with Odin to Asgard, he will go straight to Fjørlag-Bryggja. When that happens, Loki will follow in your path of destruction, his real fate will never be reached and all will be for naught. Tell Thor of Odin's coming. He is preparing an army to capture him and you must prevent it at all costs." Askr said urgently.

"Odin plans on coming to Midgard? He plans for battle? What is old one-eye thinking? Old age must have gotten to him." Elder-Loki said darkly.

"No. Blind love for his kingdom clouds his judgment." Askr corrected. Elder-Loki nodded.

"I shall inform Thor, but I think that little part about me dying will be mine and mine alone to know," Elder-Loki paused. "Will it hurt?" He felt childish for asking, but he has never died before and was worried.

"No, it won't. You will die at around eight that night, so be sure to tell them that you care for them. Let Loki know he is free from you, free from the past and can be his own man. The boy must know this." Askr said, the light dimming.

"I will. Thank you, Askr. Thor will appreciate it more than you know." Elder-Loki told him. Askr smiled weakly.

"I know. Good luck, Bjarte." Askr said. The light completely faded and elder-Loki was now alone. He began to walk down the hallway and before he reached the top, he woke up.

Elder-Loki's eyes snapped open and he jumped a little in the chair he was sitting in. He finally knew who was responsible for all this confusion. The Norns had caused the whole thing to give him-or Loki rather-a second chance. That in itself was incredible. Elder-Loki glanced at the clock and saw that it was still late. There was no chance Thor was awake (unless Loki was) so, elder-Loki would have to sit on his new wave of information until morning. He sighed and fell back in the chair, preparing himself for the days ahead.

Loki woke up curled into Thor. Thor had a strong arm around the boy, keeping the boy close. Loki shifted slightly and Thor stirred. That's not what Loki wanted, but Thor got up regardless. Loki really just wanted to snuggle longer, but that seemed impossible now. Thor turned his head around and smiled at Loki brightly.

"Good morning Loki," he said cheerfully. Loki grinned slightly and wormed closer to Thor.

"G' mornin' Thor," Loki replied softly. Thor and Loki then got out of bed, the boy gravitating toward Thor's hand.

"Wha' are we doin' t'day?" Loki asked.

"I think that today is just a normal day, Loki. You'll have your lessons after breakfast then the rest of the day is yours." Thor told him.

"D' I have t' do the lessons t'day? 'M tired an' I don' wanna do 'em." Loki said.

"That's fine. You're still recovering from being sick. We won't make you if you don't want to." Loki stopped walking and held his arms in the air. Thor scowled.

"You're walking fine," Thor said. Loki's lip trembled.

"I wanna be carried, Thor!" Loki whined. Thor rolled his eyes.

"I will carry you after you get dressed," Thor told him.

"I don' wanna get dressed," Loki replied shortly. Thor sighed; the boy was crabbier than he had been in a long time. Not that Thor blamed him. He would be crabby too if he had been through what Loki had been through. Thor squatted to Loki's eye level and put a hand on his small shoulder.

"Loki, are you sure you don't want to get dressed?" Thor asked gently, purposely avoiding anything that would embarrass Loki. Loki shrugged.

"Can I wear pajamas?" Loki asked timidly. Thor nodded.

"Of course. In fact, these cow ones aren't dirty, so you can just wear these if you want to." Thor told him.

"'Kay," Loki replied, grabbing fresh garments and sulking into the bathroom. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Loki was back to being cranky and clingy just like he was in Stark Tower. Thor could only assume it was normal since a new wave of traumas just occurred. It depressed him because Loki was finally feeling better previous to all of this and now the boy had to start over again. If anything, all this proved that Loki's spirit was resilient (as Thor knew it was) and that he would be okay again if given the time to heal.

Loki finished dressing and came out of the bathroom. His arms were immediately in the air and Thor picked him up. Loki laid his head on Thor's shoulder and Thor realized just how desperate for closeness Loki really was. So Thor stopped moving and instead stood still cuddling Loki in his arms. Loki cuddled back of course and the two stood like that for ten minutes, neither one speaking. Thor finally began moving again when he heard Loki's stomach begin to growl. Loki silently protested, snuggling in closer and closer, his tiny fist grabbing a clump of Thor's hair.

"I hear your tummy rumbling," Thor chirped. Loki looked up and grinned. Thor smiled back and continued, "How hungry are you, Loki?" Loki giggled.

"'M so hungry, I coul' eat a whole house!" Loki replied.

"I bet you're hungrier than that," Thor prompted. Loki's face lit up and he nodded.

"You're right! 'M so hungry tha' I could eat as much as Volstagg!" Loki said with a giggle. Thor smiled. If one thing rang true through the ages it was how much Volstagg could eat. Even as a boy he could eat more than Odin's guard combined and then some.

"You're really that hungry?" Thor teased. Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. 'M really tha' hungry." Loki said with a nod. Thor laughed lightly.

"Then we should eat. You can even sit on my lap. How's that sound?" Thor asked. If it were possible, Loki's face would have brightened even more.

"Tha' sounds great! You're the bestest brother e'er!" Loki said gleefully. Thor buried his face in Loki's hair.

"I hope so," he whispered, the little boy sighing contently in his arms.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, no conversation being carried by anyone. Loki was happily sitting on Thor's lap nibbling on toast, his little feet swinging back and forth. Elder-Loki was in the doorway watching. He wondered when to tell Thor what he learned. Loki looked so happy on Thor's lap that elder-Loki didn't want to disturb him. But that information was so important that he may have to sacrifice Loki's happiness for now so Thor could prepare for his negotiations with Odin. Sighing, elder-Loki walked over and tapped Thor on the shoulder. Thor looked up and smiled, gesturing for Loki to look to.

"Bjarte!" Loki cried happily. Elder-Loki smiled sadly and patted the boy's head.

"Good morning little one. Mind if I borrow Thor for a few moments?" Elder-Loki asked gently. Loki thought on it for a moment then nodded.

"I guess. J'st bring him back soon." Loki told him. Elder-Loki smiled and Loki slid off of Thor's lap. Thor then got up and followed elder-Loki out of the kitchenette, Loki climbing up on to the chair and continuing to eat. Elder-Loki took Thor outside to the back porch where he was sure that they could talk privately.

"What troubles you brother?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki sighed.

"Askr is dead, Thor," Elder-Loki began, thinking it made more sense to jump right in and explain the dream in passing. Thor's eyes widened and he staggered a little.

"D-dead? How? How do you know? Who killed him?" Thor asked.

"He came to me in a dream. He was sent by the Norns to warn me of a great threat that looms." Elder-Loki said.

"The Norns sent him?" Thor asked.

"Aye, they did. The Norns are the ones behind my transformation, for the boy, for me. They did it so Loki could have a second chance and change his fate. But a peril looms that might make it all for naught." Elder-Loki explained.

"What sort of threat is present?" Thor asked.

"Odin. Odin was controlling S.H.I.E.L.D., he killed Askr, and is now coming here in six days to take Loki away." Elder-Loki told him, the bombshell breaking. Thor's eyes widened, then his face twisted in rage.

"How dare he! Does he not know what Fury did to Loki?" Thor yelled.

"No, he doesn't it. He never told Fury to torture Loki. That was Fury's doing. Odin wishes to take Loki to Asgard to finish his prison sentence. If that happens, Loki will walk down the same path I did." Elder-Loki said softly.

"Does he plan for battle?" Thor asked.

"Askr thought so," Elder-Loki replied. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are we to do? Barton will never agree to help us, and six days doesn't give Stark and Banner enough time to recover and be fit for battle." Thor said bitterly.

"Yes, I know. If we are lucky, we will be able to convince him not to take Loki. I am good with words, brother. Nonetheless, all who are able to fight should be prepared to." Elder-Loki told him. Thor sighed and nodded.

"And what about Loki? Who will watch him while we talk to Odin?" Thor pondered.

"I suggest keeping him with you at all times," Elder-Loki answered, stifling a yawn. He really had hoped Thor hadn't seen it.

"Did you not sleep well?" Elder-Loki grimaced.

"Um…I slept fine, actually." Elder-Loki replied. Thor's brow lowered in concern.

"Are you sure you fare well brother? You seem pale…" Thor reached out to touch elder-Loki's forehead, but elder-Loki backed off.

"Thor, I'm fine. I promise. For now, let's just focus on Loki and Odin. They are what is pressing as of now." Elder-Loki said, his mind screaming at him. How badly he wanted to tell Thor that he was dying! He wanted Thor to know that he was scared, that he wouldn't be around for very much longer. He wanted Thor to know just how much he loved him. But he couldn't. If Thor knew elder-Loki was dying, Loki wouldn't be protected as he should be. He would be vulnerable as Thor searched aimlessly for a way to save elder-Loki. Elder-Loki wanted to keep Thor's full attention on the boy, so telling him of his troubles could not happen, even though he wanted it to.

"Alright," Thor said slowly, lowering his hand, "I shall tell the others of Odin's plans." Elder-Loki nodded.

"Right," he answered, his eyes prickling a bit. Elder-Loki rubbed them and followed Thor into the kitchenette, everyone still eating.

"Attention comrades," Thor said loudly, earning everyone's attention, "Bjarte has just informed me of something quite disturbing." All eyes were on them for a moment as no one spoke, Thor gesturing for elder-Loki to take center stage.

"The Norns sent a friend of Thor's to me in a dream last night and revealed information that would explain a lot. My father, Odin, has been controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. since Thor and Loki's stay at Stark Tower." Pepper gasped loudly and Loki's eyes widened in shock.

"Why woul' daddy do tha'?" Loki asked, his lip trembling. Elder-Loki felt guilt for saying that in front of the boy, but he deserved to know. It was painful, yes, but Loki needed to know that Odin was to blame.

"So that's why S.H.I.E.L.D. has been stricter than usual," Clint said.

"Not to mention the obsession with finding Thor and Loki," Steve added.

"Aye. Friends, my father is building an army to collect the boy. Odin seems to no longer care about Asgard's relations with Midgard, but I do. I am the protector of this place and I will not allow him to charge in and hurt anyone, including Loki." Thor said. Clint's eyes narrowed.

"What are you asking of us?" Clint questioned.

"I am asking you to stand with me. If we can convince Odin that Loki isn't a threat, a battle will be avoided. I'm more than confident-" Thor was cut off by Clint's hand.

"You expect me to defend him?" Clint cried, gesturing harshly toward Loki. Thor growled.

"He's not dangerous," Thor hissed.

"Look at what him being here has done!" Clint roared, Loki flinching slightly.

"It's not my fault Mr. Barton," Loki protested meekly. Clint locked eyes with Loki for a moment then chuckled darkly.

"You're right, kid, it's not your fault," he murmured, "It's his." Everyone knew he meant elder-Loki. Elder-Loki sighed.

"Yes, we all know that, including me. But this isn't about me. This is about him. Loki needs to be protected. If he isn't-and I'll be blunt- he'll follow the same path I took. Why? Because if all we show him is fear and hate, that's all he'll learn. I'm sure you don't want a second me around, so protect the boy. He is not me. He is brightness and I am darkness. We are apart, we stand alone. So treat us as such. As sons of Odin, Thor and I beg you to help us. Please." Elder-Loki said. Tony stood.

"I'm in," he said. Pepper nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," she added.

"Of course I'll help," Bruce said.

"Me too," said Steve.

"Bjarte, I see what you're saying," Natasha began, "and you're right. Count me in."

"Thor, you know I love you and Loki, so you already know where I stand," Jane said.

"And Darcy and I will be there to help however we can," Erik added, Darcy nodding. All eyes turned to Clint who was sulking. He glanced up to all the eyes and sighed.

"Clint?" Natasha prompted. Clint groaned but nodded.

"Fine, but only because I don't want any bloodshed. I won't tell the brat any bedtime stories." Clint said. Thor smiled.

"Thank you all. This means more to me than you all know." Thor said brightly. Elder-Loki nodded and Loki looked around.

"You are all gonna help keep me safe?" he asked.

"Yeah buddy, we are," Jane said. Loki laughed lightly.

"Thanks," he said softly, gesturing for Thor to hold him. Thor did so and Loki laid his head down on Thor's shoulder.

"Guess we're all kinda like a family, huh Thor?" Loki commented. Thor looked around and saw the love, loyalty and courage shining through all of them. None of them had to help but all were willing to. That's something only family does for one another. Thor smiled fondly and kissed Loki's raven hair.

"I suppose we are family now," Thor said. Everyone (besides Clint) allowed a small smile, then began to plan the best way to speak with Odin. As they did so, elder-Loki slipped away and walked to the porch. He thought of Frigga and how he could never tell her he was sorry. That probably hurt the worst. Then he thought of how attached Loki was to him and how hard it would be for the boy to say good-bye and let go. That hurt too. Then there was Thor. Thor, who accepted him and allowed him back into his life despite all the hurt, was truly the best brother elder-Loki could have ever wanted. And now he was leaving him. Tears began to flow as he thought on these things, fear consuming him. As he cried, elder-Loki realized just how frightened he was. He quickly shook his head.

"No," he said in a whisper to himself, "no more. I won't be frightened any longer. This is my family and my fate. I will take this because it is right, not because of personal gain." Elder-Loki then wiped the tears away and reentered the building ready to change his fate.

* * *

**Unfortunately friends, this is the last chapter I have complete so it will be a while before I update again. Sorry about that! I'd like to say thanks to all the feedback and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Ynath Esrith: **It is quite sad, isn't? You read Journey into Mystery? That's great! Kid Loki is the cutest little thing:3 Yeah, my elder Loki is much, much nicer than the JiM elder Loki. Agreed. Odin needs a lot of help. As for the Heimdall thing, Heimdall either told Odin and Odin blocked it out or Heimdall didn't tell Odin because he knew that Odin wouldn't listen to a word he said.

**randomKittyX3: **So many reviews! I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story! It'll will be a real tear jerker, won't it?

**sakiko of soleana: **Yeah poor guy :( He's reformed and now he has to die. :/

**AquaDragon78: **I wouldn't say _evil _more like a cruel person who has no regard for his children. He sure is acting evil, though.

**SETO-KIABA-LIFE: **Ah yes. Not-Thor. Just keep reading to find out! He'll be revealed before you know it!

**hypercell: **Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you've been enjoying it! You're chapter six review really caught my attention so I'll address it. I didn't really go into detail as to Loki's condition and that was purposeful. I wanted you guys to picture him on your own so if you see him as extremely injured than by all means he is. It's implied that the keepers of the prison had been using bits of healing magic on him through out his stay, but like I said, it's up to you to decide you how hurt Loki is. Loki is very paranoid, but his paranoia is on the back burner since he's with Thor and so much is happening.

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Reunions

The next two days went by smoothly, everyone doing their part in preparing for Odin's arrival. They had all decided that Thor would do most of the talking and that the others would act as witnesses for Thor. In the event that the negotiations were to fail, it was planned that Jane would flee with Loki to her parents' house until (or if) all of this was cleared up. Loki knew about it and was told by Thor to prepare a backpack for that day so that he wouldn't have to worry about clothing. Pepper agreed to help the boy pack since the first time he packed his bag it was full of toys and no clothes at all. Thor was slightly on edge, unsure of the compromises that would have to be made to ensure Loki's safety. It was a real possibility that Odin would banish Loki from Asgard forever. If possible, Thor wanted to avoid that, but he was willing to make that sacrifice if it kept Loki from the pits of Fjørlag-Bryggja.

On the third day before Odin's arrival, elder-Loki felt like he was dying. He was of course, but he didn't expect to feel so miserable. Perhaps that's why he never did the right thing previous to this whole mess; doing good can be a pain to the do-gooder. Nevertheless, elder-Loki felt a weird sort of warmth knowing he was doing the right thing. He knew that Loki deserved to change his fate and that this was the only way. He only wished that it hurt less. Elder-Loki sighed and fell back into the chair he was sitting in. It was his turn to keep an eye on Loki, who was playing quietly at his feet, the occasional noise escaping him. Elder-Loki loved watching Loki play; it was such a display of innocence that the man couldn't describe. Plus, it could be very entertaining if you caught Loki on a good day.

"Bjarte?" Loki asked after being silent for quite some time.

"Yes little one?" Elder-Loki responded tiredly.

"Are you okay? You seem sleepy." Loki commented, standing and walking over to him. Elder-Loki chuckled quietly. Loki really had a gift for sensing things.

"I'm fine," elder-Loki lied slickly. Loki shrugged.

"'Kay. 'M bored." Loki informed him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Elder-Loki teased lightly. Loki stuck his tongue out at him.

"We coul' go outside," Loki said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Last time we did that it ended badly," Elder-Loki pointed out.

"Well yeah, but you're all solid again! You don' have t' use magic with me anymore. If anythin' happens, you can stop it now!" Loki said. Elder-Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go. But grab a jacket. I don't want you catching a chill." Elder-Loki told him. Loki smiled brightly and darted off, leaving the man alone.

The two went to the backyard and Loki coned elder-Loki into climbing trees with him. Elder-Loki frankly felt stupid climbing trees and he was too tired to do it, but he found it hard to say no. It was one of the last days he had with the little boy, so he couldn't find it in himself to say no. Loki was laughing gleefully as he climbed, elder-Loki lagging behind. This tree was a particularly tall one, elder-Loki surprised at how far up Loki managed to climb it. Eventually, elder-Loki had to stop climbing to catch his breath, Loki climbing still. After sometime, elder-Loki hear what he thought was a little whimper. He decided he hadn't, but was proven wrong.

"Bjarte?" Loki's frightened voice called.

"Yes?" Elder-Loki replied urgently.

"'M s-scared! I climbed really high up, but 'm too scared t' climb down!" Loki cried, his voice sounding strained like he was about to burst into tears.

"Hold on, little one," Elder-Loki began, "I'm on my way." Loki whimpered and nodded.

"'Kay, j'st hurry!" Loki cried. As elder-Loki climbed, a flash of white light darted across the sky, Loki's eyes widening.

"Did you see tha'?" he called. Elder-Loki paused and stared, waiting.

"Don't tell me the All-Father has decided to come early," elder-Loki whispered. A beam of bright white light appeared and touched down in the backyard. Loki screamed in fright, the wind picking up dramatically.

"Bjarte!" Loki cried.

"Just hold on!" Elder-Loki roared over the wind. He quickly tried to reach the boy, but it was too late. The wind was too strong and Loki was carried into the light.

"NO!" elder-Loki bellowed. The light began to fade and elder-Loki quickly climbed down the tree. The grass where the light had touched it was scorched, but that wasn't the shocking part.

"Look Bjarte!" Loki cried from below. Elder-Loki was really confused now.

"Little one?" elder-Loki questioned, reaching the bottom of the tree. He looked over and was dumbstruck.

"Hello."

"M-mother," elder-Loki gasped, falling to his knees. In Frigga's arms was Loki, the little boy quite content. Frigga walked over and knelt down.

"Oh Loki," she murmured, pulling the man into a hug. Elder-Loki choked and accepted the hug.

"W-why aren't you surprised?" He managed to say through tears.

"You aren't the only one who speaks with Norns and the dead, dear." She said softly. Loki giggled.

"Mummy caught me when I fell, Bjarte!" Loki said brightly, his gaze shifting to the back door. Thor was standing in awe on the porch, shock shaking his whole frame. Loki smiled from ear to ear and waved at him. "Thor!" Thor stood in shock for a moment then cautiously walked over.

"Mother? How did you get here?" Thor asked. Frigga smiled and adjusted her grip on Loki.

"The same way you did," she said.

"Heimdall sent you?" Thor asked. Frigga nodded.

"Yes. I had to see you. My dear sons, I have to warn you. Odin is coming, he wants to battle you. In his eyes you are a traitor Thor and Loki's a criminal. You must protect each other. I will not allow for my family to suffer any longer." Frigga said sternly.

"Mother, we know. Elder-Loki has informed me. I and my comrades are preparing for battle now. We hope to avoid it all together if we can make the All-Father see that Loki isn't a threat." Thor explained.

"That is the problem, dear. Odin already knows that. He wishes to prevent him from ever becoming a threat. He refuses to listen to anyone and his heart is too hard for the Norns to reach. What he doesn't realize is this obsession with justice he has will only cause Loki to choose evil later." Frigga told him.

"Odin's heart is harder than stone," Elder-Loki muttered.

"Yes, but it wasn't always," Frigga replied, standing and taking Loki with her.

"I missed you, mummy," Loki said softly. Frigga kissed his head.

"I missed you too," she replied, "all of you." She added, looking at elder-Loki.

"Mother, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I-I…I never meant for it to go this far. Honestly, I didn't! I only wanted you to be proud of me, to be Thor's equal. I never-" Frigga shushed him quietly.

"Dearest Loki, I know. I always did. I tried when you were young to treat you and Thor equally, but my efforts didn't work. Had Odin done the same, this could have been avoided. Of course, your father isn't solely to blame. Your choices are to blame too." Frigga said. Elder-Loki nodded guiltily.

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry. I shall never repeat the same mistakes, and neither will the little one." Elder-Loki said, his heart aching at the truth in his words. He would never have chance to repeat anything. He was dying.

"Mummy?" Loki asked.

"Yes love?"

"He's not Loki, I am. He's Bjarte." Loki informed her. Frigga chuckled.

"But to me, he is Loki and so are you," Frigga said.

"Tha' makes me confused," Loki told her.

"Yes I know dear," she replied.

"Mummy?" Loki asked again. Frigga smiled.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna stay here with us? Me an' Thor have a real big family now. You shoul' meet 'em." Loki said.

"Yes, I am staying. I haven't had a chance to be with you as Thor has and I wish too. You are my little boy and I want to spend time with you." Frigga replied. Loki squealed happily.

"Did you hear tha'? Mummy's gonna stay!" Loki cried happily. Thor smiled fondly and embraced his mother and Loki. Elder-Loki stood awkwardly and watched. Loki noticed and waved him over.

"C'mon Bjarte!" he said. Elder-Loki gave a weak smile and walked over, joining the hug. Now that he had seen Frigga, a big weight was lifted from his chest. Elder-Loki wasn't as afraid of death as he thought he was. It seemed to hurt less now and that brought him comfort.

Thor took Frigga inside and introduced her to the others. Loki babbled for a long time about things he and Frigga had done together, Frigga and elder-Loki reminiscing on happier, near forgotten times. Frigga had tears of pure joy in her eyes when her little boy's voice filled the air, and soon everyone left to give them time alone. Loki sat on her lap and she petted his raven hair, the boy chatting about his happy times with his new found family. When he was speaking about the Tooth Fairy and how he lost a tooth, he suddenly got quiet.

"Loki?" Frigga prompted. The boy let out a sob and he began shaking. Before Frigga could do or say anything to comfort him, the boy began to speak again.

"My throat has h'rt for a long t-time," he began softly, "It's b-because of t-this s-stuff the S-Shadow g-gave t' me. It b-burned m-m-my throat and h'rt my in-insides. The d-day a'ter t-tha', the Shadow burned my s-skin with all s-sorts of weird l-lookin' t-things. It h'rt so bad! B-but no one could h-hear me scream, no one c-could stop it f-from h'rtin' me!" Frigga was stunned for a moment and Loki just kept talking. He poured his heart out to his mother, finally revealing all that had happened to him inside of Fjørlag-Bryggja. She sat and listened, the boy talking and talking. Frigga felt sick by the time Loki got to his rat torture, and when he began to talk about his days at S.H.I.E.L.D., she thought she was going to throw up. Loki fell silent for a moment, Frigga full of sadness, anger and sorrow. Those monsters had tortured her little boy in ways not even the worse of criminals experience. How badly she wanted to take vengeance! Then Loki spoke again.

"Thor beat tha' Fury guy up already, mummy," Loki said softly.

"That's good," Frigga said bitterly, "He deserved it." To Frigga's surprise, Loki shook his head.

"Tha's not true," Loki whispered.

"Why do you say so Loki?" Frigga asked.

"I learned lots of stuff on Midgard, mummy. One thing tha' I learned is tha' no one shoul' be bullied. E'eryone j'st wants an' needs a family. Don' think tha' I like him, 'cause I don'. An' it did feel good t' know that Thor got t' tell him tha' what he did was wrong. But mummy, I don' think that anyone shoul' be treated bad." Loki said. Frigga's eyes swam with pride. Her little boy was one of the wisest people she knew. On top of that, Loki's little speech gave her hope for his future. Loki truly had changed.

"You're right, love. People should be treated right and justly. Here's the thing though sweetheart. When people do something wrong, they should be punished. Maybe Thor didn't punish Fury fairly by a judicial standpoint, but by morale he was. Fury did something wrong, Loki. He deserved punishment. But you speak truth, young one. All beings yearn for love, acceptance and a place to feel safe. I think you have a nice place here with these Midgardians. They seem to care for you. I am so grateful for that." Frigga told him. Loki smiled brightly.

"Thanks for listenin' t' me, mummy. I feel…better. I guess I was ready t' talk 'bout it." Loki said softly. Frigga smiled.

"I am always here to listen, Loki. You know that." Frigga said. Loki nodded.

"I know. I love you." Loki sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's take a nap, Loki. You seem sleepy." Frigga said. Loki nodded.

"I am mummy," he told her. So Frigga carried Loki to his bedroom and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and wished him pleasant dreams. Loki rolled over and sighed contently. His arm wrapped around the goat and Frigga smiled warmly. It was good to see Loki again.

Once Loki was in bed, Frigga went and talked to Thor. They swapped stories, both sharing laughs and sharing tears. Frigga managed to tell Thor of Loki's sufferings, Thor sobbing at the end of her tale. He had no idea just how bad it really was. Just the fact that Loki was still so innocent, cheerful, and kind was a miracle to them. The tears were finally dried and Thor actually felt like a weight had been lifted from him. He finally knew what Loki had endured, what sort of tortures the boy had faced. Thor was impressed at how strong Loki truly was. He could only hope that this new wave of trauma wouldn't crush him.

After his nap, Loki felt more rested than he had in a long time. He felt better after talking with Frigga and the sleep just seemed to seal the deal. Loki stretched and yawned. He looked around the room and smiled warmly. Frigga was right; he really did have a nice place with the Midgardians. He had so many nice toys and friends, things that he knew he would lack on Asgard for various reasons. Frigga was right to say that Loki was well loved. During his illness, people had brought him balloons, candy, and stuffed animals, all of which surrounded his bed. Loki giggled brightly and patted each stuffed toy on the head, planting kisses on the ones he favored most. He didn't realize that elder-Loki was watching him do so, a big smile on his face. Watching Loki was too entertaining. After kissing all his favorite stuffed toys, Loki turned around and found elder-Loki standing tiredly in the door way.

"Hi Bjarte," Loki said cheerfully, sliding off the bed and darting over to give elder-Loki a hug. Elder-Loki allowed the hug of course, Loki giggling quietly.

"Hello little one," elder-Loki replied, stifling a yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Not really. You?" Elder-Loki said.

"Nope! I j'st tooked a nap!" Loki informed him cheerfully.

"Any nightmares?" elder-Loki asked.

"No," Loki replied, shock in his voice. "I didn' have any bad dreams at all Bjarte!" Elder-Loki smiled at him.

"That is fantastic," elder-Loki said happily. Loki nodded.

"Yeah, it is!" Loki cried happily, wiggling a little out of happiness. It had been far too long since Loki had slept peacefully.

"Come little one. I believe that there is dinner ready if you want it." Elder-Loki told him. Loki nodded and took his hand.

"'Kay. 'M pretty hungry." Loki said.

"I bet," elder-Loki replied fondly. Elder-Loki took Loki from the room, trying his best not to yawn. The last thing he wanted was to worry the boy any further. He knew that Loki was beginning to catch on to his lack of sleep but didn't fully understand what was really going on. Loki didn't know that his only playmate, his best friend and light was slowly dying. Loki didn't understand the Norns' plan, he didn't understand Odin's plot, nor did he understand what S.H.I.E.L.D. had in store for him and his protectors. In all reality, Loki didn't understand a lot of what was going on around him. Elder-Loki couldn't anything but grateful for that. The boy didn't need to understand. All he needed to know was that things were going to be alright.

Frigga had offered to cook and Thor was ecstatic. He had really missed Frigga's cooking while on Midgard. His mother insisted that for one meal a week she would cook for the family instead of going to the Great Hall and eating with everyone else. She wanted to bond as a family but the problem was Odin rarely made an appearance. Most weeks consisted of herself, Thor and Loki but no Odin. These little dinners that Frigga prepared herself continued up until Thor's banishment and she had hoped that once Thor was back that the dinners could continue. Looking back at that last dinner, she couldn't find one trace of anything wrong with Loki at all. Not one thing seemed off about him. He was cheerful and smiling, congratulating Thor on his upcoming coronation. Was there something that she missed that night that could have prevented all this pain? Perhaps. But Loki had always been good at lying especially when it came to his own emotions. So they ate and Thor was reminded of warm family memories, thinking on the ones where everyone was present. Loki could barely remember these dinners (having so few in his lifetime) but elder-Loki joined Thor in the reminiscing. Everyone else just enjoyed Frigga's cooking, laughter and conversation being had by all.

The night after was quiet, Loki playing quietly with various people. Frigga sat and watched him play and when Loki began to rub at his itching eyes, she picked him up and gave him a bath. She dressed him, read him a story and tucked him in. Frigga was finally able to care for Loki the way a mother should. It was refreshing and rewarding just as she remembered it to be.

"I always loved caring for small children," Frigga told Thor over coffee that night.

"Really? I always thought them to be annoying." Thor mused.

"Not you and Loki," Frigga replied, "after we adopted Loki, I always wanted more children, but was unable to bare them any longer."

"You mean you wanted more children?" Thor asked.

"Oh yes," Frigga said, "Do you think Loki would have made a good elder brother?" Thor chuckled lightly.

"I am uncertain, mother. Perhaps he would." Thor said lightheartedly.

"You never told me how well behaved he is," Frigga teased.

"I thought you knew," Thor replied laughing, "He's your son." Frigga smiled.

"You have done well with him son. After all that heartache he is still sweet and innocent like that first day in Asgard and that is only thanks to you." Frigga praised. Thor blushed slightly. Another person had complimented his brothering skills.

"Well…Loki is…thank you." Thor finally said.

"You are welcome," Frigga said, quieting as the little shuffle of feet was heard from behind them.

"T-Thor? Mummy?" They both turned to find Loki, pale and shaking, in the main room.

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked.

"I had a bad dream," Loki whimpered pitifully.

"Come here child. I will chase the bad dreams away." Frigga cooed softly. Loki padded over and crawled into her lap. Frigga then began to sing the lullaby that once lulled both her sons to sleep. Loki yawned and laid his head on her shoulder, the melody familiar and comforting. Thor's eyes had begun to itch and he was also having a hard time staying awake. After ten minutes of singing, Loki was finally asleep and Frigga just held him close for a while. When she figured Loki should be put back to bed, she glanced over at Thor. Her eldest son was snoring softly on the couch, a little drool escaping his mouth. Frigga smiled fondly and readjusted Loki as she stood. Before carrying Loki to his room, Frigga hunted down a blanket and draped it across Thor and kissed him on the forehead. She then carried Loki to bed and tucked him once more, kissing him on the cheek.

And Loki slept better that night than he had in two months.

* * *

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I got really busy with work and hadn't time to write. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others! I'll update as soon as I can! On a side note, I feel like this little story is getting more attention than it really deserves. Not to say I'm not grateful because I am; it's just I started this story at like 2:30 in the morning and it's really exploded. Well, I'm rambling now, haha. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you next time! **


	27. Chapter 27

**LokilovesNutella: **It's gonna be rough. But it's for a good cause, isn't it.

**randomKittyX3: **That's the best part about him. Even though he's been so abused and mistreated, he still has a good heart and is a really loving person.

**hypercell: **So glad you've been enjoying it! I love playing around with the characters and exploring their personalities! It's one of my favorite things to do!

**RowanAsterCode: **They are fighting for existence indeed. If they both lived a really bad paradox would ensue that would rip the fabric of space time and that doesn't sound like much fun. Keep reading to find out what happens!

**JaraelMoonsilver: **This story can get emotional sometimes, can't it? Good to know you're enjoying it!

**sakiko of soleana: **Thank you. I can assure you that I pour my heart into this story and I am very, very proud of it.

**Guest: **Gotta love Disney!

**PenguinBandit523: **We can only hope that Odin will wise up soon! This story can be a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. There are a lot of heartbreaking moments and a lot of cute, uplifting moments as well. I'm so happy you've enjoyed it!

**Lovely Mishap: **Here's the update! :)

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: Compromises

The sun rose like it always does on the morning Odin was supposed to arrive. Thor hadn't slept at all that night, fear and worry consuming him unlike any night previous. He feared what sort of compromises would have to be made to keep Loki safe. Thor also worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. and how Fury would react to all of this. He could only hope that Odin would break his alliance with them. Elder-Loki was worried too but he was also exhausted; too exhausted to reveal any sort of true emotion. He had kept a lid on how tired he truly was, but this day was the last straw. The next morn would be his last and he knew it. He was the only one that did know it. He had gained so much wisdom and understanding but would die before he could truly act on. Elder-Loki knew that it was truly for the best but it didn't stop him from feeling bitter about it. Not that he blamed the boy for any of this. There was no one to blame but himself (and Odin to an extent). If he hadn't flown off the deep end like he had, none of this would be occurring in the first place. But that wasn't the case, however, and things must all come to an end. He just happened to be the thing that was ending.

Everyone was visibly tense as they ate breakfast. No one was speaking and the meal was quiet and awkward. Frigga's presence comforted the Odinsons, but no one else had the comfort of a mother to calm them. They only had each other and there wasn't much comfort to be found there. After the meal, Loki brought some of his favorite toys to the main area and played with them quietly as the adults prepared for Odin's arrival. They were doing their best to distract Loki from the looming arrival of the All-Father. Nothing seemed to do the trick, though. Loki would anxiously glance back at them all, fear in his green gaze. He didn't truly understand what was going on, but understood enough to know that this whole meeting could go poorly. That was the last thing he wanted and like the rest of them could only worry about it.

Lunch came and went without the All-Father making an appearance. They ate in silence once more, sweat forming on Thor's brow. He, elder-Loki and Loki alike were extremely anxious. Loki was twitchy and nervous, the boy unable to eat because of it. Once the table was clear, Thor began to pace in the main room, Loki's wide eyes following his every movement. The boy eventually stood and tugged on Thor's shirt.

"Yes," Thor asked. Loki put his arms up in the air and Thor picked him up.

"When is he comin'?" Loki whispered into Thor's ear.

"I know not, Loki," Thor replied softly, rubbing Loki's back. Loki moaned softly.

"Is e'erything gonna work out? Is e'erybody gonna be okay?" Loki asked.

"I sure hope so," Thor murmured, unwilling to look him in the eyes. Loki sighed and rested his head on Thor's shoulder.

"'M scared," Loki whispered.

"As am I," Thor admitted. Loki glanced over to the window.

"I hope he comes soon," Loki muttered. Thor sighed loudly and nodded. There wasn't more to say, and nothing could put either of them at ease. So neither spoke again.

Loki was playing with LEGOs near the sliding glass door around two in the afternoon. Bruce was keeping an eye on him from a distance, Loki not really playing at all. He was constantly looking at the door. The yard was quiet and still with no hint of unusual activity. Loki yawned and rubbed his eyes. His nap time was fast approaching but Loki didn't want to sleep. Bruce knew that he wanted to stay awake so he wouldn't miss Odin's arrival, but the boy was visibly tired. Sighing, Bruce stood and walked over, squatting down near Loki.

"Loki," Bruce said.

"Yeah," Loki replied offhandedly, his gaze fixed on the door.

"Do you want to take a nap? You seem sleepy." Bruce said gently. Loki shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. I wan' t' stay here an' wait for daddy." Loki responded.

"Loki," Bruce began, unsure of how to phrase his thought, "I'm not sure how much good will come out of all this." Loki finally turned to look at him.

"I know. Some good stuff might happen an' I wan' t' see it an' not j'st have grown-ups tell me 'bout it later. I wan' t' be there." Loki told him.

"I understand completely," Bruce replied softly, "but don't get your hopes up. Your father may not understand at all."

"'Kay. 'M sure tha' Thor can get daddy t' understand tha' 'm a good boy. He made all of you see." Loki said. Bruce shook his head and chuckled gently.

"No, Loki, he didn't," Bruce began, Loki eyes widening in confusion, "you did that." Loki titled his head to the side.

"I did?" Loki asked. Bruce smiled.

"Yeah, you did," Bruce replied. Loki smiled back and gave Bruce a swift peck on the check.

"Then maybe I can do the same t' daddy," Loki said. Bruce kissed Loki's hair and returned to the sofa, Loki's gaze returning to the door.

About fifteen minutes before three, the sky began to darken. Loki sat up a little tighter, his heart slowing a little. The clouds were beginning to swirl in a formation that Loki knew wasn't a normal weather pattern. Before he could call anyone over to look, a bright light rocketed from the clouds and Loki's eyes widened. It was the same light that brought Frigga to Midgard, Loki was sure of it.

"Thor!" Loki called urgently. Bruce was now standing by Loki silently, watching as the light became brighter and brighter. Thor came dashing in, slowing to a trot as he approached the door.

"It's really happening," Bruce murmured.

"Aye. It appears so." Thor replied, picking Loki up.

"Hey!" Loki cried. "I can stand!" Thor smiled.

"Yes I know. I want to carry you." Thor told him. Loki groaned but stayed quiet, his eyes watching the light show. Elder-Loki now stood with them, knowing that the end was fast approaching. Soon enough everyone was gathered at the sliding glass door, watching the light reach its brightest, then fade into nothingness. Outside the lab now stood Odin's army in all its entirety, Odin at the front. No one spoke or moved from either side. Thor took a deep breath then glanced backward at his meager band of allies.

"Are we prepared?" he asked. Loki looked up at Thor's face and waited. A unanimous murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd and Thor opened the door. Frigga walked at Thor's right and elder-Loki was on the left. Odin's eye narrowed but he did nothing. Loki was shaking slightly, fear beginning to creep in. He knew that Bruce was right. It was possible that little good would come of this talk with Odin. But he also knew that this was the only way to attempt to repair anything.

"Father," Thor said when he was about ten feet away.

"Thor, Frigga, Loki," Odin replied with a nod, obviously addressing both Lokis. Loki was looking around frantically, his breathing heavy and labored.

"All will be well little one," elder-Loki whispered. Loki gulped and nodded, his gaze locking on Odin.

"This has gone on long enough. Relinquish both Lokis now. If you do so, I will not use force." Odin commanded.

"Father this is madness! Why continue to hunt Loki? He is a boy, not something to hunt! I beg of you, hear my comrades out. Listen to how they view the boy, then make a decision from there. Sentencing him to prison will accomplish nothing father. We are willing to compromise for Loki's safety." Thor said. Odin's eye narrowed and his grip on his scepter grew tighter.

"And of the elder one?" Odin asked.

"We can speak of him after you hear what my allies have to say," Thor replied.

"Fine. I will hear from two of your allies. Then we shall speak of compromise and the elder-Loki." Odin agreed. Thor breathed a sigh of relief. The hardest step had been conquered.

"Alright. Thank you father. Banner, would you like to speak?" Thor said. Bruce nodded and step forward. He bowed slightly, earning a small giggle from Loki. Bruce glanced back and felt some of his fear ebb away.

"Well, um I performed a medical exam on your son, sir, a couple of months ago. I…I didn't want to at first. I had a personal grudge and dislike for Loki and wasn't comfortable helping him. But the more I worked, the more Loki won me over. He didn't use deceit or lies or tricks to do it, either. Loki was just himself. Sire, Loki is one of the nicest people I have ever met. You'll be making a mistake if you imprison him. You don't want to miss out him." Bruce stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure if he wanted to say something else. He wasn't really sure if he had made a good impression and judging by Odin's stoic expression, Bruce wasn't sure if he had or not. So Bruce stepped back and made way for another to speak. Thor knew that he should probably pick the next person, but to his horror, Clint was walking forward.

"Could I speak?" said Clint. Thor glanced at him nervously and Clint winked at him.

"I…yes, Barton." Thor finally said. Loki was suddenly very nervous.

"Odin, I can be the first to admit to not liking Loki. To be honest, I really despise him. But don't let me fool you; it's Loki I hate, but that boy isn't the Loki I hate. The Loki I hate is standing nearby. It's obvious why I would hate him, his war crimes filling a list miles long but that boy isn't him. Loki is a five-year-old boy, sir. He likes LEGOs and hates watching television. His favorite dessert is mint chocolate ice cream and he likes it when people read him bedtime stories. He is always smiling, always positive and doesn't appear to hate anyone. Despite all the pain he has been put through, all the hate he has been shown, he is more tolerant than most grown people. That must mean that this change was good. That has to mean that the kid is good, that he's changed. It's apparent, isn't it? He isn't dangerous. I may not like him, but I cannot deny that he isn't a danger to anyone. Open your eyes, sir. It's staring you straight in the face." Clint finished speaking and stepped backward. Thor was shocked at what Clint had said, but was extremely grateful. If that didn't sway Odin, he didn't know what would. A silence fell over everyone for a while, the air thick.

"Thor," Odin finally said, "could I hear from the boy?" Thor blinked at the request and nodded. He placed Loki on the ground and nudged the boy forward. Loki commanded his shaking legs to walk toward Odin. When he reached his destination, Loki slowly glanced up. Odin's face wasn't hard with hate, nor was it soft with love. It was somewhere in between. Loki figured it was a start. Odin knelt down and placed a hand on Loki's small, shaking shoulders.

"Loki," Odin began, "I've heard a lot about you from other people. Could you tell me about yourself?" Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied, "Well, 'm five-years-old an' my brother's name is Thor. You're my daddy an' she's my mummy. We live in Asgard, but you don' wan' me there. 'M 'fraid of lots of stuff, but I met lots of great people on Midgard that make me less scared. I like t' read, paint an' stuff. Oh! Daddy, Miss Foster taught me 'ow t' read! Tha's pretty neat, huh? Oh, an' I lost a tooth at Mr. Stark's house, see?" Loki pulled at his lips to reveal a missing tooth in his upper row. Odin smiled fondly at him. Oh what he had missed out on.

"What do you want Loki?" Odin asked.

"I wan' us t' be a family again. I wan' all of my new family t' be part of my old one." Loki told him simply. Odin thought on it, his stubborn pride filling his chest. He couldn't admit that perhaps he was a little too harsh on Loki, but he could admit that his son had a second change at growing up and he was missing it. But he couldn't act on the desire to watch Loki grow up if the elder one still existed. That is, if the elder one was as wicked as he once was. Odin wouldn't stand by and allow that kind of wickedness to go on, even if the boy was truly innocent. The boy had proved to be as innocent as any child, but the elder one tarnished that. As much as Odin loved his children, he loved justice and his kingdom just as much.

"In regards to the elder one," Odin said, "has he changed as well?" Thor glanced back at him and was about to speak when elder-Loki started first.

"Father, it matters not if I have changed; I am dying." Shock rippled through the crowd, elder-Loki's gaze dropping to the ground.

"I-is tha' true Bjarte?" Loki asked, shocked. Elder-Loki nodded.

"Aye, it is true little one. We were leaches to each other for some time and there can't be two Lokis. One of us was destined to die and I made sure it was me." Elder-Loki explained. Odin's eye narrowed.

"Why would you do that? You seemed so far gone, so deep in madness that even simple morals didn't make sense to you any longer." Odin inquired. Elder-Loki chuckled darkly.

"You would be correct in saying so, father. However, the boy is the one responsible for my change of heart. The Norns sent the now dead Askr to me in a dream and informed me that one of us would kill the other in a battle for existence. I chose to die so the boy could live. He has a better chance of fitting in on Asgard than I do. More people will forgive a boy. No one would forgive me at this point." Elder-Loki said. Loki's bottom lip trembled.

"I don' wan' you t' die! You're my Bjarte!" Loki cried. Elder-Loki picked him up. Loki's fingers dug into elder-Loki's clothes as if holding on to him would keep him alive.

"Yes I know. But you'll finally be free from my shadow now. You are free to be your own Loki." Elder-Loki told him. This did little to comfort Loki, a silent sob escaping him.

"When shall it happen?" Odin asked.

"Tomorrow evening," elder-Loki replied.

"Very well. Loki's prison sentence in Fjørlag-Bryggja has been lifted." Everyone graced little smiles on their lips and released little cheers of triumph from their mouths. The little celebration did not last long, however; Odin's hand was in the air. Thor sighed. There was more to be said here.

"However, Loki will not be allowed on Asgard except for two days out of the week."

"What?!" Thor bellowed.

"I must work to rebuild his reputation among the people. You must be patient, Thor, for this will be a tedious task that will take time. As time goes on, he will be allowed on Asgard more and more. Besides, we need time to figure out how to incorporate our families, eh Loki?" Odin said with a wink. Loki giggled slightly, his face still tear streaked.

"Thank you, daddy," Loki said.

"And what of Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Thor asked. Odin flashed Thor a quick grin. Thor had forgotten Odin could do that.

"Send someone to inform Fury that the deal is off," Odin began, reaching his hand to the saddle bag by his thigh. He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Thor then said, "I'm sure he'll find this in order." Thor read it then bowed to his father. Odin had really surprised him. He had not expected this kind of generosity from the old man.

"Thank you, father. Your wisdom is seen here today." Thor said. Odin nodded.

"Indeed. Come wife; we must face the kingdom together." Odin said. Frigga nodded, planted a kiss on both Lokis heads and grabbed Odin's arm.

"I love you daddy," Loki called. Odin's eye widened. After all he had put the boy through, he still loved him. That shook him to the core. How could he have been so blind?

"And I you. I do hope you can learn to forgive me someday." Odin said.

"Someday?" Loki questioned, "'M sure I forgive you now." Odin smiled sadly. His boy had a chance, a real chance to do good. Thor took Loki from elder-Loki's arms and Loki waved good-bye to his parents.

"I shall see you soon," Odin said to both his sons. Then in a flash of light he was gone. Thor now turned to elder-Loki, sorrow in his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thor choked out. Elder-Loki avoided Thor's eyes.

"I wanted your full attention to be on the boy and not finding ludicrous ways to save both of us when it simply cannot be done. I love the boy more dearly than myself just as I love you more dearly than myself. My own selfishness and will to live could not interfere with what had to be done. It is obvious that the boy deserves life since I should not even exist anyway." Elder-Loki said.

"What mean you?" Thor asked.

"The Norns created me after their original plan didn't work. I was literally the darkness locked away inside of Loki, a shadow that would follow him throughout his life. They hoped that in separating the bad in Loki from the good, Odin's heart would soften and I wouldn't be needed for very long. Unfortunately, things got out of control and the boy needed me for protection. They couldn't send me away when the boy was in danger so I grew too strong to be done away with. I was never meant to be while the boy was intentional. Clearly he should live while I should die. It's logic, Thor." Elder-Loki explained.

"Ah Loki; it is you who loves logic so. It is not my strong suit." Thor commented lightly.

"I suppose not, Thor. Worry not, dear brother of mine. All shall be well." Elder-Loki said with false cheer.

"You're lying," Thor whispered, "I do not wish to lose either of you. Why can you not both exist? Why does one have to die?"

"I don't want to go into detail, dear brother. It's merely a matter of there cannot be two Lokis. The universe wouldn't like that much at all." Elder-Loki told him.

"I still do not like it," Thor said, entering the lab again. Slowly everyone followed his lead, somberly and slowly.

Everyone began going their separate ways after that. Clint and Natasha returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to tell them that Odin had broken his deal with them and deliver the notice. Tony and Pepper were planning on heading back to New York after elder-Loki's death. Bruce wasn't sure where he was going afterword. They all wished to be with Loki when his elder-self died. He knew Thor wouldn't be able to comfort him since he would be too distraught himself, so Loki needed him. It would be hard for the boy to see his only playmate die and they knew that Thor would be grieving. It was only fair to stay with Loki while Jane comforted Thor.

Dinner was eaten, baths were given and movies were watched all with a somber attitude. Loki didn't like the fact that elder-Loki was dying. He didn't see how it could be a good thing at all. They were separate people so why did elder-Loki say he could be free to be his own Loki? Loki didn't understand at all. All he knew was that he didn't like it. Jane put Loki to bed and retired to bed herself. No one had seen Thor the entire night. No one would see Thor until the sun rose. And the morrow would be the last sunrise that elder-Loki would ever witness.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I had to move in to my dorm, unpack and I've had homework every day since classes have started. I also want you to know that I really don't like how this chapter turned out. Once the story is finished I might go back and rework it so I like it better. I hope you enjoyed it, though, and see you next time! **


	28. Chapter 28

**sakiko of soleana: **Must feel all the feels!

**randomKittyX3: **This chapter is gonna be a rough one. Poor elder-Loki! Not to mention Loki and Thor. It's gonna be hard for all of them :(

**Lovely Mishap: **I'm sorry I almost made you cry! Here's the update! :)

**Ynath Esrith: **A very valid point. Perhaps elder-Loki was never _evil _to begin with. A little food for thought!

**PenguinBandit523: **Yeah, it's gonna be really hard on Thor :/ Let's hope elder-Loki gets to go to Vahalla after this amazing turn of events. College is awesome but sucks at the same time. I'm a sophomore pre-med major so basically I spend all my time studying and doing homework. Bleh. Good luck in college! :D

**TheWhiteHorse: **You're very welcome! :) Glad you've been enjoying it!

**Shakespeare 6.7:** Yay for no prison! Boo for elder-Loki dying! I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous ones! :)

**Guest: **Thank you very much:)

**TheDeductionist: **So many reviews! Thank you! :D I'm really happy you've been enjoying it and I hope you continue to enjoy it

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: Hard Goodbyes

Thor was sitting alone on Jane's back porch. He had always when faced with times of emotional stress retreated into a shell that no one could penetrate. None but one. Loki. His brother could break it. Loki. His wonderful little brother was the only one who could get Thor to talk about whatever was bothering him when he went into that shell. Loki. He was truly the only one. Loki. And he was dying. Loki. Any thoughts of the little boy were nonexistent for Thor. All he could do was grieve for the not yet dead elder-_Loki_.

The little boy hadn't entered Thor's thoughts once since Thor left bed that night to sit on the porch. Loki was sleeping next to him but now slumbered alone, and probably wasn't sleeping at all anymore. But Thor couldn't think about the young one. All he could think of was the dying one. The one he had grown up with, fought with, played with. Now that the two were officially separate people, he had two different Lokis to share his heart with. The one that held a very special, sacred place was departing soon. Thor wasn't sure if he could handle the death of elder-Loki at all. Handling it well wasn't really on Thor's mind at that point. If he could merely handle it for Loki's sake that would be okay.

"Thor?" A small, angelic voice managed to penetrate Thor's shell. Thor glanced back and saw Loki in his pajamas, bare-footed with his goat in his hand standing behind him. Loki looked tired, bags under his bright green eyes. Just as elder-Loki had always been able to do, Loki got Thor's attention when his mind was extremely focused elsewhere. That gave Thor a small sliver of hope.

"Yes Loki?" Thor asked. Loki toddled over and sat down next to Thor.

"Wha' are you doin' out here Thor?" Loki questioned.

"I wanted to think by myself for a while," Thor replied. Loki nodded in understanding, but Thor could tell that there was a glimmer of betrayal in Loki's eyes.

"Why did you leave me alone? I had a bad dream an' no one coul' make me feel better." Loki told him.

"I am sorry, brother, but I needed to be alone," Thor said, wishing that Loki wasn't as small a child as he was. If he were older he would understand the concept of alone time.

"'Kay. But next time leave a note or somethin' so the other grown-ups can find you." Loki said. Thor smiled fondly. Loki really did have a knack for cheering him up.

"Sounds fair to me," Thor replied. Loki laid his head on Thor, not quite tall enough to reach his shoulder, so his arm would have to do. Thor began stroking Loki's hair silently and neither spoke again. When Thor was ready to move inside, he glanced down and saw Loki sleeping on his arm. Thor smiled and brought the boy in closer, hoping the rest of the day would be as simple as this.

Loki awoke and found himself in bed, tucked in and everything. He sat up and looked around finding no one was there. Loki got up and dressed for the day, deciding to wear something other than pajamas. He didn't want to annoy Thor on today of all days. Loki walked out of the room slowly, feeling very downtrodden. He was kind of hopping that the sun wouldn't come up, or that what elder-Loki had said was a dream. Both were wrong. Thor was clearly preoccupied by the coming death of his brother. Loki wondered what would happen between him and Thor after his Bjarte had passed. Loki was really worried that Thor wouldn't be as interested in him after elder-Loki's death. He was terrified that this death would really hurt their relationship. It was probably selfish of him and Loki knew it. He just didn't seem to care.

So Loki entered the kitchen and sulked up to Bruce who was standing by the counter. The man was pouring milk into a tiny cup, one clearly meant for Loki. Loki glanced up at him and watched as he screwed on a lid to the cup. Bruce clearly didn't realize that Loki was standing there. Loki was wondering or not he should bother Bruce. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Too lost to notice Loki. Thor wasn't around. Neither was elder-Loki. Nor was Jane. There was no Darcy, no Erik, no Tony, no Pepper. Only Bruce and Loki. And Bruce didn't know Loki was there.

"Mr. Banner?" Loki finally said after some time. No response.

"Mr. Banner?" Loki asked again. Nothing. Loki's lip trembled slightly and he decided to cross a line he hadn't dared to cross yet.

"Uncle Bruce?" Loki asked. Bruce turned slightly.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked. Loki knew this could mean trouble.

"U-uncle Bruce," Loki replied softly. Bruce grabbed the little sippy-cup and handed it to the boy.

"Interesting," Bruce began, taking Loki's free hand and leading him to the table where breakfast was waiting for him.

"Wha's in'erestin'?" Loki asked.

"You've never called me that before. I've always been 'Mr. Banner'. When did it change, I wonder, and why? You never called me anything less than a proper title, even in prison when you were scared out of your wits. When did it change?" Bruce said, probably more to himself than to Loki. Loki sighed and picked at his food.

"It ne'er changed. I've always called you this, j'st not out loud. I call you tha' in my head. I've called you tha' in my head for a long time now…Mr. Banner." Loki said, returning to the title he was comfortable with.

"Don't say that. Don't go back to that. If that's what I am in your head, I like it better. Mr. Banner seems too proper, too unfriendly. We're friends right?" Bruce said. Loki's thumb was traveling up to his lips. A small nod escaped from him.

"I guess," Loki replied softly. Bruce smiled at him.

"So call me what you want. If you want me to be 'Uncle Bruce', then tell me. You won't get in trouble for voicing what you want so long as you do it nicely." Bruce told him. Loki glanced downward at his food.

"I'll always be in trouble, Mr. Banner." Bruce frowned. He knew something was wrong. He also knew it had to do with elder-Loki. That was everyone's problem this morning.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Loki." Loki glanced up, a thumb firmly between his lips. His eyes were longing, pleading for something. Affirmation perhaps? Comfort? Bruce wasn't sure what Loki wanted, needed, but he did know that Loki needed _something_.

"Loki, it's going to be alright. It's always hard when people we care about pass away, but we'll be alright." Bruce stated, hoping he had said the right thing. Loki sniffled sadly, his fork still poking his food.

"It won' be, though. Stuff's gonna change. Thor's gonna change." Loki replied.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, extremely curious.

"A'ter his real brother dies, he won' wan' another Loki. He'll j'st miss Bjarte. He'll forget 'bout me. He…he…" Loki raised his head to reveal tears in his eyes, "he won' love me anymore." Silence fell. Bruce was at a loss as to what to say. He knew that Thor's mourning of elder-Loki would be a long, painful one, but he certainly didn't think that Thor would abandon Loki. What purpose would that serve? But Loki was obviously terrified of this occurring. He had convinced himself that Thor would in fact leave once elder-Loki had passed. Bruce wasn't sure how he could convince Loki otherwise.

"What makes Bjarte his 'real brother'? Why aren't you his 'real brother'?" Bruce asked.

"'Cause he had Bjarte longer than me. He grew up with Bjarte an' not me. He wouldn' have t' take care of Bjarte or clean up a'ter Bjarte or hold Bjarte when he cried or make sure Bjarte was clean an' stuff. He's known Bjarte longer than me. He loves Bjarte more than me. Thor won' wan' me once Bjarte is gone. The only reason 'm here is 'cause of Bjarte! There's no reason for Thor t' love me if he's not here!" Loki cried, tears falling.

"Oh no, Loki," Bruce began, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy, "That's not true. Thor loves you for you. It isn't about Bjarte at all. He loved you before he even knew about Bjarte. Sure it's true that you wouldn't be here if Bjarte hadn't existed first, but he's not the reason Thor loves you." Bruce explained.

"H-he's not?" Loki asked.

"Of course not. What kind of brother would Thor be if that were the case?" Bruce said. Loki hiccupped, a giggle accompanying it.

"I guess not a v'ry good one," Loki answered.

"See? You've got nothing to worry about." Bruce said.

"'M still sad Bjarte is dying," Loki whispered.

"I know," Bruce replied.

"Are you sad?" Loki asked, wiping snot on the back of his hand.

"A little, yeah. He really looked after you." Bruce answered.

"D'you think he's goin' t' Valhalla when he dies?" Loki asked. Bruce blinked. He knew from legend that Valhalla was the heaven of the gods. He also knew that only the best of the best got in. Elder-Loki certainly didn't fit the criteria.

"I'm not sure, buddy. He did some pretty awful things, but he really came through in the end and I'm sure he wasn't a bad person his whole life." Bruce said.

"Don' say tha' he was a bad person, Mr. Banner. I think he did bad stuff. But if he doesn' go t' Valhalla, will I? His past is kinda mine too." Loki said. Bruce sighed.

"Loki, I don't know if Bjarte will go to Valhalla or not. I do know that so long as you never, ever change, you will. His past is not yours. It's a small part of yours." Bruce told him.

"Tha' h'rts my head, Mr. Banner," Loki said.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Banner' anymore. Call me Uncle Bruce. I like it much better." Bruce said. Loki grinned.

"'Kay Uncle Bruce."

Once Loki had eaten breakfast, Bruce was the one that was watching him. Loki really wanted Thor to be around, but knew that he wouldn't be. He also would like to spend time with elder-Loki, but had a feeling that wouldn't be happening either. Loki was still worried despite what Bruce had told him that Thor would abandon him after elder-Loki had passed. The boy really wanted to hog Thor all day and keep him to himself. That way when the abandonment happened, it wouldn't hurt as bad. It was poor logic of course, but to a five-year-old it made all the sense in the world. It was still selfish of him, and Loki still knew it. Loki still didn't care.

In the hour before noon, Loki was fed up with being ignored by Thor and elder-Loki. He left Bruce's side and toddled down the hall in search of one or the other. Loki really didn't care which man he ran into so long as he did. There was a slightly open door in the hallway and Loki peered in. Inside were Thor and elder-Loki. Loki scowled at the sight, not really seeing what was going on. The two were silent, dead silent, and they weren't even looking at each other. They were both just sitting on a bed in silence. Loki was so hurt and angry he didn't realize that they were in his room, sitting on his bed. He also didn't notice that in Thor's hand was his stuffed goat. All Loki knew was hurt feelings and misunderstandings. So he walked in, an angry scowl on his young face. Neither man noticed him enter.

"Thor!" Loki demanded. Thor flinched slightly in surprise then glanced over. Loki noticed sleeplessness on Thor's face, sorrow in his gaze.

"Do you need something?" he asked wearily. Loki nodded vigorously.

"I need you," Loki said, feeling less and less angry and more and more hurt.

"Not now, Loki. I am…busy." Thor said softly. Elder-Loki hadn't moved or spoken since Loki arrived. Loki shook his head.

"No! I need you, Thor! I need you t' love me! I need you t' stay! Please don' go away! I need you!" Loki cried, tears he had been holding in all day finally falling from his green orbs. Thor sighed and hauled the boy on to his lap.

"Loki, I am not going anywhere," Thor said gently.

"Yes you are! When Bjarte dies, you'll leave 'cause you won' wan' another Loki!" Loki wailed.

"I don't think that's true, little one," elder-Loki said weakly.

"Your Bjarte speaks the truth. I have no intention of leaving you when he passes, nor will I cease to love you. You are my brother just as much as he is. Why else do you think we chose your room to sit in?" Thor explained. Loki shrugged.

"I dunno," Loki replied guiltily. He felt bad for being so angry at Thor when Thor was never going to leave in the first place.

"Here," Thor said, handing the goat to Loki, "Want to hold Da?" Loki's face brightened and he took the stuffed toy.

"'M sorry," Loki said.

"All is…." Thor stopped.

"Well." Elder-Loki finished, nudging Thor in the side.

"Are you scared Bjarte?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki nodded.

"Oh yes. Terrified. I've never died before." Elder-Loki replied.

"Wha's scarier? The dying part or the new part?" Loki asked.

"I suppose they are equally scary, Loki. Trying new things is scary a lot of times as is death. But, both are a part of life little one. You have to come to accept that." Elder-Loki said.

"But they're scary an' I don' wan' you t' die!" Loki said hurriedly. Elder-Loki smiled sadly at him.

"Loki, do you remember when Beth Foster took you to an amusement park?" Elder-Loki asked. Loki nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

"Do you remember how scared you were to ride the rides?" Elder-Loki asked. Once again, Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh. The rollercoaster seemed real scary." Loki said.

"Well, you tried it right? And you liked it. See? Trying new things can be a good thing, even when they are scary." Elder-Loki told him.

"He speaks the truth, brother," Thor agreed. Loki sighed.

"'Kay, but I don' know if tryin' dyin' for the first time is a good thing," Loki said.

"It doesn't apply all the time," elder-Loki began, "but I think it applies here. It's time for me to go and time for you to be Loki. You can't do that if I'm still around."

"But I wan' you around. I like you!" Loki said.

"I know you like him, Loki. But he was never supposed to exist." Thor said.

"I wasn' either," Loki pointed it.

"That's different. The Norns intentionally and purposefully made you. I was merely an afterthought. You are truly Loki and it's time for me to go." Elder-Loki said gently. Loki was crying again.

"I don' like it. I wan' all of us t' be a family." Loki said. Thor thought it best to change the subject. He didn't want Loki to dwell on the inevitable all day if he could avoid it.

"Loki, you haven't talked about not-Thor in a while," Thor said.

"We still don' know who he is, d' we Thor?" Loki asked.

"No we don't. Who do you think he was?" Thor prompted. Loki folded his arms in thought.

"I don' know Thor. I asked Bjarte if it was him, but it wasn' him." Loki told him.

"Well maybe it was Askr," Thor suggested. Loki shook his head.

"Nah. It wasn' Askr's voice." Loki responded.

"It certainly wasn't Askr, though it would suit him," elder-Loki said softly. Loki's eyes widened a bit.

"Bjarte, d'you know who not-Thor was?" Loki asked.

"I do," elder-Loki began, "and I think you do too." Loki's brow furrowed.

"Was not-Thor Thor?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki chuckled.

"Nay, it wasn't. Not-Thor was father." A shocked silence filled the room.

"You cannot be serious. This is some kind of joke or trick." Thor said after some time. Elder-Loki smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not joking nor am I lying. Father felt guilty, terribly guilty, about fulfilling his duty to Asgard by punishing Loki. He hid it well of course, but the guilt had begun to eat him alive. Being the sort of man that he is, he comforted himself by going down to Fjørlag-Bryggja to comfort Loki. It was both an act of love and an act of selfishness." Elder-Loki explained.

"He tol' me stories. Lots of stories. I thought his voice was Thor's, but daddy an' Thor talk the same 'cept daddy has an ol' man voice!" Loki squealed, happy to finally know the identity of one who brought him so much comfort.

"I cannot believe this. If he felt guilt, why not release Loki? Why chase him down for so long?" Thor asked.

"You know our father as well as I. His sense of duty and justice can, and often does, cloud his love for his children as well as his better judgment." Elder-Loki said.

"I suppose," Thor said. Loki squirmed slightly.

"Why are you in here alone anyways? Wouldn' it be more fun t' have fun 'stead of stayin' here alone?" Loki asked.

"I wanted more of that 'alone time' we talked about last night Loki," Thor told him. Loki stuck his lip out in a pout.

"Tha's not fun. You guys shoul' come play with me an' Uncle Bruce! Tha's way more fun!" Loki squealed happily.

"Uncle Bruce?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah! I've called him tha' in my head fore'er an' t'day he said I coul' call him tha' out loud too!" Loki explained.

"I think that's a marvelous idea. Why not enjoy the day brother?" Elder-Loki said. For a moment, Thor looked as though he was about to disagree. He glanced over to Loki, who was so expectant, so excited and knew that crushing his mood on today of all days would be unwise. So Thor smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"That sounds like a fine idea."

So for the remainder of the morning and the entire afternoon, Thor, Loki, and elder-Loki spent time together. Loki insisted that elder-Loki pick the activities seeing as it was his last day of living. The boy hadn't quite come to terms with the fact elder-Loki was dying. A part of him in the back of his mind thought that tomorrow when he woke up, elder-Loki would be waiting like he always had. To a five-year-old, this was an extremely hard concept to grasp. Loki couldn't seem to understand that when elder-Loki was gone, he was gone for good. So instead of focusing on something he couldn't understand and that made him sad, he decided to focus on the here and now. Elder-Loki wasn't dead yet. It was time to make the best and make the most of the time that he had left with his Bjarte before that brightness went out.

Dinner was tense. No one was really eating, no one spoke. Elder-Loki had begun looking pale around three that afternoon, begun feeling weak at four, and by five he felt so lightheaded and dizzy he wasn't even sure where he was at times. Thor knew the time was coming. When elder-Loki began going downhill, he tried to distract Loki, but it failed miserably. Loki knew too. And it wasn't just that; Thor couldn't focus on anything. It was just like the night before. All he could think of was elder-Loki.

"I think I need to…lie down." Elder-Loki said, standing. Thor made a funny choking sound and put his face in his hands. Loki glanced around then hopped off his chair.

"Where are you going buddy?" Jane asked.

"'M goin' with Bjarte. He shouldn' be alone t'day." Loki said, trotting after elder-Loki.

"That is kind of you little one," elder-Loki said wearily, gripping the boy's hand.

"I don' think Thor will be there. I think he's too sad." Loki commented.

"Oh, I don't think so," elder-Loki began, "I think he needs to be there. I think he knows he has to be there. You won't face it alone." Loki sighed and looked down at his feet.

"An' you're sure he won' leave me?" Loki asked worriedly.

"I am positive," elder-Loki replied.

The pair walked to the room elder-Loki had been using since rescuing Loki from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the man lied down on the bed. Loki scurried out for a moment, then returned carrying his blanket and goat. He climbed up on to the bed and placed the blanket on top of elder-Loki and handed to goat to him. Elder-Loki smiled at him and gestured for the boy to get comfortable.

"Thank you Loki," elder-Loki said.

"Are you still scared?" Loki asked. Elder-Loki nodded.

"Very," he replied.

"I can help," Loki said.

"Can you?" Elder-Loki teased lightly. The boy nodded and took a deep breath.

"_C-come stop your crying, it'll be alright. J'st take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don' you cry."_ Loki sang, his voice wavering. He couldn't help it. It was nearly time.

"Don't stop," elder-Loki said, "please continue."

"_For one so small, you seem so strong_," Loki sang, tears beginning to fall, "_my arms will keep you safe and warm._" Another voice had joined in, and Loki saw Thor standing in the doorway. He nodded at the boy and Loki nodded back.

"_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. You'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always._" Loki couldn't continue anymore. His cries had become loud sobs and wails. Thor walked over and sat next to him, pulling the boy into his side.

"Shh…it's alright. Would you like to go see Uncle Bruce? You don't have to be here when…when it happens." Thor said. Loki shook his head.

"I-I wanna be with him s-so he's not sc-scared," Loki managed to say in between sobs. Thor managed to smile fondly at Loki and he began to pet his hair.

"Alright, little one, alright. I'll be right here. It's going to be okay." Thor cooed.

"You're gonna be okay too, Thor," Loki said softly. Thor allowed a few tears to escape his eyes.

"Yes, I know. We have each other. That will never change." Thor agreed. Elder-Loki smiled; they were going to make it. He knew it.

"Thor…please do something for me." Elder-Loki said, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"What is it brother?" Thor asked.

"Be sure…be sure t-they know…tell my story, Thor. Gods…gods don't have history, they h-have…stories. Pl-please tell mine to all of Asgard. Be sure they kn-know that both their princes have good in…in their hearts. Please. It isn't just for…for my sake, but for his as well. Please." Elder-Loki said. Thor realized this was his last living request.

"Of course I will. Do you have a will of some kind?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki chuckled weakly.

"Some…something like that. It lies in my ch-chamber, between the pages of a book." Elder-Loki replied.

"I shall honor your every request," Thor told him.

"Then might I have one more?" Elder-Loki asked.

"Of course," Thor replied.

"Do not give me a hero's burial, nor treat me to the traditional Asgardian ceremonies. I am merely the ending of a chapter in Loki's life. To bury me would imply Loki's partial death. Do not do so. Merely tell my, no, _his_ story to all who will listen. That will be burial enough for me." Elder-Loki said. Thor nodded.

"Aye," Thor said. Elder-Loki now turned to Loki.

"Little one?" Loki glanced up.

"Yes?" Loki replied softly.

"Can you promise me a thing or two?" Elder-Loki asked. Loki took a sharp breath.

"I-I guess," Loki cried softly.

"First, promise me that you'll always be yourself no matter what and be open with the people who love you. This is where I went wrong. Second, do not dwell on me. Let me fade into your memory, along with all the other horrors you've seen. Be your own person. Move on. Survive." Elder-Loki said. Loki was crying harder, but managed somehow to stay silent.

"I g-guess I can do tha' Bjarte," Loki replied. Elder-Loki smiled at him.

"Good boy. You're so brave and strong. You're going to be okay." Elder-Loki said, his head sinking into the pillows. His breathing was slow, yet steady, but Thor knew he was fading fast.

"Any other requests?" Thor asked. Elder-Loki turned his head and for a split second, Thor saw the little boy he grew up with inside the man's eyes.

"Stay with me," he pleaded softly. Thor nodded and took elder-Loki's hand, the boy still on his lap. The hand calmed elder-Loki down considerably, Thor stroking the back of the hand with his thumb. Loki's thumb had found its way to his mouth, Thor silently stroking his hair. Tears were falling from both Thor and Loki. Only elder-Loki was dry-eyed.

When the clock read 7:56, elder-Loki's eyes widened slightly. Many minutes had passed since someone last spoke. Elder-Loki's strength was nearly gone, but he had something more to say.

"Thor," he croaked. Thor, bleary eyed, looked downward in surprise.

"Yes brother," Thor whispered. 7:58. Elder-Loki was running out of time.

"I…I love you." Thor choked and began to cry harder.

"I love you too. You've done well little one." Thor said through tears. Elder-Loki smiled weakly.

"Oh," he breathed. Then he was gone. There was silence. Both were crying inaudibly. When Thor's sobs became audible, Loki turned so that he was looking Thor in the face.

"_Come stop your cryin', it'll be alright_," Loki sang, "_j'st take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don' you cry_." So Thor pulled Loki closer and they both wept.

* * *

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! It means so much! Not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I hope it's soon! See you guys next time! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lovely Mishap: **Sorry I made you cry! I should have posted a warning or something!

**TheDeductionist: **I actually quite enjoy reading rambles. It helps me understand what's happening in your mind:) Sorry (again!) that I made you cry! You'll figure all that stuff out and more!

**sakiko of soleana: ***hands you a tissue and pats your back* There, there, friend.

**Ynath Esrith: **Yeah I feel ya there pal. Odin did far too little too late. The nice thing about Loki is that he forgives him. That's my favorite quality about Loki is that he's so loving and so forgiving.

**PenguinBandit523: **I'm sorry! Well, yes the story is wrapping up (I'll get to that in my notes at the end of the chapter). I hope you've been enjoying it and continue to enjoy it!

**randomKittyX3: **Here is the update my dear! :D

* * *

ONE STEP FORWARD, FOUR STEPS BACK

A THOR/AVENGERS FANFICTION

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Moving On

The day following elder-Loki's death found Thor and Jane buying a plot of land to bury him in. There wasn't anything fancy about it. It was just a ten foot long, six foot deep hole in the ground. Just what elder-Loki wanted. Jane asked about a tombstone and Thor said elder-Loki wouldn't have wanted one. When she insisted, Thor said that there should be no name, but an engraving.

"What should we have engraved on it?" Jane asked.

"Put on it, 'We do not have history, but stories'." Thor told her.

"Are you sure you don't want to put anything about gods on it?" Jane questioned. Thor nodded.

"Aye. This is a public place. People wouldn't fully understand. My brother would have wanted people to understand." Thor explained. Jane nodded.

"You got it," she said, continuing to fill out paper work.

Once elder-Loki had been buried, things seemed as normal as they could get. Tony had surprised Thor and Loki with a plot of land that he had bought for them. He wanted to build a house for them there and Thor agreed. After he had presented him with the deed and the plans were agreed on, Tony and Pepper left for New York. Bruce went to S.H.I.E.L.D. to see if there was any work to be done there (so long as Fury wasn't his supervisor). If that didn't work out, Bruce planned on living nearby so that he could visit Loki whenever he wanted. Loki's tutoring had continued, but the boy had a real desire to go to public school. Thor contacted Odin and Odin was going to visit to talk about it the Friday, a mere three days, after elder-Loki had passed.

Friday came and Loki was giddy with excitement. After talking about "adult things" Odin had promised to spend the afternoon with him. Loki couldn't wait to see his father again. He had so much catching up to do and Loki couldn't wait to get started. The little boy was fumbling with his clothes, acting like a teenage girl before a date. He wanted to look…well, he really didn't know how he wanted to look. He only knew he was nervous and excited at the same time and the nerves were preventing him from doing anything semi-productive. Thor came in to check on him and found clothes scattered everywhere, little shirts flying through the air.

"Loki? What is going on?" Thor asked. Loki grabbed a shirt and turned around, holding it to his chest.

"D'you think this is okay? I don' know what t' wear." Loki said. Thor rolled his eyes playfully at him.

"Didn't Jane lay your clothes out for you?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged.

"I can' 'member. I made a real big mess now." Loki replied.

"Loki, I can assure that whatever you wear shall be fine. Now, let's get dressed. I'm sure I can coordinate and outfit just as well as Jane can." Thor said. Loki giggled.

"I dunno Thor. E'ery time you pick out my clothes they ne'er match." Loki teased. Thor scowled playfully at him.

"That's not true," Thor said, digging through the piles of clothes. Loki shook his head.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied. He began to pick up the clothes he had scattered across the room. Meanwhile Thor was busy picking out something for the boy to wear. He was determined to prove to Loki that he could in fact pick out a decent outfit for him to wear. What Thor failed to see was that Loki would think the outfit to be decent no matter what it was because Thor had picked it.

After Loki was dressed, he and Thor left the room and went to eat breakfast. It would just be Jane, Thor and Loki this morning. Jane had given Erik and Darcy the day off so they could rest after all that madness. They took it graciously of course, Darcy exclaiming something about Tumblr when she heard the good news. Loki was slightly depressed that Bruce wasn't around anymore. He had grown very close to Bruce during their time in prison together and he hated to see Bruce go. Loki knew it was probably selfish of him to think this way, but Loki hoped that Fury would be his supervisor at S.H.I.E.L.D. so Bruce would come back. Loki loved the idea of Bruce living near enough to visit whenever he could. The boy sighed as Thor brought him his little sippy-cup full of apple juice (Loki had been spilling lately so he had to endure the sippy-cup for a while just in case) and sat it on the table. Thor knew something was troubling him and was worried that it was due to Odin's visit.

"Is all well?" Thor asked. Loki shrugged.

"I miss Uncle Bruce. I wan' him t' live here fore'er." Loki replied, his fork poking his pancake.

"I know you miss him, but it would be selfish of us to force him to stay. We must allow him to follow his own path in life." Thor told him gently.

"Yeah I guess," Loki said softly.

"Want me to cut your pancake up for you? We can put peanut butter on it." Thor asked. Loki smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Yes please! I love peanut butter on my pancakes Thor!" Loki exclaimed as Thor leaned over and took his plate. Thor smiled at the bouncing little boy and patted Loki's head with his free hand.

"I know you do," Thor laughed. Jane came in as Thor was preparing Loki's pancake and sat down at the table.

"Good morning buddy," Jane said happily.

"G' mornin' Miss Foster," Loki replied eagerly. Jane smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, though she didn't know what he was so excited about.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" she asked. Loki giggled.

"Well, Thor's cuttin' up my pancake an' puttin' peanut butter on it for me. Then daddy's comin' t' talk t' Thor an' he's gonna play with me after!" Loki told her excitedly, bouncing slightly in his seat. Jane laughed at him lightly. Loki could be so cheerful and funny sometimes.

"You sure are excited," she commented. Loki nodded eagerly.

"Uh-huh. I don' get t' see daddy tha' much!" Loki said. Thor placed the food in front of Loki, the boy squealing when he saw it.

"Thank you Thor!" Loki cried happily, picking his fork up and stabbing a little piece of pancake with it. Thor chuckled at him.

"You are very welcome little brother," Thor said, beginning to eat himself. Loki hummed as he ate, peanut butter smearing everywhere as he did so.

After breakfast, Jane was keeping an eye on Loki while Thor prepared for Odin's arrival. Though this visit was much less formal and nerve-wracking than the last, Thor still found it important to be prepared for anything. Loki wanted to help of course, but Thor suggested gently that Loki should play instead. The boy pouted of course, but reluctantly agreed. He took his favorites to Jane's lab and sat on the floor in front of his desk. He grabbed the plastic lion and snake and without thinking reached out to hand the snake to someone.

"Bjarte, you're gonna be the snake," Loki said offhandedly, his memory failing him. He still didn't fully understand death at five and he couldn't grasp the fact that elder-Loki wasn't coming back. This was the first time, however, that Loki had spoken out loud to his now deceased friend since his death. Loki sighed.

"Bjarte," Loki repeated, turning to look his friend in the face. He couldn't see him. Loki stood up and toddled to Jane, patting her leg.

"What's up Loki," she said not looking at him.

"I can' find Bjarte. Where is he?" Loki asked. Jane sighed and looked down sadly at him. She had hoped that since Loki hadn't asked about elder-Loki the past three days that he had accepted that he was dead. Clearly she was wrong. She had warned Thor against not letting Loki come to elder-Loki's burial. Jane told him that watching elder-Loki go into the ground in a coffin might help him understand that he wasn't coming back. But Thor had insisted that Loki stay with someone when the burial occurred. He didn't want Loki to be as upset as he was the night he had died. It wasn't lying or keeping things from him by any means. Thor never said where elder-Loki went and Loki never asked. The boy must have assumed that his Bjarte was coming back. Jane hauled Loki on to her lap and began stroking his hair.

"Loki, do you know what dying means?" she asked gently. She could feel Loki tense up a bit.

"Not really, Miss Foster," Loki admitted after some time. He paused and then continued, "Is it like a real long nap?"

"Sort of; death is when you go to sleep and you never wake up again." Jane explained.

"Really? Ne'er again?" Loki asked.

"Never again. Dead means they will never wake up. It means they are gone forever. When a person dies, you will never talk to them again, never see them again and you'll never play with them again. They're dead. Do you understand?" Jane told him gently. Loki sniffled loudly.

"So where's Bjarte?" Loki whispered.

"Oh baby," Jane said softly, "he died. I'm sure you remember. He got sick and then one day he didn't wake up. Thor and I went out after that day to buy a place to bury him. The day after that Thor, Bruce, Tony, Pepper and I all left and you spent the day with my parents. Remember?" Loki's bottom lip trembled, tears forming in his eyes.

"So he's ne'er comin' back?" Loki asked. Jane nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry buddy," she replied. Loki let out a sob and Jane pulled him in closer.

"I don' wan' him t' be dead! Who's gonna play with me?" Loki cried miserably.

"Baby nobody ever wants people to die but it happens. It's a part of life, Loki. It hurts for a little while, but it'll be okay." Jane cooed.

"But he was my first friend!" Loki wailed. Jane sighed and began to rub his back soothingly.

"I know honey, I know. You'll make more friends. It's okay to miss Bjarte and to be sad, though." Jane told him.

"I am sad," Loki sniffled.

"I know. Just sit on my lap. Maybe it'll make you less sad." Jane said. Loki sniffled again. He couldn't believe elder-Loki was gone forever. He knew he would probably see elder-Loki again in either Valhalla or Hel when he died, but that was a long, long time. Loki didn't want to wait that long to see elder-Loki again.

"I wan' Thor," Loki hiccupped.

"He's busy right now, remember?" Jane asked gently.

"I wan' Thor!" Loki cried. Jane sighed.

"Loki, don't yell at me or I'll put you in time out," Jane threatened, though she hated doing so. Loki was upset, but he needed to learn that yelling at others wasn't a good way to tell people that you were upset.

"I wan' Thor now!" Loki demanded. Jane stood up and carried Loki to the corner. She placed him on the floor and made him face the corner.

"Loki, stand here for five minutes and calm down. You aren't supposed to yell." Jane scolded lightly. Loki quit crying for a moment. Jane began walking away and Loki began whimpering. She glanced back and saw him shaking slightly. This was what she was afraid of; Loki hadn't been punished at all since his transformation. She knew he probably wouldn't understand discipline after what he had been through. The poor boy was probably scared out of his wits right now, with Odin being in the house. To Loki, there was no telling what his father would do if he knew he was in trouble since Odin was the one that sent him to prison in the first place.

"Loki," Jane called softly. Loki flinched violently and began crying again. Jane sighed and walked over. She squatted down to his level and saw numerous tears pouring from his eyes.

"'M s'rry," Loki cried softly, not meeting her eyes.

"I know you are. Loki, you can't yell and expect to get what you want. That's all I'm trying to teach you. I'm not trying to be mean or hurt you. Do you understand?" Jane explained gently. Loki shook his head.

"No," he replied.

"Loki, no one will ever hurt you again. If you get in trouble, we will not hit you, beat you or call you names. We will not punish you for the fun of it, nor will we do it to be mean to you. If you get in trouble it's because you broke a rule or you did something that could get you or someone else hurt. We will not change the rules randomly on you. You are safe here." Jane told him.

"I don' believe you. I wan' Thor!" Loki cried. Jane picked him up and rubbed his back.

"Please don't cry. You'll see Thor soon, I promise. He's talking with your daddy, remember?" Jane told the boy, who wasn't really listening.

"I wan' Thor!" Loki repeated. Jane knew that this time she'd have to give in.

When Jane reached the kitchenette, she saw that the discussion was going peacefully which was a good sign. She cautiously walked, Loki in her arms. Neither man noticed them enter; they were too engrossed by their conversation. From Jane caught of it, they were trying to find a way to grant Thor and Loki citizenship and they were working out whether or not their real names could be used. She really hated to interrupt, but Loki was reaching hysterics and she couldn't calm him.

"Excuse me?" she said. They both looked up and saw Loki in her arms.

"Is all well?" Odin questioned. Before Jane could answer, Thor was standing in front of her.

"Hand him to me," Thor said. Jane did so and handed Loki to Thor.

"Thor," Loki cried softly.

"Shh…it's alright Loki. I'm here now." Thor cooed. Odin gave Jane a look and Jane quickly explained what was going on. The man sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I now see how badly I have wronged Loki," Odin admitted. Jane sat next to him.

"It can be fixed, sir," Jane encouraged. A dark chuckle emitted from Odin's throat.

"I suppose," he mused, "but the road to that life is narrow and difficult. I fear for Loki's sanity." Jane blinked.

"Sanity? Are you still afraid that he'll end up like elder-Loki?" There was a pause.

"I fear that I have ruined the second chance given to him so graciously by the Norns. I fear that one day he will fall down the same path because of how I have done him wrong." Odin told her. Jane glanced over to Thor, who was slowly calming Loki down. A small giggle sounded and Jane smiled.

"I don't think so, sir. I think Loki will turn out fine this time around." Jane said.

"And why do you think so lass?" Odin inquired. Jane shrugged.

"I just know. I can't explain it. He's different, changed. Things will be different, I know it." Jane explained poorly.

The conversation died after that. Odin had no more to say to her. He doubted her words highly. Guilt like he had never felt was very present and active in his life. He had wounded the boy, possibly beyond repair. It was clear that Loki was broken and that brokenness was Odin's fault. He had never felt such guilt for he had never wronged one of his sons like this. The only thing that gave Odin hope was Loki's temperament. Loki didn't seem to hold a grudge against Odin. The boy only seemed to feel hurt by it, but not anger or hatred. He only wanted to be a family. Odin was willing to try if it meant saving Loki from a path of destruction. "Daddy?"

Odin blinked. His thoughts were broken by Loki's voice. He swung his head around and saw Loki standing before him, his hands hidden behind his back. "Yes Loki?" Loki raised and lowered his shoulders, his gaze on his feet.

"Um, well, are you done talkin' t' Thor? 'M real 'cited 'bout spendin' the day with you. I got lots t' tell you." Loki said softly, never meeting Odin's eye. Odin smiled sadly and placed his fingers under Loki's chin. He raised Loki's face slowly and saw fear shinning in the boy's eyes. Fear of rejection. Fear of abandonment. Fear of never being good enough.

"Of course we are done talking," Odin said. Thor gave him a look, but Odin kept speaking. "I was just about to tell you to put your shoes on." Loki's face shone brightly and he darted away.

"Father, we never reached an agreement on the boy's schooling," Thor said. Odin waved his hand.

"Yes I know. We shall talk more about it later. I have kept Loki waiting long enough." Odin said. Thor raised a brow but said nothing. That didn't sound like something Odin would say. The old man had always put duty first. But now it seemed Loki was more of a priority. It was extremely odd.

Loki came running in after that, carrying his shoes in his hands. He climbed on to Odin's lap and shoved his shoes in Odin's face. Odin took the shoes in confusion and glanced down to see a foot in his face. He scowled at the foot and said, "I thought I told you to put your shoes on. Who said I would do it for you?" Loki flashed a grin.

"I can' tie my shoes, daddy. I need you t' do it." Loki explained.

"Oh," Odin said, "in that case I would be honored to tie your shoes for you princeling if you put them on your feet by yourself." Loki nodded and took the shoes. One by one, the shoes slipped on the boy's tiny feet. Odin hunched over and began tying the shoes, Loki watching the whole time.

"Maybe you coul' teach me 'ow t' tie shoes," Loki said as Odin finished the last knot.

Nodding Odin replied, "Perhaps I could." Loki squirmed.

"Where are we goin' daddy?" he asked. Odin grinned.

"I want that to be a surprise," Odin said with a wink. Loki groaned, but a smile was playing on his face.

"'Kay," he said, sliding off of Odin's lap. He toddled over to Thor and gave him a hug. "Bye-bye Thor." Thor kissed the boy's head.

"Good bye Loki. Have fun with father." Thor said. Loki giggled.

"'Kay," he said happily, darting over to the door to wait. Jane walked over to Odin and attempted to hand him a backpack. With a raised brow Odin stared at it.

"What is this for?" Odin asked.

"It's a bag for anything you might need while you're out with Loki. There's money, bus passes, his little goat, and extra clothes just in case." Jane explained. Odin let out a mighty laugh.

"I will not be needing that lass! Loki is a son of Odin! We do not need Midgardian money, or the passes of entry to what you call a bus." Odin said. Without thinking, Jane rolled her eyes.

"Sir with all due respect, Loki is a five year old boy and a traumatized one at that. If you want to go anywhere, you'll need to ride a bus since you can't drive. Believe me when I say you'll need this stuff." Jane said, shoving the backpack into Odin's arms. Thor was just watching the interaction and fighting the urge to laugh. They both were too stubborn. Much to Thor's surprise, Odin slung the bag around his back with a scowl on his face.

"I shall bring it, but we will not need it. No trouble shall arise while Loki is with me." Odin declared walking away. Once he was out of ear shot, both Thor and Jane burst out laughing.

Loki was practically bursting with excitement by the time he and Odin left Jane's laboratory. He couldn't stop chattering, not that Odin really cared. It had been far too long since he and Loki had talked without tension or arguing. That aside, he really didn't want to risk not only ruining this day, but ruining his relationship with Loki a second time over. He had made that mistake once and he wasn't about to make it again. Loki of course was putting little effort into the relationship at all, seeing as he thought all was well just the way that it was. It wasn't of course, but Odin didn't want to crush Loki's overly optimistic spirit. The boy was happy and that was good enough for Odin. For now anyway.

Loki was gripping Odin's hand as he led the boy through the streets. Odin was determined to prove to Jane that he didn't need the services Midgard had to offer. They had been walking for quite some time, Loki's feet beginning to ache. He didn't want to complain, but the urge was growing stronger and stronger. The road seemed endless to a boy so small and Odin had showed no inclination of stopping anytime soon. Finally Loki had the courage to ask, "Where are we goin'?" Odin glanced downward at him.

"I told you that it was a surprise," Odin replied. Loki huffed a little and crossed his arms in an obvious pout.

"I don' mean t' be rude, but my feet hurt," Loki informed him sourly.

"We shall be arriving soon, Loki. Patience is key." Odin scolded lightly. Loki groaned.

"Daddy!"

"Loki! Do not complain or we will go back to the laboratory!" Odin chided. Loki's bottom lip trembled.

"S'rry daddy," he whimpered. Odin sighed in regret and scooped the boy up.

"If your feet hurt, I shall carry you the rest of the way," Odin said gently. Loki sighed contently and surrendered to Odin's embrace for the first time since his transformation so many months ago.

The destination Odin had picked out was on Asgard. Loki was ecstatic to return, having not been home in months. Frigga greeted them as did Heimdall, the gate keeper commenting how he was certain that the boy had grown at least three inches since the last time he saw him. Loki giggled in response and denied all claims of growth. Deep down of course Loki would have loved to have grown, but he knew that he had remained the same height his entire existence. Odin finally revealed that he and Loki were going horseback riding. When Loki heard he squealed in excitement, thanking Odin over and over again. Horseback riding was one of his favorite activities.

Odin took Loki to the stables and they looked at the horses for a while. Loki loved looking at the horses and was delighted when Odin picked him up so he could pet the snout of the horses in each stall. Once every snout had been petted, they picked out horses to ride. Loki picked a young stallion named Anvindr. Anvindr was a black horse with few white patches on his flank. The only considerable white patch was on his left flank. This patch faced the ground and Loki swore it looked like a cat. Odin helped Loki to guide Anvindr out of the stable and lifted Loki on to the horse before mounting his own.

"Now," Odin said while making sure Loki had a good grip on the saddle and reigns, "remember to stay calm at all times as to not spook your horse. Hold on with both hands at all times and always stay near me. If you fall off, try not to move until I tell you it is safe to do so. Don't try anything that you think you may not be able to do. Understand?" Loki nodded.

"Uh-huh," Loki replied, "Thor tol' me the same stuff when I wen' with him b'fore."

"That's good. You are thoroughly prepared to ride. Remember to stay close to me." Odin said. Loki nodded and grabbed the reigns tighter. Odin kicked the horse into motion and began slowly trotting away. Loki rubbed Anvindr's neck and glanced up.

"'Kay An'indr, you can go now. I don' wan' t' kick you 'cause I think tha's mean." Loki told the horse. Anvindr whinnied and shook his ears. Loki sat silently for a moment. Finally, Anvindr began to move, trotting slowly behind Odin's horse. Loki squealed a little and commanded Anvindr to speed up so that he could catch up to Odin.

"Not too fast Loki," Odin warned gently. Loki nodded and commanded Anvindr to slow in order to match Odin's pace.

"'Kay daddy," Loki replied. Odin smiled at him and they continued down the trail.

The afternoon went splendidly. They rode horseback until four thirty, only stopping when Loki mentioned being hungry. Odin asked if Loki would like to eat on Asgard and Loki eagerly answered yes. It had been far too long since Loki had a decent meal on Asgard. So they stabled their horses, Loki saying good-bye and kissing Anvindr on the nose before leaving. Loki took Odin's hand and walked beside him. Loki had chattered incessantly during the afternoon, informing Odin of all he had missed in the past few months. The boy's favorite thing to talk about was how he lost a tooth. He made sure that Odin got a good look at it and talked about how he lost it a dozen times. Learning to read was also a big conversation piece for Loki. He was so proud of himself and Odin seemed proud too. Loki was absolutely thrilled when Odin offered to let Loki ride on his shoulders. Once Loki was settled, Odin patted the boy's leg and Loki responded with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy," Loki said, resting his head on Odin's. Odin was stunned to silence for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. This simple statement from Loki had stunned him like this twice now. It was hard for him to comprehend that Loki still loved him despite all he put the boy through.

"I love you too," Odin finally replied. He could only hope Loki believed him.

Dinner was a long, noisy affair that Loki disliked greatly. It wasn't what Loki had hoped for. Loki wanted to eat with just Frigga and Odin but instead found himself on Odin's lap in the great hall. It was the most crowded place Loki had been in and it was making him nervous. Everyone was staring right at him, hate or distrust in their gaze; sometimes both. Loki squirmed on Odin's lap, not eating at all. He really hated the look Sif was giving him. Frigga noticed Loki's distress and gestured for Odin to hand him to her. Odin did so and Loki quickly crawled on to Frigga's lap, his back facing the rest of the hall. With a hand near his mouth, Loki strained his neck so his lips were near Frigga's ear and whispered, "They keep starin' at me mummy." There was obvious strain in the boy's voice as the words left his mouth. Frigga sighed and began to run fingers through his hair.

"I know love," she replied softly. Loki glanced backward then quickly hid his face again.

"I wanna go home," Loki sniffled, tears filling his eyes, "I wanna see Thor. I don' like it here." Frigga glanced over to Odin, but Odin seemed too preoccupied to deal with Loki.

"Loki, be a good boy and try to eat something," Frigga prompted, turning him around. Loki didn't like that one bit.

"No!" Loki screamed, his legs kicking furiously. "I wan' t' go home!"

"You are home," Frigga replied calmly.

"No 'm not!" Loki yelled back, tears spilling over. "Home is where Thor is! Home is where I don' get h'rt! I got h'rt here! This isn' home!" Odin had taken notice of Loki now. Everyone had. There wasn't an eye that was looking away from Loki. The gazes still burned with hatred and anger. And Loki knew it.

"Son, I am sorry," Odin started. The boy began to sob, Frigga trying her best to soothe him.

"It's alright. No one will hurt you again, Loki. I will not allow it." Frigga told him.

"I don' belie'e you!" Loki sobbed. "I heard tha' from Thor an' Jane an' all sorts of grown-ups an' I still got h'rt! Nobody likes me! 'M always gonna not be liked 'cause of my old self! 'M always gonna get h'rt!" The room was quiet save Loki's ragged breathing and sobs. So much hurt, so many broken promises and so much resentment. Loki had a valid point. Not a logical one, but to him it made perfect sense. He never understood S.H.I.E.L.D. or agreements or treaties. Loki never really understood the inner workings of what was going on around him. All he knew was pain and hatred. And it was all Odin's fault.

"Enough, Loki. We are going back to Midgard. You obviously cannot handle this right now." Odin said, taking Loki away from Frigga. Loki latched on to him tightly and Odin turned to face the other people. "Don't you all have something better to do?" He snapped, Loki sobbing into his shoulder.

Heimdall brought them back to Midgard nearby Jane's laboratory. Loki had fallen asleep during the journey and was snoring loudly. The day had gone so well up until dinner. Dinner was when it all came crashing down like a tidal wave. Odin thought that progress had been made, that Loki would be better sooner than later. He was wrong. It was painfully obvious that Loki had a long hard road to travel before he was better. That Odin had hurt him more than Odin thought he had. That justice scarred the innocent. That Odin made a mistake. Odin hated to admit that, but the evidence was staring him in the face. It was his fault Loki didn't trust anyone including his mother. It was his fault that Loki had nightmares. His fault that Loki was constantly looking over his shoulders. That he feared rejection. It was all Odin's fault. The old man felt terribly guilt for it all. Sure, a debt had been paid and wrong doings corrected, but at what cost? Loki's sanity? A decent childhood? His second chance? Odin hoped that none of those would be permanently damaged. Loki shifted slightly and Odin felt himself smile. Of course Loki would get better. So long as no one gave up on him, he would get better. And Odin knew that no one had any plans of doing so.

* * *

**As I hinted at before, the story is actually wrapping up. Quite quickly, actually, considering chapter 30 is the last chapter. But fear not! Thor and Loki's journey is far from over. I'm planning on doing a sequel where this one leaves off. I just didn't want one huge monster story so I split it into two. Anyway, I try to update soon but I don't know when that will be. Being a pre-med major is very time consuming, haha. Anyways, see you guys next time! :D**


End file.
